


昔颜

by Gryffindorfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 140,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorfish/pseuds/Gryffindorfish
Summary: 长篇连载佐樱/原著半架空/佐良娜中心讲述了少女佐良娜穿越回爹妈互杀年代的故事。有许多私设，并非严格按照原著路线，请谅解~
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 新颜之一

1.

日向正成拉开隔扇门，清晨湿凉的微风迎面扑来。

正是夏末秋初气候转凉的时节，天亮的时刻渐渐向后推移，点点星辰遥遥挂在依旧靛蓝的天幕中。

屋外的院落里座灯微明，映照着精心修剪过的花木以及蜿蜒在草坪间的石子路，空气中弥漫着幽寂。

在外间等候已久的家仆见他起身，恭恭敬敬地鞠躬行礼：“少主早安。”

正成朝他点了点头：“早安，信介。”

“少主，七代火影于今日在暗部大楼召开例会，请您不要忘记。”家仆提醒着。

少年抬手拂一拂洁白的衣袖，淡淡地应了一声：“我知道。”

“另外，宗主大人收到国都大名少主夫人送来的请柬，已于昨夜离开木叶，启程去往国都山城，代表七代目火影及日向家为少主夫人恭贺其三十六岁的寿诞。”

“嗯，姨母的生日。”正成了然，转而微微讶然，“只有父上大人一个人去吗？那我和母亲呢？”

“宗主夫人身体抱恙不便出行。”日向信介垂眸，语气平平地回答，“至于少主……宗主大人嘱咐过，少主年幼，应当以修行为头等要务，以振我日向一族。”

话音刚落，少年银白如雪的瞳眸便随之淡淡地扫了过来，日向信介心中一凛，立刻低下头去。

日向正成一言不发地看着身边俯首帖耳的男人——对方自年少起便以贴身侍从的身份陪伴家父，是日向宗主最为信任的人之一。

而这样重要的助手，父亲竟然没有一起带去国都。

少年沉默着立在回廊下，远远望见了家内侍女正端着茶盏缓缓行来。

“少主大人，请饮茶。”侍女柔婉的声音在耳边响起。

正成瞥一眼深色的茶杯，杯盏中漾着一波青碧的茶水。

日向家的人都知道，宗主夫人擅长茶道，因此每日早晨必会吩咐家中侍从为日向少主奉以自己亲手烹制的茶水，以茶道之“清寂和敬”来戒导自己唯一的儿子。

不知不觉，这样的惯例已经维持了十多年。

正成双手端起茶盏，仰头饮下。

将茶杯递还给母亲的侍女后，他忽而问道：“母亲大人起床了吗？”

“宗主夫人在南边的茶室。”

“我去看她。”

穿过宽阔华美的庭院，再向南一些的竹林边上，便坐落着日向大宅的旧茶室。

这座茶室虽矮小不起眼，却是日向家宅邸中屈指可数的古屋。

日向先祖就曾在此处数次奉上清香茗茶，以接待重要的盟友。

而随着家族日益壮大，宅院内早已另建更加宽敞明亮的新茶室，因此正成自年幼起便很少来到这里——但他知道母亲喜欢这儿的安静。

此时天光未亮，原本就光线暗淡的茶室内一片漆黑。

正成脱了鞋，俯身顺着狭小的茶室口进到屋内。他记得北侧窗棂下的第二块榻榻米上似乎摆着一盏座灯，于是摸索着向前，直到手指触及冰凉的灯盏。

甫一按下开关，光亮立刻盈满室内。

少年微微抬头，一眼望见了自己端然跪坐在矮几前的母亲。

许是早年忍者习惯所致，日向夫人向来早起，微弱的灯光映照在她纹丝不乱的发鬓上，像水波一样顺着她华美的裙裾流泻下去，铺开拖曳在灯芯草编织的榻榻米上。

她半敛着双眸，目不斜视地抬手，纤白的手指捏着水舀细长的竹柄在半空中迟疑地停顿一瞬，片刻后稍稍向右旁移，似乎想将它搁回一边的茶壶之上。

眼看着那柄细长的竹勺即将落空，正成赶忙上前托住了她的手，这才准确地将水舀稳稳置上壶口。

“是阿遥？”日向夫人不假思索地喊出贴身侍女的名字。

正成轻轻开口：“母亲大人。”

日向夫人似乎是愣了愣，转而蹙起纤细的眉：“你怎么还在？今晨七代目似乎有例会需要你参加。”

“嗯。”少年应了一声，“临走之前，来看一眼母亲。”

“多此一举。”母亲的声音变得冷冷的，“我说过多少次，你身为我日向一族唯一的继承人，不要总是瞻前顾后，满心杂念。”

少年没有说话。他微微抬眸，望一眼母亲毫无焦距的眼神，迟疑着抬起一只手，在她面前挥了挥。

日向夫人神色不改，眸光清冷依旧。她的瞳心深处是两片白色的迷雾，除此之外什么也没有。

正成低下头，只觉得口干舌燥，连日来胸腔里翻滚着异样的不适，让他时不时地感到晕眩。他一向要强，不曾向任何人提起，此刻那股疲惫感猝然上涌，他忽而又庆幸母亲是看不见的。

她一定不会喜欢自己露出软弱的神情。

“怎么？”半晌得不到回应，宗主夫人疑惑地开口。

“……母亲大人说得是。”正成勉力平复着自己的呼吸，朝着母亲稍稍俯身后站起，“我这就走了。”

离开气氛沉肃的日向大宅，木叶街道上喧闹的人声混着晨风一起刮了过来。

正成独自一人缓步行走着，雪白的衣衫被阳光照染得发亮。迎面一群十岁不到的孩子叽叽喳喳的从街角蹿出来，嬉笑着从他身侧跑过，朝着相反的方向快乐地飞奔而去。

正成知道那是通向忍者学校的方向，他已经有好些年没有回去过了。

回头遥望着那些被晨光晕得模模糊糊的小小身影，正成忽而不期然地想起了信介的话。

——“少主年幼，应当以修行为头等要务，以振我日向一族。”——

年幼？

正成在心中淡淡地反问。

这种一本正经的训诫之语显然不会出自父亲之口，正成心中了然，并不欲多言。

再过几个月，他即将十六岁，却已经是同辈中屈指可数的上忍。这本该是值得骄傲一生的殊荣，如今却成了日向一族讳莫如深的话题。

只因在上忍考试激烈残酷的考场中，率先夺魁的那个人并不是作为木叶古老名门尊贵继承人的自己。

所谓无巧不成书。

想到宇智波佐良娜的时候，正成恰好到达暗部指定的火影会议室下层，少年略一抬眸便看见她从对面的楼梯口拐了过来。

在女孩子纤瘦修长的身形背后，伫立着略显陈旧的暗部大楼，苍树连绵的森林在大楼两侧显出深色的轮廓，而常年触及不到阳光的楼墙上爬满了密密麻麻的枫藤，远远看去整栋楼仿佛有一半都与碧绿枝叶融在了一起。

佐良娜远远地走了过来，黑红相间的短衫像是一朵绀色的花开在一片翠叶之中。

“早啊，日向。”她向他打招呼，长长的黑发像丝缎一样垂在锁骨旁。

如果不是从小相识且数次交手，即便是正成也很难想象这个看似沉静无害的女孩子在投入战斗时竟然能够散发出那样摄人心魄的凌厉狠劲。

“早……咳。”

少年潦草地回应着，喉咙间令人难受地发痒，他赶忙以拳抵唇，才稍稍抑制住咳嗽。

佐良娜静静地瞥他一眼，从他身边走过，即将踏上楼梯时却忽然停了下来，又朝着他的方向折返回来。

“干什么？”正成对她突如其来的靠近极度不习惯。

佐良娜只是凑近了一秒便稍稍退开，漆黑的眼睛朝他耳后扫了一下，神色平淡地开口：“你肩膀后面趴着一只壁虎。”

正成大吃一惊，急忙扭过头去察看自己的后背。

他自小十分嗜洁，对于蛇虫蚁类相当厌恶。暗部大楼坐落于森林边缘，飞虫异常密集，经常让他头痛不已。

正在他惊慌失措之时，他忽然发现自己肩膀上什么都没有。

再一回头，女孩子却早已脚步轻快地上楼去了。

日向正成反应过来，顿时气结：“……宇智波佐良娜！”


	2. 新颜之一

2.

不理会身后少年气急败坏的声音，佐良娜率先踏上了二楼。

穿过几层结界，周遭单调静止的景象仿佛是荡漾着水波的湖面一般，一圈一圈地清晰起来——楼柱变得密集，回廊蜿蜒向前，愈加开阔的视野中隐约有人影快速地来回穿梭。

最后一层结界被解开，道路尽头是一堵玄色的高墙。

仰头望去，只见墙面向上无限地延伸，边缘隐在无法目视的黑暗之中。两扇半圆形的铁门互相咬合紧闭着嵌在墙面上，门边有红色的提示灯在识别仪下一闪一闪地亮起。

女孩子举起身份卡飞快地刷过，门上的警铃发出一声悦耳的提示音后，识别仪表盘屏幕上跳出了佐良娜神情肃然的正脸，机械的女声清晰地报数：  
“身份识别完毕。木叶上忍，宇智波佐良娜，忍者编号KM2398374。”

话音刚落，铁门朝着两侧自动打开，佐良娜快步走了进去——在这扇缓缓移动的厚重铁门之后，才是木叶暗部真正的模样。

与外部呈现出的冷寂无人景象相反——在这座大楼的地下区域，监控着整个木叶的运作系统像是永动机一般无止境地运转，围绕控制中心设立的各个部门更是犹如枝叶般盘根错节地蔓延开去。

佐良娜一边静静地打量着四周，一边思索着关于这所机构的历史及传闻。

建立于二代火影时期，暗部的本质顾名思义——以执行一切暗杀任务为要务。然而经历过了数次战争，以及随后六代目与七代目逐渐推行的改革，如今的暗部工作大楼早已不复先前几代火影时期的神秘。虽然依旧保留着原有的名称，其作用却早已改换——时至今日，它多半是以直隶火影的行政机构而存在。

只是很偶尔地，佐良娜会在楼道内遇见极少数依然戴着白底动物面具的人，静悄悄地从她身旁穿行而过，像是没有声息的游魂，转瞬便消失不见。

长廊尽头第二会议室的大门半掩着，隐约可见一张巨型长圆桌横在室内。那些往日只在传闻中或者报刊上才出现的人物今日汇聚一堂。

少女推门而入的那一瞬，原本嘈杂嗡嗡的讨论声倏然静止了一秒，复又以一种微妙的频率重新响起。

佐良娜瞥一眼圆桌一头尚且空着的主位，四顾一圈，正准备找个就近的位置坐下。会议室后方角落的应急门突然打开，七代火影风风火火地走了进来，身边跟着一个身着特别上忍服制的黑发男人，两人边走边低头交谈，直到冷不丁撞上迎面走来的人，七代目才猛地回神，下意识地致歉：“不好意思，我在听佐井说话……”

身前的狐狸面具被推上头顶，一张笑盈盈的少女脸庞倏然跃入二人视野。

“鸣人老师，早呀。原来今天改走应急门了呀，难怪没能在走廊里堵到你。”女孩子说话的声音清脆动听，语气中含着一丝肆无忌惮的惋惜。

七代火影的眼底闪过一丝尴尬，低头轻咳一声，面上倒是十分平静：“未来酱，会议要开始了，请你入座。”

猿飞未来眨眨眼，俏丽的脸上没有丝毫失落的样子，反而爽快地摆了摆手：“好好好，都听老师的。”转身笑眯眯地走开了。

七代目正暗自汗颜，转而对上身边的男人一脸看好戏的表情，不禁苦笑：“多谢你了，佐井。过会儿还要麻烦你。”

“客气什么。”眉清目秀的情报部长熟络地一拍七代的肩膀，微笑着回到了自己的座位。

须臾间各路人马陆续到场。日向正成则跟在人群的最后踏入了会议室，立刻便有日向一族的长老起身为他让座。佐良娜远远看着那些老家伙们对着少年满脸的毕恭毕敬，而后者面无表情、理所当然地入座，心中只觉得滑稽。

收回视线，她的目光在途中不期然地与坐到她身前的猿飞未来相触，对方冲她狡黠地眨眼，弯唇一笑。

此刻室内原本错落明暗的日光灯忽然被全部打开，佐良娜随即敛眸，正襟危坐目不斜视，一门心思等待着会议开始。

女孩子架在鼻梁间的红框镜片淡淡地反光，微微掩住了她漆黑的眼睛。

与以往一样，七代火影听着各部陆续汇报木叶日常近况，皆是平淡琐事。

在场众人每月例行出席，没过多久便有些神游恍惚昏昏欲睡，只有宇智波佐良娜、日向正成以及猿飞未来三人格外精神。

前两者是因初初参加不敢懈怠，而后者则是完全无视汇报工作的前辈，醉翁之意不在酒地朝着七代目的方向眼波流转。

桌子那头的火影大人耷拉着眼皮，一脸似听非听的模样。

不知过了多久，冗长的报告终于结束。似乎已经进入梦乡的七代目忽然抬起了头，眼见众人懒洋洋的作即将解散状，他清了清嗓子，坐直身体提高了声音：  
“大家，请稍等一下。”

众人安静下来，纷纷看向他。

“很抱歉要稍微耽搁诸位一会儿。”站起来说话的却是方才与火影大人一同进入会场的情报部长，“我们情报部在三日前于火之国边境截取了数十份相当可疑的信件。信笺上附有特殊的烈性毒物封印，而这些信件清一色被送往非同盟国家。”

起身离开座位，他走到圆桌尽头的七代火影身后。一旁的助理随即关灯，光线熄灭，幻灯片被投映到下拉的白幕上。

佐良娜跟着众人一起前倾上身，专注地盯着幻灯片上的内容。她生来强记，以致于一眼就认出图片上所显示出的小城镇是坐落于火之国东北方向边境处的谷川镇。她曾在下忍时期前往此镇执行任务，而那个时候谷川镇依然隶属于霜之国。随着近年来火之国日益强盛，霜之国自愿并入火之国国土，因此谷川镇自然也被纳入版图。

“此处就是信件的发出地，火之国与雷之国边境的谷川镇。”情报部长站在幻灯片旁叙述着，“……不知诸位是否还记得「歧」这个名字？”

众人皆是一愣，面面相觑苦思冥想，总觉得很耳熟一时半会儿却又想不起来……

日向正成微微皱眉，正要开口，前排某个熟悉的声音忽然淡淡地打破寂静：“是那个在火雷两国边境常年扰民的混混集团吧？”

七代大人手中飞转的笔倏然一滞。一旁的情报部长及时将笑声转化为轻咳，随即开口道：“准确地说，是叛忍组织……佐良娜。”

「歧」组织是谷川镇附近靠近雷之国的一个叛忍组织，虽然号称叛忍，但是组成人员几乎都是在战争中早已覆灭的忍村前员，不屈服于任何一个国家的审判权。这样的组织在世界各地并不罕见，而其中多数亦不过是霸占了一个小村小镇做些强买强卖的货品生意。虽然会对周边城镇居民形成困扰，但其所造成伤害的微小程度远远轮不到木叶隐村这样的国家战力中枢操心。

“如果我没记错的话，那种程度的组织还不需要被放到火影例会上提及吧。”坐在后排的长老之一不冷不热地插嘴，“是发生了什么超出控制范畴的事情了吗？和此次的信件有什么关联？”

“的确，按照之前的趋势，这样小规模的组织只需要地方官员出马便可。”接话的人坐在火影身侧左下方，缝在左臂处的护额隐隐反射着幻灯片的微光，“但此次「歧」成员异常顽固，不但与地方官员大肆冲突，甚至向非同盟国寄出了这些信件。”

“冒昧问一下，信件内容是否已经解密？”人群中有人出声询问。

“已由暗部与医疗部的同僚合作解密。”沉默许久的七代火影终于开口，“内容尚不便完全公开。但是可以确定的是——”他停顿一瞬，眸光淡淡掠过在场众人，“对方通过某种未知渠道，得到了关于木叶村战前时期的机密资料卷轴。一旦公开给非同盟国，会造成极度不利的局面。”

无视众人惊异的目光，七代目继续道：“同样，资料的内容不便在此讨论，但是从所流出的资料机密程度来看，我们将不得不对现有的人员编制做出调整。”

此话说得相当委婉，然而在场各位却纷纷色变——调整人员编制就意味着此次资料的流出是人为导致，说得更加通俗点，暗部内部极有可能出现了内应。

“不过当务之急除了调整人员之外……”火影顾问慢条斯理地吞云吐雾，随后按灭手中的烟头——招来七代目不满的一瞥，“还需要考虑如何处理歧组织。”

“还用说吗，当然是出动暗部精英前去剿灭。”一名暗部上忍立刻回答，“如果机密资料泄露，那么会否再度招致战争也未可知。”

“连对方的背景都没有完全调查清楚，这样做未免也太冲动了。”另一侧的情报部成员冷冷回应，“毕竟信件只是对木叶村的一个警告而已，如若对方真的想要直接寄送信件，我们的人未必可以这么容易地拦截到。”

“那么成田前辈的意思是……派人前去谈判吗？”

医疗部的某位女忍者摇头：“谈判最好的结果也不过是木叶做出妥协与牺牲交换资料，风险太大，极有可能得不偿失。”

众人七嘴八舌地争论，现场逐渐混乱起来。佐良娜陷在一片唇枪舌战中，微微牵动嘴角，想要说什么，转而又保持沉默。

七代目的声音却忽然穿透众人的争论声传进了她的耳朵：

“佐良娜，你有什么想说的吗？”


	3. 新颜之一

3.

宇智波佐良娜有些惊讶，不意七代火影突然点名询问。刹那间，满场人的视线全部聚集到女孩子身上——平静有之，疑惑有之，高深莫测亦有之。

众所瞩目之下，少女的面色很快恢复了沉静。她微微敛眸，坐直了上身面向众人，应答的语调十分平淡：“这次事件的重点在于机密资料泄露，那么只要派人前往叛忍根据地取回遗失的资料，叛忍自然失去了继续挑衅的资本。这样一来，我们既不用杀人也不用多费口舌。”

“异想天开。”立刻有人泼冷水，“且不说现在我们对叛忍组织究竟发展到了什么样的目的和规模尚且不了解，就算取回了资料，只怕对方也早已将其复制，信息照样会传递出去——”

“这种可能性很小。”佐良娜淡淡地说道。

“……你说什么？”

被小姑娘生生抢白的前辈干瞪着眼，愣了半天才发现对方似乎完全没有想要解释的意思，脸上不免有些挂不住。正准备开口驳斥，对面的坐席后排忽然又有人出声道：“据我所知，机密资料的封印过程相当复杂，因此要想解封也绝非一般忍者可以办到。结合先前对叛忍组织的已有信息来看，对方不太可能拥有实力强悍的忍者。那么偶尔得到了卷轴并且虚张声势的可能性很大。”

众人怔愕片刻后不禁哗然，议论声低低泛起。

七代目与一边的顾问先生默默交换着眼神，心照不宣地接收到彼此眼底的笑意。佐良娜向发言完毕的日向少主投去极为轻淡的一瞥后随即转回视线，五官精致的面容上不见任何表情变化。

“实际上多年来，国家之间互相争斗，伪造丑闻彼此构陷的做法也并不罕见。”众人交头接耳的间隙，奈良顾问换了个更加舒适的坐姿，开口，“更何况在拦截到信件之后，暗部人员立刻将资料库连夜清数，确定只有一份卷轴丢失。而从二代火影时期起，为了对信息极度保密，资讯部的同僚历来都是将一份资料分别封存在多份卷轴中，并且同一个人不可能负责同一份资料。”

“可是即便如此……”先前发言的暗部成员依旧心怀疑虑。

“如正成所言……”七代火影出声打断，“机密资料的解封不是一朝一夕可以办到的，我们能够辨识出资料的内容全因卷轴是从木叶流出。如今卷轴的安全度应当能够暂时保证，但对于「歧」组织却不能再掉以轻心。以防万一，前去探察确认该组织的现状一事——势在必行。”

在座众人闻言，立刻明白七代目早已作出安排，此次会议不过是将决议加以通知而已，于是纷纷不再多言：“既然火影大人早有决断，那么就请立刻派遣人员前往谷川镇吧。”

“嗯。”七代大人稍稍点头，“那么之后的人员安排……”

“说起来，佐良娜加入暗部已有三个多月了吧。”坐席后方一道苍老的声音猝然响起，“既然是她提出的建议，那么不如这次就让她前去执行探察任务吧。以宇智波一族的实力，应该不算什么难事。”

七代大人面色微微一变，一时语塞。

奈良顾问瞥一眼顶头上司的神情，及时地接话：“佐良娜进暗部的时间还太短，一般都是半年以上才能接受S级任务的调遣吧。”

“如果七代大人不放心，那么请允准派遣正成少主也一同随行吧。”日向长老随即望向坐在身边的少年，“都是刚进暗部的年轻人，多经历一些试炼，才能为村子出力啊。”

日向正成默然地皱眉，眼中闪过不易察觉的疑惑。

“的确是个历练的好机会。”另有长老点头附议，转而将目光投向黑发少女，“佐良娜觉得呢？”

“佐……”七代目下意识地就要出言否决，不料抬眸之时猝然对上座列间佐良娜难掩期待的视线，女孩子极力维持着平静的神情，而那双轮廓熟悉的黑眼睛中却暗含着无法遏制的兴奋——火影大人的心在一瞬间沉了下去。

“我接受任务。”少女轻声却有力地回答。

七代目一个冲动就要站起来，却见身侧的奈良顾问忽然朝他投来意味深长的一瞥，转而微不可察地摇了摇头。

火影大人神情复杂地僵坐许久，最后终于不动声色地叹了气：“……好吧。佐良娜，正成，明天中午请到火影办公室来。”合上面前的文件夹，他嗓音中带着一丝极为轻微的疲倦，“至于后续事项……其他部门成员据情况变化随时待命……散会。”

众人陆续站起，收拾东西鱼贯而出，一时间人影交错，轻重不一的脚步声夹杂着桌椅挪动的声音散开在会议室中。猿飞未来担忧地看一眼侧身与火影顾问低声交谈的七代目，随后默然离席。

半小时后，与顾问先生迟迟离开会议室的七代目推门而出，这才发现宇智波佐良娜正立在会议室的门边窗台处，长长的黑发垂在耳边，在晨曦中透着幽亮的微光。

“怎么了，佐良娜？”七代目在少女身前止步，诧异地看着她，“为什么还在这？”

少女应声回头，守礼地退开一步，垂眸犹疑着开口：“……七代大人，我刚才是不是说错话了？”

“怎么会……”七代目怔忪一瞬，朝她露出微笑，“你做得很好，佐良娜。”

“……”

“要相信自己啊！你可是上忍考试的第一名！”七代火影朝她竖起大拇指，“要知道我上学的时候，考试从来都是……哎哟！”

佐良娜吃了一惊，却见一旁的奈良顾问已经绕到满目怨念的火影大人身前，细长的双眼半敛着，一副懒洋洋的模样：“是啊，佐良娜。你是被冠以年轻一辈中的最强名号的优秀忍者，有些无谓的言论……不必在意。”

佐良娜沉默片刻，似有所悟地点了点头：“谢谢鹿丸老师，我明白了……告辞。”

女孩子旋即转身，纤长的背影很快融进远处阳光汇聚之处，模糊不见。

“你你你为什么踩我！”好不容易待到少女走远，火影大人立刻气急败坏地跳脚。

“笨蛋，你别忘了你现在可是火影大人，不要总是因为是熟人的女儿就得意忘形——”奈良鹿丸掏出打火机，慢悠悠地点上一支烟，“你那些吊车尾的往事，留着将来对你自己的小孩说吧。”

“哼。”七代目嗤之以鼻地扭头，眉目间流露出的孩子气与方才会场上的神情判若两人。

鹿丸倒是面色不改，轻轻地吐出一口烟圈，复又淡淡地说道：“说真的，这件事情……应该跟她的父母说一下吧。”

“啊……”七代应了一声，有些头疼地点了点头，“是啊。”


	4. 新颜之一

4\. 

“刚才那是什么意思？”

日向正成在楼梯最下层的出口处停步，望着与会者们接连穿过正对着结界外部的天桥通道，终于忍不住出声质问。

年迈的长老在他身边立定，皱纹密布的脸上表情难辨，回答得十分平缓：“如少主所见，这次歧组织的前侦任务火影大人相当看重。请少主大人务必认真对待。”

“我不是在问这个。”正成心中烦躁顿升，口吻不自觉地犯冲，“为什么要管宇智波的事？”

须臾间整个楼群中只剩下了他们二人，楼道内一片寂静。

“少主大人是在指责老朽失礼。”片刻后，日向平彦叹息一声，微微伛偻起枯瘦的身躯，垂首低咳。

正成望一眼对方苍老的容颜，心中一软，稍稍收敛了眉宇间的尖锐，语气却依然难掩执拗；“我的确视她为对手，但那是我和她之间的事。”

“或许的确是老朽失礼了。”日向平彦状似理解地点头，依然不紧不慢地说道，“但是少主大人，你身为日向家如今唯一的继承人，一言一行都关乎族内荣辱。花火小姐对你寄予厚望，还望少主大人不要辜负……”

陈词滥调的训导使少年条件反射般地抗拒，他眉心倏然一跳，几乎是脱口而出：“那么父上大人呢？父上大人也会同意长老们这样的做法吗？”

日向平彦闻言，倏然抬头朝着身边的少年睇去淡淡的一瞥。沟壑纵横的苍颜上像是裂开了一条深长的罅隙，从中透出冷利的眸光。

正成心中一惊，而长老的视线却已在须臾间收回，口吻平淡依旧：“老朽只是就事论事，并没有不敬宗主大人的意思。更何况，宗主大人身为木叶忍者，自然会将火影的任命放在首位。”

正成不觉怔然，下意识地争辩：“可是七代大人并没有……”

“族内琐事颇多。”日向平彦不待他说完便出声打断，“请恕老朽先行告辞。少主大人，此次任务，务求为我日向一族正名。”

少年凛然一震，胸口像是堵了大块的棉花一样，闷得说不出话来。他呆立原地，望着日向长老的身影消失在天桥入口，木屐触地时那单调的步伐声越传越远。

彼时木叶晴空如洗，鸟群啾啾鸣叫着从天井上方掠过，飞行得稍低一些的冲撞着擦过结界，撞出水纹般的褶皱扩散着荡开，转瞬消弭在空气中。

异乎寻常的疲惫感席卷而上，正成不自觉地伸手握紧身侧的楼梯扶手，金属方正的质感嵌进手掌之中，他稍稍俯身，闭眼平复着呼吸。

去年上忍考试的一切历历在目，虽然明知考场之外有人实时监控，但每一个任务依然需要考生们擦着死亡线惊险无比地完成——更妄论那些中途就被遗憾淘汰的大批失意者。凭借从小在日向家得到的精心指导，日向正成在考试中一路领先，直到在最终的决赛中和宇智波佐良娜对上。

同样来自忍术世家的女孩子拼起命来半点不落人后，甫一上场便开启了写轮眼。

那是一次让正成终身难忘的战斗。

生平第一次，他感受到了来自更强血继限界的压力，他隐约意识到，那不是一种凭借努力便可以超越的存在。佐良娜尚且年轻，对战风格颇似其母，冲动而极赋攻击力，哪怕是身在同一个赛场，正成仍然可以明显地察觉到她由于实战经验缺乏而产生的些许不足——正是这些不足让正成得以在这场战斗中支撑许久，可即便如此，他最后依然落败。

考试结束后他被同伴们搀扶着下场，观众席上观战的日向长老们或愠怒或冷淡地起身离开，毫不掩饰对这位不成器的少主的失望。

只有难得现身的父亲在与他擦肩而过时，轻声地在他耳边说了一句：“你做得很好。”

……

身后有很轻的脚步声渐渐靠近，正成抬起头，日光直直落进他眼中，刺眼的光亮里只能依稀望见一个模糊的影子移动过来。

“谁……”片刻后眩晕感褪去，正成猝然惊醒，站稳了身体，“……宇智波。”

“你还在啊。”佐良娜的目光触及对方苍白的面色，微微皱眉，“你……”

少年收回握在扶梯上的手，打断她的话：“比一场。”

“哎……？”佐良娜一时反应不能，“现在？”

“嗯。”正成应一声，“老规矩，不能用写轮眼。”

女孩子似乎是愣了一下，紧接着轻轻嗤笑一声。

“用不用有什么区别吗？”她淡淡说着，从他身边穿行而过。稍稍走出几步之后，佐良娜忽然回身，唇边浮现出一丝浅浅的笑意。

“你到底要输几次才够？”她盯着他问道。

“你……！”

“今天不比啦。”佐良娜转身，“我有点累。”

正成疑惑地挑眉，尚且来不及说什么，女孩子又再次回过头来，朝他眨了眨眼。

“还不走？”

……

脱离暗部大楼的结界笼罩，天色不知什么时候已经黯淡下来。即便是行至夏季的尾声，木叶的气候也总是要多下几场雨才会正式入秋。成堆铅色的云朵积聚着铺满天空，遮蔽了方才还耀光四射的日轮，凉风嗖嗖地吹过，街道两边尽是哗啦啦的树叶摩挲声。

佐良娜与正成并肩而行，两人却各怀心事，一路无话。

快到日向大宅门前时，正成忽然顿住脚步，回头问身边的女孩子：“你真的要执行这次任务？”

“嗯。”佐良娜漆黑的瞳眸朝他的方向瞥一眼，“怎么？你害怕呀？”

少年无语一瞬，动了动唇，似乎想要说什么，前方的街道口却突然传来一阵极其熟悉的喧闹声。两人齐齐转头去看，这才发现是丁次老师家的蝶蝶正上蹿下跳着朝他们打招呼，只是距离隔得有些远，听不见她在喊什么。

正成看一眼佐良娜微微惊讶的神情，低声告别：“那么……明天中午在火影办公室见吧。”

女孩子怔了怔，随即应道：“哦，好。”

少年转身走远了。

不一会儿秋道蝶蝶气喘吁吁地奔到近前，额发凌乱地搭在额头上，巧克力色的肌肤上渗出些许薄汗。与日向正成错身而过的瞬间，蝶蝶的目光有些疑惑地在他身上停留片刻，转而十分纳闷地嘀咕：“大少爷今天怎么了？好像有些不对劲呀。”

“你也觉得？”佐良娜轻声问。

“是啊，像是没吃饱饭似的。”秋道蝶蝶点头，神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“该不会还在介意考试输给你的事情吧？”

“……别管他了。”佐良娜摇摇头，看向身前的女孩子，“对了，蝶蝶你怎么来了？”

“你说过的嘛，今天第一次参加火影例会。我想起来，就顺道过来看看你。”蝶蝶憨憨地笑着，转而露出期待的神情，“怎么样怎么样？有没有紧张？有见到很多大人物吗？”

佐良娜想了想：“有吧……”

“诶？是有紧张还是有见到了不起的人？”

没有回应蝶蝶的问题，佐良娜沉默片刻，忽然开口：“下周我不在村子里，我有任务。”

“哎？”蝶蝶瞠大了双眼，“和这次例会有关？”

佐良娜点头，面上透出淡淡的希冀：“嗯，第一个S级。”

“哇！！太棒了，佐良娜！”蝶蝶欢呼一声，上前搂住了好友的胳膊，忽然又有些担心地问，“会去到很远的地方吗？”

“谷川镇……我们去过的那个。”

“哦……之前运送药品那次……”蝶蝶转了转眼珠，忽然一撇嘴小声地咕哝，“说起来，那个镇上的姜饼好好吃哦……”

佐良娜忍不住笑了笑：“知道了，会给你带回来。”

“佐良娜果然最好了！”对方这次高兴地整个抱住了她。

佐良娜吃力地在好友过分拥挤的怀抱中挪动着，好不容易才透气着说道：“……不会带很多。”


	5. 新颜之一

5.

在秋道家门口与蝶蝶分别，佐良娜沿着通往村郊的小路继续前行，期间一场暴雨陡降，她不得不躲到就近的建筑下避雨。

雨中的木叶村隐在氤氲的水汽中一片朦胧，银线般的雨水密密匝匝地坠下，行人疾走躲避，踩着满地积水的洼坑，水花四溅。

少女立在檐下，抬眼望向远处高高屹立在村北面的颜山，那一排形神各异的面容早已模糊在雨幕中。她出神地注视着那迷蒙起伏的山脉轮廓，心中莫名的平静。

雨停的时候天色已经全黑。

堆砌天际的乌云在晚风中渐渐消散，街道上人影愈见稀少。佐良娜孤身一人走在灯光寥落的小径上，两边是越来越密集的林木，风吹之时树影幢幢，颇有些诡秘之感。

更加年幼的时候，佐良娜总是害怕在夜晚时走这条路。每次放学归来，她总是攥紧妈妈的手，小小的身子贴着母亲，一双漆黑的大眼睛瞪得滚圆，生怕会有什么东西从树林里跳出来似的。

“怎么了，佐良娜？”似乎是感觉到她的紧张，妈妈低头问她，“你害怕呀？”

“……为什么我们要住在这里呀，妈妈？”朝着母亲又贴近了些，八岁的佐良娜连疑惑的时候都会不自觉地脸红，“蝶蝶家就住在有很多人和灯光的地方……”

“呃，这个嘛……”妈妈愣了愣，转而歪着脑袋想了想，“最近木叶城区的房价真是越来越夸张了，医院改建又花了我不少积蓄，再加上要买乱七八糟的保险还有各种手续费……所以城郊的话会比较合适我们吧……”

佐良娜抬头，黑漆漆的大眼睛眨了眨，像是努力地想要理解母亲的话。对方沉思片刻，直到对上女儿安静的眼睛，才如梦初醒般地回过神，想起女儿根本理解不了。

轻咳一声，她忽然停下来，指着前方轻声说道：“佐良娜，你看。”

佐良娜应声扭头，这才发现她们在不知不觉间已经走出林间小道。眼前的视野一片开阔，一座木制的小桥横在山涧上，水声汩汩淌过桥下的山溪石，在月色下粼粼闪光。

“我……我不懂。”小女孩闷闷地说道。

“这座桥呀……叫作落日桥。”妈妈的声音里有很淡的怀念，“桥的对面有两条路，左边通向村外，右边通向我们家——你是知道的……很久以前，我和你爸爸就经常在这座桥上集合，然后去出任务。”

“咦？只有爸爸妈妈？”佐良娜有些惊喜地问道。

“嗯……”妈妈的回答顿时有些气不打一处来，“还有七代目和六代目……”

“哦……”

“不过他们可以无视啦！无视！”

“啊？……”

……

被静谧的夜色突然勾起心中零星的回忆，十五岁的佐良娜踏上落日桥时，不觉驻足片刻，抬头望向四周。

天空一片暗蒙，无星无月，小桥流水在黑夜中只余不甚清晰的影子和泠泠水声。

她穿过桥面，沿着右侧那条归家之路行去，紧绷了一天的神经渐渐地放松下来。想到前方的竹林后会有母亲做好晚餐等待，她期待着加快了脚步。

夜风中带着冰凉的湿意，空气里有植物散发出的淡淡清新气味。她的忍鞋踩在铺满落叶的小道上，发出细微清脆的响动。

异乎寻常的寂静。

佐良娜埋头前行半晌，忽而意识到了什么，急急刹住脚步，身体有些僵直。

原本还能勉强目视的周遭不知何时已经变得伸手不见五指。浓墨般的漆黑像是有质一般框在她的身边，逼仄的困境中潜伏着无边无际的未知。

“……暗行术？”佐良娜反应过来，随即轻笑，“哼。”

她放低重心，保持一个随时可以跃出的姿势，凝神倾听着黑暗中的动静，左手握拳，右手挪到背后去探忍具包——却摸了个空，这才想起今早出门时没有带任何防具。

他们这一辈的忍者生在和平年代，警惕性远不及其父母，年轻的忍者在村中待命期间很少有人会随身携带忍具 。

暗暗懊恼着自己的大意，少女缩回手，微一阖眼复又睁开——霎那间双目血红，两道黑色的细小勾玉在虹膜上飞 转旋绕。

周围的一切在开眼的瞬间清晰起来，凭借着查克拉强化视觉神经，佐良娜的目光穿透浓密的黑雾，所有被隐去 的事物于视界中一一明晰。树林，山石，以及——

“太慢了！”

捕捉到移动的查克拉体时，对方的声音已经贴着她的耳朵响起，佐良娜吃了一惊，向后腾跃而出，堪堪避过了袭来的拳风，后跳着与之拉开距离。

“妈妈……？！”她失声惊呼。

绝对的黑暗被写轮眼的瞳术淡化，空气中流淌分布着的查克拉像水波一样罩在方圆十几米的空地上，佐良娜这 才意识到对方在幻术之上又叠加了分散查克拉流的结界，即便是能够以色泽分辨查克拉的写轮眼也无法在一瞬 间就对身处的环境情况作出准确判断。

而在结界的边缘处，一个纤细的人影缓缓站直，头发的颜色相比于身体任何部位都明显地偏淡。

“告诉你很多次了，佐良娜！不要太过依赖你的眼睛！”

话音未落手里剑并着苦无从四面向她袭来，佐良娜起身跃开，在手里剑与自己错身而过的瞬间纵身踏上去，腾至半空结印：“火遁?豪火球之术！”

顷刻间，烈火膨胀着朝下冲击，在接近地面时被对方及时施展而出的水遁压制，霎时热汽弥漫蒸腾，视线受阻 。佐良娜下意识地眯眼，转瞬回神之际，对方的查克拉已经从视线中消失了。

“啧。”佐良娜捡起落在地上的苦无，格挡在身前。

双勾玉的写轮眼对付同期的忍者们绰绰有余，但是当对手变成是自己身经百战，并且对查克拉的控制极端精准纯熟的母亲时，即便是身负血继限界的天才少女也显得有些捉襟见肘。

同时维持幻术和结界以及分神施展忍术对于一个忍者来说负担不轻，母亲并不属于查克拉丰厚的忍者类型，佐良娜虽然自幼跟随其修行，承袭了对方大部分的对战特点，却也因此明确地知晓她的弱处，当下打算拖延战术。

前后左右都不见人影，佐良娜思索半秒，将查克拉集中至右拳，猛地俯身朝着地面击打下去。地面从她落拳处开始四分五裂，像是有巨大的脉络在地下跳动着欲破土而出。果然随着裂缝加深，碎石散土翻卷，一个人影飞快地从缝隙中跃出。

佐良娜起身跟上，却猛地发现人影在半空中“嘭——”地一声消失，只有半截木桩直直掉回了地面。  
“刚才倒是很漂亮的攻击呢……可惜了。”

对方略带赞赏的评论出现在上方，佐良娜暗呼一声糟糕才知道上当，不觉心中一沉。刚才樱花冲是极其耗费查克拉的攻击，在战斗中通常被用来作为关键的致命打击，却被对方轻松忽悠着躲了过去，再加上写轮眼开启，体力的消耗程度已经相当大。

佐良娜一念及此，心中难免有些焦躁。

此时上冲的力道已经无法收回，她情急之下猛然抬头，欲藉由写轮眼施展幻术转移强行转移攻击对象，但双方贴近前的一瞬间她才忽然发现——对方根本蒙着双眼！！

“抓到你了哦，佐良娜。”

母亲低笑一声，语气轻松。

下一秒佐良娜感觉到自己的双臂被制住，反手握着苦无划过去——金属划破空气的声音稀薄又尖锐，对方及时松手，双方相隔着数米落回地面，佐良娜半蹲下去，呼吸频率不自觉地加重。

“好了好了，到此为止，别再欺负我啦。”对方摆着手讨饶。

欺负？

佐良娜无语，方才用影分身遁至地下引诱她攻击，又在攻击前及时以替身术转移，本体却在上方等着她，为了防御她的写轮眼居然直接盲攻，少女不觉有些气郁——狡猾至极的招数，到底是谁欺负谁。

然而电光火石间，她忽然再次体会到自己的短处——实战经验不足，短短几回合就被逼得失去冷静。虽然其中不乏对方刻意为之，佐良娜却深深明白，身为一个忍者，心志坚定是十分必要的，如果遇到经验丰富、善于操控情绪的敌人，却往往容易被反制。意志不定是她从小就有的弱点，佐良娜在上忍考试中就差点着了某位的道，所幸最后硬是靠着瞳术优势才撑了下来。

她微垂着头，双眸在刘海的掩盖下回归为一片漆黑。

“两个问题。”母亲熟悉的声音伴随她逐渐靠近的脚步声从对面传来，“第一，由上至下的攻击其实已经占据了优势，但你不该用火遁，尤其是明知我的查克拉属性可以压制火遁的情况下，这样的攻击就更加多余。相反，如果你使用风遁，就不会白白失了这个先机。忍术不是表演，在多数条件下，忍者不能随心所欲选择自己喜欢的忍术出击，除非确认有绝对优势。第二，你对写轮眼的辨识能力太过自信，而影分身的查克拉分布却是写轮眼无法看穿的，因此你完全忽略了本体另有存在的可能性。所以，佐良娜，不要因为成了上忍就懈怠哦……”

此刻幻术和结界解除，原本阴云密布的天空银月半悬，母亲缓缓走到她身前立定，淡色的月光照在她五官妍丽的面容上，流转生辉。

解下双眼的束缚，宇智波樱低头看着女儿，语气变得温柔而缓和：“抱歉嘛~你一直不回来，我有点无聊而已。只是想和你开玩笑，没想到你会这么认真呢！”

佐良娜平复着呼吸，沉默不语。

母亲与父亲不同，是完全没有任何血继限界的忍者，没有借助天赋的优势，只凭着听声辩位的作战就能轻松压制已达上忍水平的自己，除却母亲对于女儿无可替代的了解之外，靠的自然是忍术上的造诣精通——佐良娜想到此处心中不觉一凛——妈妈到底有多强？

如果换成是自己，能不能做到这样的地步？

“呃……”双眼酸涩不已，佐良娜抬手去捂眼睛，疲惫感一点一点漫至全身。

“佐良娜，你还好吗？”

樱看着女儿疲累的样子有些紧张。说起来，佐良娜的眼睛还是……

“一点都不……”女儿终于开口，声音闷闷的。

“哎？？”樱蹲下身去看她的脸。

却见女儿撇撇嘴，收回捂住眼睛的手，没好气地抬头瞪眼：“我快饿死了呀！”


	6. 新颜之一

6.

“晚饭想吃什么？”打开冰箱，樱弯下腰翻找，“嗯，有豆腐、紫苏、鲔鱼、土豆……”

佐良娜似乎是渴坏了，一连倒了好几杯水灌下，才开口接话：“什么都好，不要番茄。”

“哎？真的吗？”樱吃惊地回头，“你爸爸通常都会选番茄的呀！”

“我是我呀，妈妈！”佐良娜抗议，“别老是把我和他混为一谈呀！”

“呜……别这么说呀，佐良娜！”拿出蔬菜，樱关上冰箱门，“让爸爸听见的话，可是会伤心的哟。”

“他又不在……”

少女随口咕哝着，转而望见母亲正立在一边微微歪着脑袋看她，两三缕淡粉色的发丝散开蜷在肩膀处，嘴角含笑，眸光意味深长地从她脸上转移到她身后。

佐良娜怔愣一瞬，忽而心头狂跳，猛地回头去看——

直到目光扫过身后依然空空荡荡的客厅，她才意识到自己又上当了。

“噗嗤——”母亲忍俊不禁的声音在背后响起，“佐良娜实在太可爱啦。”

“……真是够了。”佐良娜满头黑线地转身，“我去洗澡。”

母亲的声音随即从身后追来：“水不要开太凉哦——！”

洗去一身的疲惫，佐良娜回到卧室，坐在床边擦着湿漉漉的头发。据说她的发质与父亲如出一辙，既硬且直，不好打理，以致于佐良娜偶尔也会好奇父亲长年在外，理发什么的要怎么办……年少时期的父亲发型与现在并不一致，不知道后来是怎么换的。

胡思乱想间她随手翻过桌面上的一页日历，窗外的夜风携着凉意吹进室内，佐良娜起身去关窗，这才恍惚地想起父亲上次回家的时候木叶村还是繁花盛开落樱飘旋的暖春时节，转眼已经入秋了。

“佐良娜，晚饭好了哦。”

母亲的声音从楼下传来，佐良娜回神应着，伸手就想去关桌上的台灯——手指才伸出去她忽然瞥见立一边的相框，于是中途改道将照片拿到身前。

相片上的佐良娜还停留在十一岁，一头短发，笑颜灿烂。身后的父母神情宁静，唇角蕴笑，一家三口相互倚靠着，背景上的红白相间的团扇家徽巨大而醒目。

佐良娜的目光停留在父亲的面容上，不由微微怔神。

凝视相片半晌，她将相框放回原处，轻声自语着关上灯，语声回荡在黑暗的房间中：“……天气转凉，不要感冒了哦。爸爸。”

女儿下到客厅时樱正趴在沙发边上听留言。

自从她前几年退出暗部转而全力投入私立儿童医院之后，就几乎没再收到过来自火影那边的指令了。但每到逢年过节以前的同伴还是会照样聚在一起，所以当她清空询诊病人的留言后忽然听到鸣人的声音，倒也没有很吃惊。

令她在意的是鸣人留言的内容，以及对方用火影的身份说话时才惯有的肃然口吻。

“小樱，是我。明天上午九点请到火影办公室来一下，有事商量。”

樱皱了皱眉，挂上电话，靠在沙发上沉思。

“妈妈，感冒药放在哪了？”佐良娜的声音从餐厅遥遥传过来。

樱一时未答，直到女儿走进客厅才反应过来：“嗯，什么……？哦，感冒药吗？等等，不是让你不要用凉水了吗？”

“不是我……”佐良娜顿了顿，“我是说，我想任务期间能随身带一些，最近天气变化很大。”

“哦。”樱扭头拉开手边柜子的抽屉，“就放在这里……”恍惚一瞬她突然回过神，“任务？”

“是啊。”佐良娜抱着药箱点头，“我接了第一个S级任务，下周要离开村子一段时间。”

樱坐直身子看着她：“什么时候？去哪里？任务内容是什么？谁跟你一起同行？话说为什么是你？”

连珠炮似的询问从女儿那里只得到了一个答案：“还能有谁？日向家那个大少爷咯……”

“……是正成君呀。”樱怔了怔，忽然支着下颚笑起来，“嘻嘻，太棒啦，佐良娜！”

对母亲突如其来的兴奋感到几分莫名其妙，佐良娜挑了几袋药性温和的感冒药塞进忍具包内，这才想起晚饭，却已经饿得没有知觉了。

“说起来，佐良娜……”母亲起身，叉腰作肃然状，“你真的不打算学一下医疗忍术吗？”

“不要。”佐良娜喝一口汤，回答得斩钉截铁。

“可是忍者是很容易受伤的哦，如果你执行的任务太危险挂彩了要怎么办？”

“我有你嘛……”

“那如果妈妈不在呢？”

“那还有其他医忍呢……”

宇智波樱无言以对，知道又一次劝说失败。

女儿在忍术方面的兴趣完全不似自己，对战斗似乎有着天生的热情。即便没有长年相伴的影响，没有朝夕相对的指引，那种浑然天成的尖锐依然随着宇智波的血脉传承在佐良娜的身上苏醒，那是一种深源于骨血的不甘平凡，无法被他们惯有的温柔性情所掩盖。

暗暗叹一口气，樱披上外衣：“好了，你早点吃完晚饭就去休息，别看书看太晚。”

“你又要出门？”

“嗯，有工作。”在玄关处换上鞋，樱回头朝着餐厅的方向望一眼，“晚安哦，佐良娜。”

远远便望见日向大宅门口站了个人，灯盏浅淡的光线中对方身着颜色简素的浴衣，身形纤细，面相温和。

在樱靠近之时，她率先迎上来恭敬地行礼：“樱姬大人。”

“晚上好，阿遥。”樱微笑致意，“等很久了吗？”

“没有。”

“你家宗主夫人还没有睡吗？”

侍女细声细气地答应着：“花火小姐在南边茶室等您。”

樱点点头，随着日向遥步入宅内。对方手持一盏灯笼在前方照明，她尾随其后，随意打量着日向大宅中的景致。由于工作的需要，樱定期会来日向家造访，而无论何时来到此地，其间花木永远精美无暇，赏心悦目，不见丝毫杂乱。

樱淡淡一笑，朝前走去。

顷刻间茶室已在眼前，日向遥领着樱到茶室口便躬身退开。樱数次来访，早已知道此处并不被日向家用来公开接待客人，反而更像是花火的私人空间，于是也不再拘束，脱了鞋便进到室内。

“有段时间没见了。” 在榻榻米上坐下，樱开口寒暄，“花火。最近还好吗？”

“我很好。”日向夫人放下手中的茶盏，朝着樱所跪坐的地方微微点头，端丽的唇角稍稍上扬，“樱怎么样？佐良娜和佐助君都还好吗？”

与少女时期的清秀不同，为人妻母的花火如今有种从骨子里散发而出的迫人艳丽。樱来往日向家多次，知悉家中众人对花火的称呼多半如旧。自上任家主日向日足的长女雏田因伤退出忍籍，出身宗家且资质上佳的花火便成为了日向家既定的宗主继承人。哪怕她最终因双目失明而未能接任宗主之位，日向宗家的长老们却依然坚持以花火为日向一族的中心，乃至如今真正的日向宗主形同虚设。

想到日向宗主，樱不免又有些感慨。

印象中那位宗主大人秉性温和随意，与沉肃严谨的日向家风格格不入。听说这些年来亦是很少参与家族事务，只在需要宗主露面的场合会礼节性地出现。

“……我也很好。”驱散脑中盘旋的杂念，樱平静地回应，“佐良娜还是和以前一样，要强又任性。至于佐助君……我上个月刚收到他从土之国寄来的回信，他……好像不太喜欢那里的食物。”

话音末尾处有片刻的停顿。花火无法目视，却能依稀分辨出樱平淡语气下微微流露的宁和温馨。她垂下眼帘，极力敛去任何可能浮现在面容上的蛛丝马迹，淡淡地笑了笑：“是吗？”

“好久没见到正成君，那孩子最近还好吗？”樱含笑询问，“听佐良娜说，他也加入了暗部呢。”

花火“嗯”了一声，语气稍显漫不经心：“希望他不要给七代大人添麻烦才好。”

“怎么会，我听说鸣人很喜欢他呢。”樱转而推开医药箱，问道，“那么……我们开始吧？”

花火沉默一瞬，轻声点头：“好。”

樱随即开始为花火例行检查双眼。整个过程反复多次，她早已十分娴熟，不到半个小时便完成工作。当浅绿色的查克拉光芒熄灭在她的指尖，樱坐回榻榻米上，沉思片刻才拿起笔记本开始记录此次询诊。

“……还是和以前一样，视觉神经和视网膜都没有什么问题。”樱冲着花火笑一笑——即便对方看不见，“……所以还是很有希望哦，花火。”

“是吗……”花火的语气里听不出什么情绪，“既然如此就不用勉强了吧。”

樱一时语塞，望着花火在灯光映照下表情难辨的容颜，心中暗暗叹了口气。

说起来，最初为日向花火进行救治的医师正是樱的师父——医疗忍术冠绝五大国的女火影纲手。犹记得师父当年连续一个月衣不解带地为花火诊治，再加上后来恢复得当，花火的眼睛在生理功能上其实早就应该痊愈。

而她至今未能复明，想必还是——往事如露如电般从脑海中掠过，樱有些感伤，不由伸出手去稍稍握一下花火骨节分明的手指。

手背被樱掌中的温暖所覆盖，花火愕然一瞬，面上泛起些许茫然。

“其实不看诊的时候也可以找我过来呀，花火。”樱语气轻松温和，“不要总是一个人待着……如果你不介意的话，我也许会时常过来叨扰。”

花火似乎是惊讶了片刻，随即低低开口：“……多谢。”

“那我先走了哦。”收拾好医疗箱站起来，樱顺手将过长的发丝捋到耳后，“早些休息吧，花火。”

听着樱的脚步声退出茶室，渐渐消弭在远处的花园中，花火独自默坐半晌，忽然挪开身子，摸索着翻开脚下那块方正的榻榻米。藏在地板间隙中的是一只造型古朴的铁盒，盒盖边缘处有着斑驳磨损的深色铁锈，她伸手将盒子取出，捧在膝盖上，指尖轻轻拂过盒内堆放着的一摞厚厚的纸张。

“阿潜……”她轻若叹息地呓语，口吻中满是怀念。

“花火小姐。”茶室门外一声询问猝然传进屋内。

“嗯。”花火应声的同时，神情已经恢复如常。才将盒子放回原处，侍女日向遥便拉开纸门走了进来，跪坐到她的身侧。

“正成在哪？”

侍女替她收拾樱留下的茶具，回答道：“正成少主回来之后就一直在自己的房间。”

花火点了点头，不再出声。

“花火小姐……”瞄一眼花火波澜不起的面容，日向遥试探着询问，“你真的要让少主和宇智波佐良娜一起去出任务吗？可是他的身体……”

花火淡淡地打断：“是啊，他现在的身体状况怎么能够接受S级任务呢，连基本的战斗都勉强吧？”

“可是长老们已经……”

“不过是在漩涡鸣人面前做个样子罢了。”花火皱眉，语气尖锐而不耐，“你难道真的认为我会让自己的儿子去给宇智波家陪葬？”

日向遥低头，噤声不语。

室内弥漫着令人局促的寂静，灯火在狭小的屋室内微微晃动。

日向遥正犹豫着是否应该退出去，花火忽然幽幽开口：“她是和正成同年的，对吗？”

“……十五年了啊。”不待侍女回答，她兀自说了下去，“背负着那种不该存在的血统……而心安理得地活到现在吗……”话至末梢语声渐渐低下去，连挨着花火踞坐的日向遥也未能听清。

片刻后花火再度抬头，面上已是惯常的冷肃：“阿遥，明天一早派信介前去告知七代目，正成身体抱恙不能出行，烦请火影大人找其他人代替。这不是他能力范围之内的事。”

话音刚落门外忽然响起一声惊呼：“正成少主？！”

“母亲在吗？”少年清淡的嗓音透过纸门传了进来。

花火怔了怔，忽而提高声音问道：“什么事？”

门外有一瞬的寂静，紧接着正成的声音平平地响起：“……没什么，路过看到茶室灯还亮着，想来和您说一声晚安。”

花火暗暗松一口气，淡淡道：“你有心了……听说你身体不舒服，早点休息吧。”

日向正成在茶室外间驻立片刻，转身离开。直到走出很久，他在花园中停步，回身望向那间透着淡淡灯光的茶室窗户——在漆黑的深夜中像是一双不愿闭阖的幽冷双目。


	7. 新颜之一

7.

“一大早找我来，什么事呀？”

樱推开火影办公室的大门时明显还带着起床气，一抬头蓦然瞥见屋里还站了个人，这才稍稍收敛了满脸的不耐烦，“……鹿丸也在。”

奈良鹿丸立在靠窗的墙边，回头朝她点头示意，模样是印象中一成不变的懒散：“很久不见啊，樱。”

“坐，小樱。”坐在办公桌后的漩涡鸣人正用脑袋夹着电话，一副忙碌的样子，见她进门也只是匆匆指了下对面的沙发，转而就朝着话筒里问道，“喂，是我，情报部长今天还没有签到？”

话筒对面的女声温柔有礼：“报告七代目，至今还没有见到佐井大人。”

“好的，多谢。”

鸣人忍住一肚子火挂上电话，暗自咒骂着这次一定扣佐井工资，谁知好巧不巧就听到窗户边传来“咔嗒”一声，一个人影撑着窗沿灵活地跳进来，动作甚为熟门熟路，显然是惯犯的样子。

伸手掸一掸蹭到衣袖上的墙灰，佐井微微站直了身体，一脸人畜无害的微笑：“我应该赶上了吧……哎，很久不见嘛，丑——”

“你这混蛋能不能不要像卡卡西老师一样总是翻窗？”鸣人忍无可忍的咆哮及时打断了佐井下意识的出言不逊，“走门进来有这么难吗？！”

“抱歉，抱歉。”佐井笑意不减地摆手，“早上跟井阵一起出的门，那小子说今天有约鹿代君一起比将棋，忍不住就稍稍旁观了下。”

“哦？”鸣人尚未来得及回应，那头听到自家儿子名字的奈良鹿丸颇有兴味地插话，“结果怎么样？”

“大概是第三百四十六次输给鹿代君了吧……”佐井依旧眯眼笑，数着自家儿子的败阵记录感叹着，“真是有毅力对不对？”

“……”被无视的鸣人满心挫败，无奈间转向樱，却发现对方低着头，淡粉的发丝垂在颊边，正若有所思地盯着自己的手指。

“小樱，你在干什么？”鸣人好奇地问道。

“从刚才我就有点在意……指甲的颜色是不是有些不对劲？”樱抬手，朝着阳光投射进来的方向比了比，“唔，佐助君喜欢深一点的颜色，但是佐良娜好像喜欢淡一点的……该怎么办好呢？”

“那就选不深也不淡的颜色不就好了嘛……”鸣人不自觉地就顺着对方的话说下去，下一秒忽然猛地反应过来，一拍桌站起来，“哎呀不对不对！！我今天让你们过来不是闲扯的！”

三人的目光齐刷刷的投向鸣人，面上无一不是“你倒是说啊”的神情。好在七代火影十年如一日的粗线条，没有接收到同伴们大同小异的批判性目光，直直坐回椅子里伸手翻开文件说道：“这次谈话的内容鹿丸和佐井已经基本知晓……嗯，所以主要还是小樱……”

“有话快说，啰嗦什么。”樱弹了下手指。

“那个……我之前有跟你提到过一个叫作「歧」的叛忍组织吧？这次我们的人在火之国边缘拦截到一些送往非同盟国家的信件，对方声称有木叶旧时期的机密资料……嗯，你也知道，当年战后很多地方都重建，资料库也因为工作人员改换所以……”

不待鸣人说完，樱扭头看向佐井：“你说。”

佐井果然不负所望，直中要点：“流出的机密资料事关宇智波一族被灭门一事。”

“……哦。”樱的反应十分冷静，“那群人怎么会知道宇智波家的事？”

鸣人不意佐井如此直白，早已惊得魂飞魄散，几乎就要从办公椅里跳出来。谁知对方不但没有悔过之意，反而继续云淡风轻地补刀：“该不会是那个时候被你丢在路上了吧，丑女？”

宇智波樱额角一抽，登时怒目圆睁。鹿丸见状，抢在樱发作前迈出一步挡在两人中间：“和樱无关。毕竟少主大人手上所拥有的卷轴是完整的。”

樱朝佐井扔了个白眼随即挪开视线：“确认他们得到的卷轴是真的吗？”

“尚不能完全确定。”鸣人心有余悸地回答，“但从信件中描述的卷轴封印来看，确实是暗部的手法。”

“哎……这就奇怪了……”樱托腮，满面疑惑，“少主大人那里怎么说？还有，那个「歧」组织到底是什么来头？”

“少主大人那边暂时没有消息传递过来。”鹿丸不动声色地瞟了眼身边的鸣人，最近不知何时已叼了支烟，“毕竟我们现在对情况的掌握还很有限，贸然惊扰到国都那边的话弊大于利。至于那个「歧」……之前因为规模过小没有引起我们的注意，但从最近的活动来看，他们应该是有了一个新的头目，行事比以前更加有计划，也很懂得隐藏自己……”

佐井耸耸肩，依然口吻悠闲：“现在注意到不晚……不过这个组织的面目究竟如何，就看佐良娜的表现了。”

樱怔了怔，随即恍然：“原来佐良娜是为了这件事……”

一旁的鸣人七窍生烟，恨不得立刻将佐井按倒暴揍一顿，无奈眼下顾不上气恼，急急忙忙开口解释：“我我我绝对没告诉她卷轴内容，而且就算她得到了所谓的机密卷轴，也是无法解开的……”

“樱。”鹿丸适时插话,“虽然这样说难免会有些不顾及你的感受，但是……日向长老们在火影例会上的举动让我很介意……他们推举佐良娜出任务，卷轴内容又恰好和宇智波一族有关，这真的是巧合吗？可如果说他们真有什么企图，那完全没必要将继承人正成也扯进去，这样看来，又很像是单纯地想和宇智波一较高低……毕竟佐助恢复忍籍之后，很多事情就重新洗牌了。”

樱随即默然。

她虽然已从暗部退出，不再接触以鸣人为中心的火影管理相关事务，但对村子这些年来的变化却并非一无所知。鸣人成为火影后如沐春风的好日子只维持了不到一年，日向家是最先从厌战情绪中脱离出来的。新时代开幕，他们似乎也有了新的目标和祈愿，在村中的各项事务中也相当活跃。而对于漩涡鸣人这位年轻火影的决议，几乎占据了长老团半边天的日向家并不是尽皆服从，甚至很多时候会强硬施压阻挠，常常把天真性急的鸣人气得跳脚。因此长老院和火影一方的关系渐渐就变得微妙起来。

鹿丸的言下之意樱很清楚。如果对方真的是有意为难佐良娜，哪怕鸣人再偏袒，也不可能永远顾及得面面俱到。毕竟日向一族是五大国唯一一个在数次战火中依然留存下来的忍术名门，即便是在国都也有属于自己独特的重要地位，火影智囊团虽然机智出色，同时也有来自世子大人的人脉，但这种权力制衡的关系错综复杂，鸣人上任不过才几年的时间，尚未完全站稳脚跟，这些年来彼此小心翼翼地维持表面的平静实属不易。让他为了宇智波佐良娜一个小姑娘就和对方抬杠叫板，确实是没什么必要，更何况自家女儿的性格樱最是了解，佐良娜哪里会是怕任务的人，怕没任务接还差不多。

“嘁，真烦。”樱垂眸，叠起双腿靠向身后的椅背，高挑的鞋跟在阳光中闪了闪。她的脸上倒看不出什么激动的神情，只是淡淡地问了句，“所以说，你们是想让佐良娜去当诱饵了？”

“……小樱……我……”鸣人心有戚戚地盯着樱的脸色，怯怯地喊她。比起鹿丸和佐井的内敛淡然，他脸上的愧疚不安倒是一览无余。

“算啦，怕危险的话也没必要当忍者。”樱沉默一瞬后，挥了挥手道，“更何况，她都已经十五岁了。木叶上忍却没有接过一次S级任务，这才比较奇怪吧？”

“呃……你同意了？”鸣人震惊于樱的干脆，一时间反应不能。  
  
“因为实在很介意啊……”樱叹气，“说真的我也很想知道……那群老家伙到底是在打什么鬼主意。”

眼见樱似乎没有生气的样子，鸣人一颗心稍稍落地，又急忙拍胸脯说道：“小樱你放心，佐良娜绝对不会有事的，佐井会派「根」的人暗中跟着保护，还有我也已经通知了佐助，他会提前赶去谷川镇……”

“哎？”樱猛地跳起来撑到火影桌前，合掌星星眼，“那我也可跟着去吗，七代大人~”

“呃……这个嘛……”

鸣人对樱突如其来的靠近毫无防备，对方逆生长的娇嫩容颜近在咫尺，眼神中满是恳切的祈盼，七代火影十分失态地脸红了红，晕晕乎乎反应不能，几乎就要开口答应——情报部长大人一只手臂横过来及时制止，朝着樱温和一笑：“你不可以。”

樱退开之后瞪眼：“我是在问火·影·大·人。”

“如果连你也跟去的话，不是太明显了吗？”佐井面不改色地说道，“如果让对方忌惮，那么他们到底想对佐良娜做什么，不就不得而知了吗？”

樱思索一瞬，点头：“也是。”伸手扶在火影办公桌上，她指尖无意识地敲打鸣人的桌面，“那么佐良娜就拜托你了，请火影大人务必好·好·照·顾。”

最后一个“顾”字落下，樱纤长的手指稍稍加重了敲击桌面的力道。只听一声极其轻微的脆响，她的指尖稍稍陷进桌面的木板中，紧接着裂痕像是有生命一般疯狂蔓延肆蹿，一瞬间整张火影办公桌轰然碎裂，木片混着桌上的笔墨纸张呼啦啦摔到地上，砸了七代目满脸的灰。

鸣人极度凄凉地坐在办公椅上，灰头土脸地石化。

觉得小樱不会生气什么的真是太天真了……

【新颜之一 完】


	8. 夙念之二

1.  
一大早天气极好，晴空澄明。

耀目如昔的阳光已不复月余前的灼烫，晒到人面上时既温暖又惬意。风吹过村门口林立的巨大榉树，叶片摇曳作响，映了满地细细的碎光。

樱站在村子门口望了望天，前几日还是阵雨连连，让她不免担忧女儿出任务的时候会遇上恶劣天气，没想到天公作美，佐良娜出发的这一日，倒是意外的晴朗。

“我说了不要番茄！！”

树荫下，佐良娜望着午餐便当盒里那满满当当排成一列的番茄饭团，鼓起腮帮子抗议。

“这不是番茄，是番茄饭团。”樱正色道，“重点是饭团，不是番茄哦，佐良娜。”

“……？！”

“哎，你不是最喜欢饭团了吗……”樱轻声嘀咕。

“……”女孩子试图推回饭盒的双臂僵在半空。

“拜托啦拜托啦！”眼见女儿有所动摇，樱趁势合掌祈求，“实在是因为家里买了太多番茄，再不吃掉就要坏啦。佐良娜就当帮妈妈一个忙好吗？”

少女沉默一瞬，无奈地叹气，总算十分勉强地接回便当盒。

“早告诉过你不要买这么多……”佐良娜低声埋怨着，话音未尽却被母亲突如其来的一声高呼打断。

“呀！是正成君！好久不见啦！”

樱朝着来人伸臂挥手，笑颜灿烂。

佐良娜吃了一惊，应声抬头，果然日向正成正慢腾腾地从对面走了过来，身上是与她制氏相同的暗部忍服。

少年似乎是愣了愣，停步行礼：“樱姬大人。”

“见到你真是太好了！”樱笑意不减，俯身靠近对方，翠眸生辉，“你见到我也很开心是不是？”

“……是。”对于这位前辈的热情活力早已司空见惯，少年只是淡淡地笑了笑。

装作看不见樱显而易见的得意，佐良娜无奈地绕上前来，打量了下正成的脸色：“你不是请假了吗？信介叔叔说你生病了。”

“没关系的。”正成说。

佐良娜仍自犹疑，樱却紧接着夸张地惊叫起来：“哎？正成君你感冒了吗？”

“我没事。”正成解释，“小感冒而已。”

樱怔了怔，忽而又抑扬顿挫地“哦”了一声，转眼意味深长地望向女儿：“原来是这样呀～”

“我走了。”无视母亲别有用意的目光，佐良娜撩开长发收紧背上的长剑，末了才稍稍别过脸瞥一眼身后的樱，“某个女人不要在家偷偷哭哦。”

“好过分，佐良娜！”樱叉腰怒嗔，“你对妈妈就没有一点留恋吗！”

“出发吧。”佐良娜对着正成说道。

“哎等等等等！佐良娜，这个给你们。”樱急忙从忍具包中掏出一份卷轴递给女儿。

佐良娜转身盯着卷轴，没有立即接过：“是什么？”

“是白痴鸣人——我是指七代大人——给你的地图，情报部的成员提前收集了关于谷川镇的信息，总之此次任务你们需要用到的指示都在这里。”樱说着，语声稍顿，此时方才流露出一丝郑重，“这次的任务是收集情报为主，不要贸然行事，明白吗？”

“帮我谢谢七代大人。”佐良娜应一声，接过卷轴，并不掩饰自己未置可否的神色。

此次的任务内容一再降级，从最初的夺回疑似流失资料，到如今的情报打探，个中缘由佐良娜并不知晓，然而樱却知道她未必没有想法。女孩子生来敏锐，更何况如今的任务早有情报部的前辈铺垫，理论上而言的简单程度无异于走完一段清晰标注方向路标的路。但佐良娜没有多问，樱欣慰之余又不免有几分忐忑。

眼看着女儿的身影即将穿过大门，樱忽而双手扩在腮边高声呼喊起来：

“佐良娜——！！要——加——油——！”

前方的两人停下脚步，回身望去，那个粉色头发的女人正朝着他们高举双臂做出各种加油鼓励的姿势。

正成听到身边的佐良娜几不可闻地叹了口气。

“别在意。”转身，女孩子淡淡地说。

没有忽略同伴唇边那丝无法掩盖的笑意，日向正成沉吟半晌，才低声应道：“不会。”

直到两人的背影在视野中彻底消失，依然站在村门口的樱这才放下双臂，面上笑容渐渐归于宁和，那些沉淀在绿眸深处的感慨此时方才渐渐浮现。

“……她真的很像你呀，佐助君。”

风吹过，她的嗓音模糊在周遭沙沙作响的树叶声中。

离开木叶之后向东行进两天，佐良娜二人到达了火之国与昔年霜之国的边界处。

两国接壤处是一片面积不小的密林，高低交错的植被遮天蔽日，几乎掩蓦了原本就难以分辨的林道。立在路边的旧日霜之国界碑早已被丛生的杂草覆盖，只勉强露出寸许破败不堪的石质边角，佐良娜上前随手拨开草叶，只见霜之国的字样齐整地刻在碑面之上，刻痕早已随着风雨侵袭变得模糊，只有最下方标注的“旧”字明显泛新，昭示着那个短暂存在过的小国家已成过去。

“此处朝北五公里左右就可以到达谷川镇，先休息一下吧。”佐良娜从界碑处返回，瞥一眼正在四顾的队友，说道，“白眼可以省着点用，不要浪费查克拉。”

日向正成点了点头，却依然维持着白眼开启的状态。

即便是原地休息，他的视觉神经依旧高强度地运作，似乎毫不顾惜为此付出的体力负担。

佐良娜心下稍稍不悦，却不欲多言，只是坐到一旁翻出临走前樱交给她的卷轴。

卷轴明显是有些年头了，外部的封印散开之后，内中真正的纸面缓缓显现出其原本泛黄的色泽。

“嗯？”耳边突然传来一个稍带疑惑的声音。

“怎么？”佐良娜回头，日向正成不知什么时候已经立到她身边，正微微俯身看着她手上的地图。

“这个……”正成伸手指着地图一角，“鬼之国……是什么国家？”

“哦……这个国家已经覆灭了。”佐良娜淡淡地说道，“听说这个国家很久以前拥有许多了不起的巫女和驱魔师，整个国家的人生来就会用他们独特的查克拉封印魔物，将敌人的灵魂送入虚无之中……后来国家内乱，国民们互相残杀，最后存活下来的人也都离开了。”

“离谷川镇不远。”日向正成思索着说道，“会和那些叛忍有关系吗？”

“这个很难说。一来鬼之国灭国已经是很久之前的事情了，二来知道这个国家具体位置的人很少，鬼之国尚在之时，也有许多人慕名求访，但是他们国内的巫女曾经给整个国家的入口设下结界以防外人随意进入，不知道内战过后，结界是否还在。”佐良娜一面说着，一面伸手打开便当盒，盒内还留着一只饭团，“不过不排除有这种可能……吃吗？”

正成摇摇头，佐良娜显然也只是象征性地问一下，没等他回答就已经开始进食。

“我去找水。”沉默片刻，他直起身说道。

女孩子点点头算是回应，目光却依然停留在手中的卷轴上。

地图中，谷川镇周围的路线，叛忍组织的据点以及相应可能的人口分布都被细分标示清晰无比。佐良娜一眼就认出那歪歪扭扭的字迹必然是出自七代火影大人手笔，不免又是好笑又是无奈。

仔仔细细地记下几个需要注意的部分，佐良娜预想了一下接下来的行动部署，觉得应该没有什么问题，只等着正成回来商量就可以继续赶路。

不过——

佐良娜抬手看一眼手表——此时距正成离开已经超过了五分钟，而原本隐有鸦鸣传来的树林前方不知何时陷入了异样的幽静。

少女收起卷轴，缓缓站了起来。


	9. 夙念之二

2.

“日向？”

静谧的林地间光线黯淡，佐良娜的声音传开四散，在林木枝桠间辗转着，渐趋微弱，只有头顶的树叶缝隙里隐约传来阵阵断续的风声。

……到哪儿去了？

女孩子疑惑着，四处环顾寻找同伴的身影，目光偶然间掠过足下的土地，她忽而怔了怔，微微俯下身去。

周遭林叶繁茂，放眼处都是层次难辨的各色鲜绿草木，一叠叠的植被隐在巨大模糊的树荫之中，幢幢剪影不时微微晃动。

谷川镇外城郊的密林向来是藏身匿迹的绝佳场所，近年来常有往来两国边界的商贾们不甚提防，继而被蛰伏许久的盗匪们袭击。然而此刻，本该对此更加防范的宇智波佐良娜却好像丝毫察觉不到那些隐藏在暗处的危机，依旧低垂着脑袋，止步不前。

“上！”

不远处有人一声令下，一条条人影从林木间迅疾地蹿出，直直从后方逼近林地中央那个落单的年轻女忍者。

一切不过发生在瞬息之间，最前方的偷袭者们在疾冲中早已结印的结印，拔刀的拔刀，目标齐齐指向注定避闪不及的黑发少女。

咫尺之距即将一击得手，少女却忽然反手拔剑，接着背身就是一记逆横劈，动作迅疾如风，一剑将冲上来的几人砍个正着。殿后的同伙们显然没有料到对方早有防备，攻势纷纷一滞，佐良娜却瞅准时机结印，一个瞬身，移到了偷袭人群的最后方。

这些人皆是劲装蒙面，额间空空如也，典型的流亡叛忍打扮。

佐良娜毫不迟疑，劈手抓过最末一个行动稍迟缓的家伙，猛地一拳上去撂倒。

原本还在朝前冲的叛忍们发现不妙，赶忙掉头包围上来，谁知少女不躲不闪，趁势破入人群，凭借高超的体术左冲右突，瞬间就将对方的圈子拆个七零八落。

人群从内而外渐渐倒下，那些因着对方不过是个年轻小姑娘而生出的几许轻敌念头此时也已尽数化作惊诧，叛忍们下意识地便想要避其锋芒，转而迂回作战，谁知佐良娜冷不丁使出一招火遁，火光熊熊而起，声势浩大地将周围一圈人吞没。

“这家伙是火属性的忍者，注意用水遁压制！”

不知从何处传来一声提醒。

收到指示的叛忍在同伙的掩护下悄悄结印，想要偷偷施展一个水遁，谁知犹在作战中的佐良娜忽然转身，扬手一枚苦无精准地朝他抛过来，瞬间打断了他的结印。与其同时，在人群中试图悄悄结印的叛忍们都被佐良娜丢来的各种忍具招呼到，结印尽数中止。

怎么回事……

叛忍们惊疑不定，忽而发现被他们包围其中的少女不知何时已经双目转红，细小的黑色勾玉在她眸中飞速旋转，触目惊心的妖异。

“是写轮眼！她能够提前看穿你们的动作！”

“大家小心！避免与她对视！”

下达指令的人突然开口喊道，急切之下声音稍稍提高，立刻被佐良娜捕捉到。她一脚踹开飞扑过来的一个叛忍，视线从人群间一扫而过，却因后方密密麻麻的人头没能立即分辨出声音来源。

女孩子暗自“啧”了一声，仍然转身猛冲而去。指挥者暗暗引导着众人退后躲避，唇角却难以抑制地露出一丝得逞的笑意。

此处他们已经退离了方才的空旷区域，两边的树丛中依旧潜伏着留守的忍者，只待佐良娜追来便可以展开攻击。

没错，对方不过是一个小女孩而已。

木叶的忍者又如何，宇智波一族又如何，他们有更多的成员，有更多的部署，即便对方战力非常也总有查克拉耗尽的时候。七代火影居然派了这两个小鬼只身前来，与之前那些接二连三骚扰不断的木叶情报部成员相比，真是简单到让人无趣……

指挥者胸有成竹地想着，转而又觉得好像遗漏了什么。

等等，两个？

“砰！砰！” 

后退的叛忍们尚未回神，前方忽而飞来两个身影，定睛一看，居然是准备伏击的同伙被人远远抛了过来，而佐良娜明明还停留在他们身后。

“出来得太早了！”佐良娜皱眉，语气稍有不满。

“……我不擅长土遁。”少年貌似坦承地说道，在女孩子怀疑的目光中施展八卦掌，挡开敌人丢过来的手里剑，“交给你了！”

“嗯。”佐良娜应一声，“站好别动。”

正成一个恍惚已经回过神来，隐隐预感到接下来要发生的事情。果不其然，少女一拳掷地，脚下的土地剧震，地面轰然裂开，沟壑朝着四面八方蜿蜒，像是一道道纵深的伤口赫然出现在土地上，周遭草堆下陷，树木摇摇晃晃地倒下，许多叛忍站立不稳，又要躲避头顶的断木，一不留神便跌入地缝之中。而勉强维持平衡的叛忍们正在庆幸，却见女孩子背后的长剑再次出鞘，像是标杆一般直直插入地下，紧接着，查克拉的光束在对方拄剑的指尖亮起。

“雷遁·千鸟刃！”

“退开！”

几乎是在佐良娜出声的同时，叛忍首领忽然大喝一声随即跳开，然而他的部下多半反应不及，电光骤起之时，滋滋作响的光束如同有生命一般沿着剑身冲下，汇入地表交错纵横的裂缝之中旋即扩散开去，漏网之鱼们瞬间被雷电吸附，全身麻痹着失去了行动能力。

“还有一个！”正成高喊着用回天扫除近身的余党，转而就要冲着最远处逃脱的人影追过去。

佐良娜忽而旁移一步伸手截住他：“是头目。”

与此同时，远处那个狼狈逃窜的人身形猛地一僵，他低下头去，却见一把利剑正从自己的胸口洞穿而出，刃尖上鲜红的血液垂坠着滴落。叛忍头目怔了怔，紧接着眼皮一翻，倒头栽进了草丛。

正成默默瞥一眼身边少女的面容，只见对方神色不改，那双血红的眼眸却在片刻后缓缓归于漆黑。

“可以了。”佐良娜说。

“……”少年望着那双完美施展了幻术的眼睛，不由得悄悄退开两步。

并未注意到同伴的小动作，宇智波佐良娜转过身，环视着满地堆砌的断木杂草，以及到处俯趴的人群，确认了视野之中再无敌袭，瞬间便有些兴味索然。

“……看不出身份。”

片刻后，已在周围敌人身上搜刮完毕的正成缓缓起身，朝着佐良娜那边问道，“你有什么发现？  
”  
“嗯……”女孩子含糊地应一声，没有回答。

此时叛忍首领依然不省人事地躺在她面前，面罩已被佐良娜摘了下来，长相寻常，没有什么特殊之处。佐良娜原本想要从他身上找出类似卷轴之类的文件，却同样一无所获。唯一有些独特的，是从对方忍服的上衣马甲口袋中翻出的一枚御守。

佐良娜捏在手心看了看，御守的制样古朴陈旧，面质简素，只在背面印着“志 村”二字。

“志村……”佐良娜低声自语，瞥一眼叛忍的脸——会是这家伙的姓氏吗？

不待她深想，上空一声尖锐的鹰鸣倏然划破寂静的空气，佐良娜讶然抬头，只见一道黑影振翅掠过他们头顶的繁复枝叶，继而一圈一圈盘旋着飞行。

与此同时，女孩子身前的树影之中忽然传出一个低沉的声音。

“刚才的樱花冲，用得太多余了。”

……


	10. 夙念之二

3.

日向正成被这突如其来的说话声吓了一跳，紧张地转身，下意识地摆出备战姿势——白眼的瞳术瞬间重启，直指隐藏在暗影之中的人。

只这一眼，他立刻被一种令人心惊的压迫感所覆盖。  
此时此刻，少年的意识中只剩下一片混沌难辨的黑暗，白眼那无与伦比的洞察力无声无息地被瓦解，草木、人堆、还有不远处佐良娜的身影都被巨大的漆黑所吞没。

看不到尽头的虚无之中，一只紫色的眼睛缓缓睁开，瞳孔四周勾玉飞旋，虹膜上水波一般的涡轮层层漾开。

正成忽然发现自己动不了了，双脚像被钉在了原地，周遭的黑暗如同有质一般挤压过来，对方异常强大的查克拉使他窒息。

毫无争议的压制，几乎令他绝望。

……是谁？

他惊疑不定地想着，一个熟悉的声音却忽然传进了他的耳朵。

“噗嗤。”佐良娜忽然轻轻地笑了一声。

一瞬间，沉在心头的不安与恐惧倏然消失了。来人的身形从树影处缓缓淡出，玄色的披风袂角拂着足边的草叶摩挲细响。

正成茫然地环顾，周围的一切未变，而佐良娜面色如常，丝毫没有注意到他的异样。

女孩子缓缓站起身，随手撩开垂到肩侧的长发。

“为什么呀？”她稍稍扬眉，出声追问——从母亲处习得的这招忍术一直是她所偏爱的出击方式，用于方才那种混战效果更是立竿见影，佐良娜对自己的战斗结果相当满意，此刻乍然听闻如此评论，心下颇有些不以为然。

“地形。”对方停顿一瞬，说道，“其实只用千鸟刃便足够了。此处多树木，视野并不开阔，樱花冲的攻击不止会对敌方造成限制，对己方的战斗条件也会产生不利的影响。”

少女沉默，双眸微敛。

“你一击得手，是因为对手实力偏弱，而你们二人未曾分散。”隔了一会儿，对方继续道，“佐良娜，你要明白……”

“忍术不是表演，在多数条件下，忍者不能随心所欲选择自己喜欢的忍术出击。在对战中，每一分查克拉都应该被最大化地使用。”佐良娜熟练地接话，“是这样吗？”

“嗯。”

“那如果早就确认有绝对优势呢？”

对方怔了怔，似乎是一时语塞。

佐良娜忽然低下头，再次笑了起来。

说话间，对方朝着佐良娜靠近一步，那只在密林上方盘旋的雄鹰越过交错的枝桠俯冲而下，收翅落在了他的肩头。正午渐盛的阳光穿透层叠的绿叶，落在倒插入地的长剑之上，冷光如水一般沿着剑身一闪而过。那人从披风下伸出手，稍一用力，将剑拔出，反向朝着佐良娜递了过来。

层次分明的光影之下，对方大半的容貌被过长的额发遮掩，五官难辨，只依稀可觉神态冷峻。

正成望着佐良娜自然而然地接过长剑，心头闪过一丝模糊的熟悉感。

少女归剑入鞘，再抬头时面上的笑意已经敛起。短暂的沉默之后，她顺手扶正眸边的深红色镜框，低声开口：“我现在还在任务当中，不能多说。”微微停顿片刻，她略一垂首，嗓音中染上一点罕见的腼腆，“你……会等我一下的吧，爸爸？”

正成瞠大双目，震惊了足足有半分钟才反应过来对方是谁。

佐良娜的父亲，宇智波佐助！

旧时代强大忍术世家宇智波一族的末裔，第四次忍界大战后被世人称为新时代的三忍之一，是与木叶的七代火影漩涡鸣人、女忍宇智波樱齐名的传奇人物。

只是比起前两位，这位却是谜一般的低调。听说因一些特殊的缘由而长年不在村中，但即便偶尔回乡，这位大人也从未在任何公开场合露面，可谓神秘到了极致。哪怕是在父母那一辈人中，宇智波佐助也总是一个让人欲言又止的名字，而对于正成他们来说，甚至都不知道这个人是否真的存在。

正成也曾在家族长辈偶尔的只言片语间想象过宇智波佐助是个怎样的人，只是从未料到，天才末裔由来已久的盛名之下，这位传说中的人物竟然只是一个乍看满身风霜、沧桑顿生的男人。然而比起七代火影与樱姬二人的元气有余沉静不足，这位宇智波大人倒是给人一种难得稳重的感觉。

正成思绪乱飞，而不远处的那对父女却完全没有察觉到他丰富的心理活动。

“我还有……”听到女儿问话的佐助下意识地开口，话说一半他抬眸对上佐良娜如露珠一般漆黑的眼睛，那后半截的“有事”就这样卡在喉咙里，对话戛然而止。

佐良娜却已经明白过来，微微叹气：“不行吗……”语气淡然无谓，眼角眉梢却写满了失望。

佐助沉默半秒，生硬地转移了话题：“你的任务，和谷川镇的「歧」组织有关？”

“哎？PAPA也知道他们？”佐良娜丝毫不掩饰她的惊讶。在她的认知中，能够劳烦父亲长年在外执行的任务不说重大至极，也必然是非同小可的艰难。而从方才对战来看，叛忍身手平平，有好些甚至脆得像纸般不堪一击，实在看不出有什么特殊之处。

“你不要太小看他们。”一眼看穿女儿所思所想，佐助沉声说道，“事情远比你想象得要复杂。”

“是吗？”女孩子愣住。

佐助不答，从身侧的忍具包内掏出一份卷轴递给女儿:“这个，你带回去交给鸣人。”

佐良娜低头接过，卷轴闭合处一点红色的火漆印鲜红入目，“秘”字细细叠在木之叶的标志上，漆印下方有微不可见的暗紫色光辉流动。少女一眼认出这是木叶暗部常用的封印手法，错误的解封方式不仅可能造成卷轴毁坏，甚至会触发一系列高危忍术，是只属于火之国木叶村独一无二的保密手段。

佐良娜似乎是愣了一下，忽而唇角一撇，清秀的面容上竟浮现出一点委屈的神色。

“怎么？”

女孩子垂眸看着手中的卷轴，指腹轻轻摩挲着质地稍硬的纸面，咕哝着说道：“真过分……明明是我的任务。”

佐助眉心一沉，语声含愠：“鸣人让你·来执行这个任务？”

佐良娜摇了摇头：“七代大人只是派我们来调查收集这个组织的信息，但是他把所有的路线和人员分布都交给我了。”想起任务单上那个耀眼的S字样，少女抬头看着父亲，闷闷地问道，“这种任务最多只能算D级吧？”  
  
“既然是火影的安排，就不要擅作主张。”不动声色地松一口气，佐助淡然转身，“卷轴已经拿到，那你也快些……”话语未尽他忽而一愣，低头看去，佐良娜忽而握住了他的手，猛地朝外一抽。

佐助下意识地抗拒，指尖触及女儿冰凉的手指时却不由自主地有一瞬的迟疑，佐良娜趁势用力翻开他的掌心，只见父亲手心处黑色的护掌早已裂开，一道如同深堑的伤口横向贯穿，血珠断断续续地冒了出来，伤口边断裂的布料在血色中粘成一片。佐助瞥一眼女孩子掉落在脚边的卷轴，果然见到轴面一角沾上了些许深红的血迹。

“爸爸，你受伤了！”佐良娜失声叫道，“出了什么事？”

“不必在意。”

佐助的口吻平淡得斩钉截铁，试图抽回手，却没想到女儿死死地拽住他的手指，面色微微发白地问道：“你身上有带止血药剂吗，为什么不包扎一下？”

“……没有了。”

“没关系，我有带，爸爸等一下……”佐良娜点点头，扭头去探身侧的忍具包，微微颤抖的手指在开口处打滑，竟然连拉链都没能捏住。

女儿的紧张被尽收眼底，佐助有些心软，正想着开口说些什么，一道微光忽然从他的视野边缘亮起，紧接着掌心处涌进一丝略带熟悉的暖意。

宇智波佐助愣了愣，转头看向不知何时站到他身边的日向正成。对方的手指虚覆在他负伤的手掌上，淡蓝色的查克拉光芒映出了少年银白瞳孔旁凸显而起的神经脉络。

……


	11. 夙念之二

4.

一时间谁都没有出声。

日向正成低着头，神情专注地将查克拉一点一点地输出去。眼看着佐助掌中的伤口渐趋愈合，少年指尖的光亮也随之黯淡下去，不消片刻治疗完成，白眼的状态随即消失。

他稍稍抬眸，有些遗憾地说道：“抱歉，我只能……”目光掠过对方披风下空荡荡的左袖，正成呆了呆，下意识地去看佐良娜。

女孩子垂下眼帘，避开他的视线，暗自握紧了手中的止血药剂。 

“医疗忍者吗……多谢。”宇智波佐助收起手掌，语声里有很淡的感慨。

在如今的年代，医疗忍者的组成可谓十分典型，不论是哪个国家的医忍团队，成员多半为女性。许是战争前后两代被冠以“第一医忍”名号的忍者皆是女子，于是在和平年代，有许多女孩子从一开始便以成为医疗忍者为目标。加上战后各国发展迅猛，渐渐的便有技术人员指出，女性的查克拉更为柔软，因此确实是比男性更为适合以治疗为主业的医疗忍者。

这样的观点被五大国普遍接受，更何况初出茅庐的年轻男忍们，多半都是精力旺盛、热血蓬勃的少年人，几乎全部以成为一流的战斗型忍者为理想，没有谁会选择一个被女性占据大半江山的职业。

作为忍术世家，日向家与忍界其他古老名门一样，向来仰仗家族血脉中传承的特殊力量。哪怕是分家中身份最为低微的族人，也很少会选择修习医疗忍术。因此对于正成的举动，即使是佐助也颇感意外。

少年沉默一瞬，摇了摇头：“我……并不是……”

他忽然说不下去了，那股原本已被压制的脱力感骤然袭来，像是要将他的意识从躯体中生生撕离一般。正成慌忙强行忍住，勉力保持着清醒退开一步，依稀觉得后背沾上了一层薄汗。

天色不知何时已经灰暗下来，空中隐隐有闷雷声作响。谷川镇的地界濒临雷之国，天气变换与雷国无异，晴朗或是落雷，也不过是须臾之间的事。

佐良娜一言不发地倾身上前，将止血剂塞进父亲的忍具包里。

“佐良娜……”对方微微皱眉。

“是妈妈准备的。”佐良娜轻声打断他。

默然注视着女儿固执的动作，佐助迟疑片刻，平静地开口，“樱她……”

“嗯？”佐良娜退后抬头，父亲却已经不在她身前。

无法分辨那究竟是多么短暂的一瞬，佐助的身躯闪到了女儿背后，勉强同时抬臂稍作抵挡。

令人心惊的布料撕裂声传来，紧接着便是锐器刺进人体的细微响动。对于长年与他人搏斗的忍者来说，这种声音最为熟悉不过。

佐良娜豁然转身，只见父亲半举的上臂被一柄苦无深深刺入，而握着苦无死死逼近的人——居然是日向正成！

“日向你干什么！！”佐良娜惊怒交加，随即后知后觉地反应过来，方才正成想要袭击的人并不是父亲，而是她！

……怎么会这样？  
  
父亲却果断地抬腿，狠狠地踹在少年肩头，对方倒飞出去，摔落在草丛之中。

佐良娜错愕一瞬，下意识地就要迈步出去，一旁的父亲却立刻喝止道：“别过去！”

“可是……”佐良娜顿住脚步，视线触及父亲的伤痕，心中又是愤懑又是不解。

佐助没有回答，也没有理会手臂上新添的伤口。他冷冷地望着正成倒下去的方向，面色愈发阴沉。

很快地，落在草丛中的少年翻身爬了起来，第一时间拾起了身边的忍具，作势便要再起攻击。面对佐良娜的质问，他置若罔闻，视野之中似乎只有他手中的那柄忍刀。少年后退半步，全身的肌肉像是绞紧了一般，身躯绷直，一缕缕暗黑色的气息从他的肌肤下流淌而过，像是从胸口分流而出的黑水，顺着他的脖颈和四肢蔓延开来。远远望去，整个人竟像被黑雾包裹着一般。

糟糕！

佐助心头一震，忽而扭头低声说：“佐良娜，快走！”

“……什么？”佐良娜反应不及。

“走！”父亲回头瞪她，眼神是从未有过的严厉。

“爸爸……”佐良娜呆住了。此时此刻，哪怕依然没有明白发生什么，她也察觉到事态的严重性已经超出预料。

可是——佐良娜默然扭头，视线投向行为古怪的正成——面前的人是已经受伤的父亲，而站在不远处的，是她同行而来的队友。

她可以在父亲的掩护下离开，可以头也不回地逃脱，但是……他们要怎么办？

几乎是一瞬间她就做出了决定。

女孩子踏出一步，越到了父亲身前。

“佐……”佐助急切地伸手，想要将女儿拽回来，却被她躲开。

佐良娜微微侧脸望他一眼，漆黑的眼珠里透着认真和坚定。她摇摇头，轻声开口：“我不走。我……不会把爸爸一个人留下的。”

佐助看着女儿清澈的眼睛。

至少在那一刻，他忽而为她眼中异样的坚决所震。他幡然察觉，对方似乎已经不是他记忆中有些敏感又有些脆弱的小女孩了。是从什么时候开始，她已经不再依赖于他的保护，也不再倚靠他的力量？

奋力按下心头浮上的触动，佐助再一次呵斥道：“佐良娜，不要任性！”

“……我不要！！”佐良娜忽然放大了声音，“那家伙从来都没有打赢过我！所以我不走！”

她不再看他，就这样执拗地立在他身前，毫不迟疑地抬起手臂张开，牢牢地将父亲挡在身后。

佐助怔住了。

恍惚间，女儿固执的绀色背影突然就有些朦胧不明，脑海深处某个熟悉的鲜红色衣影若隐若现地闪过眼前，与之微妙重叠，女孩子温柔而坚决的嗓音从记忆深处飘旋而来。  
  
——“佐助君，我不走。”——  
  
说话间，女孩子已经拔剑冲向她的同伴。

长剑和忍刀在半空中交击，彼此力量的掣肘之下，金属摩擦着发出刺耳的尖锐声响。佐良娜忽而心惊地发现，正成的力气大得惊人，她在他的压制下渐渐支持不力，忍鞋踩在土地上拖出一道深深的痕迹。咫尺之距，她这才看清，少年的脸上面无表情，眼神机械而空洞，仿佛是没有知觉的人偶。

与此同时，周遭的树木从中忽而齐齐发出细碎的摩挲响动，紧接着，那些倒地不起的忍者们陆续摇摇晃晃地站起，身遭黑雾弥漫，呆滞的神情与正成如出一辙。

佐良娜奋力架开正成，抽身撤出一段距离，骇然地望着一群群重新立起的叛忍。他们起身之后的动作不但未见迟缓，反而更加迅猛，几乎是瞥见佐良娜的同时便扑了过来。

怎么可能呢……这些人明明就已经……  
  
不待她细想，父亲的身影如疾风一般从她身侧掠过，留下一句嘱咐：“你负责挡住那个小鬼，他们交给我。”

佐良娜尚且来不及回应，正成已经挟着忍刀奔至近前，少女无奈之下再次挥剑劈斩而去，却在临攻击前忽然不知怎的心念一动，收了攻势转而侧身避让。少年一刀错空，立刻回身大力追击而来，他像是忽然充满了能量，每一次的攻击都带着不知疲倦的凌厉。佐良娜躲闪片刻，已有些恍然——正成的查克拉，似乎已经所剩无几。

难怪他会用并不擅长的忍具攻击。

想到方才他为父亲所做的治疗，佐良娜突然就有些心软，手下的动作慢了半拍，却被对方立即捕捉——忍刀朝着她的面门直刺而来，佐良娜此刻再也避闪不及，眼看着要被击中，刀尖却在她面前戛然止住了。

正成稍稍低头，垂下的额发压出一片暗影略微掩盖了他的神情。他的手臂微微颤动着，似乎是一时分不清该前进还是后退，刀尖挣扎般地停留在佐良娜眼前，刃上冷利的寒光从女孩子的眉目间一闪而过。

“……”佐良娜没有动，她静静地望着对方，漆黑的眼睛情绪难辨，像是深不见底的潭水。

眼见正成的忍刀一寸一寸地收了回去，佐良娜渐渐松了口气，迟疑着抬手想去触碰同伴的肩膀——谁知对方倏然抬头，身体周围的黑雾膨胀开来，挥起一刀逆劈而来。佐良娜情急之下朝后仰头避开，却还是被刀背击中面颊，一道细细飞血溅开，女孩子的眼镜随之崩碎，坠落在地。  
  
另一边和叛忍们战斗的佐助在百忙之中注意着女儿这里的情况，正猜想着佐良娜或许有所顾虑难以出尽全力，余光中女孩子的身影却在人群外忽然跃起，转身捉过同伴的手臂便是一记背摔，少年狠狠栽倒在地，手中的忍刀摔了出去。  
  
佐良娜抬头，五官精致的面容上没有一丝表情。

……生气了啊。

佐助唇角微扬。  
  
呵。


	12. 夙念之二

5.  
  
天色越来越暗，从林叶缝隙间抬头望去，隐隐可见厚厚的铅色云块在低空中堆积聚集。空气变得更加阴冷潮湿，凉风吹到林地深处，挟进一丝丝凛冽的寒意。

佐助挥动长剑，身形迅疾地挡开一层层围剿而来的叛忍，兵刃交接的声响清脆又急促。剑光闪动之中，叛忍们接二连三地倒下，但很快复又站起，朝着他发动新一轮的攻击。

没有人在意身上血流如注的伤口，没有人在意已经折损伤残的四肢，只要能够挪动一分一毫，他们便会执迷地挣扎着向他靠近。 

佐助持剑稍作格挡，不时跳跃着闪避，却没有再动用忍术。

到底是在鬼之国的战斗中消耗了太多的查克拉。

他在内心低叹一声。

担心着女儿安危，他顾不上休息便追随而来，查克拉的损耗完全没有得到补充。

更何况——佐助一剑劈倒追击而来的人，后跳着落地，视线掠过臂上新添的伤痕，眉心微沉——日向正成的那柄苦无上有分量不小的毒药，一般忍者只怕早就不能动弹，而他凭借着强劲的实力得以勉力支撑，但也渐渐不敌明显涌上的肢体麻痹感。

瞳力尚未恢复，查克拉的输出却被减弱……

局势对于他们来说相当不利。

这群叛忍的来历佐助早已知晓——他们曾经都是属于鬼之国的英勇战士。

然而随后内乱爆发，国家覆灭，士兵们亦埋骨于故土的废墟之中，直至如今被再次唤醒。

很多年前，鬼之国因为齐聚巫师巫女，因此以驾驭魔物，封印鬼怪闻名。而这些士兵们正是凭借着被植入了体内的魔物查克拉得以重见天日。虽然没有知觉没有痛感，但他们却并非无脑乱冲的傀儡。魔物的查克拉会逐渐侵蚀神经系统，使对方具有明确的战斗意识，使用死者生前便掌握的忍术，并且听命于有能力差遣魔物的巫师。

其恶劣的程度堪比秽土转生，因而曾是鬼之国内明令禁止使用的黑巫术。

佐助循着歧组织在谷川镇留下的蛛丝马迹涉入鬼之国，并不曾料到早已凄荒多年的古战场上会埋伏着庞大的活死人军团，猝不及防地便展开了血战。最后以他动用天照之术彻底烧毁所有叛忍的躯体而告终。  
  
对自身的状态稍作分析，佐助心知不论如何也无法在此时再施展出一个天照，于是动作愈加迅猛。一味格挡完全不能阻止叛忍们的围势，佐助本就无心和这些人纠缠，随意地闪开一些被胡乱丢来的忍术，眸光冷利而精准地在人群中四下搜索着。

那个人一定也在叛忍之中，一定就躲在某个地方，操纵着魔物的查克拉……

许是他的意图被察觉，叛忍们原本闹哄哄的围击忽然中止，每个人都保持着最后的动作，姿势多半怪异可笑。林地中一瞬间回归寂静，只有佐良娜那边还传来断断续续的打斗动静。

平白无故中了一刀，女孩子的脸上浅浅的划痕尚在，佐良娜似乎是大为光火，面对同伴也完全没有再留余地。正成乱七八糟的攻击在她卯足了劲的对抗下完全不成气候，几乎是一出手就被少女打趴下。

与那些叛忍们一样，被魔物查克拉控制的正成对自己的状况毫无感知，佐良娜的每一次攻击几乎都是挨个了实打实。在对战风格上，她的战斗习性多半继承其母，冲动暴力至极。佐助正在担忧，却见这一次日向正成没有迎着佐良娜的攻击冲过来，反而跃开一跳，纵身落到就近的一个叛忍身侧。

佐良娜毫不迟疑地就要追过去，眼前却忽然闪过一道黑影，父亲的披风在视野间骤展飘落，一条手臂横在她身前将她制住。

“爸爸！”佐良娜气急败坏。

佐助不答，视线冷冷地平视前方。

“哦？被你看穿了吗……”前方传来的声音阴沉沙哑，“真遗憾。”

或许是林地间光线已然昏暗，来人无声无息的出现佐良娜竟然毫无察觉，此时少女定神看去，突然认出了对方的面孔，正是先前已经试图仓皇逃窜的叛忍头目。

这一刻，面对更为强大的父亲，对方却忽而变得姿态闲适，从容不迫。敌人刀刻般的面容上那双狭长的双目眸光幽冷，隐含着危险的兴奋。

佐良娜吃了一惊——对方正是先前被她用写轮眼幻术放倒的叛忍头目。哪怕是低级的写轮眼瞳术，中术者也不可能在这样短暂的时间内清醒。唯一的解释……恐怕只能是对方佯装被击倒，静静等待有利的机会予以反击。

有利的时刻……是指现在吗？

佐良娜暗自思索着，微微咬唇。

“终于见面了，宇智波佐助。”对方的目光率先落到了佐助身上。

“……是你在操控他们？”

佐助神情冷淡，开口时的喘息却稍显粗重。佐良娜敏锐地察觉，讶然抬头，父亲却忽然不动声色地挪过一步挡住了她。

“这么快就到极限了吗？看来传闻是真的。”佐助的异样没有逃过对方的捕捉，步步逼近间语气愈发慢条斯理，“……人类之躯承载了太过巨大的力量，是要付出代价的。”

“少废话！”内心隐秘的猜测被骤然戳中，佐良娜心头一凛，忽地厉声打断他，“你是什么人！”

“……属于你的风光时代已经过去了，宇智波佐助。”完全无视少女的质问，对方停下脚步，状似叹息，“但我还是可惜……当年为了复仇不顾一切的人，如今居然沦为木叶的走狗，真是难看。”

“你……！”佐良娜怒极，下意识地想要结印发动攻击，父亲的声音却再一次传了过来。

“佐良娜。”佐助打断她，“别理他。”

苦无上的毒药已经开始彻底发作，潜伏在肌理血脉中的麻痹感强烈得让人晕眩难当。佐助瞥一眼木然立在敌人身侧的日向正成，计算着自己还能维持的时间，心中忽然掠过一丝不着边际的浅淡感慨——这种木叶特别研究的制敌毒药出自何人之手他再清楚不过，只是从来没有想到居然会被使用在自己身上。

“嗯，你看上去很惊讶呢。”此刻方才注意到佐良娜的反应，对方的语意颇为玩味，“难道……从来都没有人告诉过你吗，宇智波一族……”

话音戛然而止。

几乎是在他警觉的同时，那股强烈霸道的杀气已经席卷至身前。一瞬间所能感知到的只有凌厉闪过的剑光，空中雷鸣电惊，佐助冷厉的瞳眸映在细长的剑身之上，倏忽间逼近。对方惊骇之下猛然抽身退后，剑气擦着他的衣袂划过，须臾间消散无踪。

佐助朝前冲了几步，忽地拄剑跪倒。

“爸爸！！”佐良娜惊呼着上前，这才发现父亲被额发遮掩的面色已经愈加惨白，心中骤然发凉。

……怎么会这样？

不是明明有下过决心了吗？不是明明有在拼命地努力吗？

暗自发誓过要强大起来，要强大到不再迷惘、不再自怨自艾，能够堂堂正正地保护他们，不再让他们担心……可是，父亲为什么会在自己的面前倒下？

“气势真是吓人。”对方冷冷道，“不过抱歉……现在的你只能虚张声势罢了！”语毕，双手交叠在胸前结印，指间翻飞旋绕，碎影缭绕。

女孩子尚未来得及反应，佐助却猛然认出了结印的轨迹，幡然察觉对方的意图，霎时间只觉浑身血液猛然倒涌，惊怒交加间忽而厉声出言：“佐良娜！闪开！”  
  
是的，对方的目标不是日向正成，不是自己，而是在他身边的女儿。

顷刻间结印完成，冲天而起的黑雾弥漫膨胀，遮蔽了草叶摇曳的林地。隐隐的幽暗紫光在黑屋中扭曲幻化成型，施术者于诡异光圈笼罩下微微扬唇，嘶哑的声音充斥了整个空间：

“尸鬼封尽·魔之缚！” 

……


	13. 夙念之二

6.

尸鬼封尽。

宇智波佐良娜只在授课导师很偶尔的闲谈中听到过这个名词——召唤出死神来吞噬敌人灵魂的忍术，结印与使用的步骤并不复杂，然而忍术完成之后，施术者也将随之献出自己的生命，灵魂与敌人永远被禁锢在死神腹中争斗不休。

极度的不祥与罪恶，因而在很早以前便被五大国冠以超S级禁术之名。

她从未想过自己会以这样的方式见证它的现世。

视野间忽然只剩下一片彻底的黑暗。

“佐良娜，闪开！！”

父亲近乎嘶吼的催促仍在耳畔，她依然能够感到自己的身躯在被他用力地朝后拨开，可是她却突然什么也看不到了。  
这根本不是迅速躲开便能够使之失效的忍术。  
因借用鬼神之力，所以无法闪避，无法逃离，施术者的灵魂在术印结成的那一瞬间必将被捕捉。

佐良娜只觉得身体突然僵硬得像是不属于自己，从脑袋到手脚都如同骤然沉重了一万倍，黑暗中有什么东西在她身边飞快地旋绕，冰冷的触感透过脊背传了过来，仿佛有谁在拼命地朝下按压着她的脖颈。父亲焦急的声音渐渐听不到了，身遭是如同死一般寂静的深黑。  
生平第一次，她感受到了一种透彻心扉的恐惧，说不清缘由，却像是尖针一般从她浑身上下每一个毛孔刺了进去，瞬间摧毁了她的意志，既而又滋生出令人难以承受的绝望。

我是怎么了？这里是……

混沌之中佐良娜痛苦地思索着，奋力地想要挪动身躯，却蓦然惊觉脚下像是踏进了一片湿润的水潭。  
她低头望去，脚踝以下不知何时被粘稠的深红色液体浸没，腥臭的气息扑面上涌，液体汩汩翻涌着向前方流淌而去。  
是血……  
佐良娜惊惧地瞠大双目。

视野尽头忽然出现了一座模糊的小山，形状怪异，腐朽的恶臭远远飘了过来。

尸体！

佐良娜猛然察觉，那座高高垒起的山坡上正是一具具人的尸骨！

——没错，是尸骨哦。

——是宇智波一族的尸骨呢。

——宇智波，写轮眼一族的继承者，以他人的尸骨为铺路石，从而得到更加强大的力量呢。

——你的生命，是由他人的鲜血构筑而成的哦，佐良娜。

虚无之中传来轻细的絮语，此起彼伏地在她耳边缭绕着，不时带过充满恶意的低低笑声。佐良娜挣扎着，想要将那些令人生厌的声音逐出脑海，却疲惫地发现自己无能为力。她想拼命嘶喊，想要挥动拳头击打些什么，然而所有的力量像是被封在了她的体内，四肢逐渐冰冷，全身发麻。

“停下来……”她的声音像是被掐断在喉咙中，“停……下来……”

头好痛，意识和感知仿佛被谁撕扯着即将从躯体中剥离。  
眼前一片昏昧，黑暗瞬息间褪尽，天旋地转，迭生的幻想一幕幕如电般掠过眼前——站在海水拍打的礁石边落泪的少年，倒在血泊中的红衣少女，被深红色查克拉包裹着的狐形人影……哀嚎的声音、痛苦的声音、乞求的声音纷至沓来，最后混成一片侵入她的脑海。  
那是佐良娜有生以来听到过最为绝望的声音，直白地揭示着人心最深处的脆弱、悲哀以及痛苦，摧肝裂肺。  
佐良娜浑身颤抖着，眼泪夺眶而出。

恐惧和寒意笼罩了她。女孩子一刻不停地流泪，饱受折磨的意志拼尽全力也只化为唇缝中勉强飘出的呜咽。

“救救我……”

爸爸，妈妈……救救我。

……

依旧是令人窒息的死寂，四周重归黑暗。

浑身的力气像是快被抽干了，佐良娜再也支持不住地单膝跪倒，冷汗淋漓着布满后背。预感到自己这次或许真的是濒临极限，少女虚弱地闭上眼，重重地喘息。

轻微的脚步声由远至近。

佐良娜怔了怔，忽而一个激灵抬起头，却仍旧什么也看不到。

脚步声平缓地响起在空旷的四周，渐渐地，原本只是一个人单调的步伐中忽然有了其他人的加入，然后是三个、四个……甚至更多。

他们朝着佐良娜所在之处行走而来，却在即将接近她之时停住了。

佐良娜瞪大眼睛，黑暗完全切断了她的视线，但她仅剩的神智却强迫自己维持着戒备。

然而什么都没有发生。

片刻的安静之后，有人的说话声从看不见的虚空中传了过来。

“不必惊慌。”对方平静地说道，“它们无法带走你。”

是一个男人低而沉稳的声音，猝然散开在这个将要把她逼疯的空间，透着异样的古怪。

“……谁？”佐良娜惊疑不定，喑哑着问。

“嗯，所以不要害怕。”这次是个柔婉的女声，“一定要坚持下去哦。”

“虽然现在说这个并不合适……但是……”最后一个声音响起的间隔相对前两个要稍长一些，语调温和，嗓音略显年轻。在短暂的停顿后，对方缓缓地说道，“很高兴能见到你，佐良娜。”

……

分明都是完全陌生的嗓音，却让她莫名地平静下来，眼前像是隔着视线无法穿透的浓雾，辨不清是真实还是错觉，那一缕缕气息缓缓靠近，停留在离她咫尺之距的地方。

垂在身侧的手指无意识地收紧，佐良娜心底升腾出一丝说不清缘由的悸动，掺杂着几许熟悉的怀念，以及……无法自抑的心痛。

“谁……有谁在那里？”佐良娜提高了声音。  
无人回应。

一道耀目的强光蓦然盈满她的视界，将周围照得亮如白昼。原本不能动弹的佐良娜忽然觉得身体暖和了起来，像是有无数的力量如风一般向她吹卷而来，紧接着被吸纳进她的身体。

林地间忽而狂风大作，叛忍首领周围的黑色雾气在一瞬间被驱散大半，露出了被包裹在黑雾中的暗紫色幽光，那柱紫光在查克拉的作用下汇聚凝结，仿佛一只从雾气中凭空伸出的手，狠狠掐住了佐良娜的颈部，将她整个人提到了半空。

巨掌之中，女孩子抓着扼在自己脖颈处的暗紫色物质，无意识地挣扎着。  
她的身体微微发光，光流像是水一般从她的身躯中丝丝缕缕地渗入那只暗紫色的手臂，仿若从她体内流走的生命。她的脸色随之一分一分地灰暗下去，身上的光亮也逐渐减弱。

眼看着佐良娜反抗的双手渐渐松懈下来，一道惊空遏云的鹰唳骤然刺进众人的耳膜，紧接着迅疾的黑影于半空中一闪而过，如箭般直冲向正在维持术式的敌人。

对方双手保持着结印，避闪不及，被尖利的鹰爪挠过面部，登时割出一条条血痕。他吃痛地惊叫一声，手中的结印有片刻的中断。

糟糕！

他慌忙调整过来，手指重新合整，然而此刻少女忽地睁开了双眸——瞳心一片深红，勾玉倒旋飞转，直直对上施术者的眼睛！

叛忍头目惊骇万分，一时间不敢相信眼前的场景。

佐良娜的目光冷锐地逼视着他，更为巨大的力量从那双血眸中迸射而出，在一瞬间以压倒性般的强硬施加到他身上。

怎么可能？

灵魂被魔物逐渐吞噬，怎么还能够开启写轮眼？而且，这股不同寻常的力量……和之前对战中感受到的，完全不一样！

冷汗霎那间布满全身，他想低头避开那令人胆寒的视线，想要倒退着脱离那股瞳力的控制，但是这一次，动弹不得的人变成了他！

……这就是写轮眼的力量吗？

毫无道理可言，绝对性的强大，连生与死的规则都能够任意无视。

不甘与愤恨忽而充斥满他的胸腔！

为什么？

二十年来的每一日每一夜，他都用仇恨与记忆淬炼着自己的意志，从未安心，从未快乐，只是疯狂地追寻着力量，能够压制住写轮眼的力量，能够真正超越极限的力量。  
而这一切的努力，却远不及宇智波家血脉中传承着的与生俱来的天赋！  
只要宇智波一族睁开那双血瞳，他们便能成为这个世界的主宰，站在力量的顶端，俾睨天下。

——可恨！！

暴怒的情感蓦然占据了他的心神，他强硬地与少女的幻术对抗，丝毫不顾惜自己在力量交锋下痛觉骤升的躯体，内心甚至隐隐涌现出一股伴生着痛苦的快感。

以一己之力面对那双传说中的眼睛——这样艰难的对抗才是他存活至今的意义！

他毫不退缩，意识全都集中到脑部，眼圈周围的血管疼得像是随时可能爆裂，心跳不停地加快，像是有什么无法控制的东西将会撕裂他的躯壳破体而出……直到他即将承受不住之时，那股死死压制着他的力量突然凭空消失了。

佐良娜眼中的血色褪去了，女孩子的神情回归为茫然与脆弱，合目垂首，又一次陷入无知无觉的昏迷。

叛忍头目微微一怔，忽然放声大笑起来。

“呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈……！！哼，不愧是宇智波！！然而……只是垂死挣扎罢了！”

话音甫落，他猛地集中精神，浑身细胞中每一个角落里储存着的查克拉如蚁军般倾巢而出，在指尖汇聚。

佐良娜的表情再度痛苦起来，昙花一现的反抗失效之后，少女虚弱得如同卷在浪潮中的一叶浮舟，随时都可能被吞没。

还差一点，就差一点了！

看着黑雾再次压制住那片白光，他在心中快意又急切地催促着。

很快，宇智波家最后的血脉将被他带入地狱。这充满恶的血脉，不该留存在人世的罪孽，将由他——亲手结束。

“祖父……”他忽而低低自语，“您没有做到的事情，我将替您完成。”

他微微闭眼，等待着最后的时刻来临，然而后腰处却骤然传来一阵带着凉意的刺痛。他低头看去，透过臂弯空隙瞥见了那柄从他腰腹间贯出的忍刀刀尖。

他略一侧眸，果然望见日向正成平举着前臂，手中握着那把他方才用来攻击宇智波父女的忍刀。此刻利刃洞穿了自己的身躯，鲜血迅速地将伤口周围染成一片深色。而少年的神情依然麻木无波，眼神空洞地穿过对方的肩膀，无焦地投向远处。

这个小鬼……

事到如今，还保留有自己的意识吗……

“……没用的。即便这样，她也一定会死！”他冷冷地说道，忽而停顿了片刻，语声有一瞬的缓和，“……日向少主吗？你和你的母亲一样心软。”

“但是总有一天，你会为今日发生的一切庆幸，会感激！同样拥有血继瞳力的家族，注定会成为敌人！你们的将来注定充满了争夺与厮杀！宇智波一族的人……从百年前就是异端，是不能被当成同伴来认可的一族！今日我志村潜为你扫除来日的强敌，也算是……我对她的回报。”

他扭过头，不再理会身后的少年。空中惊雷轰鸣，刺眼的电光割裂厚重的云层，将他削瘦的脸颊映得一片惨白。

佐良娜身上的微光此时已经弱得几乎要全部黯淡。

终于要结束了……

高强度的忍术和咒术结合在一起，从最初就大量消耗着他的体能，佐良娜异常顽强的生命费去了他几乎所有的查克拉，他看着少女暗如死灰的面孔，于心中计算着余下的时间，知道自己也即将到达极限。

只是……

他忽然愣了愣，维持结印的双手重重一颤，猛地抬头看向少女身后那个不知何时已经站立而起的人影。

被浓烈的黑雾包裹住的术式在形成防御的同时，也遮蔽了己方的视线。此时雾气变得稀薄，他才猝然看清宇智波佐助！

不对，他应该已经没有查克拉了，无法施展忍术的话，对方是没有办法冲破术印凝成的结界的！

志村潜暗自咬牙安慰着自己。

对方与他隔着相当的距离，没有说话，也没有移动。然而望着那个如雕塑般挺立的身影，他忽然无可遏制的心慌。

——绝对、不能让他在最后关头破坏计划！

将身上仅剩的查克拉分散出去，原本动作几近凝固着的叛忍们于咒术驱使下再度苏醒过来。

四溢的黑气缭绕盘旋，他们的神情呆滞如旧，眼睛却亮得慑人，并且齐齐将目标汇聚至林地中央孤立无援的佐助身上。

宇智波佐助没有理会周遭向他扑袭而来的叛忍，面上神色冷淡漠然，未被额发遮蔽的单眼中是死寂一般的深黑。剧烈的风吹卷在他身上，玄色的披风飞扬着从他肩头挣脱，飘旋着升上高空，转瞬便无迹可循。

佐助微微垂眸，缓缓抬起右侧的独臂，修长的手指在空气中伸缩曲张。

“麒麟。”

他忽而低声开口。

霎时间，空中爆开一声声震耳欲聋的巨响，仿佛有无数的火药在头顶炸开，尖刺高频的电流窜动声从遥远的苍穹中直涌而下，猛兽从云端跃出，浑身带着吞天噬地的光亮奔向了佐助骤然举高的那只手。

一瞬间，强光轰然坠地，朝着他扑来的叛忍们抑或是奋力想要完成术印的志村潜，都在这刹那间被一片雪亮的纯白吞没，地面剧烈震颤，空间纵横摇晃，整个世界几乎要被生生撕裂。

佐助隐在电光之中，身形在光影照映中虚实难辨。

这世上的一切仿佛都在这猛烈的雷电中崩塌剥落，树木化为灰烬，人身化为焦炭，雷光由盛转衰，逐渐清晰起来的空气中四处漂浮着斑驳的燃烧残余物。

巨大的雷遁之中，志村潜与其他叛忍们早已倒伏在地，浑身漆黑，面目难辨。自然之力完美地胜过了魔物查克拉，佐助抬眼搜寻，只见佐良娜躺在不远处唯一一块未被烧焦的土地上，双目紧闭，面色苍白。

“佐良娜……”

佐助下意识地呼喊女儿，身体却不自觉地晃了晃，脱力跪倒下去。

成功了吗？

佐助不知道。

他甚至已经没有力气去靠近女儿。

女孩子倒下的时候手臂无意识地展开，指尖朝向自己的方向。他忽然想起很久以前，佐良娜尚且年幼的时候，离家在外的他靠着妻子的来信来了解女儿的情况。从那个时候他就知道，女儿的手和他很像，掌间的纹路相似得如出一辙。

时隔多年，曾经痛彻心扉的悔疚与绝望再次复苏，他却早已不是当年能够宣泄悲愤的少年。望着女儿没有生机的面容，佐助颓然垂手，指尖在地表上抠出一道道深刻的印痕。

那只方才飞走躲避雷电的雄鹰又辗转而回，落到他的面前，伸长了脖子哀鸣。

佐助勉力平复着呼吸，想要强撑着再度站起，细碎的响动却忽然从佐良娜所在的方向传来。

他猛地抬头，眼中细微的期待在见到日向正成立起的身影时倏然熄灭。

说起来……他刚才的攻击的确是避开了这个孩子。

爬起身的日向正成茫然地环顾着四周，目光落到了眼前的佐良娜身上，似乎有一瞬的怔忪。

佐助的视线在少年的面上一扫而过，下一秒却猛地愣住了，紧接着心跳剧烈地加速，浑身血液倒流。

正成的眼神很快发生了变化，他扭头四下扫视着，果然在发现周遭遗落的忍具后便不由分说地拾了起来。

敌人已经全军覆没，掌控魔物的罪魁祸首也覆灭在雷光之中。然而正成身上的魔物查克拉却并未消散，反而因着掌控者的死亡而彻底无法根除。少年转过身，视线回到不省人事的少女身前。他死死地盯着她，仿佛危险的小兽一步步靠近无力反抗的猎物。

他在她身边立定，然后抬起手，将利刃高高悬起——

佐助惊急之下只觉胸口崩裂剧痛，想要怒吼的声音被碾碎在喉头，视野间忽明忽暗，难以目视。

正成的双手猛然收紧，重重地将忍刀刺了下去！

电光火石间，一道蓝色的荧光如水柱般沐浴到少年身上，正成在光亮包裹下攻势骤然停滞，忽地仰头，发出一声极为凄厉难听的嘶叫。黑雾从他体内疾速涌出，像是极为恐惧这线光束，奋力地想要挣脱，却在须臾间烟消云散。

少年手中的忍刀坠落在地，他无知无觉地摔倒下去，伏在佐良娜的身侧。

佐助极力抬头望去，逐渐模糊的目界中蓝光旋即消散，隐隐只见一个红白相间的身形出现在视野尽头。

……


	14. 夙念之二

7.

深夜。

雨水稀里哗啦地从夜幕中降下。水花飞溅，地面上水洼汇聚，将街边路灯的微光映成晃动的蒙蒙光影。

木叶隐村入口处的值夜忍者趴在窗户后，望着那被雨幕笼罩的榉木大门，渐渐地有些犯困。雨水低落的声音密集而规律，落在这一片静谧的夜色之中，听久了仿佛是一首令人心安的曲子，无比宁和平静。

眼看着墙上的时钟已经走到后半夜，他换了一个更加放松的坐姿，想要阖眸稍作歇息。

耳边依然是淅沥沥的雨声环绕，他在椅子上挪动一下，突然愣住了。

那一成不变的雨声中似乎有什么其他的声音忽地融了进来。很细微，却有些熟悉，像是什么坚硬的东西在离他很远的地方咯咯作响。

他吃了一惊，思绪中的懈怠一扫而空，猛地开门冲进雨幕之中，直直面向敞开的木叶大门。

门外是长长的森林道，高耸入云的茂盛树木林立两侧，一眼望去幽深不见底。

忍者按开随身携带的无线设备，很快耳机中有人清晰的说话声传出：“什么事？”

“……有些不对。”他低声说道，“有什么正在靠近村子。”

话音方落，漆黑的林道尽头突然浮现出一点淡淡的白光，紧接着那光芒越来越大，向着村门口飞快地靠近。之前忍者听到的那种坚硬的声音也随之放大了，他此时方才明白，那是车轮碾过地面的声音。长年的忍者锻炼让他们不需要依赖代步工具，因此降低了对这种声音的熟悉。

忍者死死地盯着那一点光亮，耳机中催促声音被他抛之脑后，他看清了那飞奔而来的是什么，早已震惊得说不出话来。

是一辆马车。

制式简素，车辇颜色暗淡，不见任何装饰，前方车辕处却空空如也，没有马匹。车身无所引领，就这样凭空驰来，于黑暗中透着说不出的诡异。

“什么人？！”值夜忍者大着胆子高声问道。

仿佛是回应他的喊声，那半截车身行至村门口时戛然而止，车轮在地上猛地卡出一段深色的印痕，将将停在村外。

空气中一瞬间又寂静得只余雨水滴落的声音。

值夜忍者稍稍后退一步，暗自摆出备战的姿态。方才与暗部的通讯必然会使得更加精锐的忍者被调遣而来，如果对方来者不善，那么他也能够尽全力应对，至少拖延至增援赶到……

一人一车在雨中对峙片刻，一双手忽然从内向外推开了车门。

雨夜之下，有人从车辇中躬身而出，一袭白衣绯袴，浅色草履踏入雨水之中，却不见潮湿。月光一样的银色长发从她肩头垂落，她缓缓抬头，容貌清雅的脸蛋上是一双紫水晶一般明亮的眼睛。

……是巫女？

忍者吃了一惊，忽然不知道该作何反应。恍惚间他觉得这个女人应该已经不年轻了，可是那张没有岁月痕迹的面容上却看不出她真实的年龄。

“深夜惊扰实在抱歉。”巫女朝他行礼致意，声音沉静，“吾名紫苑，是贵村七代火影的旧识。此次拜访，是将贵村的几位忍者送回。”

“是什么人？”值夜忍者皱眉询问，心中警惕不减。

巫女沉吟一瞬，侧身避让至车身一隅，露出了车内的情形。忍者抬头望去，视线触及坐在巫女身后的三个影子，猛地瞠大双目。

……

佐助醒来的时候恰逢傍晚。窗外是将黯未黯的天色，夕阳已沉至村子的背面，只有余晖晕染着云朵，在天际边印出一线狭长而绚烂的深橘色。

最先清晰地传递到佐助意识深处的是手心上的温度，然后是木叶病院中熟悉的消毒水气味。他睁开眼，映入眼帘的果然是樱淡色的发丝，被由窗外投进的落日光芒照得根根分明。此刻她正握着他的手坐在自己病床右侧，却没有察觉到他的苏醒，而是沉默地望着另一边。

佐助顺着她的目光看过去，对面病床上是佐良娜安静的睡颜。女孩子的神情看上去那样平和，睫毛在略显苍白的脸上压出两弧鸦青色的阴影。

心底深处仿佛被谁狠狠地揪了一下，之前的记忆骤然全部涌现至脑海。佐助猛地坐了起来，起身的一瞬那些未曾退尽的疲倦和疼痛随着他的动作一起苏醒，胸口一阵阵的气闷，佐助不由地低头，闭目平复着呼吸。

被佐助突如其来的举动吓了一跳，宇智波樱回过头来的时候眼神还有些失焦，过了片刻才恍恍惚惚地反应过来：“哎？你醒了……”

“……嗯。”佐助应一声算是回复。

他抬起头，医院走道上的灯光从房门上那方小小的玻璃窗外照到他的被单上，连带着投进站在房门外的两个人影。

漩涡鸣人背对着房门，身上挂着那件扎眼的火影披风，他不时地抬手挠着后脑勺乱糟糟的金发，似乎是对什么事情没辙。在他身前站立着的是一个银发的女人，身上穿着标志性的巫女服饰，正微微垂眸和鸣人说着什么。

“事情我都听巫女大人说了。”

被樱的声音拉回注意力，佐助侧过脸看她。

低下头，樱的双手在膝盖上局促不安地攥紧，挣扎了片刻，她忽然低声开口：“对不起。”

佐助沉默半晌，平静地反问：“为什么道歉？”

“……？”樱一时不解，抬眸对上佐助的眼睛，面上一片茫然。

佐助垂眸，目光从妻子满是迷惘的脸上移至她叠在膝盖处的双手。他停顿一瞬，伸出手去，掌心包裹住她已经发凉的手指，沉声说道：“该道歉的人不是你。”

樱怔了怔，语气忽然急切起来：“如果不是我同意佐良娜……”

“我有点渴。”佐助淡淡地打断她。

“啊？”不意丈夫突然出声，樱恍恍惚惚地呆愣了片刻，两秒后才后知后觉地站起来，“喔喔，抱歉，我忘了……”

将盛了温水的杯子递给佐助，樱这才察觉自己从他醒来开始就浑浑噩噩的，甚至忘了询问佐助的身体状况。此时突然想起，心中又是愧疚又是窘迫，眼看着佐助那杯水将要见底，她才犹犹豫豫地开口：“你……”

“我没事。”才蹦出了一个字佐助就已经给出了回答。他将水杯递还给樱，默然一瞬，才终于重新开向躺在身侧的佐良娜，“她怎么样？”

樱垂首，淡粉色的发丝有几缕从刘海处松动垂下，她指腹用力地摩挲着手中的空玻璃杯，“不太好。”

佐助一惊：“连你也……？”

“她的情况……不是普通的受伤，我的医疗忍术束手无策。”樱面色泛白，竭力维持着镇定的语气，“那位巫女说，等你醒来之后，再和我们详细说明。”

佐助沉吟着点点头，忽而想到了什么，再度开口问道：“那个白眼的小子……”

“他没事了。体内的魔物查克拉已经被巫女大人驱除，只是之前过于消耗白眼的力量来抵挡魔物查克拉，所以现在还很虚弱。”将水杯置放到一边的桌面上，樱轻声说道，“日向家的人已经把他接回去了。”

忆起日向长老们前日毫不掩饰的惊怒神态，以及因此未能避免的争吵，樱的心中忽然一阵烦闷，手中的动作不自觉加重，杯底触至桌面时发出一声略微刺耳的震动。

“怎么？”佐助看向她。

“巫女大人说……正成体内的魔物查克拉已经潜伏很久了，像是经年累月堆积起来的毒素。他浑身上下各处穴道附近都有明显的血液堵塞，我想……正成应该是用白眼的能力加强自己的查克拉，封住了自己的穴道不让魔物查克拉扩散。”樱面色凝重，忽然状似叹息地说道，“我总觉得……那孩子是不是知道了什么，所以才在明知自己身体有异的情况下还要执意出任务。”

佐助下意识地望一眼身侧躺卧的女儿，问道：“他们是朋友？”

“大概吧。”樱随口应着，“佐良娜有时候会提到他。”

正说话间，病房门被推开，与外界光亮一同冲进室内的还有站在门边的金发男人，他像是一阵风一样吹到两人面前，眼见佐助醒来便开始大呼小叫。

“佐助，你醒了！”他拽住床尾的栏杆，一双蓝眼睛瞪圆了上下打量佐助，“怎么样怎么样，你还好吗！”

樱回身一掌打在他的额上，将他拍了回去：“你很吵耶，闭嘴！”

鸣人捂着额头下意识地就要喊痛，一抬头看见樱面色不善，那份抱怨硬生生地吞了下去，只能老老实实地“哦”了一声退开。

“你好，我是紫苑。”

跟在鸣人身后步入室内的巫女突然轻轻开口，朝着佐助说道，“是昔日鬼之国的女巫。造成现在的局面真是非常抱歉。”

“宇智波佐助。”佐助点点头，认出了她是在谷川镇外出手相助的人，“谢谢你。”

“巫女大人，佐助君已经醒了。你可不可以告诉我们，佐良娜到底怎么回事？”樱难掩迫切，在两人介绍完毕之后便急匆匆地开口。

“因为……咒术。”紫苑沉吟一瞬，说道，“佐良娜小姐昏迷不醒，是因为她的灵魂被封闭在现世与冥界之间。”

“什么意思？”众人不解。

“志村潜所使用的那个术式，可以说是忍术，也可以说是咒术。与尸鬼封尽不同的是，他召唤出来的不是死神，而是冥界的魔物。他与魔物签订契约，指使魔物带走被施术者的灵魂，而相应的，在他寿命耗尽之时，灵魂会被魔物带入无间地狱，永远不能转生。”紫苑解释道，“只不过，在完成术式的那一刻，他不需要立即付出生命。”

鸣人歪一歪脑袋，疑惑地问道，“那家伙怎么能够学会鬼之国的咒术？”

“我也不知道……他是黄泉很久之前带入鬼之国的，从此之后便一直追随黄泉学习巫术。”紫苑轻轻摇头，片刻后叹息道，“我以为……他早就死在内战中了。”

“嘁，那个没安好心的混蛋……”鸣人从鼻子里发出哼哼。

“佐助大人打断了志村潜的忍术，术印未能完成，因此暂时驱退了魔物。但是在结出术印的那一刻，佐良娜小姐的灵魂就已被冥界的魔物所标记，即便魔物暂时退散，佐良娜小姐的灵魂也只会卡在现世与冥界之间无法返回。”紫苑继续道，“而魔物却会随着时间的推移再次生成，因为……志村潜已经为此付出了他的生命。”

佐助怔了怔，神色忽然间变得复杂起来：“……原来如此。”

“与你无关啦，佐助！”鸣人率先察觉到佐助的想法，迫不及待地开口相劝，“不管志村潜是被你杀死，还是以其他的方式死亡，这个咒术在被召唤出来的时候，佐良娜就都会遭到攻击的，所以，不是你的错！对吗，紫苑？”

话至末尾他扭头，死命地朝身边的紫苑使眼色。

“嗯。”紫苑无视他的目光，却依然轻轻应声，点了点头，随即看向佐助和樱，“但是也请你们不用灰心，其实我已经想到了一个办法，或许可以救她。”

“是什么？”

“在我还很小的时候，鬼之国还没有覆灭，当时的国主有一个非常偏爱的妾室被人施以类似的黑巫术，但是巫术尚未完成便被国主发现了。”她缓缓说道，“但是与魔物的契约往往是在咒术被施用的那一刻便生效，因此，巫术虽然被打断，但那位妾室却未能醒来。”

“国主很伤心，召集了国内最优秀的十个巫师重金寻求救回那位妾室的方法。最后，十名巫师合力开启了时空咒术，将那名妾室的躯体送回了过去的时空，并且等待魔物再度生成之时将魔物彻底封印，这样才挽回了那名妾室的性命。”紫苑停顿一瞬，目光下意识地瞥向窗外，“我们鬼之国的人相信，躯体与灵魂之间有着强大的联系，当现世的通路被堵死之时，将躯体送会往昔的时空，送到一切发生以前，那么灵魂自然会从困境中脱离，跟随躯体一起回到过去，回到主人的身躯当中。”

樱心中一悸，急忙追问：“那最后，那名妾室……”

“巫师们在驱除魔物之后，再次启动时空咒术，将她从过去的时空接了回来。”紫苑神色平静，直视着樱的眼睛，“他们成功了。”

“所以，你的意思是……”佐助接话道，“要把佐良娜送回过去的时空吗？”

“这是我能够想出来的唯一的办法。”紫苑嗓音平静依旧，“如果她继续停留在现世，即便我驱除了再生的魔物，她的灵魂也找不到可以回到躯体之内的通路……那么，她就真的会死。”

“过去的话……是指多久远的过去？”

“要远到她出生以前，否则时空中会出现两个宇智波佐良娜。”

一瞬间屋里的三人面色都变得古怪起来。鸣人抬手挠着后脑勺，犹豫着向樱睇去了疑惑的目光，樱怔了怔，似乎有些不知所措，转而扭头看向佐助。佐助倒是脸色镇静，垂眸像是思索着什么，片刻后抬眸迎上樱的视线，眼底也浮现出一丝浅淡的疑虑，樱再度愣住，半晌后回身去看鸣人。

“你们……”眼见三人视线来回交换，彼此之间皆是神情可疑，紫苑脑海深处有什么一闪而过，紧接着明白过来，“……你们见过她。”

语气恍然而肯定。

三人又是面面相觑好一阵，最后还是樱迟疑着回答：“嗯……时间过得越久，印象就越模糊，有时候，我甚至觉得是不是我做了一场梦。”她顿了顿，眼帘低垂，半掩住翠绿色的瞳眸，“其实很多的细节，我已经记不起来了。”

紫苑闻言，随即侧脸看向鸣人：“你呢？”

“我？”鸣人呆了一下，“我……我好像完全不记得了呢。”

“是吗？”紫苑轻轻应诺着，转过身，向前迈出两步靠在窗边。屋外早已夜幕低垂，一轮圆月高悬在不远处的火影岩上方，紫苑默默凝望着外间四缀的灯火，半晌后才收回目光，低声说道，“如果真的是这样……那是好事呢。”

迎着三人询问的视线，紫苑的唇角泛起一个浅淡的笑意：“这表示，她确实曾回到过去，出现在你们的生命之中。而随着时间的推移，你们又渐渐遗忘了她的一切，这表明，她最后离开了那个时空。”

樱难掩惊喜地问道：“你的意思是……佐良娜得救了对吗？”

紫苑点了点头，旋即又轻轻摇头：“我只能说，她确实离开了那个时空，可是成功与否，我也不知道。”

樱才涌现的一丝期待像是被冰水浇熄的火苗，随着紫苑的话语再度凉了下去。她转身望着女儿无知无觉的睡脸，双手下意识地握在一起，陷入了沉默。

突然之间谁都不说话了。一时间，房内秒针摆动的声音，输液架上水滴低落的声音，甚至是每个人的呼吸声都清晰起来。樱低头凝视着女儿，紫苑亦是立在一边沉默，佐助从谈话开始就很少开口，三人自顾自地思索着什么，只有一旁的七代火影大人面对这骤然而来的安静显得无所适从。

哪怕是始终让他状况以外的对话，都比现在每个人凝重肃穆的模样要轻松得多。鸣人的视线在各人面上打了个转，略感头疼地想要开口：“喂，我说……”

“什么时候可以开始？”佐助清冷的声音却抢先打断了他。

“我需要两天时间准备。”紫苑应道，眸光投向对方，“决定了吗？”

“嗯……决定了。”回答的声音从另一侧传来。

樱从女儿的病床边直起身，顺手将垂到颊边的发丝捋到耳后。她转身迎上紫苑的视线，翠绿色的瞳心深处透出前所未有的坚毅，那些方才流露过的犹豫与脆弱像是水一般从她的眸中蒸发无踪。

“巫女大人，拜托了。”她轻声说道。

巫女微微一笑：“叫我紫苑就好。”

……


	15. 夙念之二

8.

十六年眨眼而过，紫苑的能力成长到了怎样的地步，连鸣人和樱都无法判断，但村中见多识广的前辈们告诉七代大人，能够单凭一己之力驱除魔物查克拉的巫女，便是在从前鬼之国的全盛时代，都未曾出现过，紫苑必然是灵力强大无匹的存在。

宇智波夫妇因此信心倍增，全力配合着这位巫女大人做着营救佐良娜的准备。 

为了施展时空咒术，紫苑提议借用旋涡一族在村中留下的纳面堂。巫女与忍者虽然都具备着超出常人的能力，但感知却不尽相同，紫苑说纳面堂中因为聚集了前人们努力战斗所留下的精神力，是有助于她施术的绝佳场所。佐良娜因而被转移了过去，紫苑也在屋宇周围布下了符文和结界。

在所有人都担心着能不能搭把手的时候，七代火影旋涡鸣人却独自一人溜到了火影办公大楼的天台上。

这里的视野一向很好，抬眼便能将楼房鳞次栉比的木叶之景尽收目底，而更远的地方便是山崖峭壁上那并排罗列着的火影雕像。

彼时夕阳西下，余晖斜斜投射的光线将浮雕栩栩如生的五官勾勒出深邃的阴影。鸣人望一眼雕像尽头自己那张巨大而年轻的脸庞，忽然笑了下，仰头将手中的那罐饮料一饮而尽。

他打了个响嗝，数了数身边空掉的易拉罐，整整六罐，而第七罐还被他抓在手心里。

“好！第七罐！果然不负我七代火影之名啊哈哈！”鸣人得意洋洋地喊了一嗓子，木叶的微风里满是他充满元气的回音。

“你在这没头没脑的喊什么？”背后忽然有人出声问道。 

鸣人转过头，只见佐助从身后的屋顶上悄无声息地跳下来，身上不见了那件披风，衣着也换成了他在木叶停留时惯常所穿的忍者制服。

“哦，你来了！”鸣人笑了笑，指了指身边几罐还没有开动的饮料，“喝吗？”

佐助摇了摇头。

鸣人不以为意，继续自顾自地享受。

虽说年纪已经不小了，七代火影的口味还像小孩子一样，佐助是知道的。换作以往他或许会不咸不淡地说一句“怎么还跟吊车尾的时候一模一样”权当日常寒暄，但今天佐助没有这个心情。

两人相识多年，性格做派完全迥异，唯有在一件事上出乎意料的相似，那便是心情不好的时候，他们都喜欢一个人躲起来喝闷酒。

但那也是年少时的事情了，毕竟喝的次数多了，就有人会生气。女人的怒火似乎不是酒精带来的快感可以与之等价交换的，于是为了避免触及雷区，佐助多年来只喝茶水，鸣人安分不下来，于是寄情各种果汁。

也许是想到了同一件事，鸣人开口问道：“你怎么没有陪着小樱和佐良娜？”

“她累了，睡着了。”佐助简短地答道。

“唉。”鸣人叹了口气，“能睡着也好。”

昏迷中的佐良娜被紫苑安置在纳面堂的中央她所布置的法阵当中，樱没有办法像在医院时那样靠在女儿身边拉着她的手，但依然枯坐在法阵外，一言不发地盯着女儿，一坐就是一整天，不怎么吃饭也不太理人，表情一天比一天少。

佐助试着和她说话，她也只是淡淡地笑笑，说没关系，只想陪着佐良娜，自己完全没事的，佐助君。

佐助心里苦涩难言，便拜托巫女大人暂时照看妻女，自己离开了纳面堂。

鸣人看他的模样心中便了解了大半。身边的这个男人自小就是个心思重的家伙，表面爱装得波澜不惊，实则他人的言语感受全都默默记在心里，以致于最后不堪负荷，甚至选择断绝一切羁绊来逼迫自己前进。 

村里很多人都觉得佐助不怎么在意自己的家庭，常年漂泊在外，往家中寄回的书信也不多，甚至有些傻不愣登的年轻忍者们纷纷感叹，宇智波大人真是一个为了村子能够舍弃自我的人，这样的忍耐力果然不是他们这些普通人能够办到的。

鸣人却比任何人都知道其中缘由，说白了也不过就是男人未曾随着岁月改变的别扭性格。

家书确实是不多，但火影大人每个月收到的信件倒是多不甚数，以致于他在忙于火影事务之余，还要努力地关心着宇智波母女的日常健康出行安全社交人脉等各种问题，动作最频繁的那段时间里还惹恼了樱，被谢绝会客不说，村里还隐隐约约流传着什么奇怪的谣言，令鸣人苦不堪言。

可是他们三个人的关系——他们从小相互羁绊着成长的这些年月，又岂是旁人能够明白的。

佐助望一眼身边这个看似没心没肺，喝着饮料自得其乐的金发男人，沉吟着开口：“这次去调查谷川镇之前，我去国都拜访了世子。”

“哦。”鸣人点了点头，“世子大人一切都好吧？”

“他一家都很好。”佐助说。

鸣人垂眼看着手中空掉的易拉罐，淡淡地笑了笑：“……是吗？那就好啊。”

然后便是冗长的沉默。

哪怕是战后最悠闲的日子里，他们二人也没正经八百地聊过天，大部分的精力都花费在互相嘲讽，比试忍术，甚至商讨工作发展的各个方面。从前靠着鸣人闹腾不下来的个性，冷场这样的事情少之又少，但在涉及到某些事某个人的时候，鸣人言简意赅的功力完全不下于佐助。

“我回去了。”佐助站起身来。

“啊？你才刚来诶！”鸣人诧异地扭头看他，最后指了指身边的饮料罐子，“真的不喝吗？味道很好！”

佐助没有接话，只是淡淡道：“时间不早了，你也快回去吧。”

彼时夕阳已经完全不见了踪影，天幕渐渐转为深色，之前还带着燥热的微风也透出了一丝凉意。

夜风吹拂之中，鸣人忽然低声开口：“……你怪我吗，佐助？”

佐助停下了脚步。

“你们都是怪我的吧。”鸣人的声音从身后传来，“你也好，小樱也好，哪怕是日向家……还有……你们都是怪我的吧？”

“没有。”

“可我保护不了那个人，也保护不了佐良娜……”鸣人喃喃地说道，“以前总听小樱提起来，说佐良娜越来越像她曾经遇到过的那个少女，起初那几年我还有些模糊的印象，可是现在却完全不记得了……小樱也一样，似乎是忘掉了这件事。你呢？佐助？你还记得吗？”

“……不记得了。”

“紫苑说要把她送到二十年前，可二十年前的世界是什么样子，我想你也没有忘记过，那是四战前夕最动荡最混乱的日子，五大国各处都是危机四伏……”

“别说了！”佐助忽然打断他。 

鸣人怔住，有些不明所以。

佐助沉默片刻，似是平复着情绪，又开口说道：“我没有怪你，樱也没有。如果真的要怪，那只能怪宇智波一族的命运。”他微微侧脸，轮廓分明的五官在渐渐暗淡下来的天光中透出一股久违的锐利，“但是那又怎么样？我宇智波家的人，没有这么脆弱。”

说完他纵身跳上屋顶，身影很快消失在层叠起伏的楼宇之间，只留鸣人一个人呆呆地坐在原地，身边堆满东倒西歪的易拉罐。

七代火影大人抬头看了看悄然从天际云层中钻出的月亮，忽而有些恍惚，似乎在二十年前，他也曾经像现在这样呆望着头顶的那弯月钩，只是那个时候，战争、尾兽、错综纠缠的命运让他喘不过气，随时做好了牺牲性命的觉悟，在那个时候……真的像小樱所说的那样，有个酷似佐良娜的女孩子曾经出现过吗？

可恶，他也好想回到二十年前去看看啊！

【夙念之二 完】


	16. 昔年之三

1.

二十年前。

这一年的秋天异常的短暂，仿佛是树叶刚刚泛黄之际便已纷然凋落。入夜之后哪怕关着门窗，也能听到室外的风声呼呼作响，裹挟着凛冽的寒意席卷向五大国每个角落。

十六岁的春野樱关了灯，缩在被窝里发呆。

最近发生的事情太多了。

晓袭击了村落，师父陷入昏迷，团藏成了新任的六代火影，而战争的阴影下五影会聚铁之国召开同盟大会，以商讨如何制裁罪行昭彰的晓组织。除此之外，新火影上任后在村中形成的新势力也让人喘不过气，他们这一届的木叶十二忍被逐步分化，鸣人更是被软禁。

樱翻了个身，满心混乱焦灼，脑海中闪过白日里发生的种种情景，最后定格在医疗帐中佐井振振有词的画面。

“一直以来，我和小樱都太过于依赖鸣人了，难道我们不应该依靠自己的力量来做些什么吗？”

随后是鹿丸掀帘而入地赞同道：“佐井说得对，我们已经不是小鬼了，所以我们要阻止晓，并且……阻·止·佐助。”

……

末尾的那个名字让樱的思绪戛然而止，胸中窒息般一阵阵刺痛，她赶忙伸手抹了把眼睛，将还未落下的眼泪擦了个干净。

一直以来最担心的事情到底还是发生了，佐助君加入了晓，仿佛是昭示着彻底与过去的一切划清界限。从前樱一直盼望着，哪怕佐助君不回来，只要他还活着，那便总是有着一线希望的。可现在樱忽然开始迷茫了，一直以来，她似乎执着地想要将佐助君带回木叶，却从来没有真正了解过佐助君的想法。

她心疼漂泊在外的佐助君，怕他独自一个人承受痛苦，怕没有人关心他照顾他，怕再没有人像她和鸣人还有卡卡西老师那样护着他。

可是这一切，真的就是佐助君想要的吗？如果他真的有丝毫留恋木叶，留恋自己所谓的家乡，那他为什么会加入晓呢？

樱愁肠百转，不由得深深叹了口气。

“哦？你还没睡啊。”黑暗的房间忽然有人说话。

樱几乎是立刻跳了起来，这才发现有个胖乎乎的短小身躯趴在自己的床尾。樱藉由屋外投进的月光看清了对方的面目，又当即恼怒道：“帕克！你也太离谱了吧！不要以为你是忍犬我就不打你哦！”

她怕高声大喊会惊动入睡的父母，只能忍着气低吼。

“抱歉，事出紧急，卡卡西拜托我立刻来找你。”帕克慢吞吞地说着，声音里一如惯常的随意，然而樱却从中敏锐地察觉到了一丝不同寻常的沉重。

她不由地紧张起来：“老师出什么事了？”

帕克朝前挪了两步，胖嘟嘟的小短腿似乎是压着什么东西，随之便有什么物件掉落到了樱的被子上。

樱不明所以地摸索着拾起，诧异道：“……卷轴？这里面是什么？”

“卡卡西说，这个东西你一定要保管好，拼上性命也不能让他人夺走，有些事情……也是时候让你知道了。”

樱皱了皱眉，不解道：“什么意思？你先告诉我，这个卷轴里装的是什么？”

“卡卡西也没有说。”帕克甩了甩耳朵，圆滚滚的身躯从樱的床铺上跳了下去，“不过，他说你那么聪明，很快就会猜到了。哦，对了，如果有必要的话，某些事情……亲自去解决比留在村子里纠结更有用。”

在樱还来不及变得更加疑惑之前，帕克摇了摇短小的尾巴说道：“那么，告辞。”

“喂喂喂，能不能说得具体一点啊……”

樱苦恼地扶额，转而扭开了床头上的台灯。

灯光照亮了被樱握在掌中的那份卷轴，深紫色的封面上印着静止的银色木叶标记，被红色的细绳捆住，而卷轴的正中央写着漆黑的两个大字——“绝密”。

樱怔了怔，抽开红绳将卷轴翻开，长长的轴面上罗列着纵向排布的密集符文，符文向着轴面中心圈拱出一个巨大鲜红的“封”字。樱在随着师父纲手处理日常事务时，曾经在前来汇报任务结果的暗部特上手中见到过类似的卷轴，这些被暗部最精锐的忍者用最高深的忍术封印起来的卷轴，通常都是记载了极其重大的信息而被暗部档案馆束之高阁。卡卡西老师忽然托帕克带这样的东西给她，用意到底是什么……

樱深知暗部所下的封印通常都凶险至极，她没有贸然尝试解封的打算，因此还是合上了卷轴。在重新系上红绳的时候，樱忽而察觉，这份卷轴似乎是有一定的年头了，虽然保存完好，边缘却有些微微泛旧。

樱满怀着疑惑将卷轴塞在枕头底下，关灯上床，想着明天一定要去找卡卡西老师好好询问原委。然而一番折腾下，困意倒是总算有点弥漫而上，樱闭上眼，隐隐约约间恍惚又有种难以言喻的不安在潜意识中一闪而过，等到她胡思乱想中睡去又醒来，已经是第二天早上了。

直到推开家门樱才发现竟然下了雪。

雪片许是从夜间就开始飘落了，周遭的屋檐上都堆了一层厚厚的白色。樱折回玄关处拿下挂在门边的披风披上，才复又出门，却忽而听见街道上远远传来一连串少女清脆的笑声，在这片因雪或者是其他原因而寂静了许久的街道中格外显得响亮。

樱抬头，只见一个瘦小的身影踏着房檐屋顶上的雪四处跳跃，忽而稳稳地落到街道中央，漆黑的长发在白雪中扬起，和雪一样颜色的瞳眸中闪着狡黠的光。

她朝着身后大声笑道：“笨蛋志村，都说了你赶不上我的，这次还不认输？”少女说完转过身，迎面撞上了刚出门的樱，这才收敛了脸上放肆的笑意，有些不好意思地打招呼：“啊，樱姐姐，早……”

“早啊，花火。”樱朝她微笑。

话音刚落又有谁从一旁的巷板后跃了出来，樱下意识地便觉得眼熟，沉思一会才想起来那个有些瘦弱的苍白少年正是新上任的六代火影至村团藏的孙子，志村潜。

不过和他祖父相比，这个少年的存在感实在是低得可怜。似乎是并没有什么做忍者的特别天赋，同年龄的孩子们都在为中忍考试做准备，而他却依然是个连C级任务都会出错的下忍。

对方站直了身子，板着脸朝日向花火伸出手：“还给我。”

“哼，有本事就自己来拿啊。”花火挑衅地皱了皱鼻子，扬了扬手中的忍具包，“你真是大笨蛋一个，忍者居然连忍具包都会被人抢走，真不知道六代目大人会怎么想呢？”

樱忽而有些诧异，印象中花火性格柔弱安静，到底是从什么时候变成这么嚣张的小萝莉了……

“还给我！”

“不给！”

“你……！”

“嘻嘻大笨蛋！”

……

樱摇了摇头，无心观看小孩子们之间的闹剧，正想转身离开，忽而又被人从身后叫住了。

“樱。”佐井不知何时蹲在她家门边的墙沿上，笑眯眯地朝她抬手。

樱朝他点点头：“下来边走边说吧，我正想着去找一下其他人。”

佐井的来意樱差不多猜到了一半，当五影大会上发生的一切从铁之国传来，佐井的立场就相当明确而坚定。樱对此不置可否，但内心却是本能地抗拒着。比起所有人对佐助君批判而决绝的态度，樱始终倔强地在心底固守着自己对他的维护——她明白在所谓的道德与大义面前，她那些卑微的情感和眷恋会显得微不足道，可她不愿意放弃。

因为比起其他人来说，她显得相当不称职，背熟的忍者守则从来没有被彻底贯彻过，只是因为她非常非常地喜欢那个所有人眼中“有罪的家伙”。

这份路人皆知的喜欢也导致了所有人将重点攻略对象转移到了她的身上，同届的伙伴们比起她和鸣人来虽然对佐助没有什么感情，但对樱本人却是颇为照顾，在没有得到她的认可前，他们始终保留了余地。

“……你们的意思是，想代替鸣人去了结这件事？”樱在雪地中停下了脚步。

“嗯。”佐井应了一声，看着她，“我知道你的心情，但是该说的我都说了，你也不想让鸣人继续独自承受一切，对吗？”

“我知道了。”樱淡淡地应着，只觉得脸上肌肉被冻得发麻，“什么时候出发？”

“越快越好，如果没有问题的话，立即出发也行。”佐井说。

“都有哪些人一起？”

“目前为止，有我，志乃，小李，牙……加上你的话，五个人。”

樱点点头，忽然想到了什么，问道：“宁次和鹿丸不去吗？”

佐井的声音中带了点遗憾：“鹿丸要留守在村子里，负责照应大家和保护鸣人。宁次的话……他前几天就被【根】的人派到了隔壁的茶之村执行任务。”

“任务？”樱微微惊讶，“这个时候能有什么任务？”

“据说是之前漩涡一族的纳面堂无故起火，然后有可疑的人跑进了茶之村，【根】怀疑是叛忍所为，将宁次指派过去调查了。”佐井说道。

樱嗤笑一声，点头作赞同状：“这可真是值得出动宁次的重大任务。”

“樱……”佐井有些无奈。

“我明白你们的意思了，但是在出行前，我需要去见一下卡卡西老师。”樱微微低头，表情被掩盖在淡粉额发的阴影之中。 

佐井骤然停下脚步：“这个……我觉得没有必要了。” 

“你说什么？”樱回头看他。

“【根】的人清晨已经将卡卡西老师带走了，短时间内你是见不到他了。”

“为什么？”樱震惊不已，“他们带走卡卡西老师做什么！”

佐井耸了耸肩，说道：“我只知道，暗部档案馆昨晚丢失了一份绝密文件，【根】经过调查怀疑是卡卡西老师利用职权之便拿走了文件，所以……”

电光火石间樱的脑海中闪过了什么，心底有些隐秘的猜测正在慢慢地爬上来。她深吸一口气，追问道：“……老师为什么要听根的？他们有什么能力带走老师？”

“佩恩袭击村子以后，卡卡西老师的身体一直没有完全恢复……”佐井叹了口气，轻声说，“而且，为了让卡卡西老师解除嫌疑，我们更加需要快点解决宇智波佐助。”

樱怔怔道：“这话……是什么意思？”

“因为丢失的那份文件，据说记载的是当年宇智波一族灭门的真相。”

……


	17. 昔年之三

2.

“就是这里？”

茶之村西郊山腰的台阶前，几个年轻的忍者潜伏在树丛中，看着前方被茂密林叶掩盖的那座矮小的神社，不免心生疑窦。这些忍者年纪都很轻，身上穿着深色的马甲，头顶的护额在稀疏月光下反射着微光，护额中央是清一色的树叶状标志。

“没错，就是这里！”应声的人躲在几个忍者背后，声音苍老但中气十足，矮胖的身躯上穿着一件鼓鼓囊囊的巫女服，“恶灵，绝对是恶灵！”

忍者们回头看了眼面色愤然的老巫女，互相交换了一个无奈的眼神，纷纷安慰道：“都说不是恶灵了婆婆，只是忍术而已啦。”

“忍术？”老巫女疑惑道，“我们村子里可没有忍者！”

“总会有外来人士的吧，婆婆……”

话音刚落，一个身影忽而从天而降，稳稳地落在鸟居前，身上浅色的衣着被月华映照着，在夜色中如白雪般显眼。忍者们眼尖地认出来人，轻声喊道：“宁次队长！”

日向宁次朝他们所在的地方微微侧头：“出来吧。”

“队长大人解决了？”忍者们纷纷跃出树丛。

宁次朝他们摊开手，掌中是四张略微发皱的符纸：“四象结界，普通的忍术而已。”

老巫女步履稳健地跟上来，拨开站在宁次身边的忍者就朝着少年手中看去，满脸的疑惑。宁次随即语气温和地解释道：“只是有人用符纸在神社周围布下了结界，所以您才会进不去。”

老巫女捏起纸张，贴在眼前眯眼瞧着，满脸的皱纹都挤在了一起：“唔……是我上个月买的符纸不错……不过这明明是用来驱魔的，怎么会被人用来布设结界呢？”

宁次身边的同僚忍不住接话：“婆婆，这分明就是忍者专用的符纸吧！我看你是被骗了！”

众人望着老巫女一头雾水的模样，纷纷摇头不已。他们几人起初只是被派往木叶村郊的漩涡族纳面堂调查起火事件——据说在前日夜间，尘封已久无人问津的漩涡族纳面堂忽然无缘无故起了火，新上任的六代火影认定是敌袭所致，目的或许是纳面堂中所存放着的死神面具。

于是直隶于六代火影的根组织当即派遣他们几人前来调查，然而令他们吃惊的是，这次调查任务的行动队长居然是在村中赫赫有名的日向宁次。

往常他们几个最多也不过是接到过B级别的任务，而实力顶尖又出身名门的日向宁次对他们来说可谓是望尘莫及的存在，他们做梦也没想到能和他一起组队。

好在宁次虽然为人内敛少言，却有副好脾气，并且一路上秉行着能者多劳的准则，调查打探推理追踪等等事项几乎是一人全包，相比之下其余几人明显就是划水……

就当连宁次也觉得实在打探不出什么敌袭的迹象，准备回撤之时，根的命令又接踵而至，指派宁次等人前往隔壁的茶之村进行更深入的调查，以防漏网之鱼。

这次连其他几个都察觉出不对劲了，一路下来明明没有丝毫线索，小队却被越派越远，任务指令又模糊不清，加之六代目刚刚上任时村里瞬息万变的氛围，这些迟钝的家伙们也慢慢领会到了什么。

然而宁次本人却像是没什么所谓，一如既往地安静沉稳，直到在茶之村碰上这个糊涂的巫女婆婆。老巫女许是上了年纪，言语混乱说了半天才让所有人勉强理解了她的难处——她所居住的山间神社忽然进不去了，老人家像是鬼打墙一样在鸟居前打转，当即断定是遇上了恶灵。因此宁次等人刚进茶之村，便感受到了村内沸沸扬扬的驱魔气息，四处都是乱贴乱挂的符纸和御守，着实惊到了小队众人。

“队长，是其他村的忍者吗？”队中的松田问道，“难道……真的像根的人所说的，有叛忍？”

“现在还不确定。”宁次说，“我先进去，你们保护巫女。”

“是，队……”话至一半松田忽然气息中断，宁次回过头去，只见一路上都显得老迈迷糊的巫女婆婆突然一反常态，身手老辣地迅速击倒了站在她身边的忍者们。

突变骤生，宁次下意识地朝后拉开距离，开启白眼，正疑惑这些实力不弱的队员怎么无声无息地就倒下了，却在昏昧的月色中猛然瞥见一缕奇异的浓雾飘散在林间的空气中。

“毒药？”宁次冷冷地开口。

后方的神社周围又迅疾地冒出十几个鬼祟的身影，对他形成包围之势，月光中宁次的白眼之力清晰地映出了他们每个人的装束及手中奇特的武器，他一时无法断定来人身份，只是谨慎地摆开八卦掌的术式。

“这就是日向家的白眼……”老巫女此时的声音听上去刺耳嘶哑，挟着一股令人恶寒的诡异，“果然是值钱的好东西。日向宁次，既然你落在了我们手里，那只能怪你运气不好，我们可是从来不让猎物落空的。”

“……漩涡一族的纳面堂起火，是你们搞的鬼？”宁次面无表情地问道。

“漩涡一族？”老巫女大笑，“漩涡一族的遗物能值多少钱？我们在等的可是你啊！日向家的白眼，在黑市上悬赏7000万，只要杀掉你，我们就发财了！”

宁次忽然觉得被算计了，心中暗恼自己警觉太差，一心以为志村团藏只是想要将自己调离鸣人身边，却没想到真的会遇上叛忍。

白眼的视界不动声色地捕捉着每个人的查克拉分布，宁次默默地预估着自己的胜算，一面维持着结印，让瞳力的状态开到最大。

然而对方却似乎并不想给他思考的机会，纷纷抽出兵器扑了上来，一瞬间连结着黏土的符文在四周此起彼伏地爆开，山林中树叶纷然飘落，宁次身形如风般跃起，八卦掌游刃有余的甩出，回天的完全防御挡下敌人所有的攻击。

对方见状，并不执着于强攻，只在宁次身侧不近不远地骚扰着，显然是事先了解宁次擅于近战，因而与之保持着一定的距离。宁次虽然毫发无损，但一时半刻却也拿他们没有什么办法，山中落脚之地原本就狭小不便于作战，即便白眼的能力让宁次免于夜间无法目视的困扰，但对方人数不少，队友又纷纷中招，宁次正努力想要寻找突破口速战速决，身后却忽然响起老巫女喑哑的嘶笑：

“白眼也并非无敌，5度的死角，我找到了！”

宁次急忙转身抵挡，将抛过来的巨型手里剑稳稳拦截住，月光下铁质的兵器锯口上泛着幽冷的青光，显然是被毒液浸泡所致。只是对方抛掷而来的力道出奇的大，宁次被迫着倒退了几步，忍鞋在土地上卡出一段深深的印记。 

然而作战之中，胜负悬殊不过是一念之间的事，这次攻击在宁次白眼的死角处，他虽然化解，却并未事先预判，此刻原本伺机而动的其他敌人忽而结印施术，宁次这才发现不知不觉中他早已踏入了埋在树叶之下的咒术阵型中，双脚被牢牢地桎梏在地上动弹不得。而两边的泥土凭空裂起两道三人高的岩壁，直直地朝他挤压而来。

宁次抬手，正要施展八卦六十四掌将其击碎，一边的神社大门却发出一声巨响，门板轰然坠地，一时间刺眼的光亮遮蔽了众人的视线，随之而来的是骤然升温的气流与烈火燃烧声，熊熊的火焰将攻击宁次的叛忍们烧了个正着，火光中传出隐约的打斗声和哀嚎，宁次的白眼中蓦然多出一个纤瘦的身影，浑身的查克拉是火一样艳丽的颜色。

宁次猛地感到脚下一轻，束缚双脚的阵型被破，他立刻回身打破了身侧的岩壁。

眼见形势不好，老巫女转身便要开溜，火焰之中忽而有人高高地跃起，宁次看见对方在半空中抬起了拳头，紧接着大喝一声，拳头在落地的瞬间正中老巫女的躯体，将她整个人撂倒，落拳之处地表开裂沙土蹦碎，短暂的地动山摇之后，一切归于宁静。

宁次恍惚间觉得这个招数十分眼熟，正想开口致谢，对方察觉到了什么，向他转过身来，似是吃了一惊，突然整个人朝他扑了过来，宁次闪避不及，被对方撞了个正着，一下子向后仰倒在地。

背部着地的瞬间宁次听到一声巨响，下意识地觉得自己跌倒的动静也未免太大了，稍稍抬头才发现刚刚自己站立之处的鸟居竟然因为地面崩裂而倒塌，那个扑倒自己的人也正从他身上撑了起来，回头看着鸟居倒下的地方，似乎是轻轻出了口气。

“我……自己能躲开。”宁次有些无奈地说道。

听到他的声音，对方愣了愣，忽的转过头来看他。

彼时火光摇曳，尘土四起，山林夜风中充斥着火焰燃烧的细碎声响。

宁次与对方四目相视，忽然间什么话也说不出来了——近在咫尺的是一张秀丽的少女面庞，她漆黑的长发垂到了他的脸颊上，与发色一般深的眼瞳中透出淡淡的诧异。

她猛地放开宁次，和他拉开一段距离：“你……你不是日向正成？”

宁次随即起身，不解地皱眉：“日向……正成？”日向家似乎没有叫这个名字的人啊。

少女怔怔地望着他，眉宇间满是惊疑，半晌后忽然问道：“那你是谁？”

宁次正要开口，忽见少女像是被什么从身后击中一般，身子微微晃了晃，直挺挺地倒了下去。

随即有人赶到他身边，大呼小叫地问道：“队长！你没事吧？！”

“松田……”宁次扶额叹气，“你不该打晕她的。”

……


	18. 昔年之三

3.

“宇智波佐良娜。”

佐良娜骤然抬眸，无垠的黑暗尽头忽而出现一丝微弱的光亮，渐渐在她的视野中扩散开来，她在混沌之中下意识地抬起手，指尖甫一触及那缕微光，源源不断的暖流便如水般注入她的体内，矇昧的神智于顷刻间一片清明。

“……谁？”佐良娜大声问道。

“不愧是宇智波后裔，你的灵魂……异常的强大呢。”前方有人轻声说道，随之仿佛如水雾般凝成的人影在那片光亮中升腾而起。

佐良娜竭力睁大了眼睛想要看得清楚一些，眼眶却一阵阵的胀痛，似乎是瞳力过度使用所致，有些微的眼泪不自觉地上涌，女孩子赶忙眨了眨眼，下一瞬前方那模糊的身形便于视界中明晰起来——对方一袭白衣绯绔，银色的长发在光亮中几近透明。

佐良娜怔怔地望着她，一时无言。

“初次见面，吾名紫苑，是旧日鬼之国的巫女……受七代火影与你父母所托……来帮助你脱离困境。”对方声音清冷沉静，让人莫名地安心。

佐良娜沉吟片刻，仿佛是忆起了什么，忽而焦急地问道：“对了……爸爸呢？爸爸怎么样了！”

“佐助大人安好，还有你的同伴日向正成……他们都没事了。”巫女说道。

“……真的吗？”佐良娜只觉心中一松，轻声叹息，“那就好……”

“可是他们都很担心你。”紫苑注视着她，缓缓地说道，“你被志村潜施展的尸鬼封尽所伤，你的父亲为了救你，使用雷霆之力暂时驱散了咒术所召唤而来的魔物……但你的灵魂却因此被困在混沌之中，所以你一直没有苏醒。”

前番战斗的种种如电般掠过眼前，佐良娜震惊之余犹觉得心惊动魄，怔忪半晌之后，忽然低声说道：“……是我不好。”

“巫女大人，请你帮助我，让我回到爸爸妈妈身边！”佐良娜向前一步，恳切而认真地开口。

紫苑默然一瞬，轻声道：“尸鬼封尽原是必死之术，但我们鬼之国的人相信——躯体与灵魂有着强大的联系，所以我用时空咒术将你的身体送回了二十年前……也就是你出生之前的年月，那么你的灵魂便能够循着躯体的所在而回到过去的时空。”她淡淡一笑，“你已见过往生之人了呢。”

“往生……之人？”佐良娜一时不明，急切地问道，“巫女大人是说……你要将我送回二十年前？第四次忍界大战期间？”

紫苑微微摇头，面露无奈：“我原本想要将你送往战后的和平年月，但是佐良娜……是你的灵魂选择了回到二十年前。而我的灵力需要与你的魂魄相呼应，是你自己……做出了这样的选择呀。”

“我……我不明白。”佐良娜困惑地皱眉。  
紫苑凝视着她，薰衣草色的眼眸如紫水晶般清澈，她一字一句地开口道：“佐良娜，在你内心深处……是否渴望着知道你的父母究竟经历了什么，究竟是不是相爱？”

佐良娜忽地瞠大双眼，不意那些心中最为隐秘的执念与疑惑被人洞察，仿佛一处旧伤被骤然拉扯撕裂，惊愕之中不免疼痛，她慌忙掩饰着否认：“我……我并没有……”

紫苑垂眸，恍若未闻般继续道：“因志村潜以性命为代价而诅咒于你，即便你父亲暂时驱散了魔物，它们终将于地狱中卷土重来……而我会竭尽所能将它们彻底消灭，在此之前，你需要保证自己安全地活在二十年前的时空之中，佐良娜，你明白吗？”

佐良娜思索片刻，低声问：“……巫女大人是否还有未尽之言？”

“是。”紫苑淡淡一笑，“在过去的时空，你是不存在的，所以你于现世所知的一切，会左右你的认知与举止，所以为了保证你的安全，我在你身上留下了一些保护的咒术……嗯，为了确保你的言行不会产生严重的后果，你不能使用宇智波佐良娜这个身份了。”

“这是……什么意思？”佐良娜疑惑地问道。

“将你送回过去的时空，耗费了我大量的灵力，我需要休眠来恢复力量，直至再度苏醒与魔物一战，我能够告诉你的，只有这些了。”巫女的声音忽然变得模糊起来，“另外，你的母亲拜托我将她的通灵兽蛞蝓一同送到你的身边，但是……”

“但是什么？”佐良娜眼见对方的面容身形开始如水般蒸发消散，不免有些着急。

……

一切戛然而止。

黑暗混沌以及微弱的光阴都在一瞬间化为泡影，佐良娜只觉得有一股吸力从后方直直地拉扯着她，如同将她卷进未知的深涡。

她在矇昧之中胡乱挣扎着，下一秒猝然睁开了眼睛坐起身来。

佐良娜微微喘着气，满耳充斥着自己尚未平复的心跳声。

周遭是陌生而温暖的房间，竹帘半掩的窗外隐约可见天边挂着一轮将要西下的红日。

女孩子忽而低下头，抬起自己的双手在眼前反复翻看，努力地确认着自己是否还活着，恍惚间她竟分不清自己究竟是梦是醒。

“醒了？”突然有人出声。

正在发愣的佐良娜吓了一跳，这才发现了房间另一头踞坐着的白衣少年。他一边说话一边将身前的卷轴合起来，似乎刚写完什么东西：“抓你的叛忍都已经被处理了。你是哪个村的忍者？这种非常时期，还是尽量不要单独出行任务……”

说着他抬头迎上女孩子的视线，却发现对方只是直勾勾地看着自己，漆黑的眼睛瞪得滚圆，双手紧紧地抓住披在身上的被子，满面的惊疑。

少年被她看得似是微窘：“……总之已经没事了。我让松田他们送你回家。”

佐良娜瞪着眼前那张熟悉至极却又相当陌生的脸，只觉得心中隐隐地弥漫上一层说不明道不清的惊恐，而对方说了什么，她多半没有留意。

眼见他起身要走，她突然大声地问道：“我的爸爸呢？还有……我的同伴，他们都在哪？”话一出口她忽然发现自己声音喑哑得不像话，忍不住连声低咳起来。

少年转身倒了杯茶递给她：“我们找到你的时候，并没有见到你的父亲和同伴。”

没有接过茶水，佐良娜唇角抿直，目光骤然变得警惕：“……是吗？那你又是谁？日向家的白眼确实很好认，但我没有见过你。”

少年平静地迎上着佐良娜充满敌意的视线，沉思了一瞬，语气淡淡地开口：“我是木叶的忍者，日向宁次。”

“日向……谁？”仿佛雷电击顶般的震惊，佐良娜呆呆地说道，“怎么可能……怎么可能呢……”

她突然站了起来，就要朝着房门口冲过去，然而不知是否是昏睡太久的缘故，双腿异常酸软无力，甫一起身便又扑通一声摔回了榻榻米上。

日向宁次看着女孩子奋力折腾的模样，将茶水放回桌面，口吻平静依旧：“你的查克拉耗尽了。”

少女趴在地上抬头看向他，眼中满是不可置信。

“通常来说，耗尽查克拉对于忍者而言，意味着死亡……不过你运气不错。”宁次尽力掩去心底的怀疑，不动声色的将视线转到女孩身上，“我没有见过耗尽查克拉还能活下来的忍者。”

女孩子沉默着，像是放弃反抗般安静地爬起来。她微垂着眼眸，细长的眼睫毛在苍白的皮肤上遮映出浅淡的阴影，少女嘴角向下一撇，随即又咬了咬唇，年轻的面容上是一闪即逝的犹豫。

宁次心头微动，只觉得初见时便具有的莫名熟悉感再度翻涌而上。

“开什么玩笑……”女孩子自嘲般的笑了笑，“这种地方真的是我自己选择的吗……”

宁次见她眸光闪烁，再次抬眼望向自己时，神情已然平静许多。

少女默然凝视他片刻，轻声说道：“你真的……是日向宁次？传说中的那个……日向家的天才？”

“你听说过我。”笃定的语气，少年清冷的面容上是稀松平常的淡然。

佐良娜微微扬了扬嘴角，笑意苦涩。

她怎么会不知道呢……毕竟，他是小李老师和天天老师想念了一生的那个人啊！


	19. 昔年之三

4.

对于佐良娜本人来说，日向宁次与她所听闻过的历届忍界传奇人物并没有什么太大的不同——然而在那些百无聊赖的午后，在那些不需要拼命修炼的悠闲时光中，她和好友蝶蝶坐在居酒屋内听着天天老师一遍一遍的唠叨，也总免不了会提及他。

虽然并非自己的领队导师，但作为母亲的好友，天天有意无意便自恃长辈的身份逮着佐良娜和蝶蝶一起修行，并且不厌其烦地指出她们的不足。

“天天老师，你这么有精力难道不应该去结婚生个小孩吗？”终于在某个烈日当头的下午，备受压迫的秋道蝶蝶忍不住抱怨道。

走在前方的女子猛地停下脚步，蝶蝶一时未察，冷不丁一头撞到了对方的背上，团子一样的身体仿佛撞到了一堵墙，踉跄着退后两步才站稳。

佐良娜心中暗呼不妙。

天天回过头，漆黑的眼睛瞪着蝶蝶:“啊？你说什么呀，蝶蝶？”

蝶蝶揉着脑袋一阵发懵，佐良娜急忙开口说道：“老师，我们练了一整天了……今天是周末，带我们去居酒屋好不好？”

“那怎么行！”天天叉腰呵斥，“居酒屋那种地方，你们这些小鬼怎么能去！要是让你妈妈知道，又要掀翻我的店……”

然而片刻之后，佐良娜和蝶蝶坐在居酒屋里，手捧着果汁，中间夹着一个喝得酣畅淋漓的女人。

“天天老师啊……”蝶蝶看着对方千杯不休的架势，不免有些担心。

对方将酒杯重重地置在桌面上，亮晶晶的眼睛看着佐良娜，顺手将酒杯推过去：“宁次，你也喝点。”

佐良娜额角抽了抽，没有说话。

“你这家伙，总是这么谨慎干什么，像老头子似的……”天天无奈地笑了笑，拿回酒杯仰头一饮而尽。

蝶蝶见状，难掩心中的八卦，凑上去轻声问道：“老师，那位日向宁次大人……他是你的恋人吗？”

天天面颊上泛起两抹浅浅的坨红，眼神有些迷离地发了会怔，忽而笑了：“说什么恋人……宁次那家伙，直到最后还在想着……”言未毕，忽然头朝下直直地栽向桌面，随即轻微的鼾声从她臂膀间传来。

“什么啊……老师喝多了吧？”蝶蝶不满地嘟囔着。

……

然而让长辈们念念不忘的日向宁次，此刻正面无表情地坐在桌前，周围是同样满腹疑问的队友们。

桌上摆满了热气腾腾的饭菜，但除了桌对面那位正在慢吞吞进食的少女之外，没有一个人动筷子，谁都不敢在队长心情不好的时候吃饭。

自从这个黑发少女苏醒之后，宁次不止一次询问对方的身份来历，然而对方不是默然作忧郁状，便是歪着脑袋发呆，反而是其他队员，在不知不觉的情况下被少女套去了不少信息，所幸少女询问的也不过是“现在是第几代火影在任？”“你们是从木叶来的吗，木叶村在哪个方向？”之类无关痛痒的问题，并未涉及他们的任务内容，因而宁次的脸色还不算太难看，但也足够让所有人噤若寒蝉了。

佐良娜向来谨慎乖觉，本欲随大流一并保持严肃的神情，无奈她实在是太饿了——在谷川镇大战一场后，她整日的昏迷，滴水未尽，醒来以后又倏然穿越了二十年，待到一切的惊吓错愕平定之后，她第一个感觉就是饿。

“你说想跟我们回木叶？”

眼看着女孩子几乎扫光了桌上的饭菜，沉默良久的宁次开口道。

佐良娜看了他一眼，点了点头。

“可是你连姓名和忍籍都不愿意告诉我们，实在有些可疑啊！”坐在宁次身边的松田忍不住插嘴道，“我们是不可能带来历不明的人回去的哦！”

佐良娜微微垂眸，长发稍稍遮掩着瘦得下巴尖尖的脸，低声说道：“……我不是坏人。”

另一边的伊藤看她这副可怜巴巴的模样也不免有些心软，语气倒是比其他人温和：“那至少你要告诉我们，你的名字……以及你为什么要去木叶呢？”

佐良娜暗暗握紧了膝盖上的双手，脑中思绪飞转，眨眼间便脱口而出：“因为我生病了。”她暗自平复着呼吸，极力作出忧郁的模样，“只有五代火影大人能够救我。”

“生病？”众人怔住。

“是。”佐良娜抬眼，“如果见不到纲手大人，我……我会死的。”

一瞬间连佐良娜自己都佩服于自己的应变能力。穿越了二十年的时空，查克拉被清零，她现在的处境即便没有身怀绝症，也比病弱之人好不了多少。

越想越觉得这是一个绝佳的理由，佐良娜当下打定主意，就以患病为由，怎么也要缠着这群人将她带去木叶。

至于到了木叶以后，万一真的见到了年少时期的父母及众位长辈……

佐良娜叹了口气。

那画面真是无法想象。

“恐怕要让你失望了。”宁次静静地说道，“纲手大人在之前晓对木叶的战争中耗费了太多的查克拉，至今都没有苏醒。”

佐良娜呆了一呆，随即在脑中搜罗着她所知道的陈年旧事，隐约记得母亲似乎确实提到过恩师在战争中耗神太过，所以战争结束之后便早早隐退了。

然而她根本不知道事态竟然这样严重！

一边懊恼着早知有今日就该多关心下木叶旧闻，佐良娜一边急切地问道：“那……那宇智波樱呢？纲手大人有名弟子，叫作宇智波樱对不对，她可以救我的！”

“你说什么？”宁次微微皱眉。

“宇智波樱！纲手大人的弟子！”佐良娜重复道。

众人面上疑惑更甚，仿佛是听不懂她所说的话，纷纷问道：“纲手大人的哪个弟子？”

“宇智波……”话至一半佐良娜猝然忆起梦境中紫苑所言，电光火石间明白了什么，改口道：“春野樱……我说的人是春野樱！”

“樱？”宁次的神情松动了下。

“咦，你居然知道樱前辈。”伊藤笑了笑，“樱前辈的医疗忍术确实很了不起，上次我在任务中受伤就是她替我医治的呢。”

“你不过是普通的伤病而已，这个家伙好像是说她得了某种绝症……”松田冷冷地接话，转而瞥了佐良娜一眼，“是绝症吧？”

佐良娜此时方知宇智波樱作为母亲未来的身份，在如今的时空是一个不存在的人，难怪刚才她极力想要说出她的名字却不能。

那么……宇智波佐良娜，也是一个不存在的人啊。

她心下叹息着，耳边又响起了宁次的声音：“据我所知，樱虽然是五代大人的得意弟子，但是医疗忍术的造诣恐怕没有你想象的那样高深。”

佐良娜猝然抬眸，下意识地反驳：“怎么会没有！你又不是医疗忍者，你知道什么！”

众人见她反应激烈皆是一愣，连宁次也不免有些意外，佐良娜骤然回神，赶忙收敛了神色，作无助状低声道：“春野……春野大人是我唯一的希望了。”

可恶，那个名字根本说不出口好吗！

感受到所有人审视的目光落在她的身上，佐良娜硬着头皮保持着镇定，摆出一副孤苦无依的病患模样，脑海里却飘飘忽忽地想起昔日某次和木叶一众同龄男孩子互相比试身手之后，她拖着疲累的身体回到家，母亲一边看着她满身的擦伤青肿，一边不自觉地叹气道：“佐良娜，我知道你是个要强的孩子，但是你也不要忘记你是个女孩子呀！”

“嗯？”

“妈妈辛辛苦苦养育你，不是想看你每天和男孩子们一样斗得头破血流的！”母亲柔美的面庞沉了下来，伸手在她的额头上轻轻一弹，“人生当中不是只有忍术！还有很多其他的事情，光靠打架厉害是不行的！当有一天你失去了你所依赖的忍术，你打算靠什么生存？”

“哈啊？”佐良娜不解，“不会有那种事情发生吧。”

“怎么不会？！”母亲恨铁不成钢地盯了她许久，忽然凑近她，认真地说道：“你记住，如果你将来有什么事情要拜托别人，但忍术又不够用的时候，你就摆出一副什么也不明白的样子发呆就好了！”

“说什么啊……”佐良娜愈加茫然。

“就是这样！”母亲一捶掌心，指着女儿的神情连声称赞，“就是这副表情！怎么看都是人畜无害的乖女孩！嗯？说起来……你好像是长得比我和佐助君都乖呢……”

谈话最后以佐良娜默然无语地离开告终。

然而不知是不是母亲无厘头的话语应验了，身为队长的日向宁次在长久的沉默后站了起来，简短地说道：“明天一早我们出发，早些休息。”

佐良娜怔愣半秒，又惊又喜地抬起头来。

宁次被那双黑露珠一样的眼睛盯得有些不自在，径自转身回房了。倒是剩下的几个队员留在原地目瞪口呆了好一阵，转而交头接耳起来：“队长大人这是同意了吗？”

“应该是吧？”

“什么情况，木叶现在的局势……”松田瞅了眼暗自开心的佐良娜，压低声音对一旁的伊藤说道，“队长大人难道是被美色所惑？”

伊藤皱了皱眉：“她这样的女孩子，不太像是坏人吧？”

松田鄙夷道：“越是好看才越可能不简单好吗！”

伊藤的目光停留在少女身上，对松田的抱怨充耳不闻，只是叹了口气：“说起来，到最后也不知道她叫什么名字？”

殊不知这句话音量不高不低，正好落入了回过神的佐良娜的耳中。

少女仿佛是犹豫了下，对着众人轻声说：“我……我叫蝶蝶。”

话一出口的瞬间，佐良娜知道这个名字算是说出来了，毕竟二十年前也会有一大堆叫蝶蝶的人吧？

她不着边际的想着，忽而又有些怅然。

说起来，不知道蝶蝶现在怎么样了，她一定也会很担心自己的吧。

……


	20. 昔年之三

5.

五点四十，宁次起床穿戴洗漱完毕，来到旅店正堂想要用些早饭，却远远听见了店长女儿玲子正在和什么人说话。

“眼镜？”玲子困惑的声音传来，“嗯……我倒是没有见到眼镜呢，不过你的衣服我收起来了！”

宁次走过回廊，见玲子正从前台后的柜子里翻出一叠折得整整齐齐的衣服，交到佐良娜手里。他一眼认出那是佐良娜第一次出现时穿在身上的便装，因后来她陷入昏迷，宁次等人又不便替她检查伤口，便由玲子代劳，顺便替她换了一身宽松些的浴衣，少女连穿了几日倒也没什么意见。

“洗的很干净，衣服的质量很好！”玲子笑了笑，“我第一次见到这样款式的衣服呢，你是从哪里来的？”

佐良娜低低道了声谢，没有接话。伸手拿过衣服，正预备回房换上，视线扫过手中的布料，忽而一惊，她指着手中的衣衫问道：“这是我的衣服？”

“是啊。”玲子点头。

佐良娜急急将上衣抖开，翻来覆去似乎是寻找着什么，又抬头问道：“我的家徽呢？怎么不见了？”

“……什么家徽？”玲子不解。

“这件衣服的背面印有我家的家徽，是一个团扇的图案……”话音未落佐良娜却猝然呆住，她又无法出声了。

又是巫女紫苑的咒语……佐良娜焦急之余不免有些无奈……对方果然消除了自己在这个时空的身份痕迹，每当提及未来的人事，她便不能言语。

“是什么？”玲子犹自疑惑着。

“……没什么，我记错了。”佐良娜摇摇头，转身欲走，迎面却见日向宁次缓步行来，月白的衣衫被厅堂内尚且有些昏暗的灯光映成了淡淡的橘色。

佐良娜一个怔忪，恍惚间觉得那个朝这里走来的人似乎与她相熟的许多人面貌重叠，眼前纷然掠过正成及其父母的容颜，让她有一瞬间的不真实感。佐良娜这才想起，她是向来不喜日向家保守做派的，且不说同龄的正成比其他人更不合群，那些总是阴魂不散的日向长老们就足以让她对日向一族敬而远之。

可是……眼前这个少年，这个在后来的岁月中频繁出现在佐良娜长辈的怀念中，出现在各种史册书本上的人，被那些或长或短的语句记录着他在忍术上的造诣，佐良娜却从不知道他是一个怎样的人。

——“日向一族式微……是从他们失去宁次开始的。”

记忆中只有天天老师曾经这样轻轻叹过。

“早。”宁次从她身边走过，简短的问候打断了她的出神。

佐良娜低低“嗯”了声，没多说什么，捧着衣服便要回房，突然脑中思绪一闪，猛地停下脚步，又转身紧紧地盯着宁次。

宁次找了张桌子坐下，给自己倒了杯茶正想喝，蓦然瞧见女孩子站在原地直勾勾地盯着自己，端到一半的茶杯忽而不知该拿该放，无语半晌，才声音平平地开口：“我不会自己一个人走的，松田他们还没醒。”

少女闻言，眸中的警惕顿时敛去大半，只是又狐疑不定地扫了几眼宁次，才一声不吭地离开了。

待到佐良娜换了自己的日常装束回到大堂，松田等人已经坐在桌边吃着早饭，她愀然望一眼被众人的座位，只有日向宁次身边还有空位，佐良娜虽然不太情愿，却还是挪了过去坐下。

起得太早没什么食欲，她随意吃了点东西便坐着发呆。

也不知道过了多久，忽而听见身边的宁次淡淡地说了一句：“你还是多吃些，这里赶回木叶需要整整一天，途中恐怕不会再作停留。”

佐良娜想了想，正准备再抓两个饭团带着，忽而想起一事，开口问道：“那我要怎么去？”

宁次似是不解她的意思，侧眸看向她。

“你们那种赶路方式，我现在……恐怕不行。”佐良娜憋着口气，“我没有查克拉了。”

宁次愣了愣，这才想起他确实疏忽了。近几日他大半的心思都在担心木叶村内的情况，虽说这个少女身份存疑，他也时刻提防着对方的行动，却忘了她现在没有赶路的能力。

佐良娜眼见他不语，不由着急起来：“你不会想反悔吧？堂堂木叶忍者，日向家的人……”

“不会。”宁次快速打断她。

佐良娜被他生生抢白，一时也有些意外，正瞪眼等待对方的回应，不料宁次说完之后就再没出声了。

少女心中生气，却听伊藤笑了笑：“没关系的，蝶蝶小姐。我召唤忍熊带你回去就可以了。”

佐良娜怔了一会才反应过来那声“蝶蝶小姐”是在称呼自己，不由有些心虚，转而又疑惑道：“忍……熊？那是什么？”

“是我新订契的通灵兽啦！”伊藤说着，“是个个子很大的家伙，皮毛柔软，会背着人行走，很舒服的。”

“……真的吗？”佐良娜心中疑云大起，纵使在她生活的年代，她也没有听说过熊类成为忍者的通灵兽，难道是失传于二十年前的神秘忍术？

“那种东西你是从哪里弄到的？”松田好奇道。

伊藤转头看向他：“是出行前木叶丸大人教我的新忍术呢。”

“木叶丸大人还是小鬼吧！他发明的忍术可靠吗？！”

“木叶丸大人可是忍术天才，你这样的态度是怎么回事！”

佐良娜闻得两人争执，长叹一声，低头扶额无语——原来是木叶丸前辈所授，她忽而觉得自己也许永远都到不了木叶了。

待到众人饭毕，松田和伊藤的争论却愈演愈烈，佐良娜不动声色地瞥了一眼身为队长的宁次，却发现对方依然淡定自若，只是事不关己地望一望天，似乎是在观察风向。

而伊藤依然从忍具包中抽出卷轴，对松田说道：“既然你不信，我现在就召唤给你看！”

言未尽，双手已开始迅速结印，佐良娜望着对方的手势心中稍稍有些赞许，转而便听伊藤大喝一声，掌心带着查克拉的光芒按向卷轴中心的符文，紧接着微光一闪，一团雾气从卷轴中心升腾而起，随之砰然炸开。

众人好奇地望过去，却听伊藤一声怪叫：“这……这是什么玩意？！”

松田不禁哈哈大笑：“这就是忍熊吗？真是了不起啊！”

伊藤正窘迫不已，却听佐良娜轻轻“咦”了一声，蹲下身去看那个出现在卷轴中的家伙。

卷轴的中心是一只不过手掌大小的白色蛞蝓，头上的触角微微晃动，似乎是才被召唤出来，还有些眩晕。

佐良娜此刻乍见母亲的通灵兽，不由心中触动，虽然比她曾经见过的体型小了太多，依然是无比的亲切。

那条小蛞蝓摇头晃脑地四处打量了一下，抬头对上佐良娜的脸，忽而欢呼一声：“哈啊！是公主大人！”

“公主？……大人？”佐良娜疑惑地指了指自己，“你是在喊我？”

“是的！是的！”小蛞蝓点头，“是公主大人！菜菜不会认错，巫女大人要我找到你，菜菜找到了！”

巫女？佐良娜心中微动，忽地忆起梦境之中的紫苑未能说完的话，不禁心头一喜：“是紫苑大人让你来的！”

“是的，是巫女紫苑大人！”小蛞蝓菜菜的声音甜腻腻的。

“可是你怎么这么小？”佐良娜有些不满，母亲的通灵兽蛞蝓体型巨大，完全被召唤出来时几乎遮天蔽日，相比之下这条蛞蝓似乎只能被放进口袋里……

“小？菜菜很小吗？”小蛞蝓似乎有些糊涂，“公主大人，菜菜不知道呢，菜菜很小吗？”

佐良娜唉声叹气地伸出手，让小蛞蝓爬进她的掌心，抬头才发现众人都盯着自己，伊藤更是面露疑色：“蝶蝶小姐……你……你是贵族吗？”

佐良娜微微一愣，明白是菜菜的称呼让众人误会，当即摇了摇头：“并不是……这家伙应该是我妈妈的通灵兽，只是不知道她为什么好像有些糊涂。”说罢佐良娜也不禁有些苦恼，小型而又糊涂的通灵兽……在这样的时空能够帮到她什么呢？

“据我所知，五大国只有火影大人的通灵兽是蛞蝓。”许久未曾开口的宁次突然出声。

佐良娜察觉对方语意中的怀疑，心中烦闷，口气不禁发冲：“您是到过这个世界上所有的国家，见过所有的人吗？”

“我……”宁次被女孩子直白驳斥，一时也有些尴尬，轻咳一声转身不语。

眼见忍熊召唤失败，队长吃瘪，老好人伊藤赶紧上前摆手道：“既然这样，蝶蝶小姐……那我背着你赶路吧，我姐姐不是忍者，我也经常背她。”

佐良娜正让小蛞蝓爬到自己的肩膀上，闻言看了他一眼，犹豫着想这也是个解决办法，冷不丁听见宁次开口说道：“我来吧。”

佐良娜吃了一惊，伊藤有些慌张道：“可是……可是怎么能够劳烦队长大人……”

“是啊，这种事情队长大人怎么能……”松田对佐良娜向来最是防备，闻言亦是反对。

宁次淡淡地扫他们一眼：“你们太容易中暗算了。”

一句话说得两人面红耳赤，知道队长是指他们被老女巫设计毒晕的事情，齐齐安静了下来。

而佐良娜怔怔地望着日向宁次挺拔的背部，心中却是不着边际地想着——如果她在他背上吃饭团，他还会带自己去木叶吗？

……

稍作歇息之后立即出发。

茶之村——在二十年后的未来岁月里发展成了小小的农业中心。在木叶西南方向，村内遍植茶树，每逢十月金秋，洁白的茶花盛开，在层叠的梯田间蔓延开去，如云蒸雪落，是火之国内颇具盛名的景致。佐良娜曾在她的时代有幸见过茶花盛开的美景，而此时的茶之村，只剩下茫茫枯枝在冬日的寒风里摇晃着。

佐良娜吹了一路的风不自觉地有些冷，她向来体质强健，或许是从小热衷体术也或许是被母亲喂了数不胜数的兵粮丸——她向来对天气的适应度很高。然而此刻被人背了一路，竟然觉得寒意刺骨，不知是不是失去查克拉所致。

一念及此佐良娜不禁烦闷不已。

对于忍者来说，查克拉便是一切，且不说在任务中的对敌，哪怕是日常行动佐良娜也习惯了高来高去，如今却被人背在身上行走，她越想越觉得不甘，双手不自觉地收紧，却忘了手中是宁次的肩膀……

宁次奔行一路无话，冷不防被身后的人重重掐了一下，立刻警觉道：“怎么了？”

佐良娜下意识地应了声，转而明白过来宁次的意思，这才大为尴尬地抬了抬手，说道：“没什么。”  
宁次也没再说什么，继续专心赶路。

佐良娜趴在他身后，看着宁次的发丝随风微扬，轮廓清隽的侧颜在冬日天光中更显冷淡，平时她不太愿意与之对视，此刻却是仔仔细细地望着那张熟悉又陌生的容颜，心底没来由地升腾起一丝伤感——她来到这个世界遇到的第一个人，竟然是往生之人啊。说真的，现在这样近距离地看着， 倒是和天天老师保留的那张照片一模一样啊……

佐良娜想着，不由很轻很轻地说道：“你知道吗，他们一直在想你……”

“什么？”宁次一时没有听清。

“没什么。”佐良娜咬了咬唇，暗暗责怪自己大意，心中微微郁闷——她本不是喜欢多言的人，然而自小母亲与周遭好友皆是爱热闹的家伙，久而久之她也习惯了人声环绕，而眼前的这位长久沉默寡言，即便是佐良娜也不禁有些无聊。

正胡思乱想着，她抬眼望见宁次的眼角眉梢微有疑色，于是赶紧开口岔开话题。

“嗯……那个，宁次……前辈。”佐良娜斟酌半晌觉得还是这样称呼比较好。

“嗯。”

“你认识春野……春野前辈吗？”佐良娜小心翼翼地问出声，忽而又觉得自己傻气——日向宁次自然是认识她的，同村的忍者，母亲也曾提起过宁次的往事，他们怎么会不认识呢。

宁次倒是并不介意，淡然地回答：“认识。”

佐良娜默然一瞬，说：“跟我说说她的事情吧。”

宁次顿了顿，问道：“……你想知道什么？”

佐良娜脱口而出：“她是不是经常欺负人？她做饭是不是很难吃？她是不是粗心大意还喜欢找借口？”

一连串的问题砸在宁次的耳边让他不禁有些发愣，半晌后才不确定地问道：“你……你说樱吗？”

“是啊。”

“……樱是个很认真的人，也非常的努力。她和大家都相处得很好。”宁次平静地说道，“你为什么会有那些想法？”

“我只是想确认下……她是不是很好相处而已。”佐良娜随口搪塞着，内心却因着对方夸赞母亲而感到得意满足，心情顿时好了许多。

眼见宁次对她的问题一一作答，并没有不耐之色，佐良娜捏了捏手指，大着胆子追问：“那……她有喜欢的人吗？”

“你说什么？”

宁次不意少女突然提及同伴八卦，顿觉尴尬，女孩子的问题却又追到了耳畔：“我是问……她有喜欢的人吗？有交往的对象吗？”

宁次无奈无力且无语……略略定一定心神，他勉力维持着面上的平静，漠然道：“现在是战争期间，没有人会有心情想这些吧。”

“哦。”

“你对樱似乎很感兴趣。”他的眸光静静地朝她略略一扫，“既然是求医，只需要关心对方的医疗能力便足够了吧，你打听得似乎有些多。”

佐良娜明白再说下去又会引起对方的疑心，心虚之下正不知如何作答，忽见前方树丛开阔，尽头显出建筑物的轮廓，一扇巨大的榉木大门遥遥伫立，树叶状的忍村标志在最上方清晰可见。

她立刻指向前方：“哎，是到了吗？”

宁次点了点头，加快了脚步。

“宁次！”

忽然听见有人喊他，宁次落到木叶村大门前，将佐良娜放下，随即看向了朝他跑过来的人。

“天天？你怎么在这？”

“收到你的信件我就等在这里了。”天天满面焦急，“出了不得了的大事。”

佐良娜正暗自慨叹着木叶大门二十年前的模样，闻得天天的声音连忙看了过去，心头砰砰跳起来，又是高兴又是激动，喜悦之余还带着几分不由自主的羞怯——毕竟是这样直面相处多年的长辈年轻时候的容貌，她倍感亲切之外还莫名觉得不好意思。

说起来，天天老师年轻的时候真是可爱啊……

“怎么了？”宁次看着天天的神情，心中一紧。

“……这是？”天天奔至近前才发现宁次带了个陌生少女回来，转而又看向宁次身边的松田伊藤二人。

佐良娜这才反应过来，急忙开口：“啊，我我是来找春野樱医生……看病的……”一边说着，一边又默默地望着对方，明知天天不可能认得自己，心中却还是隐隐有一丝期盼。

“这家伙的事情我随后再跟你细说。”宁次不以为意，只是追问天天，“到底怎么了？”

天天并没有接收到佐良娜眸光中隐含的热切，只是含着歉意地对她笑笑：“如果你是来找樱的，那你恐怕要失望了，她已经离开村子了。”

她深吸一口气，转而面向宁次。

“她和小李、志乃还有牙一起偷偷溜了出去。”天天忧愁而无奈，“说是要去处决宇智波佐助！鸣人知道了，正在大发脾气。”

佐良娜只觉脑中轰然作响，恍惚间似乎听到宁次叹着气说了句“太乱来了”，便是寒风呼啸而过，冷意灌顶，心跳骤然停拍。

她不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，轻声问：“处决……处决谁？”

天天见少女骤然苍白的脸色，不禁也有些怔住，只是愣愣地应道：“宇智波……佐助……”

“是从木叶叛逃的S级叛忍。”宁次看一眼惊惶而疑惑的佐良娜，平静道，“如果你没有听说过他的名字，那么从现在开始也要警惕，他是个危险人物，已被五大国定为国际重犯。”

……


	21. 昔年之三

6．

和父亲的每一次相处，佐良娜都清楚地记得。

只因从很小的时候开始，父亲便与她聚少离多，母亲说他常年在外，有极为重要的工作，一直都在为了守护木叶——或者说守护她和母亲而战斗。

然而漫长的等待之中，年幼而敏感的佐良娜也曾暗暗怀疑过母亲的话语是否只是她对自己一厢情愿的安慰。那些缺失太久的陪伴，记忆中无数次目睹同伴与父母的相处而默默滋生的黯然心情，让佐良娜在对父亲满怀着思念与期盼的同时，亦不知不觉地累积了些许埋怨及困惑。

可是她以为这一切都过去了，所有的难过与不解，都已随着三年前那场闹剧而烟消云散。

——“你就是我们心意相通的证明，佐良娜。”

父亲简短的话里透着坚定，在那一瞬间抚平了佐良娜所有的不安与委屈。

也是从那个时候开始，她接受了父亲的选择，理解了母亲的用心，也暗自下定发誓要更加的努力，成为可以独当一面的忍者——那么或许在将来的某一天，她也能够成为他人的支柱，从被父母保护的小姑娘而变成守护他们的强大存在。

就像……就像七代火影大人那样。

佐良娜出现的时候，十六岁的漩涡鸣人正独自走在木叶雪天寂静的街道上。

大雪纷然飘飞，鸣人心事重重地在雪地中穿行，任由冰凉的雪片扑到他脸上，凝成微小的雪珠片刻后又化去。

从他记事起，木叶便很少有过这样漫天风雪的冬季。往年哪怕是入冬，火之国的气候也是偏暖，然后在暖冬晴空方好的日子里，他和卡卡西老师，小樱……还有佐助……他们一起精神抖擞地出外执行任务——虽然如今忆起，都不过是一些杂七杂八的低级任务罢了。

想到第七班的时候，鸣人的脚步不自觉地放慢，心口一阵阵地发闷，双手无意识地攥紧。

即便佐助离村之后，与师长同伴们意见相左是很平常的事，但鸣人从来没有真正地对他们大动肝火，因为他们不曾了解佐助的过去，对于那些在佐助身上曾经发生过的悲剧，村里的人大多数也是一知半解，只当那个宇智波家的少年在悲痛之中意志不坚，最终还是倒向了罪恶。

鸣人虽然希望佐助的行为会被谅解，却并不奢求所有人都像他一般感同身受地明白佐助所背负的痛苦，可是至少……至少大家愿意相信自己的决定，尤其是小樱。

……

“鸣人，你冷静一下。”片刻之前，奈良鹿丸站在雪地中这样对他说道。

“你要我怎么冷静！”鸣人只觉得火气一股股地上窜，“出了这样的事，我从头到尾都不知道！我说过的，佐助的事情我会解决，你们为什么自作主张？为什么要把小樱也牵扯进去？”

“没有人强迫樱。”鹿丸淡淡地叹了口气，直视着鸣人道，“她是自愿的，鸣人。我们都不是小孩子了，很多事情不要用感情去判断，用脑子想想，宇智波佐助现在的身份和所作所为……对于木叶来说已经没有宽恕的余地了。”

鸣人既惊且怒地望着众人，沉默一瞬，忽而嗤笑道：“所以你们才是不动脑子的人！”

小樱啊……哪怕是不要自己的性命，也不会去伤害佐助的呀！

“你们竟然会相信……她愿意和你们一起处决佐助？”

细雪纷飞之中，鸣人失望地撂下这句话，转身走出了同伴们惊愕的视线。

雪天街道上空无一人，鸣人驻足回头看去，只有自己长串的脚印从街道一头延伸而来，很快又被积雪覆盖。当所有激烈的情绪稍稍褪去，他第一次觉得前所未有的迷茫。

佐助加入晓是事实，袭击奇拉比是事实，卡卡西老师莫名其妙被根带走是事实，小樱……小樱瞒着自己去找佐助也是事实。无论方才怎样地反驳着，在同伴歉意的目光中与他们争辩——让鸣人不可否认的，是他真切地察觉到那些埋藏在自己内心深处的不确定，如今也无法控制滋生而上。

一直以来所坚持的东西，究竟是对是错？

信誓旦旦要走自己所坚持的忍道，可是自己所坚持的，便是其他人所认可的吗？真的能够帮到佐助，完成和小樱的约定或者是让卡卡西老师不再担心吗？

鸣人望着远处被雪雾掩盖的颜山怔怔地发呆，以至于有人忽然扑至身前他也毫无所觉。

直到双臂突然被人牢牢攥住，鸣人才猛然回神，在诧异之中对上了少女漆黑的眼睛。

“为什么？为什么要去处决宇智波佐助呢？”

完全没有任何的自我介绍，对方死死抓住鸣人的胳膊，一上来就单刀直入地追问，“他……他不是木叶的忍者吗？为什么说他是叛忍？他怎么会是叛忍呢？宇智波一家……宇智波一家明明是木叶最厉害的忍术名门不是吗！”

女孩子的力气莫名的大，即便是鸣人也被她抓得有些疼，正极力想要抽出自己的胳膊，忽然听得她提及佐助，鸣人不免愣住。

“春野樱为什么又要去处决宇智波佐助？”少女焦急的嗓音里带了点微不可见的哭腔，她抓着鸣人，“……请您告诉我，为什么？这一切都是怎么回事？”

鸣人被她晃得发晕，一时间挣脱不得，忙乱之中打量了对方一眼，直愣愣地开口：“你……你这家伙是谁啊？！”

佐良娜被这声质问惊醒，猝然回神想起自己的处境，呆立原地不知如何作答，只是双手还紧紧地抓着鸣人的胳膊。

她不记得自己在木叶的城镇中漫无目的地跑了多久，也不记得自己到底想要跑到哪里去，二十年前的木叶格局和记忆中的相去甚远，她在漫天风雪之中找不到宇智波大宅的位置，找不到春野家的地址，却在不起眼的小路上乍然遇见了独自一人的漩涡鸣人。

十六岁的漩涡鸣人和二十年后的七代大人相比，容貌上的变化并不是很大，脸颊上的六道胡须纹理让佐良娜隔着半条街便一眼认出了他。

眼见女孩子满脸的凄惶疑惑，巴巴看着自己想要说些什么又说不出来的样子，鸣人不知何故心中一软，放缓了语气问道：“你……你怎么了？”

少女怔怔地看着他，似乎是犹豫了片刻，开口说道：“宇智波的事……请您告诉我，为什么宇智波……”

“鸣人。”忽然有人出声打断了少女的问话。

佐良娜猛地回头，果然看到日向宁次从身后走来，视线冷冷地扫过她抓着鸣人胳膊的双手，转瞬间便收回目光，只是面色如常地看向鸣人。

“宁次？”鸣人惊讶，“你回来了？”

“才回来就听说出事了。”宁次语调平静，“正想着去找你，没想到让这家伙先找到了。”说着望一眼身侧的佐良娜。

女孩子身体微微颤了颤，片刻后低下头，极不情愿地放开了鸣人。

“她是谁？”鸣人揉着自己解放了的胳膊，看了眼佐良娜。

“是在茶之村救过我的忍者。”宁次的声音听不出任何情绪，“只是查克拉一直未能恢复，所以想请五代大人看一下。”

佐良娜听得宁次略去了自己胡编乱造的求医一事，只觉心中一凉，明白刚才她追问鸣人的一幕已经落在了宁次眼中，彻底引起了对方原本就不小的疑心。

“……哦。”鸣人不甚在意地应了声，微微遗憾地说道，“纲手婆婆现在也不太好，帮不了她了吧……如果小樱在的话……”语声戛然而止，换成了一声低微的叹息。

“所以，你是打算离开村子吗？”宁次沉默片刻，问道。

“嗯。”鸣人点头，语气里透着疲惫，“总不能让他们乱来吧。”

佐良娜闻言亟亟抬头，似乎又想说什么，却被宁次出言打断：“好了，好奇也该有个限度。你刚刚实在是太失礼了。”

佐良娜怔怔地回头看向宁次，却见对方并没有看着自己，已然继续朝着鸣人问道：“需要我跟你一起吗？”

鸣人看了宁次一眼，摇了摇头：“不用了，我自己一个人就可以。村里的一切……还需要拜托你。”

“可是团藏……六代火影那里怎么办？”

“管他怎么办呢。”鸣人不以为意地撇撇嘴，“大和老师说团藏从五影大会之后就没有了消息，谁知道又在搞什么鬼，我可不会再让那种家伙继续碍事。”

宁次思索片刻，点了点头：“明白了，你……万事慎重。不要冒进。木叶一切有我。”

“多谢。”鸣人望一眼宁次，淡淡地笑了笑，视线忽然又触到了站在他身前的佐良娜。

“那么，我先带她去医院了。”宁次伸手，握住佐良娜的胳膊，稍一用力，女孩子单薄的身躯就踉跄着朝他靠了过去。

少女的视线却像是粘在了鸣人脸上一般，目光中满是疑问与祈求，任由宁次抓着自己，嘴唇颤巍巍地似乎在说什么，却始终没有出声。

鸣人疑惑地皱眉，眼见她被宁次越带越远，终于低下头，不再看着自己，只是木木地转过身去。

鸣人忽而心中一悸，大声说道：“那个……”

少女蓦然转身，瞪大了眼睛看过来。宁次也随之停步回首。

“我……我是不是在哪见过你？”鸣人站在雪地之中挠了挠头。

女孩子眼中忽地闪现出一丝欣喜的光亮，又像是随即触动了什么，骤然暗淡下去。她默然站立片刻，望着面带疑问的鸣人摇了摇头。

“不。”她轻声说道。

……

直到走出很远，日向宁次才放开了佐良娜。

女孩子默不作声地任由他拖了一路，此刻见他放开自己，还没顾得上轻松，周身却猛地一窒，四面八方的空气像是骤然缩紧压迫而来，佐良娜试图挪动自己的身体，却发现使不上力，顿觉气恼。

“放开我！”佐良娜怒道。

“我也不想对你使用缚身术。”宁次回身，放下刚刚完成结印的双手，转而在离佐良娜不远处立定，“只是事到如今，你形迹可疑，不能再无视下去了。”

佐良娜挑了挑眉：“既然如此，你为什么刚刚不在七代……不在漩涡鸣人面前揭穿我？”

“鸣人有重要的事情。”宁次语气淡淡，“我一个人足够应付你了。”

冰天雪地之中被缚住了手脚，佐良娜只觉寒冷异常，方才见到漩涡鸣人时的冲动劲褪去之后，刺骨的冷风一寸寸地从她的肌肤钻了进来，冻得她浑身发麻。少女难受得发抖，只是一遍遍地喊道：“放开！快放开我！”

“原本我就奇怪，你为什么会对樱感到好奇。”宁次无动于衷地看着少女生气的面容，目光中只剩下冰冷的怀疑，“现在看来，你真正关心的是宇智波一族的事情。难怪你千方百计想来木叶。”

佐良娜满心焦躁，对宁次的质问充耳不闻，察觉到双手渐渐失去知觉，她只觉得胸口憋着一股气却上不来，四肢百骸都像被钉子钉在木板上一样难受。

一旁的宁次却依旧从容不怕地发问：“你和茶之村的那伙叛忍到底是什么关系？你关心宇智波一族，难道也和那些在黑市间流窜的人一样，是为了写轮眼……”

不行了，好冷……

佐良娜在奋力挣扎中逐渐感到头晕目眩，眼前的日向宁次身形在视野中虚化成一个模糊不清的影子，而身上的忍术却没有任何要被撤去的意思，反而在无形中加紧了桎梏。

佐良娜心中忽而升起一种熟悉的不甘。

又是这种感觉……和被志村潜施术时一模一样。没有任何的反击能力，只能让别人牵着鼻子走。

一直以来的努力到底算什么？

她在心中暗暗自嘲地苦笑——宇智波佐良娜难道要因为失去查克拉而被冻死吗？

正在她自怨自艾之时，佐良娜忽然感到一个软乎乎的东西贴着她的脊背爬了上来。她心中一动，明白是那条一直打瞌睡小蛞蝓醒了过来。

“菜菜！帮我！”佐良娜几乎是用气在发声。

“菜菜知道了！菜菜这就帮公主大人哟。”小蛞蝓的声音传入耳朵，佐良娜只觉得肩胛骨像是被什么东西咬了一口，紧接着暖流似的力量便源源不断地注入她的身体。

佐良娜心中顿时大喜，这种感觉她再熟悉不过——小蛞蝓是在给她传输查克拉！

见对方久不开口，宁次渐渐失去了耐心，眼中敌意愈盛：“你不说也没有关系，我会把你交给山中亥一前辈。情报部的前辈们会有办法让你开口。”

他向前靠近一步，沉声问道：“我最后再问你一次，你到底是什么人？”

少女闻言抬起头，漆黑的双眸静静地望着他，良久后，她低低叹了口气。

“……你这人啊，和天天老师说的根本不一样。”

日向宁次尚未来得及反应，却听少女骤然转变了语气，朝着他厉声埋怨道：“真是又烦人又讨厌，被你绑在雪地里我都快冷死了啊！！”

话音刚落，宁次只觉一股无形的力量朝自己反弹了过来，缚身术骤然解除，周遭的空气流动加速，宁次暗道不妙，一抬眼却对上了一双近在咫尺的血红双眸。

眼瞳深红而妖冶，虹膜上是一双飞速旋转的黑色勾玉，于瞬间摄住了他的心魄，思绪骤然停止，眼中的白雪、木叶的城镇、以及黑发的少女从宁次的视野中渐渐淡去，只剩下这双令人心惊的眼睛。

“你……你……”宁次骇然地望着她，身体不受控制地颤抖，抬手扶住发疼的脑袋，似乎陷入了某种痛苦。

佐良娜见他反应剧烈，面色惨白，心中一惊，顿时收敛了瞳术，喃喃说道：“对不起，我不是故意的……”

日向宁次似乎没有听见她的话，踉跄着倒退了两步，忽然一头栽倒在了雪地里。

佐良娜呆呆地看着，半晌后才有些后怕地凑过去，蹲下身拍了拍日向宁次的肩膀。

“我……我是不是做得太过火了，菜菜？”佐良娜轻声开口。

“嗯，菜菜不明白呢。”小蛞蝓一问三不知，反而摇头晃脑地发问，“公主大人的查克拉还没有恢复完全就使用瞳力，效果会不会不太好？万一他醒来以后记起来怎么办？”

佐良娜看着不省人事的日向宁次，心中发苦，片刻后咬牙切齿地回答：“那我就先把你交给他们处置！”

……


	22. 昔年之三

7.

冬天仿佛是有边界的。

樱与佐井等人在越下越大的风雪中穿行了三天，甫一进火之国与铁之国接壤的树林，鹅毛般漫天飘飞的雪片便倏然减少，最后只余堆积在脚下或是树梢上的厚厚积雪，在他们经过时掉落融进雪地中，发出极为轻微的窸窣声。

铁之国的气候一向苦寒，冰雪常年覆盖着山川林地。

佐井抬头望着树林东南方向隐隐可见的山脉棱角，白雪覆满了嶙峋凸起的怪石，巨大的冰棱倒挂在尖锐的悬崖边缘，仿若张口呼嚎的猛兽之牙，山体彼此对峙连结，分别朝着东西南个方向延伸而去，如同三匹巨狼伫立在铁之国辽阔的冰原之上。

“是三狼山。”佐井冲着同伴们说道，“可以确定是在铁之国境内了。”

“很好！”犬冢牙充满斗志地应和一声，转而向身边的志乃开口询问，“可以确定宇智波佐助的方位吗？”

志乃似乎是思索了片刻才答道：“感觉接近了，但是需要继续……”话音未落赤丸忽然“汪汪”吠叫起来，震落了周遭枝头的大片积雪。

牙随即怔了怔，鼻尖微微一嗅，大声说道：“探查到了！他身边还有那个晓的阿飞！不过……”

“怎么？”佐井问道。

牙有些疑惑地皱眉：“感觉很奇怪，他们的方位似乎一直在变换，一会近一会远的……”

佐井讶然，忽而察觉到樱并未跟上来，蓦然转过身去，果然见她落后了一大截，呆立在不远处望着来时的方向。

佐井示意众人停下，折回去喊她：“樱，怎么了？”

樱愣愣地出了会神，随即摇了摇头，收回视线，“没事，只是刚刚一瞬间，有一种奇怪的感觉，好像是从木叶传来的……”

佐井一时语塞。

樱倒是摆了摆手，面色如常道：“刚刚你们说了什么？”

“牙说发现了宇智波佐助的位置。”

樱心中一颤，仿佛有什么细微的力量在胸腔中隐秘地拉扯了一下：“……在什么方位？”

牙聚精会神地感知着冷风中带来的细微气味：“正背面两点钟方向，距离一公里……不，两公里或许……”

“是吗？”樱淡淡地应了声，“多谢了。”

那一瞬间佐井下意识地觉得有些古怪，尚来不及分辨，只见站在一起的牙、志乃和小李三人脚下悄无声息地滚出了几个兵粮丸大小的球状弹药，佐井大喝一声：“当心！”然而弹药迅速爆裂，浓重的烟雾瞬间包围了众人，佐井飞速结印，墨汁冲天而起化为一张巨网挡住了大半烟雾，却依然不慎吸入些许，他登时感到一阵剧烈的头晕目眩，勉力支撑着后退，余光中却发现樱不知何时已经消失了。

“那女人果然……！”

佐井咬牙强撑着避退，未料那雾气所含的药力惊人，隐约见到其余三人几乎是毫无反抗地便倒下昏迷，佐井心知自己也撑不了许久，竭力施术将一支水墨传信鸟放了出去。

意识渐渐模糊，佐井后退几步靠着一棵树干倚坐在地，耳边有熟悉的脚步声传来，他抬起眼皮扫了一眼，半是气恼半是无奈：“你疯了吗？到了这种地步还在执迷不悟……”

樱默然片刻，低声道：“抱歉，佐井。我……我没有办法让你们处决佐助君。”

那一瞬间佐井分不清自己到底是什么样的心情，有震惊有疑惑有不以为然甚至还有些许莫名的怜悯，他从加入第七班开始就知道春野樱对宇智波佐助的感情很深，但从未想到在大局面前她还是选择了她那点摇摇欲坠的感情——脑中思绪飞转，闪过无数春野樱近日的神态举止，佐井心头一片雪亮。

他脱口而出道：“你还是想救他？你知道你这样做会有什么后果吗！”

雪地中是如死一般的静默。

药力的侵蚀让佐井顾不上焦急追问，只是提着口气等待樱的回应。

良久，他在逐渐迷离的视野中仿佛看到了春野樱淡淡地笑了下，眉目间尽是歉意。

“木叶和佐助君……我没法选。”

她轻声说完，十指翻覆结印，低喝一声“解！”，周遭空气顿时如水般荡漾着化开，原本只是隐然可见的三狼山轮廓原来已经近在咫尺。

“难怪……竟然是幻术……”佐井低叹一声，失去了意识。

……

独自穿越铁之国的森林时，樱不期然地想起了几年前的事。

她记得自己也曾经有一次如此在雪林中奔行的经历，只是那个时候，跟随在她身边一同作战的人是佐助。

一个恍惚，好像还是那一年在雪之国的冰天雪地里，她第一次用自己发明的忍术和佐助完美地配合，打败了实力在他们之上的敌人。而那一年的她和佐助默契到不需要多说什么，只是一个眼神和动作便能明了彼此的意图……虽然他总是在她靠近的时候扭过头去，总是在她笑眯眯亲近时不自觉地想要拉开距离。

可是危难之时挡在她身前的佐助，在她的哭泣中消退咒印的佐助，在她心慌紧张时会出言安慰的佐助……

樱停下脚步，雪白的披风在身后静静飘扬。

那个记忆中温柔的、别扭的、安静的甚至是曾经在她身侧不动声色地扬起嘴角的男孩子，如今都和身前这个杀意凛冽，面上带血的少年重叠在了一起。

“佐助……君……”樱喃喃地开口，声音却低到似乎只有自己才能听见。

然而与自己隔着一段距离的人却作出了反应，手中嘶鸣作响的电光瞬间收敛了大半，他朝着樱转过身来，染血的眼睛聚焦片刻，问道：“是樱吗？”

樱怔立原地，不知道如何作答。

暌违许久的重逢，让樱在一瞬间就分辨出了如今的佐助与她所怀念的那个男孩子已经相去甚远。空气中浓重的血腥味以及佐助满身的伤口让樱无所适从，有生以来的第一次，她真切地感受到了自己那份执着的眷恋在残酷的现实前显得如此天真，狠狠刺破了她所有的温情的幻想。

“你来做什么?”佐助立定，对于樱的到来他似乎没有任何的惊讶与意外，平静得近乎冷酷。相对于樱显而易见的惊惶迷茫，他在刹那的静默后只抛下了一句冷冷的质问，“你有什么企图？”

樱忽而想起了在佐助离开的日子里，自己翻来覆去做过的梦。

梦里的佐助在离她不远之处背身而立，中间隔着飘忽不定的浓雾，樱拼命地呼喊他的名字，发疯似的朝他奔跑而去，然而佐助始终与她隔着可望不可即的距离，她害怕地哭泣，于梦境中大声诉说了许多连自己也记得不甚清晰的表白，那些平日被她强压在心底的乱七八糟的挽留与哀求尽数宣泄而出，但佐助只是回过身来淡淡地看了她一眼。

然后樱便从噩梦之中惊醒，此后脑海中时不时地就会涌现出佐助在梦中的神情。

他看着痛苦凄惶到不成人样的自己，面上只是牢不可破的冷漠，仿佛她的心意与情感对他来说只是微不足道的尘芥，无关紧要到了极致。

很久以后樱回想起这次晤面，时常分不清记忆中的那些片段是来自于她有所感知的梦境，还是令人心寒的真实。

只是在佐助阴沉的视线逼视中，樱直愣愣地脱口而出道：“我……我想见你。”

撇开了同伴孤身一人前来也好，在道义责任和情感挤压之中所滋生出的厌世之念也好——

她只是想再见到他一次，跟他好好地说说话而已。

一定是很痛苦的吧？这样满身伤痕的佐助君……被鲜血和仇恨浸透的时候，他的心里还有一丝缝隙还能够瞥见从前属于那些充满阳光的日子吗？他还会记得曾经说过，想要守护同伴一起战斗的心情吗？

片刻的沉默。

佐助微眯着淌血的眼睛，声音有些喑哑：“想见我？”

樱强忍着眼中想要落泪的酸涩，讷讷地答应着：“是……很想见你，很想见到佐助君。”她的声音很轻，“很担心你的安危……很怕你……很怕你……”

——很怕你变得与从前判若两人。

樱知道其实如今说这样的话已经太晚了。从佐助离村至今，她和鸣人过于天真地坚信着佐助只是一时的迷惘，只是一时的冲动，她总是傻乎乎地觉得只要自己心意不变，佐助终有一天会明白的。她是那样高估了彼此的情分，低估了人世的翻覆险恶，并且——樱苦涩地承认着——她从未真正的了解过宇智波佐助这个人吧。

没有真正了解过发生在他身上的一切，没有了解过他所背负着的东西，只是一厢情愿地认为往日的同伴情谊一定能够让他回心转意。

那么，她现在亲自来到了他身边，在这个最不合理的时机之下，她还能唤回他一星半点的本心吗？

樱望着面目全非的佐助，心中是无尽的茫然与不确定。

“……是么？”佐助不置可否地勾了勾唇角，转身指了指身侧，“你来得正好，替我了结了她。”

“什么……”樱愕然抬眼，片刻后才惊觉佐助是指那个他身侧躺在血泊中的红发少女。

那是樱第一次见到漩涡香燐。

虽然在余生漫长的时光中，她们揶揄互怼乐此不疲地围绕着佐助吃些半真半假的醋，成为了真正的莫逆之交——可是在这一刻，樱看不到那些被强烈的宿命感遮挡住的未来，唯一剩下的是齿冷般的恐惧。

在过往陆续传来木叶的情报之中，她知道佐助有了自己的新同伴，其中便有一个能力特殊的红发眼镜女。佐助在多次与他国忍者的冲突中不落下风，并且屡次绝地反击，让人感到棘手不已，其中少不了这个女孩子的帮衬和辅助。

而此刻佐助只是漠然说道：“我需要一个医疗忍者，这家伙已经没用了。”

樱悚然一惊，不可置信地看向佐助。

“杀了她，你跟我走。”佐助说道。

雪地中是香燐微弱的呼吸声，仿佛随时都会消散殆尽，樱无法分辨那是寒冷还是重伤所致，或许两者皆有，心中是强烈的不忍。

樱低声开口：“她……她是你的同伴吗……”

“无用之人只是绊脚石而已。”佐助的回应没有分毫犹豫，目光掠过樱犹豫而抗拒的神色，他眉心微不可见地沉了沉，“怎么了，樱，你下不了手么？”

樱默然摇了摇头，什么也没有说。她缓步上前，从披风下抬起握紧苦无的手，神色近乎木然地走到了香燐身边。

佐助的视线紧紧地迫住樱的身形，几乎是在她错身而过的一瞬间，他的手中电光乍现，千鸟流独特的嘶嘶声在雪地中响起，直直从背后向樱袭去。

“砰”的一声轻响，被雷遁击中的粉发少女骤然化为烟雾，佐助毫不意外地转身，看向了本体在混乱中扶着香燐退到一边的樱，她微微喘息着，翠绿的眼睛惊魂不定地瞪着他。

“佐助君！你带着她，一定是因为她能够帮助到你，对吗？”樱大声地说道，语气中是显而易见的祈求，“所以……所以我可以治好她，你不需要……不需要对她……”话至一半樱哆哆嗦嗦地有些说不下去。

她不确定方才佐助是看破了她的影分身术，还是根本毫不介意地下杀手，然而无论怎样，那种由此而生的，深入骨髓的心痛和陌路感扎得她浑身战栗，只是下意识地搂紧了香燐的身体。

感觉到樱颤抖的身躯和收紧的臂膀，红发少女在她的臂弯中微微抬头看向她。

“我只需要一个医疗忍者。”佐助转身，手中细长的千鸟雷遁仿似一柄发光的利刃，“既然你想救她……”

樱骤然警觉，她忽然咬牙结印，在佐助冲过来的一瞬间发动忍术，满地积雪忽然扬起稍稍阻挠了佐助的攻击，仅是一刹那，樱和香燐的身影便消失在雪地中。

佐助冷然一嗤。

几乎是没有停顿地一个瞬身，他蓦地出现在躲在上方树丛中的樱身后。

“这种低级的幻术……真是难看。”他声音嘶哑地嘲笑着，再次抬手刺向身前的少女。

樱猛地回身想要与佐助拉开距离，却忽而发现佐助攻击的姿态在半空中有一瞬难以分辨的停滞，仿佛是他突然迷惑了，看向樱的视线由原本的狠厉转换为惊骇。

电光火石间樱蓦然明白了什么，战斗的本能使她握紧手中的苦无，下意识的便想要反击，然而苦无的顶端在离佐助咫尺之距时被她硬生生地收住，仿佛身体里的另一个自己竭力地拉扯住她的力量。

不忍心……啊……

樱紧紧咬住被冻得干裂的嘴唇，只觉得胸腔中满是痛彻心扉的悲苦。

那个曾经在她的哭泣中抱怨她太重的佐助君，那个在死亡森林中一次次护住自己性命的佐助君……樱只觉得视线一片模糊，泪水黏在脸上被寒风吹得冰冷刺骨。

不舍得，不忍心，下不去手，心痛得像要裂开。

樱在泪眼朦胧中听见香燐细微的呼喊。

“佐助……住手……”

听见佐助带着恨意的诅咒。

“——那你就替她去死吧。”

她狠狠地咬牙——怎么能够在这样的境地放弃。

深吸一口气，她退后几步闭眼结印，将精力全都集中在额头，深色的菱形咒印在额间显现——与此同时，佐助的千鸟流结结实实地扎进了她的胸腔，攻击的力道迫使她踉跄着跪倒在雪地中，樱低头喘息，正遗憾自己到底是晚了一步，忽而感到那些因雷遁而产生的刺痛迅速减弱，旋即消散不见。

佐助一击得手，没有再看樱，只是背过身去捂住自己的眼睛。

“哦，到底是避开了要害啊。”

忽然有人语气轻松地开口，“是失手了，佐助？”

佐助不适地皱眉，默然一瞬，喘着粗气冲着声音的来源处开口：“是斑吗……来得正好，我有话和你说。”

“是要鼬的眼睛吧。”

斑悄然跃至佐助身前，视线隔着涡状面具扫了眼跪在雪地里的樱。

他慢条斯理的开口：“百豪之术……年纪轻轻居然会这种级别的忍术啊，难怪你敢一个人来找佐助。”

樱低着头，没有答话，心中却隐隐漫上一层惊疑。方才的百豪之术在佐助攻击前被没有施展成功，然而伤害却被消除了——不，更像是被什么未知的力量所吸收了，这不是她的忍术所致的。

“留下她吧，佐助。换上鼬的眼睛，你用得上她。”

“我拒绝！”佐助微微一怔，随即厉声否决，“这个家伙是木叶的忍者，在她之后还会有更多的人接二连三来纠缠。”

“鼬的眼睛不是什么普通的器官，需要实力精湛的医疗忍者。”斑淡然打断他，“眼下找不到合适的能够信任的人选。这小姑娘对你倒是一片真心，必定不会害你。”

佐助闻言默然。

“木叶的话不用担心。”斑朝着樱的方向偏了偏脑袋，“让她脱离不就好了。”

话音刚落，樱只觉得脑后的发带一松，随即护额便悄无声息地落在了雪地里，铁质的木叶忍者标志上被划伤了一道清晰的深痕。

“你……！”樱惊怒不已，“混蛋……”

“虽然我刚刚夸了你，不过你的实力还远远威胁不到我。”斑抬手稍稍止住了樱欲作攻击的姿态，轻飘飘的语调中透出一丝不容抗拒的冷酷，“跟我们走或者现在就死，你自己选。”

樱下意识地望向佐助，而他的神情被翳在逆光的阴影之中让她无从探究。冰雪的冷意渗进她的双腿肌肤之中，冻得她肌肉发麻。

良久之后，樱瞥一眼被她安置在身侧不远处断墙后的香燐，木然说道：“我跟你们走……但是你们要放过她。”

“……你有什么资格提条件？”佐助的声音居高临下地传来，语气中满是让樱陌生的急躁和愠怒。

斑默然一瞬，不甚在意地开口：“行了，留着她也活不了多久，你该回去休息了，佐助，别太任性。更何况……”他抬头似乎是看了眼天色，淡然道，“再不走的话，更麻烦的家伙就要来了。”

……


	23. 昔年之三

8.

樱醒来时第一反应是觉得肩膀疼，然后在一阵发愣之后猛地弹起身来。

房间很暗，头顶灯盏时不时的就暗下去几分，灯管中不稳定的电流频率带着细微的滋啦声，在这安静的屋室中被放得很大。

空气透着陌生的潮湿且闷热，樱略略转头，硬板床边的石墙上甚至有薄薄的水雾，间或汇聚成一小束水流静而迟缓地淌下。而靠近门的地方有一对桌椅，除此之外便空无一物。

她四处打量，忽而察觉额前的碎发晃着她的视线有些微的不适，不由地伸手一摸，才想起来护额被人强行摘掉了。

“……晓的据点？”樱强压下心中的不安，思忖着，“是在雨忍村吗？”

她起身去开门，原本做好了准备十有八九是被锁住了，不料门把轻而易举地被按下，门外是黑黝黝而深不见底的走廊。

没有所谓的看守也没有其他声音，樱忽而有些不确定自己是不是该留在屋内。

就这一恍惚的瞬间她已不由自主地朝外走去，等回过神来的时候，樱发现自己正在对着长廊边不知是第几扇紧闭的门发着呆。

樱不期然地想起，这种仿佛漫无目的又隐隐暗含着某种难以言说的期待的心情，和她当时与新七班一起在大蛇丸的据点搜寻佐助的时候何其相似。只是那个时候，樱满心充斥着的是焦急和紧张，而眼下——她伸手触向身前的门板——脑海中关于佐助的记忆纷至沓来，他流血的眼睛他仇恨的目光他嘶哑的声音……樱顿觉心中再不复之前满腔澎湃的勇气。

是啊，佐助君……到底不再是以前的佐助君了。

哪怕是当日在大蛇丸的据点错过，樱依然在混乱匆忙中从少年的身影上隐隐窥得一线昔日熟悉的痕迹。

可是在雪地中命令她下杀手的宇智波佐助——樱只从他身上看到了死亡、绝望和彻头彻尾的黑暗。

一念及此樱不自觉地收回想去敲门的手。

“到底应该怎么做呢……”

她苦恼地叹着气，冷不丁身侧传来一人语气闲适的声音。

“在找佐助？”

樱身子一僵，立刻收敛满面愁容，转过身去。

戴着涡卷脸面具的人从黑暗中缓步而出，浑身上下被晓的那件火云黑袍裹得严严实实，樱只藉由身边燃烧的灯火看到那面具后似乎是有一只眼睛。

宇智波斑——樱想起佐助对他的称呼，确认了卡卡西老师一直以来想要确认的这个人的身份——木叶的创始人之一，前任宇智波一族的首领，与初代火影齐名的强大存在。

樱在面对这样的人物之时，下意识地是有些恐惧的，然而多年的忍者修炼让她学会稍微控制这种情绪，以图在绝对劣势的情况下也能够有一丝反击的可能。

“不是说……需要我给他换眼睛吗？”樱迫使自己冷静，开口问道。

斑在她面前停步，似乎是审视了她片刻，淡淡道：“佐助现在在休息，毕竟刚刚大战过一场，能够杀死团藏……也实在是有些勉强了。”

樱一个激灵，猛然抬头：“团藏？志村……团藏？！”

“哦?”斑的语气突然变得诡异而轻松，“看来你是什么都不知道就跑来了啊。”

樱张了张嘴，想要说什么脑中却一片混乱。他们这期的木叶忍者一整伙地都对想要独揽大权的团藏没有半分好感，但是这般身处木叶高位之人被佐助君杀死——这对樱来说太突然了，以致于她有片刻地放松了警惕，再抬头时斑已骤然贴近她，咫尺之距映入一只血红而艳冶的眼睛，彼此连接的刀刃状勾玉飞速旋转，瞬间就迫入了樱的脑海。

樱只觉得浑身的力气被那只眼睛迅速地抽干，但偏偏无法立刻瘫倒下去，于是微微仰头维持着古怪的站姿，脑中意念一片混沌，眼前除了那只无限放大的写轮眼便是蒙昧不清的白雾，从四面八方向她压倒而来，紧接着便是一阵反胃，令她极欲吐干脑中的记忆。

“果然是曾经的同伴吗……”

良久，斑的瞳孔收缩血色褪去，化为一片漆黑。

樱向后一个踉跄靠着墙坐下去。

“你也是卡卡西的学生啊。”斑低头看着少女，语气中是某种深沉的情绪。

樱未曾理会，或者说即便想要理会却不能——方才被瞳术全力压制的无能为力感仿佛饮酒之余的后劲，正缓慢地反映在她的肢体举止上。她用力地掐着自己的手心想要恢复冷静，然而在她记忆被读取之时，那些从对方瞳力中传达而出的冰冷和黑暗也一同劈面而来，樱第一次切身体会到如此深不见底的绝望和执念，不由地微微颤抖。

斑居高临下望着她，樱可以感受到头顶那股聚焦在自己身上的目光。

她不确定对方是在欣赏她的恐惧和痛苦，或者是在打别的主意，混乱焦灼的情绪猛然涌上，倒在一瞬间稍许冲淡了方才兜头罩面的无措。

也不知是过了许久，她忽然听到斑再度开口。

“鼬的遗体在走廊尽头的冰室里，你可以去看看。”

紧接着便是远离的脚步声。

空气之中复又恢复为一片死寂，徒留樱低微的喘气声。

半晌后抬头，果然见斑已经没了踪影。

樱站在原地发了会怔，随即转过身，慢吞吞地朝走廊的另一头行去。

而另一个隐在暗处看了许久好戏的人影这才黏糊糊的将自己分离而出，沿着据点交错纵横的水管走道轻而易举地追上了已经到达了建筑物顶部天台的斑。

外间乌云密布，雨水淅沥沥地下着，万年不放晴的天气让周遭的建筑楼台锈成一片，空气中充斥着浓重的金属气息。

“你倒是对她很友善呢。”大大咧咧地现身，他嘶声问道，“不怕她有什么举动吗，毕竟是纲手的弟子……”

“现在需要她为佐助换眼睛。”斑听语气便知道是白绝，“……而且杀了她佐助也会不高兴。”

白绝想了想，可怖的脸上露出淡淡的笑容：“也不是非她不可……药师兜可是一直想和我们合作呢。”

“那家伙太过狡猾，我不想冒险。”

“交给她就不冒险了吗？”将自己完全地暴露而出，白绝低声问道，“不担心她动摇佐助吗?”

斑望着天际铅灰暗淡的云层，任由雨水打落在身上。

“动摇么……”仿佛是自言自语又仿佛是询问，他侧了侧脸，语气平淡而漠然，“戴着鼬的眼睛，佐助是不可能会被动摇的。”

……

在走廊尽头的金属门前立定，樱有一瞬的怔忪。

门后躺着宇智波鼬的遗体……樱想到此处便不自觉地迷惘，一直以来为了佐助她都努力地想要接近宇智波一族的真相，想要为这些纠缠多年的恩怨找一条出路——而当她终于站到这扇门前时，樱突然感到强烈的不安。周遭的黑暗像是粘稠的有质感的，樱在这浓重而压抑的空间里也不自觉地滋生出些许负面的情绪。

门缝中透出丝丝森然的冷气，悄无声息地袭上她的肌肤，樱不自觉地打了个寒颤，这才发现门竟然是开的。

樱微微一愣，将门拉开，颇有重量的金属门在被拉扯时发出一声低沉的响动，樱一眼便看到了一具被冰冻在冰棺中的躯体……以及在一旁坐着的佐助。

与其说是冰棺……不如说是一块巨型的冰，而佐助也不过是倚靠着那块冰，维持着一个樱记忆中熟悉的姿势，以致于樱在那一刻骤然觉得心口像是被什么力量隐秘地扯了一下，既而蔓延出一种令她痛楚的心绪。而每一次这样的心绪复现之时，都让春野樱再一次确认，自己是执着地、无可救药地喜欢着一个人。

而那个人在离她几步之遥的位置，身上依然是之前他们互相搏杀时所穿的衣服，血迹已经变得黯沉，衣衫褶皱里满是战斗留下的仆仆痕迹，而佐助微闭着眼睛，裸露在脸上和手上的伤口清晰可见，樱几乎立刻确认了他并没有像斑所说的在休息。

或者……对他而言，在与团藏的战斗后来到兄长身边枯坐着，就算是休息了。

——太过强烈的距离感。

哪怕是隔着几步之遥，樱都能明确地感受到那是属于佐助的世界，属于宇智波佐助，被冠以宇智波之名的少年，不可接近也不会让任何人接近的领域。樱隐隐察觉到那片领域中充斥着的或许是她最不希望佐助沾染的东西，鲜血、仇恨、无尽的杀戮……而现在它们将佐助侵蚀得几乎面目全非。

于是到底还是走进去了。

驱使着樱一步步朝着宇智波鼬的所在靠近的，是她经年的疑惑与好奇——这个毁了佐助一生的男人，让佐助一步步堕落而陷在爱恨痛苦之中的罪魁祸首，究竟是什么样子。

似乎是察觉到她的接近，佐助冷不丁地开口：“你来做什么？”

樱微微一惊，下意识地停步，而佐助依旧保持着坐姿，连头都没有抬一下，显然是并不在意的——她的存在也好，她的举动也好，哪怕是这声询问，也是淡漠到了极致的语气。

樱几乎可以确定，如果不是这间房里还有宇智波鼬的存在，佐助也许压根就不打算和她说话。默然一瞬，她还是静静地回答道：“来看一下……你要换的这双眼睛。”

佐助眉梢微微一动，然后缓慢地抬起眼，漆黑的瞳眸朝她看了过来。樱有片刻的窒息，仿佛她对上的不是佐助的眼睛，而是让人心惊胆战的深渊，那对瞳心深处除了比黑暗更深的黑暗，还有些许无法揣测的情绪在隐秘地燃烧着。

“这么快就改变了你的立场吗？”佐助低沉的声线中是毫不掩饰的嘲讽。

樱一愣，随即觉得脸上火辣辣的，继而心头泛起一股被屈辱感碾过的疼痛，最后化为难以言说的苦涩。

是，佐助是不明白的。或许他根本不想要也不屑于明白。

自己所有的软弱，彷徨及为他神伤落泪的痛苦，佐助是不在乎的。

正如他此时忽然稍稍加重了语气，带着警告的意味再度开口道：“不准靠近鼬。”停顿片刻，随后语气里染上了显而易见的恨意，冷酷而决绝：“不准——用你那双为木叶战斗过的手来碰鼬。”

樱只觉得仿佛是背后被人砍了一刀，僵立原地，先是浑身的发凉，紧接着便是疼痛穿透了背心直达五脏六腑。她极力忍住心中翻腾而上的委屈及眼底蠢蠢欲动的酸涩，拼了命地平复着呼吸而让眼泪不要掉出来。

“木叶……木叶到底做了什么？你为什么会被煽动到如此地步？”樱用力地握紧拳头，强迫自己不要哽咽不要又开始抽抽搭搭地哭，“那也是你的家啊，佐助君！”

“家？”佐助冷冷地重复着，随即豁然起身一把掐住了樱的脖颈，将她生生拉扯过来，“你听好了——你所谓的家，是用鼬的鲜血和痛苦，用宇智波一族所有人的牺牲换来的！你们所有人的命都是鼬用自己命的换来的！所以不要再提木叶！木叶的一切都让我作呕！”

他在狂怒之中加深了手指间的力道，樱被他扼得几乎要痛晕过去，求生的战斗本能又一次催促着她反击——是的，或许现在掀开佐助将他痛打一顿并不是什么困难的事情，樱甚至可以察觉到佐助的查克拉所剩无几，然而电光火石间她将这个念头狠狠地压了下去，死死地按入意识深处。

而佐助却忽然放开了她，与其说是放开不如说是推开。

樱后退两步站稳，虚弱地抚着自己的脖子低低地咳嗽着，一时间整个冰库里充斥着樱的喘息和咳嗽声，佐助只是背过身去，将满腔的怒火冰在他眸心深处，唇角漠然地抿直。

樱喘了片刻忽然觉得指间湿凉，低头一看才发现手上都是血。她呆了呆，转而望向了佐助方才掐着她的那只手。

不算亮堂的灯光，却足以照出佐助手心伤口的轮廓。樱只看了一眼就发觉有些眼熟，接着便想起很久以前卡卡西老师刚开始教佐助使用雷遁的时候，佐助要强地拼命练习，因此手心也总是会裂开，那个时候樱就心疼不已，暗暗发誓有机会的话一定要学习第一等的医疗忍术来帮助他。然而时光轮转，佐助早年将千鸟流运用娴熟到了青出于蓝的地步，却不想依然会有伤口撕裂的一天，那么在樱看不到的日子里——日复一日，年复一年，佐助又承受了多少的伤痛？

鬼使神差地，她慢慢走上前，将查克拉汇聚在手指尖，然后轻轻地拉过佐助的手。

佐助被她触碰的那一刻起先是电击般的一怔，随即感受到从伤口处传来的查克拉像是细小的暖流顺着血管慢慢地爬进他的身体。他知道那是医疗忍者独特的治愈查克拉，自己多年来刀口舔血也没少被各路医忍照顾过，然而这是他第一次接受到樱的查克拉。

这个他以为自己已经快要忘得记不起来的家伙——

纯粹，温暖，纤细，饱含着令人怀念的熟悉。

除此之外忽而还有两三滴温热的液体掉落在他的手掌上。

佐助立即明白是樱在哭。

原本似乎是勉力压抑的无声的哭泣，随着越来越多掉在他手上的眼泪而渐渐转为了上气不接下气的抽泣。

……  
真是奇怪的人。

在生死关头都没有哭的人，看到他手上寻常的伤口却哭成这样——

霎时间佐助原本激烈的情绪骤然消退了下去，继而是被莫名的焦躁感代替，一如某些被压在记忆深处被他决意抛弃的东西，比如少女热情的拥抱，灿烂的笑容以及哭着哀求过的挽留过的自己——电光火石间佐助猛然一惊，随即用力抽出了被樱握住的手。

掌中暖意戛然而止，冰库中刺骨的寒意顷刻间覆盖而来。

“出去。”

他背过身，不再看她。

“……佐助君，我……”

樱期期艾艾地看着他未曾愈合的伤口，想要再说什么，耳边又是佐助冰冷到近乎命令的话语砸了过来：

“出去！”

樱怔了怔，然后低头抹了一把淌了满脸的眼泪，竭力忍住满心的酸涩，在佐助看不到的身后点了点头。

“知道了，我走就是了。”

……

【昔年之三 完】


	24. 流离之四

1.

自从鼬死后，佐助的睡眠便极浅。

起初除却入眠后便会无意识纠缠而来的噩梦般的记忆，还有一些他极力想根除的杂乱过往。譬如谁在他左耳边吵吵闹闹要求比试，右耳边就会传来好声好气近乎撒娇的约会请求。通常佐助还来不及去分辨这些声音来源于何处，便会有书本结结实实地敲在他头顶。

他仰头去看，只见到曾经的蒙面导师笑如弯月般的眼睛。

继而画面清晰起来，周遭豁然明澈——金发男孩子和粉发的女孩子站在他的身侧喊他。

“佐助，等你很久了呀。”

……

伴随着巨大的空茫和隐痛，佐助骤然觉得这一切是不对的，是他不该留恋的。于是鲜花苍树、少年少女以及手捧书本的老师轰然淡去，只剩不知从何时起便填满了梦境的灰白。

天际是沉沉的铅色云块，层叠堆积如浪潮般席卷而来，触目所及皆是一片昏冥。佐助不知自己身在何方，只觉得躯体仿佛是僵固的，想迈步不能，想转身亦是不能。意识空洞而苍白，连他自己也似乎接受了这种行尸走肉般的虚空感，只漠然地看向面前有且仅有一条的道路。

紧接着周遭混沌尽数褪色，唯独余下那无限延伸的道路如游蛇般蜿蜒向前，穿透身侧浓稠的黑暗。

是了，佐助记得这条路。

从他夜半归家见到漆黑无光的宇智波大宅的那一天起，从他在森冷月晕中看到哥哥染血的剑刃那一刻起——他的生命里只剩下了这唯一的一条路。

佐助曾经以为它是有尽头的——只要他能够击败鼬，只要他能够完成他对兄长的复仇……或许他是能够有退路的。

——直到鼬染血的手指最后一次点在了他额头上。

“原谅我吧，佐助，这是最后一次了。”

记忆中被自己咬牙切齿复习铭记了无数次的那张脸，与自己血脉相连却恨之入骨的那个人……狰狞疯狂地口口声声要夺走自己眼睛的人。

他怎么能是那样笑着的。

他怎么能用与曾经的哥哥同样的笑容来道歉。

装了一辈子的人……在生死关头到底是装不下去了吗。

然后佐助便会猛然惊醒，于睁眼的瞬间再次切肤感受到当日的锥心之痛。哥哥的笑脸父母的容颜以及那些在宇智波家宅中安然度过的岁月，纷纷化为噬人的梦魇撕咬而来，日复一日轮回往返，摧肝裂肺难以平息。

佐助微微喘息着坐起来，伸手扶住冰冷的床沿。

许是战后消耗太过的缘故，这一次的梦境比以往的每一次都来得真实，而由此产生的眩晕及失重感也前所未有的强烈。

佐助静坐片刻，待心跳平复后便想要起身去找些水。

然而他猛地一震，整个人僵在了床边。

眼前一片漆黑。

这种黑不同于往常的黯淡，而是没有层次没有边缘的黑，佐助下意识地低头，朝着自己微微屈伸手指。

看不到……

他几乎是立即反应过来，自己是失明了。

与团藏的一战几乎将他的仇恨和怒火燃到了顶点，太过激烈的情绪刺激下所施展的瞳力超过了佐助以往负荷的最大极限。除了鲜血和杀戮什么都不记得，只一味地提醒着自己，要为宇智波一族雪恨，要为哥哥雪恨，要为自己失去的一切雪恨。

斑在之后要求佐助立即换掉眼睛，如果再加拖延将会面临严重的后果。

佐助却拒绝了。

他比谁都想要鼬的眼睛，可是他不希望是那个人来做这件事。

片刻的默然。

佐助下意识地开口呼唤：“水月……”

无人回应。

佐助这才想起来，水月和重吾早在铁之国分别后就与他失去联系，而他沉浸在与团藏的决战之中，根本没有留意过他们分毫。

——呵。

佐助敛着眼，将一切情绪泯在无波的面容之下。

真正的黑暗，绝对的孤独，哪怕张口想要呼唤也再无可唤可念之人。

宇智波佐助，这不就是你一直想要的么？  
……

最后还是潜在暗处监视佐助的白绝发现了异样。

“……斑说了让你趁早换掉眼睛。”白绝立在一边看着视线涣散的佐助，依然是那副悠哉自得的口吻，“何必这么倔？”

“让她回木叶。”佐助的回答直接明了，“去找别的医忍。”

白绝怔了怔，随即微微眯眼：“不过是替你换眼睛，不需要这么在意……”他摊了摊手，“更何况小姑娘是自己送上门来的，正如斑所说，有最好的医疗忍术和对你的那份感情，是最安全的人选了。”

佐助沉吟一瞬，继而冷笑：“木叶的忍者能安什么好心。你别忘了，这家伙一开始是打算来杀我的。”

“你自己心里也明白，以你当时的状态，纲手姬的弟子也未必赢不了你。”白绝面上露出一线讽刺的笑意，“更何况春野樱现在也回不了木叶了。”

佐助微微一愣。

“在你离去不久，漩涡鸣人就赶到了。如果只有他一个人，或许事情还有转圜的余地——但随后雷影携云忍追击而至，想必五大国很快就会知道木叶新添的叛忍是谁了吧。”白绝语气闲闲中带着残酷的意味，“现在放她离开，她面对的将是严厉的审判。从六代火影被杀的地点消失，护额损坏，最后又毫发无伤地回到木叶……佐助，你觉得木叶的高层会放过她吗？”

佐助默然。

白绝注意到他掩在半长额发下的双眼似乎是动了动。

“这种事情我无所谓。”佐助冷然说道，随即微微抬眼，视线直直逼向白绝，“反而是你和斑……执意要把她留下来，到底在盘算些什么？”

白绝骤然感到一股熟悉而尖锐的寒意，佐助的目光凌厉而透彻，漆黑的瞳仁仿佛是多看一眼就会被吸进去，深邃而令人生畏。白绝甚至有一瞬是怀疑佐助并未失明，寒冰一样的视线仿佛是剑一样凿进了他意识深处，直欲狠狠掘出那些被他掩盖起来的诡秘谋算。

“……你想得太多了，佐助。”迫使自己站稳，白绝勉力维持着平淡的语气，“现在四处都是痛恨晓的忍者，没有正规的医疗忍者会为我们做事——除了药师兜，但我想你不会同意让他来碰鼬的眼睛吧？”

佐助不答，恍若未闻。

“知道了。如果你觉得实在很碍眼的话……我现在就去替你除掉她。”白绝意识到这个话题似乎是真的触怒了佐助，不禁暗恼自己弄巧成拙。

然而佐助只是轻轻一嗤。

“你有那个本事……就尽管去啊。”他收回视线，满是讽意地勾了勾唇角，“不要死得太难看。”

白绝骤然惊觉自己方才似乎正是噙着这样的笑容来面对佐助，然而对方明明已经失明，应该看不到自己的神情才对。

惊疑不定间白绝只觉得冷汗不由自主地布满后背。

——一如既往地冷酷和恶劣啊。

他感慨着果然不能大意，却依然没有忍住心中那点不甘被压下的恶念。

“呵呵，即便我做不到。”他一字一句地开口，“但斑一定能够做到吧？”  
……

樱是在深夜发现了佐助失明的事。

自从上一次在冰库中的争执之后，樱再也没有见过佐助，也始终没能进入冰库查看宇智波鼬的遗体。

暗无天日的据点中分不清白昼黑夜，樱只是偶尔呆望着墙上的时钟计算日子。期间她也不停地担心着鸣人、卡卡西老师和所有同伴师长的安危。她不太敢想鸣人看到她被抛弃的护额会是什么心情，会不会因此就认为她也和佐助一样叛离了木叶——樱每每念及此处便焦虑无比。

更何况……佐助的话言犹在耳，让她沮丧担忧之余也怀了一份对揭露过往之事的执念。

木叶和宇智波……佐助君和他的兄长……

到底是怎样的事实才会使得佐助的性情发生了如此剧烈的变化？

樱隐秘地猜测到了些许，因而也从心底滋生出莫名的恐惧，害怕追求着的真相会比她想象得还要复杂残酷。

于是辗转反侧，这些日子愣是没有合过眼，幸好随身还备有一些兵粮丸，樱在之前晓的袭击中也曾经靠着它连轴转了几日不眠不休，勉强维持了体力。

想到此处，她伸出手去忍具包里掏药丸，却忽而听到了一声短暂却清脆的响动。

仿佛是什么东西摔碎的声音，从并不算太远的外间某一处传来。

樱猛地停下手中的动作，警觉地皱眉凝神。

许久再没有其他的声音。

樱在房中静立片刻，本欲不再理会，但不知为何心中总有莫名的不安，于是纠结着折回去，抓起桌上的灯盏打开了门。

是斑？绝？还是佐助？……还是其他人？

樱想着，脑中思绪飞转，警惕地缓步而出。

她来到这个据点多日，大部分时间是如死一般的寂静，见不到什么闲杂人等。而除了刻意回避她的佐助，斑和绝多半神出鬼没，她也无意与他们过多接触，只是独自一人的时候维持着修行。

屋外没有半个人影，只有长廊里昏暗的灯火静静燃烧着。

樱小心翼翼地举起着灯，缓慢地行走着，接着在第一个分岔道口立定。

周遭是空荡荡的黑暗，没有一丝半点的杂音，她屏息凝神地静立片刻，几乎要怀疑自己方才所听到的是错觉，然而恰在此刻，右手边的岔道深处忽而传出一声极为轻微的衣料摩挲声。

樱立即回身，厉声喝道：“谁？！”话音未落便持着灯盏冲进岔道中。

黯淡的灯光随着樱的奔跑快速地向前照出一圈圈走道中的轮廓，直至光线勾勒出迎面而来的人影，樱倏然刹住脚步，有片刻的疑惑，紧接着讶然惊呼：“佐助君？！”

在昏昧不定的光晕中走来的人穿着深灰色的背心，大半的面容被掩在阴影之中无从得见，樱起初也只是凭借一个似是而非的身形便下意识地认为是佐助，此时方才有些懊恼自己太过冲动。

万一并不是佐助君呢……万一是其他什么人……

樱正后悔，冷不丁听到对面的人一声清晰而熟悉的回应。

“……是你。”

樱张了张嘴，只觉得一颗心落了地，随即缓慢地朝前挪动两步，再次开口问道：“……真的是佐助君？”

随着樱的靠近佐助的面容清晰起来。

樱见到他面向自己，视线却错过她的脸落到了别处，似乎是不愿与她对视。樱习惯了佐助对她的刻意避让，此刻反而并不在意，只是有些怔愣地发问：“佐助君怎么在这里？”

“你……”佐助朝她抬了抬手，似乎是有些惊讶，转而又像是想到了什么，旋即恢复为漠然，“大晚上的你在这里瞎晃什么？”

这句话让樱不由一震，紧接着便是长久的恍惚。

仿若还是那个让命运轨迹全然改换的月夜，摘掉了木叶护额的男孩子从她身边经过时，也是不咸不淡地抛下了同样的一句话。

时光景象交错纵横，当年佐助说过的话似乎仍在耳边，而曾经那个哭泣无助着只能在村口守了一夜又一夜的自己，也恍若只是昨天的事情。

樱不由自主地便朝他身后望过去，隐约在光照不及的黑暗处，有什么东西打碎了。

樱心中忽而升腾起一丝疑惑。

仿佛是樱久不出声，佐助眉心微沉，露出了他惯有的不耐烦的神色。

樱猛然回神，立即磕磕巴巴地说道：“啊……我……我听到有声音，所以出来看看。”她将灯盏往前凑了一点点，“倒是佐助君，你为什么会在这里？”

“与你无关。”佐助的回答干净利落。

樱呆了呆，下意识地回头看了看身后的路。此处离自己所在的屋室不过是拐个弯的距离，樱在来时也注意到沿途并没有其他房间，她再度转身瞥了眼佐助的神情，有片刻的怀疑，随后便是哑口无言。

两人相对而立，樱不知道该说些什么，佐助亦不开口，只有摇摇晃晃的灯火忽明忽暗地映着彼此的轮廓。

樱忽而有种错觉，这一刻的佐助不是那个让她痛苦揪心的人，而是她记忆深处的那个温柔寡言的少年，所有令人绝望的进退两难的事情都没有发生。她只是在不经意间与这个分别许久的人再度重逢，容颜如旧，岁月如昔，所有的颠沛流离都是一场噩梦。

下一秒樱便及时收住了她的念头。

她在想什么呢……此时此刻……这样的境地之中，她和佐助君怎么还可能回到从前温情的七班时代？

过去了的，终究只能是过去了。

暗暗深吸一口气，樱平静地率先开口：“那么……我回去了。”

佐助依然没有回应，樱也没有期望他会开口挽留，于是端着灯盏转身，朝着来时的方向走去。

身后没有一丝一毫的动静。

樱一步一步地走回岔道口，骤然停下脚步。

暗暗嘲笑自己软弱，樱无声地叹了口气，终究是没忍住又回身看去。

在光线已经照耀不到的深处，佐助似乎没有动过。

樱皱了皱眉，不禁有些疑惑，折返了几步让灯光触及到他的身体。

“佐助君……”她迟疑地开口唤了声。

“怎么？”佐助的声音里听不出情绪。

樱却本能地感到了异样，犹豫一瞬又加快脚步朝他走过去，内心深处隐隐鼓噪着强烈的不安。她在佐助身前立定，将手中的灯盏朝上提了提。

光线乍然扑面而来，佐助却连眼睛都没有眨一下，只是微皱着眉，似乎是有些疑惑。

樱怔怔地瞪着他，随即伸出另一手在佐助眼前晃了晃。

似是察觉到细微的空气流动，佐助冷然开口：“做什么？”

樱收回手，望着佐助无动于衷的神色，只觉脑中轰然作响，紧接着心中一痛，颤抖的一时没能握住灯盏，由着它哐啷一声掉在地上。

“蠢货！”佐助忽然开口怒斥。

樱还来不及反应，佐助上前一步将她拨开，随后周遭陷入一片漆黑。

樱被佐助吼了这一嗓子也骤然回过神，焦急而盲目地朝佐助所在的地方扑过去：“你的眼睛怎么了！是看不见了……”话未说完樱忽然摸到佐助的手臂。

黑暗中佐助的胳膊似乎是横在她面前，仿佛是在将她和什么东西隔开。霎时间樱脑海中一片茫然，疑惑不解惊痛等等感受交错涌来，她突然明白之前她看到的碎片是什么了。

那是佐助打碎的灯盏，他的眼睛……樱心中一急，泪水忽而不受控制地涌上眼眶。

也不知过了多久，周围似乎没有什么异动，佐助冷淡的嗓音才又从她身前传来。

“用不着你多管闲事。”

“可是你的眼睛……”樱木木地开口，“让我看看，说不定我可以……”

“可以怎样？”佐助打断她，“又想要趁机杀掉我吗？”

樱呆住，像是被整个人钉在了原地，胸口渐渐是透不过气的沉重，隐约间只感到眼泪淌进了嘴角，带进一片苦涩。

半晌后，她垂下头，低低地说道：“……我是想过，但我下不了手。”

又是长久的静默。

佐助在黑暗中不发一言。

他甚至不知道此刻的樱也与他一般身处黑暗之中。

女孩子紊乱的气息里透着软弱，佐助忽而意识到自己的手臂依然挡在她身前，不由淡淡一哂。

似乎那一日，他也是用这只手操控着千鸟刺进了她的胸膛啊。

佐助此刻方才模模糊糊地想起樱那一日布满脸颊的咒印，以及斑随后赶来时的赞叹。

医疗忍术，百豪之术，怪力……还有一些不成气候的幻术。仅仅是在他离开的三年里，这个曾经在危险关头几乎没什么用的女孩子就迫不及待地往身上揽了这么多忍术。

——急切地想要脱离被保护吗？

佐助垂下手臂。

真是可笑，连这家伙都已经不是过去的样子了，自己果然却还是不由自主地保留了过去的记忆。

佐助正自冷嘲，忽而感到樱从背后紧紧地贴近了他，继而身体被圈入女孩子纤细却柔软的怀抱之中。

“你真是……”佐助咬牙，下意识地想要挣开。

“我知道佐助君根本不在乎别人怎么想。至于我……过了这么久，我在佐助君心里，应该已经什么都不是了吧。”樱的声音喃喃传至耳畔，“可是……可是当他们都来劝我，都来要我认同你是罪犯的事实……我忽然就明白了佐助君的感受。”

佐助眼前骤然浮现出父母兄长的音容笑貌，只觉得可笑。

——我的感受？  
——就凭你吗？  
——凭你这样一个从来没有失去过至亲的人吗？

然而樱在倾诉之中又加深了拥抱的力量，颤抖着的躯体透过相贴的肌肤直观地将她的情感传达而来： “……我不想看到这样痛苦的你啊，佐助君！所以……所以哪怕是亲手结束你的生命……我也不想看到这样痛苦又陌生的佐助君……我……我实在是很想帮你！哪怕是要我去死，我都希望能够帮到你，只要能够让你不再痛苦……”

那一刻佐助很想推开她继而讽刺——你能帮到我什么，只有木叶所有人的痛苦，只有木叶所有人的鲜血才能够平息我的仇恨，只有木叶的一切化为乌有，我才能得到解脱。而除此以外的所有一切，对宇智波佐助来说都是阻碍都是他复仇路上的绊脚石，是他毫不犹豫要斩断的一切。

然而女孩子执拗的拥抱和湿透他衣衫的眼泪，却在此刻让佐助感受到了窒息般的疼痛。

于是种种刺骨的情绪翻腾挤压着，最后只余下一句不痛不痒的嘲笑。

“自以为是的家伙。”

他顿了顿，语气中尽是漠然，“……你又哭什么。”

樱的身体颤了颤，带着压抑不住的哭腔开口：“让我看看你的眼睛，让我帮帮你……求你了。”

……


	25. 流离之四

2.

樱收回手，悄然熄灭了指尖莹蓝色的微光，望着身前的佐助默然不语。

一番哭求表白之后，佐助到底还是妥协了，默许了樱检查他的眼睛。

屋内是近乎惨淡的寂静。

樱只用了很短的时间便探查完毕，情况却比她预料的还要糟糕——过度使用瞳力让佐助的眼睛超出所能承受的最大负荷，眼球内大部分的视觉神经受损，而更为凶险的是，重创的双眼在战后从未得到过妥善的治疗。樱四下游走的查克拉告诉她，佐助失明的眼睛已经开始病变，眼球后端生出了微小的恶性瘤，如果不尽快取出双眼进行更换，那么持续恶化的病情便会危及佐助的生命。

樱心中发苦，透骨的愧疚与悲痛像冰水一般浸透了她。

……还说什么报仇啊。

佐助不会没有察觉自己的身体状况，却仍自强撑着不接受她的治疗。面对这样近乎固执的坚持，樱内心闪过千万个念想——为什么不更早便开始努力？为什么没有更加坚决地阻止这一切？樱明知自己又许多无能为力，却依然在此时不可避免地深深自谴。

在此之前与佐助重逢的宿命感像是潮水般灌顶而来，淹没了樱的理智，使她耽溺在大起大落的悲哀之中，不断地自怨自艾，几乎忘记了所有人的处境。

樱垂眸，缓缓地摊开双手，怔怔地看着手心交错的掌纹。

仿佛还是数月前，千代婆婆在微风吹拂的平原上温和地望着她——

“你的这双手……应该去救你想要守护的人。”

如今这个人近在眼前，可她……她到底能够为他做什么呢？

刹那间，三年时光中的一幕幕如电般交错闪过樱的脑海。她彻夜苦读，不分寒暑晴雨的修炼，掷出的每一把苦无，凝聚的每一分查克拉，她都记得清清楚楚。曾经那日复一日的时光让樱觉得既短暂又漫长，短到她焦虑地苦恼着无法再更多地加强自身，又长到令樱一个怔忪间就会担心，这辈子是不是再也见不到佐助了。

而如今，佐助离她如此之近，彼此间呼吸可闻，樱却在残酷的现实面前，忽而前所未有的清醒。

哭泣也好恳求也罢，无论她流多少的眼泪，如何向佐助倾诉着她的情感，都不能改变佐助正在走向深渊的事实。

整个诊断过程中他连眉毛都没有动一下，樱望着他闭合的双眼，努力地想去回忆那对熟悉的漆黑瞳仁，曾经于近在咫尺之处，她见证过佐助真切而鲜活的喜怒哀乐，全部从这双眼睛传达而出，成为了那个记忆深处寡言安静的男孩子唯一表达情感的方式。

一念及此，樱只觉得自己的心一寸一寸地，像是被钢铁包裹起来一般，异乎寻常地坚硬。

她平复呼吸，抬手抹掉眼角不自觉渗出的泪水，随即抬眸，迅速扫了一眼室内。

半废弃的实验室中四处都是凌乱堆砌的杂物，屋字角落的桌面上摊着纸笔。

樱当即走过去，抓起笔在纸张上用力地划了几下，挤出了些许墨水。樱思索一瞬，俯身在纸张下奋笔疾书。

纸笔摩挲的响动传入佐助的耳中，他眉心微动，缓缓地睁开了双眼。

视野之内一如既往的漆黑，他甚至有一瞬都分辨不出自己到底有没有睁眼，心头掠过一闪而逝的自嘲，佐助毫无期待地微微扯动嘴角。

他的双眼状况并不好，佐助比任何人都清楚。

除却起初的不能目视之外，伴随而来的还有脑颅中隐隐的疼痛，日渐剧烈，甚至有片刻的眩晕会剥离他的意志。佐助虽然不甚清楚樱的医疗忍术究竟到达了怎样的水准，但不至于连他眼部的创伤程度都探查不明。

他甚至隐隐做好了准备，女孩子又会是一通哭天抹泪的哀痛恳求，而他继续状若麻木地沉默，直到樱哭累为止——但这次保持沉默的人变成了樱。

顷刻间纸笔声消失，樱起身，沉声开口：“出来。”

佐助微怔，随即明白过来这不是冲着他说话。

毫无动静。

樱神色未变，将那张写满字的纸张从笔记本上撕下，轻轻对折，忽然抬手一拳砸进了旁边的墙壁，查克拉流沿着裂开的缝隙一路向上蔓延，接连不断地迸出碎石，整个房间在重击中震颤着。在剧烈的响动中，樱清楚地看见一个影子从墙沿边如渗水般汇聚在地砖上，继而升起凝合成一个人形。

樱放下拳头，冷冷地望着在房屋内现身的白绝。

连日来对方始终隐藏在暗处探查着自己的举动，樱起先碍于自己被俘的身份，只作不知，如今骤然下定决心，原先那一层若有若无的担忧也随之散去，直接招呼着铁拳就把对方揪了出来。

白绝亦稍稍讶异这小姑娘前不久还是一副为了佐助要死不活的模样，突然间就发狠动粗，打了他一个措手不及。

他下意识地朝佐助的方向瞥了眼，眼见对方依然是那副事不关己的冷淡模样，内心莫名窝火，强迫自己移开目光，却直直对上了少女如刀般凛冽的视线。

“哎呀……这样的暴脾气，果然是五代火影的弟子啊……”耸肩摊手，白绝咧嘴，面上是惯常的诡笑。

樱对此类寒暄毫无所动，直截了当地开口道：“去把这些药买回来，如果你们这里有，就带我去拿。”

对方傻眼，似是一时接受不能：“你是让我去跑腿？”

樱冷冷一笑：“我亲自去也可以，但是你敢吗？”

白绝暗暗咂舌，视线在樱和佐助之间来回打转，心中随即明白了大概。春野樱替佐助检查完了眼睛，但身上没有所需的药品，于是将自己拖出来索要……这样看来，她是决意要为佐助换眼了。

按捺下心中得逞后的隐秘快感与嘲讽，白绝伸手接过樱的纸张，依旧是那副缓慢而让人不快的口吻：“据点里没有多余的药物，我可以去拿，但我劝你不要借机妄想支开我逃走……”

“哦。”

樱应一声便转过身，径直朝着佐助走去，完全无视白绝的反应。

白绝咬牙，捏紧了纸张，迟疑片刻便一个遁身消失了。

樱在佐助身前立定，静静地注视着他的眼睛。

方才的变动对佐助来说似乎未曾发生过，他漆黑的双眼透过樱的身体看向房间的尽头，面上的神情一如既往的淡漠。只是在樱靠近之时，他忽而轻轻一哂，似乎是觉得有趣又仿佛是在嘲弄着什么。

“等那家伙拿回了药物，我会替你处理伤口。”樱迫使自己忽略佐助的表情，一字一句地说道，“最多三天，我就替你换眼。”

说罢转身，拾起自己丢在一边的忍具包便朝屋外走去。

从始至终沉默到反常的佐助此刻却忽而开口。

“我要鼬的眼睛，是要带着他的份一起向木叶复仇。”

佐助冷淡口吻中转瞬即逝的深意令樱脚下一滞，她在门口停下，背影僵直，身躯有一半没入了门外幽寂的黑暗之中。

半晌后，樱简短地回应：“我知道。”

微微愕然于樱平淡语气中的坚决，佐助明知无法目视，却依然不自禁地朝着樱所在之处侧过脸去。

良久，他漠然问道：“……你觉得，你或者木叶，能够阻止我？”

樱暗暗握紧双拳，复又松开。她凝神望着前方长廊蔓延远去的黑暗，没有去理会即便是失明却依然精准落在自己身后的那道目光，她察觉到其中冰冷审视的意味，于片刻间如热血般涌上心头的决心此刻缓慢沉淀下去，反而让她觉得再无任何一刻比眼下更加心境澄明。

“我不知道。”樱背对着他，轻声说道，“但是，佐助君……如果只以实力来定论命运，那么我应该早早地留在木叶，等在家中，等着你来杀了我——而不会站在这里，即将为你换上另一双眼睛。即便是如我这般的弱者，也在努力地活下去，也在今时今日做到了自己能做的事。至于最后……我是否会后悔，那是我的事。”

语毕，樱没有再作片刻的停留，径直离开了房间。

……是，你真的已经闭上了双眼，如果我再不为你换眼，我害怕你会真的就此只沉沦于黑暗之中了，佐助君。

……

大雪未歇。

佐良娜倚在窗边，呆呆地望着纷纷扬扬的雪花铺天盖地地落下，街道上所见之处皆是一片刺眼的白。她轻轻叹了口气，只觉得满心茫然。

身侧另一边是躺在病床上的日向宁次，中了她的写轮眼瞳术后至今未曾苏醒。

说不清运气究竟是好是坏，正在佐良娜暗呼糟糕的同时，天天随后赶来，见到昏迷的宁次并没有立即怀疑她，而是让她协助将宁次带来了医院。经诊断，日向宁次昏迷的原因非常简单，是中毒。

佐良娜起初有些不敢置信，但眼见医院的前辈们煞有介事地从宁次身体里析出深色的毒素时，她才懵然确信，自己歪打正着，逃脱了嫌疑。日向队长在先前的任务中已经受了暗算，却仰仗白眼之力用查克拉封住穴道，才使毒性没有蔓延……想到此处，佐良娜不禁瞥了一眼昏睡中宁次苍白的面容，恍惚间又浮现出熟悉的画面交叠感。

佐良娜嗟叹。

日向家的人，都是这么固执的吗，从你开始便是如此吗？或者更早……

期间天天带着小李等人来看过宁次，佐良娜见到一干平日里见惯的师长们又是不免一阵心惊肉跳，好不容易强作镇定缓过气，却听见天天笑着对她说道：“你不用太担心了，宁次他没事的。你的事情，我们也会帮助你的。”

佐良娜面对天天熟悉的体贴开朗，心虚之下只能闷头称是，其实她一点也不担心，或者说她死守在宁次旁边只是想第一时间确认，这家伙到底有没有记得自己眼睛的事情。然而佐良娜卖力地看顾宁次，落在其他不知情的木叶忍者们眼中却有些微妙，在这战前一触即发的多事之秋，也为木叶众小强们添了一点除去战争以外的话题。

然而仅仅是第三天，佐良娜面对依旧没有苏醒迹象的宁次，不禁开始着急。

除了与宁次同队的天天和小李，其他木叶同辈忍者没有来探望过第二次，佐良娜有意试探询问，却被天天巧妙地回避开，她隐隐有种预感，有什么事情正在朝无法控制的方向恶化着，而每念及此，她脑海中便会响起宁次的那句警告。

——“宇智波佐助……他是个危险人物，已经被五大国定为国际重犯。”

佐良娜咬住嘴唇，手指紧紧地缩在一起，满心充斥着慌乱和疑问。她极力提醒着自己现在的处境，勉力将所有的焦躁不安压在心底，却无法阻止那些念想一不留神便窜上心头。

怎么可能呢？

怎么会是这样？

她的父亲，明明是那样强大而了不起的人……明明是那样努力地守护着自己和母亲啊……

佐良娜垂眸望着自己因过度用力，而显得发白的指节，不知不觉间眼前模糊成一片看不清色块的水雾。

“爸爸……妈妈……”

佐良娜不自觉地轻声叨念，胸口是一阵阵生疼的酸涩感。

你们现在……到底在哪里？在做什么呢？

能不能告诉我，这一切究竟是怎么回事……

“……蝶蝶？”

一声沙哑的轻唤让佐良娜猛地回神，她抬眸去看，只见日向宁次不知何时醒了过来，正侧着脑袋半敛银白色的眼睛看着她。

佐良娜惊觉自己面上泪痕犹在，连忙背过身去擦干净，下意识地开口：“前辈……你你醒了啊。我去找人……”

话音未落却见宁次已经扶着额头坐了起来，皱眉问道：“……我怎么在这？”

佐良娜闻言身形一僵，转而瞪大了眼睛打量宁次的神情，视线像是刀子一样刮得宁次浑身不适。

“你看什么？”宁次板着脸问道。

少女这才稍稍收敛了目光，转瞬间又狐疑地看向他，轻声问道：“……前辈是真的不记得了吗？”

宁次默然。

佐良娜察觉到对方眼角眉梢间掩饰不住的疑惑，心中大石落地，语气松快地接话：“哦，你只是中毒了而已……先前和茶之村的叛忍交手的时候。”想到宁次曾经一本正经训斥其他队员容易中暗算，少女暗自腹诽着，转身朝门口走去：“我去喊他们过来。”

“等等。”宁次出声。

佐良娜刚放下的心又悬了起来，回首挑眉作疑问状。

“说起那些叛忍，我倒是有件事想问你。”宁次面无表情，“之前我急着回村，有些大意了。现在才想起来，你似乎没有说过你是怎么落到那群叛忍手中的？他们都是以猎杀有名的忍者为目标，或者是看中武器或者是看中忍者本身的能力，将这些作为黑市上交易的筹码换取极度丰厚的钱财。”

面对这位才清醒的病患一连串的诘问，佐良娜无语至极，暗自恼怒查克拉太少果然容易坏事，施术效力不够。换作平时，他的记忆早就被消除得干干净净，说不定连她是谁都不记得了。

眼见少女保持缄默，宁次加大了力度追问：“就如同他们暗杀我，是想要得到白眼。至于你……”

佐良娜听出言下之意，憋着口气。女孩子的肩膀重重地顿了下，仿佛是暗暗叹了一口气，转而抬眸看向宁次，神情显得有些古怪。

“因为我的脸啊。”她干巴巴地开口道。

“……什么？”宁次一时不解，下意识地去看少女的面容。

女孩子侧颜的轮廓在屋内淡淡的灯光下异常柔和，她漆黑的双眼直直地迎向宁次，眸光有些微的躲闪，却还是倔强地坚持着，唇线抿得笔直，在他的注视下渐渐地双颊生出了些微不自然的酡红。

宁次心头一跳，一种似是而非的微妙感从胸腔中一闪而过，他迅速明白了少女话中的含义，低头轻咳两声掩饰自己的微窘。

不法分子的行凶对象向来不乏美貌少女，他居然忘了。

莫名其妙的尴尬气氛令人不快。

佐良娜眼见对方转开视线，神情退让，她心中憋闷无比，一声不吭地去拽病房的门把，手指却在即将触及房门之时猛然抽搐了一下。

紧接着少女忽然感到胸腔中一阵剧烈的刺痛，仿佛被什么利刃贯穿了躯体，疼得她背心冒汗。佐良娜伸手捂住胸口，呼吸频率骤然加剧，她负痛着用手指去摸索痛感最深的部位，却仿佛什么也没有——没有伤口，没有血迹，好像是凭空撕裂了她的内脏，电流般的麻痹感汹涌激动地漫过她的身躯，令她于疼痛中渐渐失去行动力。

“……你怎么了？”

佐良娜忽而伛偻蜷缩而下的动作令宁次骇然，他下意识地探身去看，手背处却传来一阵针刺般的锐痛，宁次这才发现点滴的针头还留在皮肉之中。

不作迟疑地拔出输液针，宁次翻身下床去看佐良娜的状况，却见女孩子靠着墙角的身体渐渐软了下去，嘴唇泛白着失去了意识。

……


	26. 流离之四

3.

白绝的动作很快，连夜带回了樱需要的药品。樱仔细检查过一番后，随即开始了严密的准备工作。

此处据点中所配备的医疗器械相当齐全，樱在得到许可之后进入了专门的手术室，稍作打量便朝着身后跟随的几个人点了点头，以示对环境的认可。

宇智波斑应当是从一开始就打算让佐助在此处换掉双眼，因此不论是人员还是器具的预备都很充分。

樱也似乎是在手术前夕撇开了一些木叶忍者的所谓立场，没有流露出过多的情绪，专心致志地安排着术前的一切。只是在夜深独处之时，她会掏出那份卡卡西留给她的卷轴出神，而卷轴内部的封印，她始终没有尝试去解开。

这封卷轴中记录的内容——如果不出意外的话，应当与宇智波灭族的真相有关，只是她还没有明白老师把卷轴交给她的用意。

这几年来，樱不止一次地回想宇智波被灭门的那一年的情形。或许是年幼的自己太过懵懂，亦或许是木叶村内刻意的讳莫如深，这件轰动忍界的大事竟然在她脑海中淡得几乎毫无印象，以至于樱在随后与佐助的相处之中，常常有种错觉——佐助令人叹息的身世只是一次遗憾的意外，而不是一场惨烈的屠戮。

直到佐助叛离木叶，直到五影大会上的消息传来，直到樱在茫茫风雪中再次见到他——樱忽而明白了，佐助从来都不只是那个活在她印象深处的少年，从来都不只是那个曾经会不着痕迹鼓励她保护她的人。

他身上所背负着的沉重命运是如樱这般普通而幸运的女孩子永远都不会理解的存在，而樱在经历过同情心疼悲痛等各种复杂情绪之后，终于清楚地接受了这个事实。

肤浅的爱恋帮不了佐助，热血过头的表白和纠缠也帮不了佐助，宇智波一族深刻的血仇是横亘在佐助与他们之间不可逾越的沟壑，樱明白唯有自己真正的强大，才会有些微的可能阻止佐助被仇恨的漩涡吞没。

此刻她站在宇智波鼬的遗体前，垂眸望着被封在冰棺里的那张容颜，那张与佐助十分相似的轮廓在冰面下透出前所未有的平和，樱的心底却生出了几分莫名的抗拒。

虽然樱知道以她的身份，并没有什么立场可以对这位佐助的兄长作情感上的评价，但私心而言，樱确实是对他怀着敌视，除却那些对方经年累月加注在佐助身上的折磨以外，也有一些微弱得让樱不愿承认的不平。

樱也曾经设想过如果有朝一日能够亲自站到宇智波鼬的面前，她一定会质问他为什么要毁掉佐助君的人生——可是如今鼬死了，彻底变成了使佐助愈加痛苦不堪的枷锁，也间接成为了樱心底最深的恐惧。

死亡是最残忍的惩罚，会无情地抹杀所有的希望。

樱的目光扫过宇智波鼬凝在唇边的一线弧度，心底深处的某个角落却已然毫无预兆地抽痛了下，樱继而用力地咬住了下唇，身子不由自主地晃了晃，分不清是被这冰室内的寒意冻得哆嗦，还是难以抑制胸腔里涌动着的不明心绪。

樱深深地吸了口气，忽而在冰棺前软软地跪倒下去，她的臂膀搁在冰面上，挡住了埋在臂弯中的脸。

“都是……因为你啊……”

她声音嘶哑地低语着，吸了吸鼻子。

“都是因为你……都是因为你……”

女孩子攥紧了拳头，将自己缩成一团，空旷的室内只有她轻声重复着这句话，未曾注意到身后的门缝在被人拉开一线之后又悄无声息地合上了。

……

翌日清晨樱一打开房门，就看到了站在外间长廊里的宇智波斑和白绝，以及几个浑身上下被白大褂和护目镜包裹得严严实实的家伙。樱自被带至此处据点之后，几乎不曾见到晓的其他成员，一时有些分不清这些人的来历。

她的视线移向斑，稍稍挑眉。

“这几个人会在手术时帮助你。”斑简短地解释。

樱应了一声，压抑住心中一闪而逝的厌恶，从他们身前走过。

她有段时间没有见到宇智波斑了，樱努力地不去猜对方在这段时间里又谋划了多少诡计去挑起战火事端，转而迫使自己全神贯注地面对即将进行的手术。

直至手术室外的灯光照亮了他们所有人的面庞，宇智波斑方才看清了少女额间色泽加深的菱形印记。

他忽而轻笑一声，涡纹面具下透出的语气随意而戏谑：“百豪之印的能力又比上一次更加强大了，只是以你的查克拉量……确定要在手术中浪费吗？”

樱滞住脚步，满头花朵色的发丝被昏暗的灯光割裂得深浅分明，微微偏过的侧脸神情沉静。

只是一瞬的沉吟，少女轻轻一哂，声音平淡得毫无起伏：“或许……对于一生都在用查克拉伤害他人的可怜虫来说，确实是浪费了。”

斑的身躯骤然一僵，樱却已然踏进了手术室内，随行的几人连忙跟了上去，身影很快被闭合的大门阻挡在外。

半晌的沉默。

斑忽然转身，冲着身边的白绝淡淡开口：“你在这里看着吧。”

白绝似是没有异议，只是语气闲适地随口应道：“哦？不需要进去看一下吗？”

斑默然片刻，背对着白绝摆了摆手，随即一个瞬身消失在漆黑的长廊间。

……

整整两天两夜，白绝在外间等待着，他向来精于蛰伏，两天的时间对他来说并不算太久。只是当手术室的灯应声熄灭，而大门被打开时，即便是耐性一向上佳的他也忍不住想要知道其中的情况。

率先被人簇拥着抬出来的是佐助。

他躺在推车床上，双眼被绷带细细地缠住，似乎尚未苏醒。

白绝探身去看，视线扫向一旁护送着他的几人，见他们朝着自己微微点头，心中了然，不由地有些惊叹。然而只是短短的一瞬，那些不着痕迹的赞赏便如浅水般消退下去，转而弥漫上的是心底更深处的森冷快意。

他倚在洞开的门外，朝着立在室内收拾器皿的樱开口：“真是令人诧异的能力，假以时日，你应当能超越千手纲手。”

樱闻言并不抬头，只是冷冷地应了声：“过奖。”

白绝对她的态度见怪不怪，此时只是不以为意地抽了抽嘴角，正想着任务结束该去向斑报告一声之时，女孩子又在他身后淡淡地开口：“佐助君的身体还很虚弱，需要好好的休息一段时间，稍后我会为他输液，如果有任何异样，请第一时间……”樱语音至此顿了顿，忽而斩钉截铁地说道，“不……我要亲自去守着……”

白绝察觉到她气息不稳，似是长久高度集中精力后有些体力不支，视线在少女苍白的面容上打量了下，随即咧嘴一笑：“也好……就让你们再多相处一些时间吧。”

他转身，于光照不及的黑暗中增大了唇边满是讽意的笑容。

樱直到对方走远后才抬起头，抓着桌角的手指才蓦然一松，整个人忽而重重地栽倒下去。


	27. 流离之四

4.

佐良娜再次醒来之时，只觉得头昏沉得厉害，浑身没有力气。耳畔隐隐约约飘来些许人声，似乎是有谁在她身侧低声地交谈。

她下意识地想要蒙头睡去，冷不丁地在恍惚中捕捉到“樱”这个字眼，心中一个激灵便睁开了眼睛，全身上下的感官亦随之猛然惊醒，紧接着女孩子便闻到了木叶医院病房中熟悉的消毒水气味。

佐良娜歪了歪脖子，瞥见背对着她站在病床边的身影，只一眼就认出了那是日向宁次。

来到这个时空之后，严肃谨慎的宁次是和她接触最多的人，佐良娜对他的熟悉程度急速上升，于是在睁眼就看到他的这一刻，连佐良娜自己也说不上是感到庆幸还是倒霉。

而宁次面前显然也站着什么人，只是被他的身躯挡住了大半个身子，只露出半个肩膀和垂在脖颈间的漆黑长发，以及身上套着的那套木叶医院统一的病号服。

“抱歉，雏田大人。”宁次的声音一如往常的平静，听不出半分情绪，“本来不应该打扰你休息的，等她好转我立刻带她走。”

佐良娜不由地微微皱眉，她敏锐地察觉到宁次话中所指之人应该是自己，于是强忍住心中的不快，转而又淡淡地浮起疑惑——雏田大人？这个名字……好像有些耳熟？

立在宁次身前的人似乎摆了摆手，嗓音又轻又细：“没关系的宁次哥哥……现在还在战时，医院里本就病房短缺，没道理让我一个人占着这么大的房间……”

竟然是个女孩子……

佐良娜微感意外转而又觉得合乎情理，只是电光火石间脑海中那些不着边际的神游也像是摸到了一条线索，骤然汇聚在一起又如惊雷般炸开，她无声地微微张嘴，勉强忍住了那一声恍然大悟的惊呼。

雏田——日向雏田——那是正成的姨母，是未来以日向一族宗家长女的身份嫁去国都，而成为了少主夫人的高贵存在！

佐良娜心惊之余不免忆起年幼时曾听闻过母亲和一些村内长辈的闲聊，隐约地知晓了正是因为日向雏田与大名少主的婚姻，而使得其后的七代火影与国都拥有了相对平衡而微妙的合盟关系，只因这位身份尊贵的日向家长女是以火影幕僚的名义出嫁，与其后留在木叶那些刻板守旧、爱和七代火影唱反调的日向老头子们不同，她是真真正正从属于火影的势力派系。

佐良娜虽然也暗自疑惑过这种奇怪的势力分布，却也不得不承认即便如她这样在木叶村蹦跶的小年轻都知道，国都的少主夫人出身木叶，是七代火影的心腹。

也正是这份婚盟，使得未来忍者逐渐式微的年代中，木叶村相较于其他各国逐渐被冷落的忍村来说，依然在火之国地位稳固，深受掌权的大名少主信赖。

佐良娜也和其他木叶的女孩子们一样，稍稍期待或是憧憬过这位为了村子只身嫁去国都的女子是个怎样的人，她脑中偶尔不着边际地勾勒过一个模糊的影子——强势、精明甚至还可能有惊人的美貌，大致思路偏向于传闻中的五代火影——而此刻宁次稍稍偏过身，显出了对面女孩子的面容，佐良娜忽而有些惊讶。

少女时期的日向雏田站在窗前，背光而立，身后是外间飘扬着茫茫大雪的暗淡天色。

她一身宽大的病号服罩住了整个人，瘦的有些纤弱，苍白的面色上连表情都像是虚浮的，只有一双日向家标志性的银白色的双瞳让她看上去还有些许忍者的痕迹。

宁次也被雏田风一吹就倒的外形所惊，他和佐良娜不同，是亲眼看着原本圆润丰满的小姑娘在战中受伤活生生瘦得脱了相，于是满心的自责涌上喉头，但转成话语说出口时就莫名其妙地变成了不满的语气：“那怎么行。要不是实在没有办法，我不会让一个来历不明的人和您共处一室。”

虽说不忿于家族内的宗分之别，但从小在所谓名门声誉下成长起来的宁次依然阶级观念略重，潜意识里还是将佐良娜等人划归成“与雏田大小姐不一样的庶民”行列。

佐良娜窝在床上暗自翻了个白眼。

“我没关系的。”日向雏田轻柔的声音又响了起来，看向宁次的目光里带着淡淡的担忧，“我听说……樱不见了……鸣人君他们……好像带回了晓的一个成员？”

佐良娜连忙竖起了耳朵，屏息偷听。

宁次皱了皱眉，内心猜测着估计是牙那个不着调的家伙又拿这种消息来打扰雏田，面上却只是淡淡点了点头：“是一个被宇智波佐助抛弃的同伙，现在由森乃伊比喜大人看管，倒是那个女人东拉西扯了好几天，什么有用的消息也没透露。”

听见提及宇智波佐助，佐良娜心中一抽，转而又被宁次语气中显而易见的敌视与冷漠刺痛，下意识地紧紧攥住双拳。

这一攥佐良娜才发现自己的左手吊着点滴，猝然紧绷的皮肤拉扯着埋在血管中的针尖，一下子扎得她心头发麻，女孩子条件反射地弹了下手臂，终于弄出了动静让宁次和雏田看了过来。

佐良娜也顾不上二人的目光，翻身坐起来就要去拔针头，宁次快步上前按住她，佐良娜却满心烦躁气闷，正要用力抽出自己的手，转而看见宁次按住自己的那只手背略有些肿，贴着覆盖伤口的胶带。

女孩子愣住了，挣扎的动作也缓了下来。

宁次见少女垂眸看着自己的手，显然也想起了先前自己拔掉针头的行为，不免有些窘迫，不动声色地把手拿开，面上依然平静如常。

室内有一瞬古怪的沉默。

雏田不明所以地看了眼气氛紧张的二人，正打算说什么圆场，宁次却还是率先开口道：“根据静音前辈所说……咳，就是你的医师……你确实有一些奇怪的病症，虽然暂时没有找到解决的方法，不过现在是没什么事了。”

少女挑了挑眉，漆黑的眼睛朝他看了过来。

佐良娜的本意是疑惑和惊愕，她记得自己莫名腹痛昏厥的场景，也记得之前曾经胡编乱造的求医借口，但此刻当宁次真的告诉她“你确实有病”之时，佐良娜只觉得脑中一片空白，思考不能。

宁次看着少女发怔的神情，忽地想起静音在急救室外对他说的话。

——“她的内脏……像是被查克拉具象化的武器刺穿，但体外皮肤上却找不到伤口……我能力有限，看不出来这是某种病症还是她被人施加过的某种忍术，师父昏迷不醒，要是小樱还在村子里，或许能够帮她……”——

宁次当时的感受难以言喻。

一方面他惊异于佐良娜竟然真的身患怪症而不是另有所图，一方面又暗暗后悔自己竟然跟一个病患过不去，尤其是这位病患还是个小姑娘。

于是再面对佐良娜的时候，他的态度明显缓和许多，佐良娜似乎也察觉到了他语气中不同之前的温和，朝他睇过来的眼神透着难以掩饰的狐疑和警惕。

“总之……之前是我误会你了。”宁次坦然而诚恳地道歉，沉吟一瞬，又有些困扰地开口，“只是现在……木叶确实没有可以帮到你的人……”

“那就带我去找她。”女孩子倒是根本没理会对方的窘迫，斩钉截铁地打断他。

宁次一时不解，下意识地接话：“什么？”

佐良娜在他疑惑的瞬间，翻开被子迅速的拔掉埋在手背的输液针，从病床上跳下来，站到宁次面前，一字一句地重复道：“带我去找她——去找春野樱。”

宁次望着少女近在咫尺的漆黑双瞳，忽而怔忪于对方前所未有的执著气场，佐良娜在与他一步之遥的地方抬起头，所有的坚定和凛然都凝聚在片刻的对视之中，最后在她眸心深处汇聚为恳切的企盼。

宁次心中莫名的一个冲动就想答应，病房门口却凭空炸出一个暗部装扮的忍者，打破了这份微妙的沉默。

无视屋内三人齐齐投来的目光，暗部平稳无波的声音从狐狸面具下传出：“宁次队长，伊比喜大人请您去审讯室。”

……

*****  
樱是在夜半时分忽然惊醒的。

彼时月至中天，月光从头顶的岩洞缝隙间流泻而下，恰好照在她原本躺卧着的草垛上。樱在濒临苏醒之际无意识地皱了皱眉，紧接着猝然睁开双眼，尚未来得及看清眼前的状况，整个人就本能地弹了起来。

周遭安静得出奇，身侧四面八方都是空荡荡的石壁，彼此围成圆圈向上延伸，在少女的头顶汇成一个直径不足一米的空隙，俨然是一个天然的山洞。樱惊疑不定地四处打量，忽而发现山洞一侧似乎有着蜿蜒的石道正通向别处，通道口隐隐有晃动的火光照了进来。

樱恍惚了一瞬，忽而反应过来——她已经不在原先那个晓的据点之中了。

心头猛然一惊，樱几乎是立即起身朝着洞口飞奔过去，然而才迈了两步就骤然刹住了身形——短短几步的通道尽头急转直下，连接着更为广阔的空间，方圆十几米的平地上尽是黏着蔓延的巨型捕蝇草状植被，层层叠叠覆盖了漆黑的石壁，远远看去仿佛是鲜绿色的鱼骨，将整个山洞包裹遮挡在其中，只在洞穴的中心留下些许未被侵蚀的落脚处。

樱注意到空地上被柴木架起的火堆，融融明火在山洞中跳动，偶尔夹杂着细碎的木料燃烧声，在这寂静的空间里显得格外清晰。

“醒了？”冷不丁有人在她身后开口。

樱第一反应竟然是吓了一跳，即刻又隐隐觉得惭愧——毕竟上一次会直接被人说话的声音吓到的时候，她的身高还不到卡卡西老师的肩膀。转瞬间将心中来不及理清的杂乱思绪抛诸脑后，樱定了定神看向身后的人，对方大咧咧地坐在延伸向高处的巨大植被上，涡形的面具及身上的火云黑袍被篝火映照着，却莫名透出一种阴森可怖的感觉。

樱几乎是下意识地就开口问道：“佐助君在哪？”

宇智波斑没有立即回答，似乎是透过面具打量了她片刻，才慢悠悠地回道：“佐助没事，正在休息。说起来，不愧是纲手姬的得意门生啊，年纪轻轻居然能完成那样高难度的手术，真是令人意外。”

无视对方装模作样的连连称赞，樱直截了当地打断他：“我要见他。”手术刚刚完成，她不能离开佐助君身边。

斑有些惊讶：“你都不好奇自己在哪里吗？”

樱心中烦躁，却还是耐着性子开口道：“什么地方？”

斑一个瞬身挪到樱的身侧，语气依然不紧不慢：“雨忍村最后一个据点也暴露了，佐助刚刚换上鼬的眼睛，我们不能冒险留在原地。当然，为了佐助，你也要跟我们一起转移。”

樱暗自惊愕，面上却不动声色地接话：“为了佐助君？还是为了能更好地利用佐助君？”

对方稍稍抬头，直直对上眼前少女漠然到有些凌厉的目光，斑忽而溢出一声短促的轻笑，再度开口时语气忽而带着一丝意味不明的深沉：“你以为你什么都知道吗？还是说……卡卡西留给你的那份卷轴，足以让你自以为是了？”

樱眉心一跳，仿佛被冰水浇头地颤抖了下，脱口而出：“你怎么……”方才开口又猛然打住，双拳无意识地在身侧握紧，脑海中一时间闪过千万个念头——对方怎么知道卷轴的事情？对方又怎么知道那是卡卡西老师的手笔？是在她精疲力尽后被搜去了忍具包吗？如果斑看过了卷轴上的内容，那么……樱强迫自己打住，心头却后知后觉地泛起无法遏制的惊慌、恐惧以及无能为力的愤怒。

斑眼见女孩子如临大敌的模样，微微一哂，从宽大的袖口下扬起一只手，樱还来不及看清他的动作，一卷纸轴便忽而落到了她面前。

樱伸手接住，一眼便认出这正是她连日来携带在身侧的那份卷轴。此刻卷轴闭合处的那枚深红色火漆已经不见，樱未有任何的惊讶之色，只是垂眸抓着卷轴僵立在原地，一时不敢打开它。

“真是为学生着想的好老师呀。”斑感叹着，语气却平淡至极，“用普通的幻术伪装成高级封印，那家伙还是像以前一样自大啊。”

樱心头掠过一丝不着边际的异样，挑眉道：“你和卡卡西老师很熟吗？”

话音刚落连樱自己也觉得荒唐——宇智波斑是存在于久远历史中的人，虽然不知他以何种方式存活至今，但樱怎么也想不出对方有任何契机与老师产生联系，然而斑话语中对卡卡西似有若无的了解与冷漠，又让她不由自主地从心底滋生出些许的怀疑。

斑仿佛亦是未曾料到少女会这般发问，刀刃状的勾玉红眸在火光中短暂地闪现了一瞬，樱立刻觉得自己像是被什么东西用力地叮了一下，下意识地头皮发麻。

斑却直接绕开了她的问题，双臂环抱着以一个闲适的姿势倚坐在一边的山石上。

“与其问这种没有意义的问题，不如探究一下这个卷轴内容的真实性如何？”对方半仰起头，朝向樱站立的方向，“毕竟……你已经看过卷轴了，对吧？”

樱收紧了手指，只觉喉中一片干涩，想要反驳却不能。

手术的前一夜，她从存放宇智波鼬的冰室离开后始终难以平静，心里的紧张与不安充斥着她的思绪。望着鼬的遗体，樱忽而前所未有地迷茫，甚至心底有隐隐的恐惧……她不确定自己的坚持究竟会给佐助君或者是木叶带来怎样的后果。那个始终不愿意思考的问题突然就这样直白地摊开在樱的面前——挽救佐助君的生命到底是对是错？她真的做好所有的准备去承受某个灾难性的结局了吗？

樱在长久的煎熬之后，明确了一个连她自己也不能否认的事实——是的，她想救佐助君，并且明知这是痛苦的不归路，她也无法坐视佐助去死。如果有任何惨烈的后果，樱做好了一己承受的准备。

她并不打算在手术前冒险打开卷轴，只是令她意想不到的是，在将卷轴归进忍具包的途中，她忽而发现卷轴的封印似乎与先前有些微的不同。

樱生来强记，虽然不能具体分辨出形态复杂的封印究竟是哪里改变了，但稍加摸索便发现原本的封印不过是一道障眼法般的幻术屏障，樱近些年在幻术修行上略有小成，当即发现是涂在卷轴表面的致幻药水渐渐风干从而减弱了忍术的效果。

樱在一瞬间说不清是惊讶还是感动，惊讶的是没想到卡卡西老师会用这样近似玩笑的方式保护卷轴，另一面又为老师的细心和谅解而感到窝心，继而便是难以抑制的担忧。

老师以自己的处境来为她换取真相，樱到最后一刻方才明白——老师和她一样，从始至终都没有放弃佐助。

于是此时面对揭穿自己的宇智波斑，樱索性懒得掩饰，捏紧了卷轴道：“你到底想说什么？”

斑这次却沉默了很久。

樱隔着面具也能感受到对方冰冷的审视，落在她身上的视线像是有形的，让她浑身难受。她别过脸，避免自己与写轮眼的对视，然而那深重的压迫感却依然覆在她的头顶，樱暗暗深呼吸再深呼吸，心里不知道数了多少只羊之后，那令人烦躁的目光终于移开了。

伴随而来的还有白绝那熟悉的嘶哑嗓音。

他从斑脚边冒出来的时候，樱正低着头将卷轴收回忍具包，冷不防听见白绝开口，本能地警觉起来。

白绝的视线在斑和樱二人之间来回扫过，以一种怪异的姿势挪到斑肩膀旁，低声开口道：“……让她去看看吧，佐助似乎不太好。”

樱的心忽然整个揪了起来。

……

“佐助怎么了？”

斑的询问一如惯常的平静，他微微侧脸，将视线从樱身上挪开。

白绝从光照不及的暗处走出，可怖的面容上依然挂着那副令人胆寒的微笑。樱有一瞬间觉得对方的外形似乎较之先前有了些微的差异，尚来不及细辨，白绝那鬼气森然的声音便飘进了她的耳朵。

“……听说是移植后产生的排斥反应呢。”他低声说着，语气轻松得不可思议，仿佛在谈论着一件有趣的事情，“这下麻烦了呢。如果他不能顺利移植鼬的眼睛，那么……”

“佐助君在哪！！”樱忽然厉声打断他，“让我见他！我是他的主刀医生！我必须要见他！”

白绝转过头，似是饶有兴致地打量着樱焦急的神色，然而那双混浊的眼睛中却不见一丝情绪。樱心急如焚，事关佐助她实在挤不出半分的耐心去猜度白绝的用意，于是再度回身看向斑，果然见对方正缓缓起身，宽大的黑色火云袍随着他的动作又舒展开来。

“那就去看看吧。”

他淡淡地说着，面具后的眼睛骤然瞠大，凌厉的血红色刀刃在虹膜上飞速地旋转，一瞬间连带着山洞的整个空间都像是被卷进了巨大的漩涡之中——人影、火光以及漆黑的山石尽皆模糊扭曲，背景色泽融成一片。

然而仅半秒之后，洞中倏然回复如常，只是原本站立的三个身影早已消失不见，只余一簇微微摇晃的篝火在石壁间寂静地燃烧着。

……

樱难以形容自己见到这一幕时的感受。

当她被带到佐助所处的洞穴中时，一眼便瞧见了被绷带蒙着双眼卧倒着的佐助。

山洞中恶劣的环境，远甚于晓在雨忍村的据点。佐助被安置在极为简陋的床榻上，几名作医护打扮的人员立在他周围，正试图探明佐助的情况，樱一眼便认出那是陪同她进行换眼手术的医忍们，心中登时一个咯噔，三两步抢上前去。

周遭只有几支四下寥落的蜡烛在燃烧着，微弱的光源仿佛不带一丝的温热，反而透着令人惶惑的凄凉。

“请让一下！”樱第一时间挤到了佐助榻边，俯身去看佐助的情况。

原本缠在佐助双眼上的绷带已渗出些微的血痕，少年眼周苍白如纸的肌肤上布满了大小不一的红斑，樱心惊肉跳地检查着他的伤口，一面极力遏制着内心的恐惧，一面脑中思绪如飞地回忆手术的细节，双手却是下意识地聚集起查克拉，将细碎的能力满满注入佐助的眼部。

对待佐助，樱提起了十二万分的精力，即便她在手术中已经过度消耗了查克拉，但樱不在乎——她原本日积月累存储起来的能量都是为了他，不管以怎样艰苦的方式，樱都愿意尝试突破自己的最大的极限去帮助他。于是周遭的响动人声渐渐淡出她的感官，樱闭上双眼，屏息凝神，将全部的注意力集中到双手间，极力地感受游走的查克拉所呈现的细微变化，只希望不要放过任何一丝可能……

“……咦！”樱忽然不由自主地轻哼一声，猛地睁开双眼，水绿色的眼睛里随即涌现出震惊与疑惑。

“怎么了？”身后的斑问道。

樱未曾理会，兀自皱眉深思着，神色微妙变幻却始终不发一言。

白绝默然瞥了眼被无视的斑，转向被樱撵到角落的那几个医忍，懒洋洋地问道：“你们有什么发现吗？”

几名医忍在厚重的防护镜后面面相觑，也不知是怎样交换了眼神，随即便有一人稍稍上前，战战兢兢地回答“是……是这样的，首领大人……器官移植的排斥反应并不少见，反应剧烈虽然程度因人而异，但原理都是新的器官不被移植者接受，而被移植者的免疫系统当成外来病毒进行攻击……”话至此处，他犹豫了片刻，才复又惊疑不定地开口，“但佐助大人……佐助大人的情况……是移植者的身体遭到了新器官的排斥攻击，似乎是……鼬大人眼球中有残余的查克拉……”

斑忽而稍稍转头朝医忍处看了一眼。

对方登时像是受到了什么巨大的惊吓，踉跄着朝后退了两步，被身侧的同僚眼疾手快地扶住才没有跌倒，但确实一句话也说不出口了。

白绝了然地勾起唇角，延伸至双颊的诡异唇线使他面上的笑容愈加透着恶意：“哦~这要怎么办呢，斑？”他嘶嘶地笑着，“看来除了留在佐助眼里的天照，他连今天都想到了呢……”

第一次与佐助正式相见的场景仿佛还是昨天的事，即便老练如斑也无法忘记佐助朝他看过来时，那一团从少年漆黑眼瞳中骤然涌出向他袭来的乌色火焰。若不是鼬对自己的能力并非全然了解，只怕自己就要葬生在那具有毁灭性的天照中。

“呵。”一念及此，他忽然冷冷地笑了，“连这一步都算到了吗……”

还真是煞费苦心啊，鼬。

……


	28. 流离之四

5.

宇智波斑和白绝不知是何时离开的。

樱只知道自己终于将佐助的症状控制下去时，周围留守的医忍告诉她又过去了一天一夜。

眼见女孩子的脸已经苍白得不见血色，却依然枯坐在佐助榻边守候着，那名医忍似是有些不忍，压低了声音开口道：“请问，你需不需要去休息一下？”

樱早已累得说不出话，叛忍逃亡中恶劣的环境及匮乏的医疗设备让她再三地超支自己的查克拉，本就被手术所消耗的身体此刻更像是被榨干了，樱哪怕微微挪动一下都觉得头晕眼花。

然而她依然强撑着暗自深呼一口气，微微闭眼片刻，才虚弱地回答：“不用了。我在这里待着就好。”

那名医忍无声地叹了口气，站起身来，想了想还是轻声说了句：“不要勉强。”

樱点了点头，听着对方结印瞬身离开。

寂静的山洞中忽然又只剩下了她一人，不……这次并不是她一人，还有佐助君。虽然他尚未苏醒，但只要他在自己身边，樱总有一种特殊的安心和满足。而与之相比，那些因太过疲倦而滋生出的反胃和窒息，似乎也没有这么难以忍受了。

樱微微低头，听着自己粗重的呼吸声，竭力保持着清醒。

不可以倒下——绝对不可以懈怠——

樱默默地告诉自己，此刻的佐助还没有脱离危险，而她是佐助唯一的依靠，哪怕耗尽她全部的查克拉，哪怕赌上她的性命，她也要保护好身边的这个人。这不仅仅是她对师长同伴的承诺，也是对自己的承诺。

春野樱，你是以爱的名义成为忍者的人——绝对，要坚守自己的忍道，绝对不要再软弱，绝对——不要再让自己变得那样无能为力了。

一时心头澄明如雪。

樱缓缓地睁开眼睛，伸手拉开绑在腿部的忍具包，拉链甫一打开，罅出的缝隙率先露出那份卷轴的纸面。女孩子微微一顿，转而拨开它，从卷轴底下翻出了剩余的兵粮丸。

一股脑儿地扔进嘴里，樱顿时脸皱成了包子，苦涩至极的药味成倍地叠加在一起，冲得她几乎咳出声来，然而樱死死忍住，把它们全都咽下了喉咙。

自制的药丸效果立竿见影，樱还在被满嘴的苦味呛得连连咂舌时，体力迅速地恢复了过来，女孩子下意识地捏了捏拳头，明显觉得有劲了，正想松口气，一回头却发现佐助不知什么时候已经悄无声息地坐了起来。

“佐助君？！你醒了？？”樱猝然一惊，一出声又觉得被苦到麻木的唇舌让自己有些口齿不清。然而佐助似乎不打算理会她的话，稍稍抬起手伸向自己被缠住的双眼，似乎想要去触碰，樱一时也顾不得更多了，连忙开口阻拦，“哎，不要用手去碰……”

佐助闻言，动作似是有些迟缓，于是只将手虚拢在眼部，以掌根轻轻摩挲着纱布。

他此刻难以目视，但樱的角度却能清晰地瞥见佐助皱起的眉心及转瞬即逝的忍痛神色，很显然，佐助是不适的，然而他倔强地沉默着，始终没有开口。

樱心底深处原本那些关于佐助君换眼后会怎样对着木叶和忍界乱来的猜想，此刻全部在佐助执拗的神情中被抛诸脑后，余下的只有难以言说的心疼与愧悔。

她不安地交握双手，指间互相用力挤压得生疼，随即樱在这股疼痛中找到了些许伴生而出的宽慰，她平复了一下呼吸，又小心翼翼地开口说道：“毕竟不是你自己的眼睛……所以，你的身体有了排斥反应。”

佐助似乎是怔了怔，捂住眼睛的手稍稍远离了些。

樱此刻心中天人交战，又想向他解释又害怕佐助会失望，正不知如何开口之时，佐助却忽而低声问道：“你说……我和鼬的眼睛产生了排斥吗？”

许是躺了好几天没有开口，佐助原本就低沉的嗓音里含着一丝干涩的沙哑，然而对方太过平淡的语气中又似乎没有掺杂任何的情绪，樱暗自心惊之余不免又有些担忧，于是语塞良久之后，还是低声说道：“移植器官本来就有很大的风险，眼球的构造尤其复杂，我已经尽力了……佐助君，你不要心急，也不要多想，先休息好不好？”

佐助沉默一瞬，缓缓抬起头，面庞朝着樱所在的方位偏了过来。

“……是你？”他忽而问道。

“什么？”樱一时不解，然而少年简短语句中透出的森然冷意又让她不自觉地脊背发凉。樱呆愣半晌，忽而如坠冰窖般地反应过来，樱不可置信而恍惚地反问道，“你……你觉得是我在手术中做了什么？”

佐助默然。

女孩子难掩颤抖的语气让他有一刹那的懊恼，佐助在这一丝久违的懊恼中忽而明白过来——自己明明是知道她的。明明是因为心中依然残留着一线来自过去的微弱羁绊，所以他明知二人立场不同，明知不该让她来为自己换眼，明知这对她来说是太过残酷的选择，佐助还是将自己的命运交给了眼前的少女——至少在那一刻，他这么做了。

然而术后剧烈的疼痛与他的期待大相径庭，从始至终自己接受兄长的眼睛除去宇智波一族血继限界的传承之外，最大的意义便是带着鼬的那一份，为在黑暗中死去的宇智波一族雪恨。

可是如果连鼬的眼睛都在排斥自己，那么他谈何报仇？又能替谁去报仇？

这一星半点的绝望像是火种一样骤然点燃了佐助的神经，那些对樱生出的微弱歉意乍起即灭，随即沸涌而上的是他被仇恨染透的执念，在这一瞬间再度吞没了佐助的意识。

“那又怎样？”佐助原本已经侧开的脸再度面向樱，他不吝嘲讽地开口，“你巴巴地从木叶跑来，难道真的就是陪我一起当叛忍吗？”

樱心中巨震。

“叛忍”二字像是利刃一般直直地戳进她的胸口，樱难以自制地战栗了一下，百口莫辩之下隐隐又是一股揪心的疼痛——是的，她从选择离开木叶的那一刻起，她也被动成为了所谓的叛忍，樱一直逃避着这或许已经成为事实的构想，那些连日来被她刻意忽略的东西此刻都在佐助毫不留情的话语中被翻上来，让她没有任何一刻比现在更加清晰——

她孤立无援，失去了木叶的身份和庇护，放弃了自己的立场。而更让人难堪的事，她想要拯救的那个人，如今却在她咫尺之距冷冷地嘲笑她，怀疑她。

怎么可能没有委屈和埋怨。

樱攥紧了双拳，指甲用力地几乎掐破了掌心的皮肤，方才将泪意生生逼退了回去。

“我是为了帮你啊……”任由佐助漠然的气场笼罩着，樱忽而轻声说道，“佐助君，宇智波的事……我都知道了。”

佐助微微一怔：“你说什么？”

樱轻而清晰地重复着：“我是说，包括宇智波……鼬桑的事情……我全都知道了。”

佐助愕然一瞬，忽而厉声斥问：“我的事，宇智波的事和你到底有什么关系？你为什么这样没完没了的纠缠？你到底想干什么？”

宇智波佐助此刻方才露出震惊的神色，直到这一瞬他突然真正地明白过来面前的女孩子究竟是顽固到了怎样的地步，而这股不管不顾的顽固竟然令他隐隐滋生出一种莫名的恐惧。也这是在这份恐惧之中，佐助第一次意识到樱与自己的相似之处——但自己是靠着仇恨的淬炼和煎熬才在黑暗中确定了自己的道路，那么樱呢？这个向来天真幼稚到让他觉得可笑的女孩子，为什么也会有这样强大的执念？

“我没有什么目的，我从来都只是想帮你。”樱和缓的语气近乎乞求，她缓缓靠近佐助，伸手轻轻地握住佐助已经垂在身侧的冰凉手指，“佐助君，你相信我，我从来都没有想要让你为我做什么，我对你的感情也绝无……任何私心……我只是希望你不要再这样痛苦下去了。我求求你，佐助君……千万……不要重复你哥哥的人生。”

樱手中熟悉的温暖以及她的话语突然深深刺痛了佐助。

“鼬的人生？”他惊怒至极，猛地伸手甩开樱，“你有什么资格来对鼬说三道四？！”

樱原本握得就虚，被佐助的力道一推，尚未完全恢复的身躯边朝后跌了出去。她倒吸一口冷气，只觉关节在石地上硌得剧痛，然而暴怒中的佐助却忽然开始撕扯缠在双眼处的绷带，稀疏的织物在他过激的动作中转眼碎开，樱一抬眼便望见了少年充血欲裂的眼睛，他在黑暗中看不见任何人，但那令人绝望的疯狂却已渗入了原本属于他哥哥的双眼之中。

“你不过是替我换了一次眼睛。”佐助冷冷地说道，“少自以为是了。”

樱忽而泪如雨下，仿佛是从骨血中扯出的悲痛愧疚与后悔如潮水般灭顶而来，她再也顾不得身上的疼痛，猛地站起身来重新扑到佐助身边，一迭声地道歉：“对不起，佐助君！对不起，我错了，我错了，你不要这样……”女孩子哀求着，哽咽的空腔在石壁间来回折返，仿佛有许多个樱在不断地重复着，“不要这样折磨自己，是我说错话了，你不要生气……”

“滚！！”佐助嘶哑地说道，“滚回木……”

然而佐助并没有下完他的逐客令，樱在痛哭中只听到一记闷而沉重的声响，原本半伛偻着身体坐起来的佐助忽然又直直地仰面倒下，樱下意识地止住哭泣，却发现佐助的双颊不知何时已经透出诡异的红色。她几乎是立刻伸手去探他的额头，指尖却立即被他滚烫的肌肤灼烧到，猛地缩了回来。

佐助发起了高烧。

……

接二连三的变故使樱近乎心力交瘁，然而她依旧守在佐助身边看护着，即便佐助在那一日的争执之后便陷入了昏迷。

樱说不清是庆幸还是悲哀，她盼着能和佐助平静以对，却始终只能在佐助无意识的情况下才能安然地与他相处。而沉睡中的佐助褪去了往日的戾气与凶狠，回归为樱记忆中的温柔少年。

樱有时候呆呆地看着昏迷中的佐助，甚至有一瞬希望佐助就这样沉睡下去——那样他再也不用面对仇恨，再也不用循环往复地陷入痛苦，而她也不用面对醒来的佐助君随时会失控的情绪。

然而这样的念头稍纵即逝，樱不希望自己是个自私的人，也不愿意用逃避来解决问题，只是自己的存在似乎只能让佐助一再地受到刺激，她不能放弃自己至今为止的努力，却又不确定执意留下来的她究竟要怎样做才是对的。

一念及此，樱深深地叹了口气，将脑袋埋进臂弯之中。

“樱。”

冷不防有人在她耳边忽而轻声喊道。

“佐助君？”樱猛地抬起头，这才发现佐助已经醒了，刹那间所有的顾虑纠结统统消失，她急忙挪到他身边，一边观察着他的情况一边轻声道：“你你你别动！你还在发烧，但是……但是你的眼睛已经好很多了！所以……”

“樱……”

佐助忽而又重复了一遍她的名字。

樱猝然怔住。

她后知后觉地反应过来，佐助这两声“樱”语气温和到不可思议，她愕然停下手中的动作，再度探身去看佐助。

仍在高烧中的佐助朝她微微侧过脸，樱此刻看着他涣散的眼眸，有一瞬分不清是对方视力未曾恢复亦或是神志迷糊的缘故，然而樱依旧能察觉到，佐助明显尚未清醒，他仿佛身处在与她不同的世界中，并不能听到她说话。

少年漆黑的眼睛无焦地望着樱所在的方向，半晌后忽而疲惫地说道：“为什么一定要跟过来啊……笨蛋……”

樱霎时间如遭雷击，紧接着浑身的血液仿佛都涌了上来，让她有片刻的失神。

她忽而狠狠地咬唇，眼泪夺眶而出。

在许多个挂念佐助的日日夜夜中，樱最大的愿望除却再次见到他，便是希望有朝一日能够亲耳听一听佐助的真心话——以前她每天都有许多的问题想要问他，想问他是否还记得曾经的同伴之情，记不记得卡卡西老师对他那样苦心栽培的偏爱，记不记得自己曾经说过，他会保护自己和鸣人，会不再迷惘，不再被仇恨遮住双眼？

原本樱以为自己可能这一生都等不到答案了。

然而此时此刻，昏迷中的佐助在病痛的折磨中似是骤然卸下了心防，樱惊喜之余却不敢贸然接话——生怕自己如果发出声音，佐助便会立即清醒，二人会再次回到敌对的状态。

她终于也觉得累了。

所以这一次……不要再耗尽她的期待了。

樱恍惚而不知所措地望着神情迷离的佐助，听着他喃喃的语音，忽而又是好气又是好笑，泪水在眼前糊成一片。

说别人是笨蛋……明明自己才——

然而只是一瞬间，佐助再度转回头去，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

“哥哥……”他声音轻哑得仿若叹息，“你不想把眼睛给我，对吗……”

他淡淡地轻笑了下，轻声地说道：“我不要别人救。”

“我不要任何人救……”

“没有……任何人……”

……

少年极度虚弱之中说出的话带着微弱的回声盘旋在山洞之中。

而佐助逐渐微弱下去的呓语让樱原本濒死的心绪终于像是找到了一线生机——他不要人救吗？在他的内心深处，果然还是像樱期望的那般，渴求着来自他人的救赎啊！

佐助是明白的，原来他从始至终都是明白的。他知道自己走的是一条漆黑的不归路，他知道自己沉浸在痛苦中，却终究还是希冀着能被改变，能被拯救。可是宇智波一族悲惨的命运，像是压在他身上的千斤巨石，他背负着亲人家族的血债，那来自佐助内心深处的良知和情义，也不允许自己忘却仇恨。

宇智波一族啊……

樱心中巨震，忽而伸手握紧了佐助的手。昏迷中的少年这次没有再甩开她，反而任由她死死攥住，泪水汹涌地流淌而出，沾湿了他的手背。

“我救你……”樱泣不成声地说道，“混账家伙……我……一定救你。”

……

不远处的山洞拐角，篝火映照不及的边隅内，白绝像是看够了精彩的戏码，回过身来，嘴角噙着玩味的笑意。

“怎么说？”他盯着面前的人，问道。

对方没有立即说话，涡状面具后的深红色血眸却在黑暗处闪着冷厉的幽光。

半晌后，他嗓音中带着下定决心的冷酷，开口道：“动手吧。”

白绝似是早有预料地点头，却还是饶有兴味地瞥一眼外间俯身哭泣的少女背影：“确实呢，动摇了佐助，她是不能留了。”

他叹了口气，随后又将视线转回对方身上：“有时候……连我也有些猜不透你。”

白绝令人生畏的眼睛牢牢地钉在那张面具上，仿佛穿透了对方的伪装而看到了背后那张真正的面容：“我总觉得，你是故意留着她来动摇佐助的呢……”

宇智波斑冷冷地回视他：“你的想法也未免太多了。”

“现在算是解开疑惑了。”毫不畏惧斑骤然加剧的森冷气场，白绝面上的诡异笑容瞬间放大，“交给我吧。”

……


	29. 流离之四

6.

“宁次队长，伊比喜大人请您去审讯室。”暗部队员的声音从动物面具后平静无波地传出。

宁次微微皱了皱眉，不悦对方就这样大咧咧的登堂入室，开口时语气里有明显的不满：“什么事？”

暗部没有立即回答，他动物面具下的视线仿佛是有意无意地朝向了佐良娜的的方向。宁次一瞬间觉得心头像是被什么东西挠了一下，下意识地迈出一步将女孩子挡在身后。

视线被阻，暗部队员稍稍愕然，但很快便反应了过来，回答道：“是关于漩涡鸣人等人带回来的那个晓组织成员。有一些审讯结果……伊比喜大人希望与暗部商谈。”

宁次闻言，心中也明白过来这事确实非同小可，当下便点了点头：“知道了，我随后就到。”

暗部队员应声，却没有离去，显然是在等待宁次的行动。

宁次不免也有些无奈，朝着雏田稍稍鞠躬，略带歉意地说道：“我下次再来探望您，雏田大人。”

雏田淡淡的笑了笑：“没关系的宁次哥哥，你去忙吧。”

宁次这才转向佐良娜，尚未来得及开口，对方却伸手一把抓住他的右臂，力道大得连宁次都有些吃痛。

日向宁次刚刚明明动摇了，佐良娜心中明白，她几乎是有些埋怨这个突然到来的暗部忍者，如果不是对方来得这么及时，或许宁次已经答应了。

而此刻，面对少年眼中流露出的惊愕，佐良娜却忽而再一次清楚地意识到，她在这个时空能够做的事情实在是很有限。

在这样一个时局不明朗的时代，很多事情她几乎一无所知，唯一能够依靠的竟然只是这个才认识没多久的少年。她甚至来不及和他熟悉到足够请求帮忙的地步，却已经急不可待地期望对方的援助。

佐良娜只觉得胸腔中充斥着海浪般的焦急和彷徨，翻腾着一阵又一阵地冲击着她的心脏。

可是她还能怎么办？

佐良娜想过再去找漩涡鸣人，可是她怎么向对方解释自己的来意，解释自己是谁？她又要花多少时间去获取漩涡鸣人的信任？更何况……上次能遇到他已经是巧合，现在这样的情况下，她能够去哪里找他？

或许……拜托日向宁次？

一念及此，她下意识地加重手指间的力量，有些苍白的脸上却竭力保持着平静，只是瞪大了眼睛一眨不眨地看着宁次。

宁次暗自忍耐着手臂上的痛感，略带疑惑地回视着少女，片刻后问道：“你……是有什么话要说？”

佐良娜勉强平息心中的焦躁，犹豫一瞬，才低声开口道：“让我见一见漩涡鸣人，可以吗？”

这次就连立在窗边的雏田也露出了一丝惊讶。

“鸣人？”宁次似乎是怔了怔，很快又想到了什么，问道，“你是想让鸣人带你去找樱吗？”

女孩子点了点头，神情郑重。

宁次正思忖间，一旁的暗部队员却忍不住插话道:“请原谅我的失礼，只是……今日我们得到消息，漩涡鸣人君已被蛤蟆仙人用逆召唤术传去了妙木山，并不在村中。”

佐良娜心中一沉，只觉得所有不巧的事情同时发生，仿佛是上天在与她作对。

“鸣人什么时候会回来？”宁次没有错过女孩子脸上失落的神情，转身问暗部。

对方摇了摇头：“不清楚。五影大会过后，局势变动太大，六代目又……”他顿了顿，

好不容易有些人气的嗓音又恢复成了机械般的平淡，“我们猜想鸣人君应当是去继续某种修行，以应对接下来可能会发生的事。”

宁次闻言，心中也是暗暗感叹了一下确实不凑巧，面上依旧平静地接话：“也就是说，短时间内他极有可能不会在村子里了。”

“是的，宁次队长。”

宁次只觉手臂上的压力骤然一松，佐良娜原本紧拽着他的双手已经悄然收回。宁次转头看向她，却见少女微微垂眼，将眸中的情绪尽数敛在细碎的刘海阴影之中，她苍白的面容上几乎没有什么表情，只有唇角因为抿直的唇线透露出一星半点倔强的痕迹。

宁次心中忽而涌上他们初见之时的熟悉感——每当少女有意无意露出这样看似平静的神情时，他总会滋生这般微妙的触动，仿佛在某个时刻某个地点，他也曾经见到同样的神情，然而那张面容的主人却在他脑海中留下一个模糊的剪影，他奋力去想，反而愈发不得要领。

于是宁次干脆将这些纷乱的念头抛诸脑后，转而向佐良娜开口道：“虽然我也不知道樱在哪里。不过……”他停顿一瞬，语气不自觉地温和了几分，“也许等我去过了审讯室……会得到一些信息也说不定。”

“是吗？”女孩子闻言立刻抬头，然而似乎又是有些怀疑，踌躇了半秒后追问道，“为什么？”

“……宁次队长。”暗部队员却忽然在身后咳嗽了一声。

宁次会意，朝着佐良娜淡淡地笑了笑：“你好好休息。”

对方一反常态的善待让佐良娜有些摸不着头脑，然而她无心深究此节，只是在宁次准备离开时，脑海中突然灵光一闪，紧接着她飞快地再度伸手，一把握住了宁次正在结印的双手。

少女忽然攥上来的手指让宁次也不免吓了一跳，下一瞬佐良娜已然贴近了他，漆黑的双眸深处像是有两簇微弱的火苗在燃烧着，隐秘中透着一丝兴奋。

她在只有他看得见的地方，忽然露出了一个调皮的微笑。

咫尺之距，宁次被她笑眯眯地注视着，面上不自觉地发烫，也不知是因为窘迫还是别的原因，他心头忽而不着边际地萌生出一个奇怪的想法——这确实是一个只凭容貌就能让黑市叛忍开出高价去争夺的人。

宁次后退一步，用力抽出自己的手，收敛起之前温和的神色。

“还有什么事？”他觉得自己的声音有些不自然的生硬。

少女唇边的弧度稍稍淡化了一些，眼中却依然保留着几分阴谋得逞的快乐。

“……没什么事了。”她礼貌地朝他稍稍鞠躬，“谢谢前辈。”

宁次狐疑不定地看着她心满意足地挪回病床边，正自诧异，上衣的口袋中却仿佛有什么东西猛地动了动，安静一秒，又稍稍动了动。

宁次愣了愣，猛然明白过来是怎么回事，心中又是好气又是好笑，还有些许说不上是惊讶还是无奈的情绪。

“宁次队长……”眼见宁次呆立在原地，暗部队员再次忍不住催促了起来。

宁次这次终于是没有拖延，点了点头，随即与那名暗部一起瞬身离开了。

……

佐良娜眼见二人离开，正想掀被子爬回病床上，一抬头却见日向雏田依然立在窗边，正静静地望着自己，面上带着浅淡而温柔的笑容。

女孩子这才反应过来屋里还有个人，只是对方也未免太过安静，以至于自己几乎忽略了她的存在。

现在病房中只有她们二人默然相对，佐良娜忽而有种恍惚的不真实感——即便她深切地知道眼前的人将来会成为对于木叶村，甚至整个五大国来说极为重要的存在，但此时此刻，她不过是一个瘦弱到令人看一眼都觉得心痛的苍白少女。

犹豫良久，佐良娜还是率先开口打了声招呼：“……你好。”

“你好。”日向雏田礼貌地回应，“我叫……日向雏田。”

之前未曾留意，此刻二人单独交谈时，佐良娜忽而发觉她的声音很好听，轻轻柔柔的，说出的每一个字都透着平静安宁。

“我知道。”佐良娜不假思索地接话，半秒后才反应过来，连忙补充道，“啊……我是说，听宁次前辈说起过。”

日向雏田欲言又止地沉默了片刻，才又有些不确定地开口：“我可以叫你蝶蝶吗？”

“可以啊，请便。”

气氛忽而陷入了短暂的凝滞。

佐良娜心中有几分尴尬，她向来不是个能说会道的人，平日在一众同伴师长面前也算得上沉默少言，而如今面对这个病弱中的女孩子，她心里是很想说些什么来安慰对方的。

然而她不能。

她不过是一个对前因后果一无所知的陌生人。她不能也不知道该对十六岁的日向雏田说些什么，即便在未来……她们彼此之间弯弯绕绕也算是有着千丝万缕的联系。

于是佐良娜硬着头皮躺回病床上，正打算不管三七二十一先睡下再说，日向雏田的声音又忽而在耳畔轻轻响起。

“宁次哥哥他……其实是个很温柔的人。”

佐良娜愣了愣，下意识地转头，对上雏田睇过来的视线。日向家的白眼因为瞳色浅淡的缘故，天然地淡化了一切眸中的情绪，就像此刻日向雏田注视着自己这般，佐良娜明知道对方温柔而友善，可是她的目光却莫名的清冷，仿佛在她眸心深处只有空无一物的苍凉。

佐良娜下意识地挪开视线，不愿再与之对视，转而“哦”了一声，随口回应着：“大家都这样说。”

又是一瞬的沉默。

日向雏田的嗓音如雾般轻飘飘地散开：“如果可以的话……请和他好好相处吧。”

佐良娜心头莫名一跳，脑海中不自觉地忆起她从未来的时空已然了解到的一切——日向宁次没有活到她所生活的那个年代。他牺牲在第四次忍界大战中，成为师长前辈们永远伤怀的往事，更成为天天老师一生的遗憾。

可是……这一切和她又有什么关系呢？

即便日向宁次是她来到这个世界接触到的第一个人，即便他明明对自己抱有怀疑却还是将自己带回木叶，即便他是父母长辈心中白月光少年一般的存在，可是对于宇智波佐良娜而言，他只是一个与自己无关的人。

她不太明白日向雏田所谓的好好相处是惯常的客气，还是包含着别的意味，佐良娜本能地有些抗拒，她不欲在这个自己陌生的时空中产生不必要的羁绊。她唯一想做的，只是见一见父母——正如巫女紫苑在梦境中所说的那样，她想知道他们经历了什么，知道他们是否相爱。

她所想所愿的，唯有见一见他们昔日的容颜。

更何况……自己从小便被所有人冠以名门之后的身份，哪怕宇智波人丁凋零得只剩下父母和她自己，佐良娜也从各种书本及长辈们有意无意的闲聊中确信，曾经的宇智波是忍界强大而令人敬佩生畏的存在，那么成长于木叶的父亲也应当是风头无两的正派忍者才对。

怎么会是……别人口中的罪人？

想到此处佐良娜心中不禁又是一阵焦虑凄惶——二十年前究竟发生了什么？宇智波家究竟发生了什么？她为什么这么傻，活在父母长辈的保护之中，从来没有想要去了解过这些往事？

“……蝶蝶？”日向雏田忽然出声打断了她的思绪。

佐良娜蓦然回过神来，这才发觉自己不知什么时候将被子一角紧紧地攥在手中，棉被上拉扯而出的褶皱正在无声地昭示着她有多么用力。

女孩子猛地松开手，只觉手心贴着一层薄汗。

刚刚在说什么来着……

佐良娜恍恍惚惚地想着，突然反应过来，朝着日向雏田低低地答应了一声：“哦……我会的。”

装作没有看到日向雏田担忧的神色，佐良娜暗自深呼吸一口气，决定结束这没有意义的闲聊，身后的日向雏田却突然猛烈地咳嗽起来，一声一声断裂的喘息切碎了女孩子柔美的嗓音，像是胸腔深处有什么在撕扯攻击着她的身体。

“你……你没事吧？”佐良娜吓了一跳，一时间也顾不上别的，复又跳下病床冲到她身边。

日向雏田已经咳得站不稳，一只手勉强地攀着床沿维持自己不要倒下，另一只手用力地拍打着自己的胸口。

她原本白得像纸一样的面色此刻却咳得通红，神情异常痛苦，五官都皱在了一起。

佐良娜一边拍着她的背，一边四处打量，一眼就瞥见了床头边镶嵌着的病床呼叫器，当即跳起来疯狂地按着按钮。

不一会儿病房的门被猛然推开，两个护士和一个医生打扮的人风风火火地冲进来，那名医生更是直接挤到佐良娜身前，急匆匆地说了句“请让一下”便很不客气地撩开了她。

佐良娜被这突如其来的一推带得险些站不稳，正一阵暗火，然而下一秒待她看清面前的人时，心中那股子气顷刻间便被巨大的惊讶而冲散了。

她站在床尾呆呆地看着对方急三火四地替雏田检查，治疗，打针……最后好不容易将雏田的咳嗽压制下来，仿佛在看着一幕无声播放的慢电影。

“……浩树君。”也不知是过了多久，平静下来的雏田靠在病床上侧过头，虚弱地喊了声身边的人，“对不起。”

“雏田大人不要这样说。”被唤作浩树的少年微微抬头，与雏田如出一辙的银白色眼瞳和善地望着她，声音里有着如沐春风般的温柔，“您身体不好，不要随意下床走动，该多休息才是！现在天气这么冷，虽说医院里暖气已经开得很充足，但您还是要注意保暖……说起来，您是不是该换一身厚些的衣服……”

而后的絮絮叨叨佐良娜未曾入耳，她只是愣愣的看着眼前细心照料着雏田的人，心中波澜起伏，甚至在看到他的一刹那，那一句“宗主大人”几乎是要脱口而出。

是了，是日向浩树。

那是正成的父亲，在二十年后成为了日向家宗主的人——也是佐良娜唯一能够与之安然相处的日向家人。

关于这位宗主大人，他的事情在木叶算不上是什么秘密，哪怕连佐良娜这样的小鬼头都清楚地知道，所谓的“宗主”可以算是从天而降掉到日向浩树脑袋上的。

生性温柔，行事作风随性洒脱，是佐良娜对这位日向宗主的印象。

与其他仰仗白眼之力的日向族人不同，出身分家旁支的日向浩树从小就不喜欢打打杀杀的忍术，虽说在严格的家规之下也不得不修炼多年，他的兴趣爱好却全在医疗忍术这一项之上。若非日向一族的三位宗主继承人宁次，雏田，花火在第四次忍界大战中相继或死或伤，给偌大的日向一家带来了沉重的打击，以日向浩树的身份和能力，宗主这个位置是绝对不可能由他来接任的。

佐良娜知道在未来的二十年后，日向宗主形同虚设，真正掌权的依然是昔日的日向家嫡女花火。而日向浩树……只是一个替失明的妻子而承担着虚名的家伙，在一些花火无法出席的场合为她四处奔走。

木叶村的人很少能够见到日向浩树，他行踪不定，很多时候连他在不在木叶都无人知晓，据说因长年缺席火影例会，为此向七代目打小报告的人不在少数，七代火影却总是在一声无奈的叹息后统统将这些抱怨压下不提了。

很偶尔的时候，佐良娜也会遇到他。

在她不愿意修行的午后，在她想要独处的某一天，她会在木叶人烟稀少的角落里遇见同样孤身一人的日向宗主。

“哦，是小小樱啊。”他总是那样说。

然后佐良娜便会不满地皱眉，肃然地提醒：“我的名字是佐良娜，宗主大人。”

“我知道我知道。”日向宗主淡淡地笑了笑，语气温和得有些飘忽，“你和你父母长得很像。”

……

从回忆中拉回思绪，十六岁的日向浩树现在还只是在木叶医院中帮忙看顾雏田的医护人员。虽然在许多人看来，精通医疗忍术已然是十分了不起的能力，但对日向家来说……战斗力低弱的日向浩树或许只是他们一族中失败的写照。

“有你照顾我，我不会有事的。”雏田感激地朝着对方开口，语气真诚恳切。

日向浩树点点头，检查着雏田手边的点滴袋，微微调整了输液的速度，又回头嘱咐道：“啊，对了。这些药要记得吃，每隔六小时服用一次，记得用温水，如果没有温水了，您随时喊我……”

“好。”

少年拿起床头的病历本，站起身来，忽然又像是想到了什么，默然片刻后回身朝着雏田轻声开口：“抱歉，雏田大人。”

“无能的我只能为您做这些事……让您这样的女孩子去前线面对晓……”他话音停顿，面上浮起一个苦涩的笑容。

“请不要这样说，浩树君。”雏田有些惊慌的模样，连连摇头，“战争中会发生怎样的事谁也料想不到……非要论责的话，只能怪我自己修行不够。”

日向浩树显然也没料到雏田会是这样的反应，连忙反驳道：“并不是这样的，雏田大人。”

眼见这两人又是一番互相道歉，在旁围观了半天的佐良娜突然忍无可忍地出声喊道：“够了！”

病房中骤然安静下来。

日向浩树和日向雏田齐齐将目光投向了佐良娜，二人面上是毫无二致的惊讶。

“呃……我是说，宗……前辈……”佐良娜在心底重重地叹了口气，扶额解释道，“您这样说一大堆话，反而会让她更加担心的吧。”

“你……你说得对。”日向浩树明白过来，面露窘迫，“是我不好，雏田大人。我应该让您安静休息才是。”

雏田这次倒是淡淡笑了笑，没有再接话了。

“对了。”日向浩树转身看向佐良娜，仿佛是才想起有她这个人似的，“你是之前……昏迷的那个？”

佐良娜到底不太习惯与来日的长辈直面，语气生硬地应了声：“我叫蝶蝶。”

“你也应该好好休息才是。”日向浩树皱眉打量着她，“不要这样任性地下床走动……需要我替你检查一下吗？”

“不用了！”佐良娜心中吐血，立即拒绝，手脚并用地迅速爬回病床上，“……我这就去休息。”

日向浩树见她行动迅速，说话声音中气十足，确实也不像不太好的样子，稍稍放心地点了点头：“如果有任何不适，请不要隐瞒，一定要立即让医生知道。”

“嗯。”佐良娜此时已经将被子蒙在了头上。

“浩树君。”日向雏田在对方离去之前忽而又出声叫住他，短暂的停顿后，她缓慢地说道，“后天……花火应该应该会来看我。如果可以的话，请你也尽量在场吧……为她解释一下我的病情。”

佐良娜耳朵动了动，不自觉地拉下被子偷偷瞧向站在病房门口的日向浩树。

少年似乎是愣了愣，紧接着面上浮现出一丝难以抑制的欣喜，转而被掩饰在他本能流露的腼腆神情之中。

“乐意至极，雏田大人。”他温声答应着，离开了病房。

即便是佐良娜也看出来日向雏田这是摆明了的撮合，可是身为日向宗家长女的她难道不明白浩树和花火身份上的差距吗？还是说出于对浩树恋慕之心的理解？佐良娜不知道。而她能够确信的是，如果这是日向雏田所看好的关系，那么上天会在战争结束后令她如愿以偿。然而现在的她更不会知道，自己的妹妹却并不爱这个从年少时期便钟情于她的人。

日向花火对未来丈夫的冷漠使得那位温和善良的宗主永远有着落寞的神情，也令他们的孩子正成养成了孤僻漠然的个性。

在有了下一代的情况下，复杂的情爱，远不只是未能两情相悦的两个人之间的事。它就像无法隐瞒的疾病，终将因着血脉传承而开出恶果之花。佐良娜亲身经历过，明白那是一种怎样的绝望和孤独。

她忽然有些想念正成，有些担心他如今的处境。

另一侧病床上的日向雏田也未再说话，室内忽而只剩下床头时钟行走的声音，以及十分微弱的输液点滴声。

脑中一层一层的思虑纷至沓来，佐良娜将自己缩成一团，在各种各样芜杂的担忧心焦中竟不知不觉地进入了梦乡。

然而这一次，她终于在梦里见到了樱。

……


	30. 流离之四

7.

佐良娜从来没有来过这样的地方。

周遭是一圈深色的石壁，被巨大的捕蝇草状植被遮天蔽日地覆盖着，无限地向上延伸，最后没入头顶深不见底的黑暗之中。身侧是一处透着光亮的洞口，隐隐可见依旧是石洞相连，靠近光亮处的石壁透出一种淡淡的红色，有湿润的水汽罩在石墙之上。

……这是哪里？

佐良娜有些迷糊。她的记忆仿佛是处在一片断层中，她想不到自己为何而来，也没有想过接下来会发生什么。她只是呆呆地站在原地，打量着这个陌生的环境，直到外间的洞口处传来几声清晰的脚步声。

佐良娜怔了怔，鬼使神差地沿着那石洞走出去，甫一拐弯便见着另一头的山洞中赫然站着两个身影。

离她稍近一些的是一个长相怪异至极的家伙，他的身体被包裹在方才她所见到的捕蝇草状植被之中，甚至有半截似乎是融进了地理，而露出的上身半边是铁一样的浓黑，半边是浇了漆一般的惨白，正龇牙咧嘴地朝着他面前的另一个身影露出可怖的笑容。

而他面前的那个人——

佐良娜的心忽而提到了嗓子眼，脑中仿佛是下意识地当机半秒，紧接着更为巨大的激动，喜悦夹杂着许久未见的思念与委屈如潮水般没顶而来，疯狂地吞噬了她。

那是十六岁的春野樱，与二十年后那个举手投足间都充满女人味的宇智波樱相比，眼前少女一身简洁的忍者打扮实在是青涩得令人难以置信，但佐良娜还是一眼认出了自己的母亲。即便她看上去狼狈不堪，身材瘦的有些干巴巴的，但那一头花朵般鲜艳的发丝和湖水一样翠绿的眼眸，却和二十年后的樱姬别无二致。

这一瞬间佐良娜只想放声大哭，她不顾一切地朝着樱跑去，却莫名的发现自己依旧站在原地，而那些她意识不到的叫喊和呼唤，仿佛并没有传到对方的耳朵里。

那两个人连看都没有朝她这里看一眼。

“什么事？”樱被绝召唤到此地，面上是显而易见的冷淡不悦。

但她到底没有拒绝，只因对方已不再是她日前所见的模样，他的身体分化出了黑色的半边，说话时的语气也从先前绵里藏针的试探带上了几分毫不掩饰的恶毒与狂妄。

樱不太清楚绝发生的变化意味着什么，只是本能地感到对方的力量又强大了些许，而自己如今的状态，实在不是能够和对方叫板的时候。

绝没有立即回答樱的问题，那双混沌的眼瞳却是落在樱垂在身侧的双手之上，声音嘶哑地开口：“你的这双手……”尾音被拉成一个含着同情与嘲讽的语调。

樱下意识地搓了搓掌心，将自己的手挪向身后。

佐良娜看得清楚，樱露在护掌外的手指此刻红肿不堪，甚至有些许皲裂的碎纹沿着指腹蔓延出来。她心中一阵惊痛，却只能眼睁睁地立在原地，动弹不得。

樱漠然以对，只是冷冷地注视着绝，等待着他的下文。

“我倒有些羡慕佐助了呢。”绝阴阳怪气地说道，“哪怕只是残余的查克拉，以鼬的能力也足以摧毁眼球。你很有自知之明，明白自己没有能力抵御鼬的查克拉，干脆将它们查克拉引到自己体内承受攻击……只是，春野樱……你的这双手，以后还能施展任何忍术吗？”

樱面色煞白，却依然平视着绝，强作镇定地开口：  
“你到底想说什么？”

“我只是非常好奇……你明知道佐助换上鼬的眼睛，是为了除去木叶，为了得到更大的能力去攻击你的家乡和亲人……”绝黑白切割的诡异面上浮现出令人恶寒的笑意，“你为什么还要为他做到这种地步？难不成……你和佐助一样恨着木叶吗？”

没有理会末尾那个充满恶意的玩笑，樱竭力压下心头那一股油然而生的强烈抗拒，维持着面上的平静。

“佐助君会醒的。”她脱口而出。

绝有片刻愕然的沉默，似乎是一时未能理解女孩子这句话语的含义。

而樱却在提及佐助的名字之后，原本翻腾的心绪骤然平复，转而蔓生出一线莫名的柔和与坚定。

“他不会……永远被你们控制利用。”女孩子轻而清晰地说着，一字一句，含着前所未有的确定，“他会有清醒的一天。”

“哦？什么时候？”绝的反问透着尖刻的嘲笑，“在踏平木叶村之后吗？”

女孩子沉默不言，一双翠绿的眼睛却像是有什么火苗在瞳心深处燃烧一般，毫不退缩地与之对视，平静而决然。

即便是绝也有种瞬间被压住气场的感觉，虽然眼前的女孩子查克拉耗尽，双手更是伤痕累累，已经不再具备身为忍者的战斗力，但那双沉静注视着自己的眼睛，却莫名地在他脑海中与曾经佐助的双瞳微妙重合，进而滋生出令他畏惧的冷意。

“佐助什么时候会醒，我并不清楚。”被这样的目光触怒，绝心中发狠，继而更为恶毒地笑了起来，“但我知道……你也许活不了多久了。”

樱的心头微微一跳，虽然隐隐有所察觉，但亲耳听闻之时依然不自觉地颤了颤。她很快强迫自己冷静下来，神色淡淡地接话：“哦……果然……想要灭口了?”

没有错过女孩子眼中一闪而过的情绪，绝满意地上扬唇角，刻意放缓的语调在空寂的山洞中听来却更觉森然：“春野樱，你毕竟……为佐助换上了鼬的眼睛。有这一份人情在，晓绝对不会做出伤害盟友的事。”

最后一句话像是针一样在樱的心口扎了进去，她心头火气，厉声驳斥道：“我帮的只有佐助，与晓无关！我也不是你们的盟友，不要恶心人了！”

对女孩子激烈的反应不以为意，绝却仿佛是听到了什么令他愉悦的趣事，嘶声笑了起来。

“别激动。”绝放低了声调，沙哑的声线里隐隐透着一股不容抗拒的劝诱，“今天找你过来，只是想让你再帮佐助一个忙。”

“先前我们更换据点，是因为雷影带着他的部下在四处搜寻佐助和我们的踪迹。”绝慢悠悠的说着，仿佛是在讲述一个颇为有趣的逸闻，语气中带着轻快又残酷的漠然，“哦，你还不知道吧？佐助以晓的名义袭击了雷影的弟弟奇拉比——也就是八尾牛鬼的人柱力，雷影在五影大会就曾经疯狂地想要杀死佐助报仇呢。”

樱只觉得气血逆涌，凄恻的寒意从她浑身上下每一个毛孔中透进来，瞬间冻结了血脉，直至心肺。

“佐助状态不佳。而以我们现在的部署，也没有多余的时间精力来和那位暴君周旋，这才全部转移到这个人迹罕至的山洞里。”绝幽幽说着，无意间朝着樱逼近了一步，“只是不知道为什么……雷影的鼻子比狗还灵，据我们游荡在外的眼线回报——他正在带人赶往这里，不出一天便能抵达……”

“你到底想要说什么？”樱打断他，语气不自觉地发颤。

她敏锐地猜到了对方的用意，也同时隐隐发觉对方的谋算仿佛是一张精心织就的巨大蛛网，她从一开始便是自投罗网的猎物，只等到自己全部的价值被利殆尽之时，对方便会无情地将她抛进蛛网中央，引来残酷的猎杀者。

片刻如死一般的寂静。

绝的嗓音在燃烧的篝木碎裂声中被衬得异常清晰：“我们希望……你能帮佐助引开雷影，让他能够拥有逃脱和转移的时间。”

樱有一瞬的错觉，仿佛自己被人掰开了嘴，灌进盛满了毒药的酒，而她极力想要挣扎，却被缚住手脚，无从抵抗。

“宇智波斑的忍术可以瞬间让全部人转移。”女孩子倔强地咬唇，死死攥紧掩在身后的双手，指甲硌着满手的伤痕，她却感觉不到一丝疼痛，只余满心惊怒。

绝好似是早就料到她会这样说，轻松自如地应答道：“斑的空间转移术仍在冷却当中，一天之内没有办法帮助佐助转移。”

“是吗？”樱冷笑，怒视着对方，“那实在是抱歉了，雷影的到来我无法阻挡。更何况……我也想看着你们被统统干掉的有样子，一定很有趣。”

“我们所有人都能够离开。”绝冷酷地截断她的话语，“只有佐助……他的身体状况，进行不了任何的战斗。而雷影的仇恨几乎都在佐助身上，就算他有能耐杀掉晓的所有人，他第一个下手的，也只会是佐助。”

“而你不一样……春野樱。”绝继而将自己从地表中抽离而出，绕至樱的身侧，充满蛊惑的声音仿佛是情人的耳语，“你是木叶的人，你是五代火影的弟子，雷影不看僧面看佛面，也不会为难你的。”

樱咬紧牙关，心底却缓缓透出一阵难以言喻的凄凉。

“我还是木叶的人吗？”樱面如死灰，只觉得意志似乎即将剥离自己的躯体，在绝望的边缘挣扎着，同时却前所未有的清醒。

“当然了。”绝的笑容忽而放到最大，硬生生地充斥吞噬着樱的视界，“不仅如此，你可是……宁愿毁了自己也不想让佐助瞎掉的人啊。你现在想要看着佐助死吗？”

心中凉透。

樱目视着绝近在咫尺的诡异容颜，忽而冷冷地笑了：“……雷影知道佐助在这，是你放的消息吧？”

绝没有回答。

他似乎是心满意足地拉开与樱的距离，复又将黑白相间的干瘦躯体融进身侧的石壁。

“明天日出之前……春野樱，记得作出决定。”他离开前这样说道。

空荡荡的山洞之中忽而只剩下樱一个人，她在原地怔立片刻，突然张口喘息着，紧绷的身躯像是失去了重心一样踉跄着后退，直至脊背贴上冰冷的石壁，樱才在这死寂幽深的山洞中露出伤心而无助的神情。

佐良娜望着那个看上去与自己年纪相仿的女孩子，原本倔强地神色像是出现了一条裂缝，继而崩碎倾塌，显现出面具下真正痛苦的模样，那双方才还坚毅凛然的绿眸一瞬间就被泪水冲得通红，洞中只有她不时抽气的声音折返来回，像是刀一样一次次地扎进佐良娜的心中。

粉发少女默然地流泪片刻，忽而整个人蹲下去，将自己埋进膝盖中，呜呜咽咽地哭起来。

……


	31. 流离之四

8.

佐助很久没有睡得这样无知无觉了。

自从离开了木叶，睡眠对他来说是不到万不得已不会采纳的休息方式。忍者恢复体力的途径很多，千奇百怪的忍术和药物他在大蛇丸处也尝试了不少，渐渐地便不再依赖长时间的睡眠。除却为了修行而节省时间之外，佐助更加想要避开睡梦中无法控制便会出现的人事和记忆——那是他压抑不了的部分，是游离于他意识之外的东西，任他怎样拼尽全力想要割舍，却依然会肆无忌惮地展现在他眼前的东西。

而这其中，有曾经美好温暖的家庭，有温柔可靠的哥哥，还有疼爱自己的师长，笨拙着与自己较劲的挚友……也有木叶午后树荫下的宁和时光，有送到面前的鲜花和为他的卓越的忍术而喝彩掌声。

有一切昔日他所眷恋感怀的容颜。

当然，这一切里也总是有某个粉色头发的女孩子存在。

想到樱的时候，佐助的躯体感官也同他的意识一样渐渐清明，鼻息间飘进香油的气味，仿佛又有汤汁之类的东西正在不远处咕噜噜地冒着水泡，夹杂在一起朝他扑面而来，活生生地让他饿醒了。

佐助挪了挪身体，感觉自己有了写力气，便撑着坐起来，忽而又后知后觉地意识到，自己的双眼处依然围着绷带，有淡淡的药水味从他眼周绷带缝隙间散了出来。

他这才有些恍惚地想起昏睡之前的事，明白是樱……或者是其他人为自己重新包扎了眼睛。

说起来……自己的眼睛到底怎么样了？他还能再复明吗？

舍弃了自己的眼睛，却似乎并没有换来鼬的许可……但是，鼬为什么要阻止自己呢？

漫无边际的念头从佐助脑中零散地飘过，才刚清醒的神志仿佛经受不住他骤然涌上的诸多思虑，佐助只觉太阳穴微微胀痛，不自觉地低喘一声。身边却忽然有人的动静靠了过来，他尚未来得及反应，对方的声音已经追到了耳畔。

“佐助君？”女孩子清亮的嗓音里有一丝惊喜，转而变得小心翼翼的，“你……你醒了啊。”

是樱。

佐助立即辨认而出，心中且平静得令他自己都有些诧异。

或许是习惯了自己每每面对她时便陡然生出的警惕和防备，佐助在此之前从未放任自己与她平和相处，总是尖锐而嘲讽地攻击着这个昔日的同伴，并且刻意地忽视她脆弱的神情和眼泪。在樱再度出现在铁之国边境之前，佐助几乎以为自己已经完全忘记了这个人，他以为自己即便留有任何可能成为复仇阻碍的羁绊，春野樱都不会是其中之一——她何曾有过这样的能量，她不过是自己可笑而弱小到不值一提的过去。

可就是这样一个他以为不会妨碍到自己的人，就是这样一个在他被仇恨灌满的心中几乎留不下影子的人，却以她执拗而笨拙的方式再度站到了自己的面前，口口声声说着会帮助自己。

于是惊怒之余，佐助从那些又一次出现在梦中的记忆中得知，自己从来没有一天真正地忘记过木叶，忘记过那些与他并肩而行的人——继而也并没有忘记过樱。

但记得又如何？

木叶的指令屠尽了他的家人，逼迫兄长走上了绝路，也断绝了自己所有的希望。木叶和他之间所隔着的血海深仇，也许穷尽他一生都不能平复万一，又能以怎样的面目来对待依旧爱着自己的樱？

……

“我睡了多久。”佐助淡淡地开口，嗓音里有一丝疲惫。

“有两天了吧。”樱立即接话，视线在佐助面上仔细打量着，确定佐助的状态尚可之后，才又踌躇着缓慢说道，“眼睛我帮你重新包扎了……上次……是我不对，你不要再把纱布取下来了。好在已经进入了恢复期，相信很快你就能看见了。”

佐助微不可见地侧脸，似乎是感受着眼球的状态，并未接话，只是二人沉默相对之时，少年的肚子却忽然饥肠辘辘地叫了一声，在这空寂的山洞中听来尤为响亮。

即便是佐助也有些难以掩饰的尴尬。

樱却像是突然反应过来一般，急匆匆地跳起来，奔回原先守着的篝火边。

“这个地方真是有够荒凉的……不过他们总算也弄来了一些食物，我正在做。”樱将盛得满满的小火炉从自己胡乱堆砌而成的炊架上拿下来，一面轻声抱怨着，“不过不知道你什么时候会醒，没有做很多。”

佐助不太明白她话中所说的“他们”是指绝还是斑……或者是其他人，沉默半晌之后，倒是主动问道：“你在煮什么？”

“啊？呃……鸡、鸡蛋粥……”樱不意佐助会真的接茬，愕然半秒后又急忙回应道，“我有问过……这周围好像找不到你喜欢的番茄……”

番茄……

佐助有些恍惚。那确实是曾经的自己很青睐的东西，但要说有多喜欢却实在谈不上，只是番茄丰富的营养对他来说不失为修行时必备的食物，正好他也不讨厌番茄的酸味。

只是在他投向大蛇丸之后，他似乎再也没有吃过番茄了，有更多直接而有效的选择为他提供助益，以至于他都忘了年幼的自己曾经还有这样一件算得上喜好的食物，但樱却记到了现在。

这个家伙真的是……

樱对佐助的想法倒是一无所觉，只是担忧地问道：“佐助君要先吃点东西吗？粥马上就好了。”

佐助却没有回答她的问题，猝然问道：“……鼬的查克拉，你是怎么处理的？”

“没……没怎么处理呀。”樱不意佐助突然发问，心虚之下手掌中竟然渗出里一层冷汗。好在佐助现在难以目视，女孩子调整了一下自己的语气，状若随意地继续道，“他留下的查克拉量并不多，之前的排斥反应结束之后，查克拉自然而然就耗尽了……总之没事了，佐助君。”

“哎，可以了。”樱一面说着，一面将炉里的热粥盛进碗中，端给佐助，却忽略了少年微微皱起的眉头，“佐助君……”

樱忽而有些犹豫地停顿了。她不确定佐助现在的状态，自己是不是需要动手喂食……虽然这样也不是不可以，但佐助似乎是并没有给她想入非非的机会，伸手从樱手中接过碗勺，动作精准得仿佛能够看到一般。

只是手指相碰的瞬间，佐助敏锐地察觉到樱指尖不同以往的触感，那一闪而过的粗粝和纹路，与他记忆中樱总是柔软的双手大相径庭。

心中腾起一丝难以捉摸的狐疑和困惑，佐助端着粥碗，却并不进食。

樱以为他是嫌烫，又连忙开口说道：“是点烫……你当心些。”

少年的脸却忽而朝着她所在的方向偏了过来，樱虽然明知道佐助看不见，却依然有种被对方隔着纱布打量的感觉。

她已然察觉到今天醒来的佐助并没有往日那样强烈的敌意，可她素来习惯里对方的冷漠决绝，即便是如今看似平静的相对，樱仍然不敢有半分的松懈，生怕自己一个行差踏错便回惹来佐助的不满。

可是……他们之间应该是这样的关系吗？应该是这样如履薄冰的，令人难捱的相处吗？

樱为此也暗自苦恼过，但她心底却亦明白——经受了惨烈命运后的佐助也决不再是过去那个温柔寡言的男孩子了。

他能够活着已然很好，她不该也不能够再奢求更多。

樱出神的当口，佐助却已经不声不响地喝完了一碗粥，直到对方开口女孩子才稍稍回魂，耳边飘忽地传进佐助的声音：“……谢谢。”

樱下意识地点点头，紧接着骤然惊醒，猛地站起来愣愣地盯着眼前的人。

“还有吗？”佐助似乎是迟疑了一瞬，又开口道。

樱只觉得脑中像是炸开了一团团色彩绚丽的烟花，轰得她神志迷离，极度的愕然之后是难以置信的受宠若惊，她忽而傻里傻气地结巴着开口：“你你……你是佐助君吗？”

佐助似乎是怔了怔，没有说话，眉心疑惑地微微皱起。

“抱歉……”樱用力按了按自己的脸，想要压抑住内心翻涌着茫然与狂喜，尽力在混沌的脑中搜刮着字句，组成自己该说的话，“你还想吃一些吗？不过你不要吃这么快……你的肠胃好几天没有进食了，需要缓慢一些让它们适应……”

佐助停顿片刻，微不可见地点了点头算是回答。

樱赶忙转身又去盛了一碗粥端给佐助，对方这次果然吃得慢了点，樱屏息盯着他几乎是一粒一粒地吞食而下，紧张得大气都不敢出。

也不知是过了多久，佐助才将空了的碗递给樱，樱接过之时碗壁已经冷透，她心中的情绪也随之平复了大半，于是开口时的语气也恢复里先前的轻柔：“佐助君……要不要再休息一下？”

“……不想再睡了。”

佐助直截了当地回答着，抿直的唇线透出一丝樱所熟悉的孩子气，来自于他们十三岁时朝夕相处的岁月，是樱忘怀片刻的珍贵记忆。

此时乍然见到佐助流露出这样的神情，樱心中一悸，一个大胆的念想忽然出现在她脑海之中。

“那……我……”女孩子放下碗勺，坐到了佐助身边，微顿一瞬，忽而鼓起勇气地说道，“我陪你说话吧。”

佐助怔了怔：“说什么？”

“哦，你不想说的话不用说的……”樱有些讪讪，却仍然忍不住继续道，“我我……我自己一个人说就可以了，你会嫌烦吗？”

佐助下意识地就想说会，他总有种莫名的预感——女孩子接下来说的话或许是他最不喜欢耐烦的内容，也不是没有体会过她的聒噪，絮絮叨叨的说一些没什么营养的话题，吵得自己耳膜发痛——然而下一刻，他却是不自觉地淡淡开口：  
“你说吧。”

算了，让她说吧。

就当自己是生病，或者是懒得与她拉扯，就顺着她一次吧。

樱却忽而没了声响。

失明中的佐助当然是看不见的，他不知道面前的少女正愣愣地望着自己，也不知是想到了什么，眼圈红了一次又一次，随即用力地眨眼将泪意生生憋回去。

少年久违的温和并没有让她露出欣喜的神情，女孩子定定地凝视着佐助，眼中只有深切的悲哀及不舍。

“你知道吗，佐助君……”她暗自深深吸气，将胸腔中翻腾的哽咽尽数压下，确保自己开口时不会有任何的哭腔，这才说道，“我现在……反而高兴得不知道说什么了。其实，从我在铁之国再次见到你之后，我已经不再奢望能和你像从前那样说话聊天了。”

佐助心中有些淡淡的不以为然。从前哪怕在木叶的时候，他们也没有怎么闲聊过……如果那些她单方面的叽叽喳喳也包含在内的话，那就另当别论了。

“说实话，到了现在这样的时候，我已经不知道说什么才不会让你生气反感。我也不想让你觉得我是为了劝你回木叶，我知道你讨厌我这样的想法……”樱却已经自顾自地说了下去，“不如，我和你说一下，我很久以前就想告诉你的一些事好了。”

话虽如此，佐助却察觉到樱话及此处时明显停顿了片刻，显然是在征求他的许可。

佐助没打算阻止，却也懒得开口答应，于是依旧保持着沉默。

“……以前啊……我不记得是从谁哪里听到的，说你喜欢长头发的女孩子。”樱等待片刻，见佐助似乎没有意见的样子，淡淡地笑了笑，缓缓地诉说着，“所以我明知道长发对我这样刚刚起步忍者来说无疑是累赘，但我依然不舍得剪掉，也不舍得扎起来……只是希望你看到我就会喜欢我。我真傻啊……你怎么会只因为我留着长发就喜欢我呢？在分到同一个小队之前，你可能连我的名字都记不住吧。”

不是这样的。

佐助心中的某个角落仿佛松动了一下。

他确实没把小时候的春野樱当回事，但忽视到连名字都没记住，也未免有些夸张了。

“我总是记得你喜欢的东西，你喜欢吃番茄，因为营养丰富有助于修行，你喜欢穿深色的衣服，喜欢安静，喜欢一切强大的充满力量的人事。我们每一次任务之中出现的劲敌，都能让你变得很有兴趣……哦对了……差点忘了，你也很喜欢吃木鱼饭团，以前我们出去执行任务，我做的木鱼饭团你吃得比别人都多。”

樱忽然清脆地笑了起来：“我知道你这么多的喜好，但是佐助君……你知道我喜欢什么吗？”

佐助默然。

她喜欢什么和自己又有什么关系，自己为什么有必要了解她的喜好？

“你心里一定在说，你为什么要知道我喜欢什么，跟你有什么关系，对吧？”樱的声音里依然透着笑意和轻松，“确实……没有什么关系，但是……原谅我吧，一直以来，我都在傻乎乎的讨好你，却从来没有机会告诉你我的事情。”

“嗯，就从我喜欢的食物说起吧。我知道佐助君不喜欢甜食的，可是我却很喜欢，尤其是红豆丸子甜汤……我妈妈做的甜品真的是很美味，每一勺对我来说都充满了幸福感，我一直很想让佐助君也尝尝，虽然我知道你讨厌甜食，而且这种发腻且对身体没有什么好处的食物，你从来都是不喜欢的。”女孩子一字一句地讲述着，或许是提及自己喜欢的事物，即便此刻佐助难以目视，却依旧能察觉到樱语气间由衷的快乐，“我也喜欢穿红颜色的衣服……因为我觉得这种颜色和我的皮肤会比较相称，你一定觉得很无聊吧，我无时无刻不想让你觉得我也很漂亮，和你在一起的时候，总想着……看我一眼吧，多看我一眼，或许明天你就会喜欢我了。”

“后来……你走了。我很难过，但同时也很幸运，我成为了纲手大人的弟子。”樱压低了声音，有些兴奋地说道，“纲手大人耶……她有多厉害，我想并不需要我来说了，可是那个时候，是我自己争取到的……我向她请求和她学习医疗忍术……佐助君你不知道，师父当时的脸色有多么严肃。我知道她是迟疑的，从当时的我身上，她看不到我有什么过人的实力……可是师父依然接受了我，只是对我非常的严格，严格到变态。”

樱说到此处叹了口气，不知是在感慨修行的艰难还是师长的严厉：“师父说……医疗忍者不仅仅需要卓越的医疗忍术，在生死一线的战斗当中，医疗忍者需要保持极高的体力来保证合理而及时的治疗。因此，她拖着我去修习体术，我怎么能跟她的身手相比啊？所以总是被她打个半死，很多时候她甚至会说，如果我爬不起来了，就再也没有资格做她的弟子了……真是有够残忍……”

原本静静听着的佐助此时开口问道：“……你的百豪之术，是她教给你的？”

“……嗯，是的。”樱有些诧异对方竟然真的在听，恍惚一瞬后，又平静地说了下去，“从一开始，我就对百豪之术非常感兴趣，并且也意识到这个忍术在战斗中会是怎样强大的助益。但其实我也不知道我会面对什么……那个时候的我只是想着，要把你从大蛇丸那里带回来，不学一些厉害的忍术是不行的……大蛇丸畏惧师父的能力，我多学一些，总是没错的……所以我一直偷偷地研究这个忍术，练习对查克拉的把控，大概用了一年多，才储存了足够的查克拉来发动这个忍术，可惜……我火候不到家，不过是半吊子而已。”

言及自己忍术方面的造诣，女孩子停顿片刻，又略带遗憾地说道：“卡卡西老师说，我有幻术的天赋。我也有私下练习，但不过是自己胡乱琢磨……效果也没有这么显著……我真的很笨，是不是？”

“樱……”佐助忽然开口。

“……嗯？”樱被对方这一声意外的直呼其名打断了思绪，莫名地沉默下来。

“你……”佐助这个“你”字停顿得略有些久，“你是要回木叶了吗？”

佐助说这话的时候，面上是他一贯的淡漠平静，樱从他的神情上分辨不出丝毫的情绪，但佐助依旧敏锐地察觉到樱这番所谓的闲聊是在向他道别。

“不……我……我……”樱一时语塞，忍耐许久的悲痛又开始控制不住地冲击着自己的心绪。这一刻她心中闪过许多荒唐而冲动的想法，时光仿佛在这一刻有意无意地转回三年前的月夜，那个无助流泪的女孩子怀着一腔深情挽留着即将要离开村子的少年。

——我们走吧，佐助君。  
——去一个没有人认识我们的地方。  
——只有我们两个人，远离所有的仇恨和纠葛，远离这里的一切。  
——你跟我走吧。

她很想任性地这样说，可是她不能。佐助也不会跟她走。

今时今日她已经明白自己的处境与地位，她没有资格祈求什么。

“回去也好。”女孩子支支吾吾的沉默似乎让佐助确认了自己的猜想，而此刻提及木叶之时，佐助表现出前所未有的平和，“……我不会伤害你的家人。”

他妥协了。

樱眼中一涩，泪水决堤般地汹涌而出。

虽然他并没有打消与木叶为敌的念头， 然而这句保证却是佐助动摇的证明。樱连日来的倾尽所有到底是换来了佐助的心软，即便这仍不足以将他从仇恨的漩涡中拉扯而出，但是佐助给予了回应。

“佐助君……”樱低下头，伸手捂着自己的哭泣声。

“你这样跑出来，回去的话……”佐助欲言又止，“算了，有鸣人和卡卡西。”

——是的。有他们在，你即便是这样任性地离开了村子，也能够平安回去的吧。  
——只是早知今日，何必要这样傻乎乎地跟过来啊。  
——……不要重复鼬的人生？  
——像你这样的家伙怎么会明白，鼬的死亡早就让我失去自己的人生，我哪还会有人生可言。  
——所以不要再想着救我了，笨蛋。

片刻的沉默。

樱忽然开口喊道：“佐助君！”声音沙哑破碎，尾音带着掩饰不住的哭腔。

佐助心头闪过一丝疲惫的无奈，他已经不记得这是女孩子第几次在他面前哭泣，从以前到现在，他都不知道自己如何面对樱的眼泪。然而这一次，他还来不及思考更多之时，黑暗中女孩子熟悉而温暖的身躯忽而紧紧抱住了他。

“我相信你！”她哭得声嘶力竭，却还是一遍遍的重复着，“我相信你……我相信你……”

——是的。佐助君。  
——我相信你。  
——在你内心深处，还保留那个未被仇恨浸染的你，还保留着你最初的样子。  
——我知道那不是偶然，那是你刻意保护起来的自己，即便你打算一条路走到黑，却也比任何人都害怕失去曾经的自己。

这样就够了。

她将脸颊深深地埋进佐助的肩膀，泪水大片大片地浸湿了他的衣领。而佐助任由她紧紧拥抱着，罕见地不置一词。

也不知是过了多久，樱渐渐平静下来，所有的情绪像是潮水一般褪去，只余一双红肿的眼睛还残留着她方才失控的痕迹。

“抱歉，我又……”樱没有说完，起身放开了佐助。

她起身走到山洞一角，从石桌上拿起先抢放置在上的药瓶。玻璃瓶中漆黑的药汁像墨水一般浓稠，樱用力捏了捏冰凉的瓶身，才走回佐助身边。

“喝药吧，佐助君。”她将药水塞进佐助手中，“眼睛会恢复得快一些。”

佐助没有异议地接过，默然摸索至瓶口，拧开了就往嘴里灌。

意料之中的苦涩和呛人的气味冲得他有些神经刺痛，但随即便是一阵强烈的眩晕，佐助只觉得脑子里嗡嗡然作响，迷迷糊糊间樱的声音好像是从很远的地方飘了过来。

“再见了，佐助君。”他听见她这样说道。

这药里加了什么？

佐助想问，却昏沉得开不了口。

“……好好照顾自己。”

意识骤然切断，仿佛是谁按下了开关，佐助安静地陷入沉睡，手中空了的药瓶硌在地上，发出一声短促的脆响，轻轻地从少年的指缝间掉落。

它在地上打了个转，渐渐停下，玻璃的反光中映出女孩子消失在篝火山洞口的鲜红衣裙。

……

“妈妈！妈妈！”

木叶病院二楼的病房中，佐良娜忽然从梦中惊醒，猛地从病床上弹坐起来。

她大口大口地喘着气，心跳剧烈地搏动着，女孩子只觉得手心背后全是冷汗，浑身抖得不能自抑。

“公主大人……公主大人！”恍惚间有一个轻微的声音在她耳边呼唤着。

“菜菜？”佐良娜意识到声音的主人，立即回头，却见小蛞蝓菜菜不知何时爬到了她的肩膀上，“你回来了？你什么时候回来的？”

“嗯……你让我去跟着那个日向宁次嘛，我就藏在他的衣服里，然后跟着他到了暗部大楼的审讯室……那里面关着一个红头发戴眼镜的女人，日向宁次和其他人问了她好多菜菜听不懂的东西……”小蛞蝓慢吞吞地蠕动着贴上女孩子的脖子，有些纳闷地说道，“不过菜菜总觉得自己被日向宁次发现了……”

日向宁次……？

佐良娜忽然有些回过神来，病房之中早已漆黑一片，窗外原本大亮的天光此时也只投进街边路灯淡淡的光影。

身侧另一床的日向雏田正安静沉睡着，并未被佐良娜的梦魇吵醒。

佐良娜稍稍松了口气，却听菜菜依然在耳边喋喋不休地说着：  
“不过，他们有说到樱姬大人在铁之国边境被晓组织的人带走了，现在下落不明。”

“铁之国？！”佐良娜怔了怔，随即又重复里一遍，“铁之国？”

“对呀。”菜菜对她异常剧烈的反应有些迷茫。

“你知道铁之国在哪个方向吗？”佐良娜追问道。

“啊？呃……菜菜不太知道。”小蛞蝓摇头晃脑地回答，头上的触角疑惑地摆了摆，“公主大人怎么了？”

“我必须马上离开这里！”佐良娜一把掀开被子跳下床，“我要去铁之国，妈妈有危险啊！”

……

【流离之四 完】


	32. 赴爱之五

1.

铁之国边境，白川镇。

深冬的街头巷尾一到暮色时分便人迹寥落，远远地从村镇口朝里望去，整座乡镇皆是披霜挂雪，只余斑驳的深色墙砖依稀从一片茫茫白色中勾勒出些许屋舍的轮廓，透着微弱的烟火气息。而伫立在村镇身后的，是绵延开去的三狼山，奇峰险崖突兀嶙峋，数十米高的冰凌从悬空的山崖下方倒垂而下，仿佛巨型的兵刃，在漫天风雪中冷冷地闪着令人敬畏的寒光。

此刻街上已经几乎没了行人。

铁之国的冬天漫长而难捱，居民早早便囤藏了过冬的食粮用具，街道两边的店铺也往往是十天半个月才会开门营业一次。

于是当一名青年从镇上离开，返回三狼山麓上的废弃商栈时，他的心情并不是很好。

又是什么也没有打听到的一天。

青年一步一步地踏着蜿蜒的山路向上而去，望着自己的木屐在厚厚的雪地里踩出深浅不一的痕迹，心中多少有些郁郁。

他自小修习忍术，实力虽说谈不上多么强大，但在寒冬腊月中倒也不必皮裘裹身，依然是单薄的忍装打扮。铁之国的气候虽然寒苦，但于风雪中穿行对他来说也并不是什么难事，让他真正感到不自在的，只是……

“大哥，你回来啦！”

一个熟悉的声音猝然打断了青年的思路，他抬起头，望着眼前急匆匆朝他奔过来的年轻男子，脱口而出道：“是直弥啊……”

名唤直弥的年轻人从面相上看，确实要比青年稚嫩一些，个子却很高。此刻他左肩扛着一只空木桶，正歪着脖子和青年说话。

青年怔了怔，心中升腾起一丝不好的预感，皱眉道：“你这是……”

“呃……”直弥面露窘迫，旋即苦笑，“那位大人……渴了，我去找点水来。顺便，兄弟们应该也需要喝一些新鲜的水了吧。”

青年闻言，视线在直弥脸上停留半秒，坚信最后那一句话是对方为了安抚自己而刻意补充，心中窒闷更甚，当即咬牙道：“那个臭小鬼……”

直弥却是吓了一跳，慌忙四处看了看，确定无人后才紧张兮兮地说道：“大哥小声些！她……她有点邪门，我们可别再惹祸上身了！”

青年瞧见直弥满面惶恐的模样，一时间也是既生气又无奈，两人相对默然片刻，青年最后只是低低地开口道：“算了，一桶水而已，也没什么大不了的，你早去早回。”

“知道了。”直弥点头。

“翔一和裕介回来了吗？”擦身而过时，青年忽而又问道。

直弥从山路下方回过头来，答道：“还没有呢，应该还在镇上打探消息吧。”

青年叹了口气，转身朝着山路尽头的废弃小楼走去。

在这个年代，各国之间的势力明争暗斗，邦交朝令夕改，像眼前这样建造又荒废的商栈不计其数，这些商栈多半设立在两国接壤处，有些是作为迎接外宾方便异客来往而存在，有些则是表面如此，暗中却由各国大名的势力扶持，为打探收集他国情报的谍报机关。

眼前这个破旧的商栈处于铁之国与火之国边境处，早已人去楼空，青年起初也猜测过这个商栈究竟是哪个国家所建，从地理位置上推测，恐怕还是多年前的铁之国为了与火之国维持外交而设立……只是第三次忍界大战之后，世界格局骤变，铁之国宣布中立，想来也是撤销了部分邦交设施。

正胡思乱想着，青年上前推开了面前那扇爬满枫藤又摇摇欲坠的木制大门。

而此刻，身处屋内的人应声回头，见到是他，随手扔掉了自己方才从杂乱的废墟中翻出来的无用之物，淡淡地开口：“回来了吗？所以今天的结果是？”

青年望着那张被屋外暗淡天光照出半边轮廓的美丽容颜，心中直冒寒气。

……

一切要从一个月前说起。

青年名为敦。与他同行的还有三位挚交好友，分别为翔一，裕介和年纪最小的直弥。他们都是从弱小国家的忍村中叛逃而出的忍者。

叛忍在这个铁律森严的世界依然是每一个国家通缉追捕的对象，然而故国的腐败与混乱，让小小忍村出身的四人食不果腹，得不到更多的雇用机会，即便得到也会被豪族理直气壮地缩减大半的佣金。

于是迫于生计之下，血气方刚的四人纷纷离开了故土。

起初也是想过要做一番大事的，然而渐渐的，四人流亡叛忍的身份使他们到处碰壁，几乎没有任何一个国家可以成为落脚之处，最终无可奈何地也就成为了流寇一般的存在。

四人兜兜转转，四处流浪，终于在一个月前到达了火之国与铁之国的边境接壤处。

原本深冬时分，几乎是见不着任何行商旅队的，四人也并未抱有惯常打家劫舍的念头。火之国国力强大，即便是边陲地区，也常有来自木叶隐村的精锐忍者徘徊，四人不敢造次，只是想趁着大雪飘飞之际，进到物产丰富的火之国深林之中碰碰运气，说不定能找到不错的食物。

然而食物尚未觅得，却让他们撞见了一个独自出行的美貌少女。

乍然见到宇智波佐良娜的时候，敦等人的脑子里着实是闪过了许多跌宕起伏的念想，从惊艳对方的容貌，到疑惑为何这样年纪轻轻的少女会在恶劣的天气中孤身一人，再到谨慎地跟踪观察，最后确定女孩子不仅是一个人，还很有可能迷路的时候，四人心中一横，随即恶向胆边生。

在简单地商量了一下之后，敦等人决定捉住这个少女，然后将她贩卖到黑市上。他流亡多年，在黑市也颇有些人脉，只是近年没有什么好的收获，于是久未进行交易。

年轻少女向来是黑市上的抢手货，多数会被贩卖给贵族作为奴役，而容貌出众的自然会以更高的银钱出售，有些更是会因为成为各路豪族间的争斗而被卖出天价。

在又一次暗中仔细打量了那位女孩子之后，四人一致认为这次得到的报酬，也许能够令他们衣食无忧好几年，或许更加好运的话，他们能在中立的国家无声无息地做一些小生意……至于良知，饥寒交迫之下，良知算什么？

因而四人打定主意后，立刻从躲藏的树丛间跃出，从四个方面围攻而来扑向少女……

片刻后，四人鼻青脸肿地被捆绑在一起，面前站着方才被他们袭击的女孩子。

佐良娜拍了拍手，环视一圈四周，确定只有这四个人之后，才又将目光投到四人身上。

从木叶离开之后，她确实因为不清楚铁之国的方向而绕了些路，然而找寻到母亲的下落令他心急如焚，一时间竟然专注于赶路而忘了注意周围可能存在的危险。只是令她有些惊讶的是，原以为大咧咧朝着自己冲过来的人起码也会是稍微有些难缠的对手，却未曾料到自己不过是出了一拳，四位身高马大的男士便已趴倒在雪地里，羸弱得让女孩子觉得不可思议。

然而她生性谨慎，将四人绑起来之后并未贸然处决，而是观察着猜测对方是否真的只是实力平平，还是有什么阴险的后招，又或者是出于怎样的目的而袭击自己。

正思索着，被绑住的四名青年中，那位看上去最为年轻的家伙，忽而气冲冲地开口：“你……你想怎么样！”

佐良娜被这中气十足的嗓音一吼，稍稍怔了怔，抬眼看向那名说话之人，正是年纪最小的直弥。只是此刻他虽然鼓着勇气瞪着少女，跪在雪地里的下肢却是瑟瑟发抖着。

“想怎么样？”佐良娜淡淡地开口，“你们几个袭击我……又是想怎样？”

四人闷不做声地纷纷低头。

少女稍稍扬眉：“我猜猜……无非是想打劫……或者是将我卖去黑市？”

四人心头一跳，不由自主地抬头，正对上女孩子居高临下的漠然眸光，不禁更觉寒意入骨。

女孩子却是叹了口气，面上忽而浮现出一个浅淡的笑容：“上个月，我刚刚来到这个地方，就被黑市的人贩打了主意，不过呢……”她幽幽说道，“你们猜他们后来怎么样了？”

四人被她骤然温柔的语气惊出一身冷汗，而最沉不住气的直弥更是不自觉地接话：“怎……怎么样了？”

“不太清楚。”少女冷冷地说，“应该都死了吧。”

此言一出，四人心头皆是生出莫名的恐惧。身上的伤口还剧烈地疼痛着，在这雪地之中被寒风吹冻而过，更是刺骨的煎熬。从被女孩子一拳打趴下的时候，他们就知道自己招惹错了对象，今天算是栽了，然而当这个年轻少女淡淡地说出方才那句话之时，他们仿佛才又一次更加深刻地意识到，对方美丽冷静的外表下或许真着藏着一颗比他们还要更加狠辣的心。

……死就死吧。

一瞬间，敦突然在即将到来的死亡前感到疲惫而麻木。

“我们歧……从一开始便入了歧途，再也没有回到正道的可能。国家和故乡都厌弃了我们，足下要杀便杀吧！”他没什么表情地说道，“只是……我的三个兄弟都是听了我的怂恿才袭击足下，希望足下能用我的人头来换取对他们的仁慈。”

“大哥！”其他三人听闻此言，纷纷惊痛不已。

“歧……？”佐良娜却是忽而皱了皱眉，完全无视了他的话语，“你们该不会……是那个歧吧？”

四人对佐良娜的发问充满困惑，但还是沉声答道：“我们不过区区四个流亡叛忍，与足下的身手不能相提并论，足下又怎么会听说过我们？”

“那可说不准。”佐良娜忽而觉得有些好笑，来到这个时空的第一次，她终于在宿命轮回中找到了一丝时光交错所带来的的奇妙感。她原本以为自己会在遇见年少的父母长辈们之时才萌生出这样的感觉，然而命运的推手显然为她保留了更多不曾预料到的故事轨迹。

“……我并不想杀你们。”默然半晌后，女孩子淡淡地开口，“更何况，你们才不会现在就死呢。”

四人不敢答话，却还是在女孩子侧头沉思的一瞬间互相交换了一个忐忑的眼神。

“相反，我想请诸位帮我一个忙。”佐良娜很快转过身，又面向他们。

“什……什么忙？”

“我要……找一个粉色头发的女人。”少女的面容在风雪中有些冷肃，“在铁之国疆域四周。”

四人尚在疑惑间，忽见茫茫大雪中，面前的少女唇边泛起一个但不可见的微笑，继而双手飞快地结印，手势纷乱复杂令他们目不暇给。只是一刹那，女孩子微微垂下的眼帘复又抬起，而众人立即惊恐地发觉，对方原本漆黑的双瞳不知何时已转变为艳丽的血红，两道细小的勾玉在她眸心周围旋转。

四人突然再也无法动弹了。

视野中的风雪森林，红瞳少女尽皆褪去，一幕幕苦不堪言的回忆片段像潮水般奔涌而来，充斥着他们的脑海——没有食物，亲人被害，豪族压迫，然后是无尽的逃亡——被追杀，被通缉，被背叛——周而复始，像是沸水一样灼痛着内心深处。

三人早已经受不住地开始哀求，而身为大哥的敦，却在瑟缩颤抖中从牙缝里挤出了几个字：  
“这……你……这种瞳术……不可能……”

佐良娜微微眯眼，确定敦果然是他们四人中实力最强者。于是心中了然，当即解除了瞳术，四人应声栽倒在地，喘息片刻才恍恍惚惚地恢复了些许神智。

“既然是四处流窜的叛忍，也总该有自己的情报途径吧？”女孩子歪了歪脑袋，瞳眸蜕回一片漆黑，“找到人，我就放你们走。不过别想耍什么花样，你们还被我的瞳术所控制，妄想逃走或者乱说话的话……会·死·哦。”

一阵漫长的沉默。

半晌后，一个人从地上爬起来，朝着佐良娜微微低头，大声喊道：“……尽请吩咐，公主大人！”

“翔一？！你这混账——”同伴目瞪口呆，不意对方这么没骨气地投了降。

佐良娜赞许地扬了扬眉梢，似乎又想到了什么，眉心微皱。

“啊？你在说什么？你是想反抗公主大人吗！”名叫翔一的人恶狠狠地回击着，却在扭头的瞬间朝着兄弟们挤眉弄眼，示意他们暂时妥协。

未曾留意到众人眼神交汇的少女却是沉吟半秒，淡淡开口：“……我不喜欢这个称呼，和菜菜重复了。”

翔一立刻回头，面上早是一脸谄媚的笑意，虽然并不明白“和菜菜重复是什么意思”，翔一却毫不迟疑地接话：“那……神女大人？”

“……”女孩子的眉心又锁紧了一些。

翔一等人面面相觑片刻，复又小心翼翼地开口：“大姐头？”

“嗯。”佐良娜环臂胸前，总算是点了点头。

……


	33. 赴爱之五

2.

话虽如此，最终还是只有翔一鞍前马后地喊着那句“大姐头”，而其余三人虽无力反抗少女的压迫，却将此类称呼引以为耻，从未宣之于口。

幸而女孩子对此亦是一副不甚在意的模样，每日关心的只有四人是否打探到她所需要的消息。

佐良娜要挟四人为她做壮丁之余，却并没有半分松懈。相反，她每日随机从他们中挑出一位同行，其余三人分散任务，日落时分又回到此处集合，既保证了搜寻范围，也不用担心他们偷偷逃跑。

起初，四人也是想过一些办法来摆脱她的。

然而无论是明目张胆地反抗，还是暗中偷袭或试图逃跑，统统未能得手。少女即便是在睡觉之时也仿佛像是保留着清醒的神识，敏锐得近乎恐怖。通常四人尚未来得及出手，少女便悄无声息地以强悍的实力差宣告了她的胜利。

一来二去，四人精疲力竭苦不堪言，而反观佐良娜，却始终如他们初次见面一般，不厌其烦地淡淡重复着同样一句话。

“都说了，帮我找到人，就放你们走。”

于是四人终于认命地助她寻找她所说的“那位粉色头发”的年轻女孩。虽然心中叫苦连天，每日暗自咒骂，而跟着佐良娜对他们来说，也并非没有好处……至少，女孩子每天都能带回充足而干净的水和食物，一个月下来，四人都已和她组过队，却依然没能弄明白她是怎么做到的。

只是一切并不顺遂。

众人从铁火二国的边境处一路寻找而去，途经数个城镇皆无所获，眼看着大半个月就要过去，他们即将离开两国交壤的地界，届时再想寻人便如同大海捞针，只凭他们五个人也是远远不够的。

此刻孤身一人的佐良娜终于体会到了何为无助。

她自小在父母盛名光环之下如天之骄女一般成长，村里的前辈们有意无意的照顾让她从未经受过挫折，饶是佐良娜向来沉敛冷静，骨子里也难免生出几分天生的优越感与自傲……如今命运轮转，她猝然回到这个令她陌生的年代，身边再无助益，只有她独自面对着沉重而复杂的往事，佐良娜终于也忍不住显露出些许心急如焚的焦虑情绪。

妈妈一定还活着——她心中坚定地明确着这个事实。

然而梦境中那个与自己年龄相仿的女孩子……她看上去那样狼狈，那样孤立无援，被逼至绝境却依然强自支撑着。以她纤弱的身躯承载着一切的苦难……佐良娜每每忆及此处，只觉得满心的担忧与惊痛闷在胸腔之中，令她恐惧不安。

她从未想过，印象中向来温柔而强大的父母，也曾在年少时期历经磨难。

一直以来，她心安理得地以名门之后的身份活着，却对蒙着旧时代战争阴影的过去之事兴趣缺缺，而父母更是只在叙旧中才会云淡风轻地说起从前一起并肩战斗的热血过往，略去了那些显然被刻意隐瞒的不堪往事。

可是战争年月怎么可能没有痛心疾首的故事？

她从未有任何一刻如现在这般后悔自己的漠不关心。

佐良娜微微仰头，望着上方破损的屋瓦间隙中飘进来的几点零星雪花，轻盈地落在她伸出的掌心中央又转瞬间化为晶莹的水珠。

推门而入的敦眼见佐良娜兀自出神，又如往常一般不再与他多说，便也转身返回门外院落中，等待其他三人回来。

他宁愿站在雪地里，也不太情愿和这个可怕的小姑娘共处一室。

其实除去连日来每一次反抗失败的挫败感之外，佐良娜并没有表现出他们料想之中的狠辣。女孩子多数时候格外的安静，即便是下山寻人期间也很少开口。

敦偶尔间瞥见她孤身一人从雪地中行来之时，也会莫名滋生出几分美人入画的感慨，心底亦是隐隐猜测过这位与众不同的少女到底是什么来历。

以忍者的实力来说，佐良娜无疑超出四人太多……敦甚至怀疑对方可能已达上忍身份，却也为自己的推断暗暗感到心惊。

这般年纪能达到上忍实力的忍者，五大国寥寥可数，每一个都是不世出的天才，却从未听过其中有什么长得特别美丽的女孩子。难道是刻意隐藏身份的人吗？目的又是什么？

敦早就注意到女孩子身上并没有代表忍村身份的护额，心中更是疑云重重，乃至暗自揣测着对方是否可能也是叛忍。

更令他在意的是……他完全不记得这个女孩子究竟用什么样的忍术制伏了他们，只记得那一日，他们埋伏不成反被擒之后，便齐齐对她产生了一种难以言说的服从感，无法自禁地任其差遣数日，神识之中似乎总有片刻的混沌迷茫，直至最近才稍稍有所好转。

敦敏锐地感觉到，自己正在逐渐脱离对方的掌控，心中窃喜之余却并未表露出分毫，他并不确定其他三人是否同他一样，更何况……他依然没能摸清少女的实力。

难道要一直这样下去吗？

正在他胡思乱想之时，下方山路上忽而传来有人疾速奔行的脚步声，敦听出这熟悉的步伐声正是裕介和翔一，连忙不自觉地朝外探身看去，果然见到二人正急匆匆地赶上来，一脸欣喜若狂的模样。

“大哥！”翔一才见他就高兴地大喊，“我们终于……”

裕介却猛地推了他一把，示意他闭嘴。

翔一正疑惑着，却见佐良娜从旧商栈中走了出来，一见二人便开口询问：“怎么样，有什么线索吗？”

翔一犹豫着看了眼身边的裕介，不知道该不该开口。

一旁的敦不动声色地率先回答道：“还没有……恐怕明天还要再下山找找。”

女孩子闻言，漆黑的眼睛忽而静静地朝他看了一眼。

敦被少女无波无澜的视线瞟过，莫名觉得心头一紧，正有些慌乱，对方却又在须臾间收回目光，转而淡淡地瞥了眼渐晚的天色，没有再说什么便转身走回屋内。

敦暗自出了口气，这才惊觉冰天雪地里自己竟也下意识地紧张出了一身薄汗，眼见身边的二人正看着自己，他没好气地开口：“到底怎么回事？”

“……大哥，是这样的。”裕介和翔一对视一眼，说道，“那个粉色头发的女人，我们大概找到了。”

“什么？！在哪？”敦大为吃惊。

“是这样的……我们今天在山下村子里，遇到了慎太郎。”裕介沉声说道。

“慎太郎？那家伙怎么会……”敦怔了怔，转瞬间明白过来，“原来是这样！”

朝仓慎太郎，这是他们在流亡的途中偶尔结识的叛忍，也是黑市中有名的商贩，经手过许多重要的不法买卖。其中最为凶残的，便是多年前曾串通云忍打起了日向家白眼的主意。事情败露后，五大国悬赏通缉他多年，却因对方凶狠狡猾而至今未能抓获。

原本这样的人，即便是同为叛忍的敦等人也是不敢轻易招惹的，慎太郎曾经给过他们一些独特的联络方法，暗示四人如有任何能够发迹的生意，随时可以去找他。

敦至今未曾与他联络，只因听说对方所收的货物不是名声大噪的上忍首级便是一些难得的奇珍异宝，他们四人身手平平，唯一一次想要出手绑架貌美少女，却落得了跑腿小弟的下场。

此刻乍然听闻裕介提到他，作为四人组中的领导，敦很快便领悟了裕介的未尽之言。

佐良娜在找的粉发女子，想来是落到了慎太郎手中。

“那个女人还活着吗？”思索片刻，敦低声问道。

裕介点头：“应该还活着，而且……”他略一停顿，继续道，“慎太郎应该是想将她献给什么身份贵重的大人。”

翔一瞧了瞧二人，心中有些焦急，忙开口道：“大哥……我们告诉里面的那个小鬼，这样我们就能脱身了！”

敦不置可否地沉默着。

“大哥？”翔一茫然地喊他。

“……先不要说。明天我亲自去见一下慎太郎。”敦沉思良久，忽而开口制止了翔一的提议，转而看向裕介，“还是老规矩吧？”

“嗯，传递信息的办法还是和以前一样。”裕介答应着，无视另一旁翔一惊愕的神情，只是注视着敦问道，“大哥要做什么？”

“做什么？”敦冷冷地反问，朝着旧商栈罅开的破旧门板看去，眉目间充满森然的寒意，“当然是让某个人有去无回！”

……

是夜，得知了情报的敦却并未能安心入睡。

或许是连日来紧绷的神经让他忘却了曾经不堪回首的过往。此刻乍然放松下来，那些彻夜折磨着他的梦境便又接踵而至——遮天蔽日的火光，轰然崩塌的屋舍，四处逃窜哭喊的村民，还有混合在刺鼻焦味中的血腥气……

他猛地抽搐着惊醒，大口大口地喘息着，片刻之后才从恢复的视野中望见了面前旧商栈破败不已的屋顶。

此刻外界依然漆黑一片，只余室内中央处点燃着些许干燥的篝火，融融的火光与碎柴燃烧的声音竟将这杂乱简陋的厅堂衬出了几分暖意。

敦心烦意乱地撑起身坐起来，瞥一眼身边沉睡的兄弟们，转而稍稍抬头，这才看到了侧对着他们坐在篝火边的少女。

仿佛并未注意到他的动静，女孩子就着光亮，微微俯身，正垂眸看着自己的手掌。敦随着她的视线看去，却见她手中轻轻地握着一支细小的玻璃管，琥珀色的液体在篝火映照下淡淡地闪过幽暗的微光。敦认出那是忍者随身携带的药剂管，通常承载强效型药物，在战斗中配合使用得当，便会产生惊人的效益。

敦心中一个激灵，没来由地便滋生出些许恐惧。

她手里拿的是什么？毒药吗？他们至今没能替她找到那个女人，她终于要放弃他们了吗？

敦惊恐地猜测着，少女却忽然无声无息地将药剂管放回大腿一侧的忍具包内，转而稍稍抬眸朝他看了过来。

敦不得已地悄悄站起身，挪到她身边坐下。

“睡不着吗？”少女对他的举动倒是并未介怀，只平静地轻声开口。

敦被篝火边的暖气兜头罩面地袭过，不由地颤了颤，有些疲惫地应了声：“嗯。”

二人相对无言地默坐片刻。

敦怔怔地望着眼前跳动的火苗，不由得有些恍惚，连日来的提心吊胆与戒备仿佛被这一小簇微弱的火苗烧碎了外壳，透出内里压抑着的疲惫与倦怠。

“你们为什么……要起名为歧？”

一片岑寂之中，女孩子的声音像是从远方传来，待敦猛然回神时，佐良娜已经不知盯着他看了多久了。

敦有些惊讶，不曾想对方会突然问这样私人的问题。连日来，少女与众人之间都很好地保持着距离，似乎也并不关心他们四个人的来历或命运。

此刻乍然听得她出声，敦心情复杂之余，不免长长地叹了口气道：“是我想的，这几个家伙不过是跟着我而已。”说着，他忽而淡淡地苦笑了一下，“大概……是为了应对我这悲惨而无趣的命运吧。”

“我们无家可归，也不知道还能活多久……一旦叛离了自己的国家，就再也无处容身了。”他说道。

佐良娜静静地听着，问道：“为什么离开？”

敦愣了半秒才明白过来对方是指为何离开家乡，转而又怔怔地出神许久，才黯然答道：“因为不离开的话，就会死。”触及少女略带探究的目光，他补充道，“我曾经是鬼之国的忍者。”

佐良娜微怔。

“我们的国家，几乎没有忍者，充满了灵力强大的驱魔师和巫女，而我修习忍术，不过是因为我只是个普通人，无法成为通灵的驱魔师，因此练习一些忍术，保护我的家人罢了。”敦的面色极为平淡，仿佛在叙述着一件极为普通的往事，“一年前，我们国家的公主……也是这个世上灵力最为强大的巫女，曾经被卷入一次极为凶险的危机之中，我们的国家也遭到袭击……我的家乡，便是毁在了那次袭击之中。当时，火之国木叶忍村派来了几个厉害的忍者，保住了公主的性命，打败了入侵的敌人……”

“然后呢？”她忍不住追问道。

“然后他们离开了……可是鬼之国的处境却越来越糟。”敦也不禁陷入了回忆，“紫苑公主在那一战中体现出的惊人能力，使得另一个世界的魔物们惊恐不已，于是纷纷将灵魂付诸于鬼之国的贵族身体之中，下令屠杀国内的驱魔师与巫女……由此爆发了内战。”

鬼之国在未来十年内会于内战中覆灭，这是佐良娜那一辈的忍者都知晓的事情。而那位曾经出现在她梦境中的巫女，正是眼前这个青年叛忍口中的紫苑公主。佐良娜猜到她灵力强大，所以才会成为父母营救自己的重要人选，却从未料到，原来自二十年前起，年少的紫苑便已经历了许多她难以想象的颠沛流离。

“那……那位巫女大人……”佐良娜克制着自己的情绪，问道，”紫苑大人，她怎么样了？”

“据我所知，紫苑公主的灵力没能完全恢复，魔物渐渐占了上风，虽然无法打败她，却也将她囚禁了起来……”敦的神情流露出些许的痛惜，“现在的鬼之国……不过是充满着恐怖至极的活死人的疆域而已。”

“那其他国家的忍者呢？木叶的人呢？”佐良娜不解，“他们不是帮过她吗？还能再帮第二次的，不是吗？”

敦却忽然抬头奇怪地看了少女一眼。她的眼神真诚而疑惑，仿佛完全不明白其中的纠葛纷杂。

敦心中忽而升腾起一丝微弱的异样感觉。

“……你知道五影大会吗？”

良久后，他开口问道。

佐良娜迎着他的视线，想要点头，却还是摇了摇头。

“晓的存在让五大国的首领们恐惧不已，正是需要精锐战力保护自己的时候，怎么还会愿意分出战斗力去拯救一个原本就不甚强大的国家？”敦显然不愿意解释更多，停顿一瞬，兀自说了下去，“驱魔师与巫女的查克拉可以对付异界的魔物，而对忍者之间的战争却没有任何助益，更何况……鬼之国出过一个操纵魔物的黄泉，危及世界，那谁又能保证，不会再出现第二个？”

佐良娜心中一凉，猛地站起身道：“……所以，他们是打算……让鬼之国的魔物和驱魔师同归于尽？”

“过于强大的异能会使人心生忌惮。”敦没有在意女孩子强烈的反应，下意识地扫一眼不远处睡得正熟的其余三人，片刻后才叹息道，“……紫苑公主便是最好的证明。”

“可是强大有什么错呢？只有变强，才能保护自己和他人啊！”佐良娜难以置信地望向他，“紫苑大人也保护了大家，不是吗？”

“原来变强是为了能够守护吗？”敦似乎是听见了什么有趣的事，讥诮地笑了笑，却并没有看向佐良娜。他的眸光直直注视着篝火中被烧焦吞噬的木屑，眼底一片冰冷，“只有在可能遭到伤害的情况下，人们才会想要保护自己，也只又存在着争斗，屠戮与欺骗的世界中，人才会需要变强，需要来自更强者的保护。”

“强弱从来没有对错之分。”在少女愕然的目光中站起来，敦觉得自己似乎又有了些睡意，“不过是木秀于林，风必摧之而已。”

然而才迈出两步，他忽地想到了什么，又转过身来看向少女：“……那个粉色头发的女人，是你什么人？”

火光边的少女似乎还沉浸在他的话语中，视线浮在火焰边缘的眼神迷茫得有些飘忽，然而她还是静静地顺着他的疑问答道：“她是我在这个世界上最重要的人。”

她微微抬眸，篝火明灭间映勒着少女秀美的面容。女孩子的声音轻轻地回响在空旷的室内，坚定而决然：“我愿意赌上我的性命去守护她。”

……


	34. 赴爱之五

3.

翌日一早敦便匆匆离开了。

或许是被异常温暖的篝火烘散了些许防备，又或是被连日来无处发泄的挫败感席卷，他鬼使神差地陪着佐良娜坐了一整晚，直到东方既白，兄弟们都迷迷糊糊地苏醒过来，他才惊愕于自己的荒唐大意。

本以为和平相处一夜，少女今日或许会要求自己同行，然而敦还未来得及担忧，佐良娜却已然轻轻巧巧地点了裕介的名字，便任由他们离开了。

这几日的雪势已不似先前那般凶猛，运气好些的话甚至能遇上短暂的放晴。温度稀薄的阳光从枝叶缝隙间穿透而下，照在人面上，微微冲淡了些许凛冽寒风所带来的刺骨冷意，而堆满枝头檐角的雪片也随之短暂地化冻，转为一滴滴雪水从枝头檐角悄然落下。

敦满怀心事地沿着山路往下走，眼前挥之不去的是佐良娜于篝火边回眸望来的神情。

生活在这样一个政庞土裂，动荡不安的年代，敦早已经不记得自己究竟有多久未曾见过那样纯粹又坚定的眼神。

少女的眸光那般平静，被火焰的微光映照着，仿佛在那双漆黑的瞳仁深处也燃起了两簇小小的火苗，明亮而热烈。

那是一双没有迷惘的眼睛，清澈透净，不见丝毫杂念。

敦触动之余，心头亦是不禁涌上些许苦涩的感慨。

女孩子看着不过十五六岁，少年老成的外表下依然不由自主地流露出只有年轻人所怀有的天真正派，让敦隐隐有些羡慕——若他们四个没有叛离故土，没有奔波逃亡，那么此时此刻遇到的佐良娜，他或许会有勇气与之结交一二。

“她是我在这个世界上最重要的人。”

少女平静的嗓音犹在耳畔，敦出神地回想着，心绪纷乱复杂。

亲人？挚友？还是……

他一边缓缓地走着，一边漫无边际地猜测着，也不知走了多久，直到脚下的积雪消失，眼前骤然出现一片开阔的石板路，他才发现自己已经行至白川镇的郊外。

冰天雪地之中，街头巷尾依旧清冷异常，身侧驿馆门前的白色灯笼上堆着厚厚的雪片，在白日的天光中有些刺目。

敦微微眯眼间，正自愣神，冷不防一个沙哑低沉的嗓音忽而传进了他的耳朵。

“敦。”有人喊他。

敦浑身一凛，几乎是立即循声望去，果然见到一个有些熟悉的身影正从酒馆的拐角处踱步而出。

那是一个作猎户打扮的男人，粗布便服外罩着一件厚重的鹿皮裘，乍一看并不显眼，与偶尔穿行在雪地中的铁之国平民并无二致。

敦几乎是立即便认出了他是谁。

数年未见，男人与记忆中的模样并没有太大的区别，只是脸颊上多出了一轮细密的络腮胡，使他更加接近自己原本的年纪。他罩在宽大粗裘下的身躯略显干瘦，行走间似乎还透着几分迟缓的伛偻，然而敦眼见他朝自己靠近过来，心中顿时升腾起难以言喻的畏惧。

这样一个看似平平无奇甚至有些羸弱的男人，却有着一个在忍界臭名昭著的身份，那便是五大国黑市的中介人——朝仓慎太郎。

敦在见到他的那一刻便有些后悔了。

他深知对方满身戾气双手沾满血腥，钱财为先不认道义。对于自己看上的“猎物”，慎太郎必然会动用一切力量将其捕获。敦虽对黑市面目知之甚少，却也明白眼前的男人大胆狠毒，精明异常，传言称他甚至与现今最为危险的犯罪组织“晓”也保持着某种联系。

倘若……佐良娜真的落到了这个人手中，届时少女会受到怎样的折磨不言而喻。

敦踟蹰了。

他真的想要将少女置于那般危险的境地吗？

虽然从一开始，不怀好意的便是他们，但佐良娜即便以此来胁迫他们帮助自己，却并没有真正的伤害到他们。和她在一起的这一个月，她总是主动地寻来食材和衣物，甚至还为向来体弱的直弥寻到了些许药物。

心底残存的些许良知忽而隐秘地冒了出来，使他陷入了犹豫。

“很久不见了，敦。”男人又一次开口。

敦冷不丁回过神来，对上男人暗含阴沉的双眼，随即勉强挤出一个笑容。

“很久不见了，慎太郎先生，没想到能在铁之国遇到你。”

对方探究的目光在敦脸上淡淡地一瞥，随即转身道：“跟我来吧，这里不是说话之处。”

敦短暂地迟疑一瞬，迈步跟了上去。

被五大国各路精英武士及忍者通缉许久却屡次逃脱，慎太郎的狡猾名副其实。敦跟着他七拐八绕，虽然始终都在这一方城镇中兜圈子，而一段时间之后，他却愕然发现，原来街市之中竟然还有许多他也不曾注意到的隐秘死角。他们兄弟四人以及佐良娜在镇上逗留了将近一个月，自觉已经找遍了镇中所有角落。若非此刻慎太郎的领路，他们恐怕便要永远忽略这些阴影中的窄道角门了。

想到此处，敦不免有些心惊，慎太郎却在他恍神的当口找到了一口被积雪覆盖的石井。他站在井边，俯身扫去井沿上的积雪，朝着敦招呼道：“过来吧，不要被人发现了。”

敦怔怔地看着对方利落地跳入井中，心中蓦地便冒出一丝动摇，然而转身离开的念头尚未来得及落定，慎太郎的声音便从井底冷冷地传来：“你在磨蹭什么，敦？下来。”

敦无奈地叹了口气，只得照做。  
井并不是很深。

敦甫一下到井底，顿觉周遭立即变得潮湿温暖，热腾腾的水汽兜头罩面地扑来，从他肌肤毛孔中渗透而入，敦大感舒适之余，心头却生出了警惕及疑惑——这里是什么地方？是慎太郎的据点吗？对方向来狡兔三窟，会这样轻易就将自己的藏身之处暴露给他吗？

似乎并未察觉到敦的思绪，慎太郎径自走到井壁处打量了片刻，伸手在湿润发亮的砖块上摸索着，也不知是触碰到了哪里，敦只觉眼前一花，耳畔短促地闪过砖石移动的轰然声，随即石壁朝内打开，露出了一个方形的通道，堪堪容一个成人通过，通道里透出了些许亮光。

慎太郎回头看了一眼敦，自己率先迈入通道中。

敦心知事已至此，也容不得他再多犹疑，正欲随之入内之时，眼角余光处有什么东西在视野中飞快地闪过，猝然引起了他的注意。

敦猛地扭头，霎时间变了脸色。他此刻方才惊觉井底与井壁相连的缝隙处，竟然有数十条细小的蛇顺着墙沿扭动盘旋着，继而汇入他目力不及的黑暗中。罅开的通道中传出的微弱光芒一闪而过地映在它们灵活的身躯上，照得那细小的蛇鳞幽然发亮。

与此同时，敦耳畔忽而又传来令人头皮发麻的细碎响动，似乎是什么东西从他身侧的井壁上爬过，在黑暗中吱吱作响。敦无法分辨声音来源，只是惊恐地意识到这里除了蛇之外，或许还有更多他料想不到的毒虫生物。

敦头皮发麻，只觉冷汗直流，心底却渐渐地有些明白过来。

他转身，看向立在通道另一侧的慎太郎，二人目光相触之际，对方的面上恰到好处地浮现出一个意味不明的阴沉笑容。

通道的高度有些低，敦微微俯身走进来，待看清室内的摆设，一时有些愣怔。

只见眼前四面是砌得光滑平整的石壁，简陋的吊灯从屋室正中央的梁柱上悬下，惨白的灯光映出了屋内的轮廓。屋室中央摆放着三张石制长桌，从桌面至桌角边的地上，积案盈箱堆放着各种文字古怪的书籍，而两面石墙上刻意雕凿的凸起上码满了形状各异的玻璃瓶罐，其中盛着各色液体。敦略略扫视一眼，视线触及瓶中类似于肢体器官的物体，心头只觉一阵恶寒，立即移开了目光。

“觉得很熟悉吗，敦？”男人开口问道。

敦沉吟一瞬，不确定地反问：“这里……和阿万小姐有关吗？”

“哦，你还记得她。”慎太郎面露笑意，狭长的眼底却是一片冰冷，“这里确实是阿万的手笔，只是很可惜，你再也见不到她了。”

敦还来不及愕然，慎太郎已然接着说了下去：“她已经死了。是被那位与你同行的小姑娘所杀。”

敦不料对方如此直白揭穿了他的来意，下意识地心头发虚。一瞬间，他忽而有种心中算盘被对方尽数看穿的无力感，那些他小心翼翼掩藏着的举棋不定与挣扎，不知何时早已为慎太郎所洞悉，他甚至还来不及虚张声势，对方便若无其事地道破了他的秘密。

“这是……什么意思？”

慎太郎将敦的反应尽收眼底，嘴角浮现出一丝了然的微笑，他的视线在敦面上刻意地停留许久，仿佛是欣赏够了对方难以掩饰的紧张与不安，才复又缓缓开口。

“不需要这么惊讶，敦。”慎太郎慢条斯理地转身，“你的来意我明白，如果可以，我并不介意助你一臂之力除去那个令人厌恶的小鬼，只是现在……我手上暂时没有资源，很遗憾。”

“为什么……您会认识她？”敦此刻终于平复了心绪，转而问道，“阿万小姐又为什么会被她杀死？”

“阿万对于自己的制毒能力或是易容的本领都太过自负。”慎太郎冷漠地评价着，面上丝毫未见对逝去同伴的伤怀，“十三年前被日向一族摆了一道，她的父亲白白牺牲，却并没有为雷之国换来白眼的秘密，这始终是阿万的心结。于是趁着这次五影大会后的动乱，阿万得到了日向宁次的情报，私自带人潜入火之国边境伏击日向宁次，却被一个半路杀出的小姑娘打败。”

“据我所知……阿万原本埋伏在漩涡一族的纳面堂附近，然而当天晚上纳面堂无端起火，几乎烧毁了整座屋室，那位少女便是突然出现在了火光中，身上却没有半点被灼烧的痕迹。”慎太郎平淡地叙述着，“想来……阿万是见其美貌，顺手便将其带走，想要当作额外的收获，却反被击败。呵……阿万还是太大意了。没有弄清楚对方的实力便贸然下手，会落得这样的下场并不奇怪。”

敦听到此处不由脸上暗暗发烫，然而慎太郎对佐良娜显然无甚兴趣，却令敦心头莫名感到一阵松快。

不过他到底没有忘记自己此行的另一个目的，暗自压下心头的情绪，转而故作失望地开口：“慎太郎先生不能帮助我，难道是因为有别的生意吗？”

话一出口，敦立刻又觉莽撞不妥，然而慎太郎却并未介意，反而赞许地看了他一眼，答道：“你还是如从前一样敏锐！真的不考虑来替我做事吗，敦？”他用诱导的语气说道，“这一次我所得的报酬，足够令你们兄弟四人一生衣食无忧，也不必冒险去掳劫实力不明的人了！”

慎太郎不是第一次向他抛出橄榄枝，敦恍若未闻，面露窘迫地岔开话题：“您似乎很高兴？肯定又是轻轻松松便做成了什么了不起的大买卖吧！”

“轻松？”慎太郎挑眉，忽而大笑起来，眸光却透出一丝冷厉，“但凡是报酬丰厚的买卖，便决不会与‘轻松’二字沾边！这次我得到的银钱虽然数量庞大，但多半用来弥补我在捕猎中所遭受的损失，仔细想来，也是因为失去了阿万，令我的情报来源有所缺失，因而亦未曾料到这次的猎物会凶悍顽固到那样的地步，即便身受重伤依然几乎干掉了我派遣而去的所有杀手，若不是阿万留下的新毒药，恐怕……”

敦正凝神细听，慎太郎却骤然止住了话头，室内忽而陷入一阵突兀的寂静。

敦疑惑地抬眸，却见对方面上忽而浮现出些许古怪的僵硬，仿佛是忆起了某些令人不快的事情。他犹豫一瞬，最后还是大着胆子追问道：“是……什么样的猎物？”

慎太郎闻言，显然是沉吟了片刻，才淡淡地开口：“是世人皆爱的美丽女子。”

敦心头猛地一跳，明白自己终于问到了重点。他思索再三，以惊愕的语气抛出了他的猜想：“真没想到，这样看似清贫的铁之国境内，居然也会有出得起大价钱的委托人。”他嘀咕着，“真想知道他们从哪里弄来了这么多钱……”

“你所见所闻只是最为寻常的平民生活，当然是清苦的。然而即便是铁之国，上面那些大人们依旧穷奢极欲，夜夜笙歌——”慎太郎斜睨他一眼，面露讥诮，“贵族接受着平民的供奉，过着神仙一般逍遥放浪的生活，在他们的眼里，平民与耕地的牛、下蛋的鸡鸭没有半分区别，都是随时可以拿来宰割的存在。你不也经历过这些吗，敦？”

敦默然。

“很抱歉，这次帮不上你什么忙。”慎太郎在他愣神的当口结束了话题，转而走向一侧的石壁，从石砖上拿下一个小巧的玻璃罐，“不过，看在你我也算有些交情的份上，这个就当作见面礼送给你吧……这一次，我就不收费了。”

“这是什么？”敦怔怔地接过，满心惊疑地注视着罐中流动着的翠绿色液体。

“是阿万留下的毒药，虽然有些过时了，但我想毒性还在，说不定可以帮到你。”慎太郎轻描淡写地说着，忽而话音一顿，眸光森然地朝敦瞟来，“今日我只能陪你聊到这儿了，这个地方我打算彻底废弃，所以……不要妄图用它来讨好那些赏金猎人哦。”

“……我明白了。”读懂对方言语中毫不掩饰的警告意味，敦只得收起了玻璃罐告辞，“给您添麻烦了，慎太郎先生。”

他转身，在慎太郎锐利的视线中又回到了外间的井壁内。细小的蛇虫依然四下游走着，却并未朝他发动攻击，敦思量着此处到底不宜久留，抬手凝神结印，转瞬间便消失在阴暗潮湿的空气中。

……

火之国边境，橘梗山。

身着防护服的医忍们逐一退开，迅速地收拾好用过的医疗用具，彼此交头接耳地说了几句什么，又齐齐朝向他们身前的人。

“佐助大人，你的眼睛恢复情况良好。”为首的医忍汇报着，“不出两周，应该就能取下绷带了。”

少年闻言微微抬首，两侧融融的火光映出他轮廓分明的脸庞，被绷带蒙住双眼的脸上神情难辨。

良久未曾等到回应，医忍们似乎早已习惯，平静而有序地离开，只留下少年一人踞坐于宽大的石床边，如雕塑般沉默着。

也不知过了多久，身后的石壁上忽而悄无声息地钻出了一个细长的影子，它沿着石壁缝隙攀上四处从生的捕蝇草状植被，又顺着茎叶缓缓垂下身躯，吐着信子的脑袋正巧落到少年耳畔。

少年眉心微蹙，忽而迅疾地抬手，一把捏住了那条在他颊边盘旋垂落的黑蛇。

“……什么事？”他此刻方才冷冷地开口。

黑蛇在他手中挣扎片刻，才探出脑袋嘶声道：“奉青蛇大人之命，前来告知阁下，青蛇大人已经找到春野樱的踪迹了。”

少年微微一怔，攥紧蛇身的手猝然松开。

……


	35. 赴爱之五

4.

黄昏时分，敦终于从白川镇上返回。

沉沉暮色之中，如铅般深灰的云块层叠堆积自天际而来，终结了这一日难得的晴好天气，晚风呼啸之势渐趋猛烈，吹得整座山林的濯濯枯木摇晃折腰，待到夜色降临之时，气候已完全回归为之前的寒凉刺骨。

敦心事重重地踏上山路，脑中思量着白日中打听到的所有讯息，盘算着究竟要如何向佐良娜开口，却见近在咫尺的旧商栈大门忽而“吱呀”一声从里打开，直弥正扛着这些天他扛惯了的那只旧木桶，匆匆朝山路上行来。

“……直弥，你去哪？”敦开口唤住他，内心却已有答案。

果然，直弥眼见是他，登时快步跑上前来，殷切地喊道：“你回来啦，大哥？打听到什么没有？……哦，我是去打水呢。”

瞧着年轻人那一脸任劳任怨的模样，敦有些气不打一处来，却到底没有开口责备，只是淡淡地应道：“晚些时候让裕介他们去吧。”

直弥愣了愣，随即笑道：“不用啦，大哥，打水而已，我可以的。”

敦瞥向对方信心十足的笑容，只觉心绪复杂。

直弥向来是他们四人中体质最为差劲的一个，因此过往的流亡途中，大家难免也有被他拖累到的时候。然而兄弟四人相依为命，也并未对他有所挑剔，只是渐渐的便会刻意让他避开一些行动，保存体力，不料却反而让直弥显得有些天真轻信。他今年刚满十七岁，和佐良娜年纪相仿，起初也曾对着少女有过针锋相对的敌意。不过女孩子显得毫不在意，反而发觉了直弥体弱，于是日常对他的支使也比旁人少了许多，三不五时地更是会为直弥寻来一些强身健体的药物。不知不觉间，直弥的态度便从一开始的极度抗拒反感转变为对佐良娜言听计从，女孩子不过是随口提过一句“打水也能锻炼体质”，直弥便勤勤恳恳地每日照做，敦等人瞧在眼中，也只是敢怒不敢言。

……是该让她离开的时候了。

敦拍了拍直弥的肩膀，半强制地从他肩上将木桶卸下，沉声开口：“我有话要说，你过来。”

直弥有些疑惑，却仍然听从了敦的话，跟着他返回。

眼见二人推门而入，屋内三人齐齐应声回头，裕介率先作出反应，匆匆迈步来到敦的身前，压低了声音问他：“大哥……怎么样了？”

敦没有立即回答，视线却投向了立在众人身后的黑发少女。佐良娜倒是未曾留意敦的目光，漆黑的双眸隔着些许的距离远远地瞥见敦手中空空如也的旧木桶，似乎是有些疑惑，这才抬眸朝着二人望了过来。

敦在女孩子的注视中沉吟片刻，将手中的木桶放下，缓缓走到她面前，低声开口道：“人……我找到了。”

佐良娜眉心一跳，猝然瞪大双眸，张了张嘴想要开口，却被敦抢先拦下：“你先不要激动，听我说……情况有些复杂。”

少女不解地挑眉，敦却神情凝重地转身，招呼其他三人上前，而后示意所有人在篝火边坐下。

融融火光映着众人各异的神情面容，却没有人开口说话。敦垂眸而坐，双手无意识地交握在一起，眉头紧皱，似乎是在思索着什么。良久后，他抬起头，眸光睇向身侧已然面露焦急的少女，沉着地开口问道：“请恕我无礼……但是一直以来，我都没有问过，你在找的那个粉色头发的女子，是否……容貌非常美丽？”

佐良娜微微一怔，不意对方最先说出的会是这样一个问题，心中疑惑更甚。

诚然，二十年后的樱姬在五大国早已名动天下，除却强悍的实力与忍术造诣，宇智波樱鲜明的美貌自然也是众人津津乐道的话题。佐良娜纵然自小便心知母亲容貌妍妙，世所罕见，却从未将此事放在心上。在她坎坷曲折的成长路途中，女孩子将母亲视为必须超越的存在，所有的心思都扑在了忍术修炼之上，此时乍然听闻对方问及母亲的容貌，只是不以为意又理所当然地淡淡应了声：“当然。”

敦点了点头，随即又追问道：“她叫什么名字，是什么身份？”

佐良娜微微蹙眉，眸中突生警惕。少女迅速敛去了先前的焦急神色，凝注的视线在敦的面上逡巡许久，眼见对方神情认真，方才答道，“……她叫春野樱，是火之国木叶忍村的女忍者。”停顿一瞬，她忽而又补充道，“你们现在可能还不知道她是谁，但是二十年后，她的名字会为整个忍界所熟知。”

或许……也并不需要二十年之久。

据说樱姬初次闻名起因于第四次忍界大战——在成功封印辉夜姬之后，新三忍的名号响彻世界，春野樱因而崭露头角，开始为世人所瞩目。

说起来，第四次忍界大战……是不是也近在眼前了？

佐良娜正兀自恍神，敦在她耳畔响起的嗓音却忽而又将她的注意力拉了回来。

“不知你有没有听说过……朝仓慎太郎这个人？”他问。

“……谁？”女孩子下意识地接话，思绪尚未来得及回转，却本能地感到这个名字有些熟悉。

“他是现今五大国地下黑市最为著名的中介人，经手过不计其数的非法交易，手中的资源相当庞大丰厚，有来自各国的错综复杂的人脉……”敦对于她的反应并不意外，平静地解释道，“自然……朝仓慎太郎这个名号，也决不是他的真名。他到底叫什么名字，来自于哪个国家，没有人知道。”

佐良娜凝神思索片刻，脑中忽而闪过些许零星的记忆，这才想起来自己确实是听过这个名字的，但……并不是在如今的时空，而是在多年以前的幼年时代。

仿佛是从佐良娜记事起，母亲便再未离村执行过任务，年幼的自己对于母亲的光辉战绩都是来自于长辈们有意无意的闲聊……当然，也有母亲偶尔在自家女儿面前故作炫耀的吹嘘……直至佐良娜八岁之时，她于某日深夜醒来，迷迷糊糊间听闻母亲似乎在家门口与谁低声地交谈着，言语间便提及过“朝仓慎太郎”这个名字。

印象中母亲温柔开朗，永远笑意盈盈，哪怕是在训斥她调皮犯错之时，那疾言厉色的面容下也透着三分的无奈与宠溺。然而那一天的朦胧月光中，佐良娜第一次见到了母亲冰冷而凌厉的森然神色。

而后母亲离村五日，将她托付给山中夫妇，待母亲再次归来时，她才又在山中夫妇的交谈间断断续续地听闻：“嗯……对，是被樱解决了。这么久的心病，她也终于可以松口气了……”

此时往昔记忆如电闪过，佐良娜心头忽而一颤，须臾间似乎明白了什么，却又不敢深想下去。

“你是想说……我要找的人和他有关？”怔忪半晌，女孩子呆呆地开口，“可是你又是怎么知道的呢？”

“……几年前，我们兄弟四人机缘巧合下帮助过他一回。当时他应该是不慎被赏金猎人盯上，靠着我们兄弟四人的掩护才得以脱身，此后他对我们几个……也颇为客气。”敦谨慎地打量着佐良娜的神情，掩去了先前从裕介处听得慎太郎消息一事，斟酌着措辞说道，“今日我恰巧在白川镇上遇到了他，本想他欠我们兄弟一个人情，或许能够借助他的人脉替我们打听一下你要找的那位春野小姐，没想到她恰巧是落在了他的手里……”

“他现在在哪？”

佐良娜忽而急切地打断了他站起身，双手紧紧地攥成拳，骨节将手背的皮肤顶得发白。

“请你冷静，听我说完。”敦见她神情激动，思索一瞬后，伸手按住女孩子的肩膀，又很快收回，“我们虽然和他有些许交情，但慎太郎这个人……是绝对不会以自己的猎物作为回报来与我们交换的。即便是在我打听情报之时，他也十分谨慎，并没有告诉我那个女人现在在哪。我也是根据他所吐露出的只言片语稍作推断，又在镇上四处打探了一天，才差不多得出了结论。”

少女直直地瞪着面前晃动摇曳的篝火，眸光愤然而焦灼，她紧紧抿唇，一时间竟再未出声。敦默然望着她，身侧的裕介等人也是暗自交换眼神等待着，屋内骤然陷入突兀的寂静。

佐良娜深深地呼吸良久，似是终于将所有的情绪都硬生生地按回胸腔之中，才勉力平静地再度开口。

“你说吧。”

敦点头，直截了当地答道：“那位春野樱——若如你所说，是位不可多得的美人的话——她应当是被朝仓慎太郎派去的杀手所抓获，并且以相当高昂的价格贩于铁之国的豪族，其目的十分简单——为了拉近与火之国大名少主的关系。”

“你说什么？大名少主？”不待佐良娜反应，翔一已然忍不住震惊道，“是那位……真田忠政？”

一旁的直弥也颇为不解，挠了挠脑袋，疑惑地开口：“大哥，你在说什么……我怎么听不明白？铁之国的贵族为什么要拉拢火之国的大名少主？又为什么要掳劫木叶的女忍者？这不是太蠢了吗？木叶村本就是火之国的战力中心，抓了他们自家的女忍者去献给大名少主，这种事情很快就会败露的吧！”

敦瞥一眼面露疑色的弟兄们，摇头叹息：“你们可能对这位火之国的大名少主知之甚少。现今的火之国大名真田信元相当信任他这个儿子，所以即便对方还只是十七岁的稚龄，已然负责起相当一部分的国务及外交，是位年轻却十分有城府的大人。”停顿一瞬，他继续道，“这位少主在智谋与眼界上无可挑剔，然而坊间传闻他相当风流，钟爱各色美人，这也是一直以来他为人所诟病之处。我想正是因此……铁之国的贵族才投其所好，以高价买下那位春野小姐，将她献予真田少主，以达到亲近之意的目的。手段虽然低劣，但根据过往一些传闻来推断，并非没有效果。”

“可是，铁之国不是中立的国家吗？为什么要笼络火之国？”这次开口的是裕介。

“因为五影大会。”敦回答，“你们也知道，五影大会的召开地点，正是在以中立自居的铁之国三狼山。然而木叶的叛忍……那位宇智波佐助连同晓组织的一起大闹会场，如入无人之境，令铁之国的武士防卫形同虚设，即便是五影在场最终也还是让他扬长而去。这件事，不止是五大国……铁之国的上头的大人们也非常恐慌，因此急于想要投靠战力最高的火之国也情有可原。只是，据慎太郎所说，那位春野樱似乎是在被他们追捕前便受了重伤，到底是如何受伤，又如何被铁之国的贵族看中，我也不得而知……只知道她应当是位相当顽强的忍者，几乎击败了所有派去追杀她的杀手……但很可惜，最终还是被慎太郎抓到了。”

佐良娜浑身一颤，猝然抬头道：“她受了重伤……？”

“……你也不必太过担心。既然她会被献给真田少主，那么必然还活着。不过……”敦望着少女满面担忧惊痛的神色，心中不由亦是稍稍叹息，转而又看向身边的其余三人，“你们还记得阿万吗？”

裕介思索一瞬，开口道：“是慎太郎身边的那个擅长用毒的阴沉小鬼？”

“是。”敦点了点头，“据慎太郎所说，是阿万新研制的毒药最终制服了那位春野小姐。”

裕介微微一怔，忽而有些惊讶地开口：“我记得……半年之前，阿万似乎给大哥寄过信？”

“没错。阿万当时在信中提及了鬼之国之事，我有一个猜想……”裕介反应向来很快，敦对此毫不意外，平静地说了下去，“这只是我的猜测……鬼之国以巫女巫师擅长驱魔为名，因而国内长年遭到魔物侵袭，于是即便是普通的国民，也多多少少也知道一些操控魔物查克拉的方法，阿万来信便是向我请教此事。我虽然并不精通巫术，但也知道一些特殊的诀窍……”

言至此处，敦忽而有些犹豫地收住了话头，面上浮现出些许古怪的窘迫。

未待他想出如何继续的措辞，始终面带迷茫的翔一却突然反应过来，大声道：“大哥！你该不会是告诉阿万如何驱使魔物查克拉，然后那个小鬼便研制了什么新的害人的迷药吧？！”

佐良娜立即朝着敦瞪了过来，眸光中满是锋利的质疑。

敦尴尬不已，也顾不得责怪翔一多嘴，只能硬着头皮回答道：“慎太郎并没有告诉我，我也不能确定。更何况……阿万已经死了，现在也问不出更多了。”

“死了？怎么死的？”众人又是一阵愕然。

“你还记得……你曾经帮助木叶忍者日向宁次打败过一个黑市的叛忍吗？”敦犹豫一瞬，最终还是看向佐良娜，小心翼翼地询问着，“阿万擅长易容，所以也许并不是小姑娘的容貌，也可能是成年男女，或者任何人……”

骤然听闻对方提及日向宁次，佐良娜有些猝不及防的恍惚，然而心头那些微妙的思绪还未来得及成形，少女已然忆起当日那场乱七八糟的战斗，当下点头道：“……我确实打败过一个假扮为巫女的老太婆。”

“那个人便是阿万，也是她将你从漩涡一族的纳面堂中带出来的。”敦沉声说道，“他们这些常年混迹于黑市之人，眼中只有银钱财富，视人命如草芥。人类对他们来说，同可以交易的牲畜没有任何区别。”

佐良娜随即明白过来：“她袭击日向宁次，是为了得到白眼？”

“这是其一……阿万的父亲在很多年前是雷之国的使者，曾经配合雷影设局绑架当时还是幼童的日向宗家长女，也因此逼死了日向分家的首领——也就是日向宁次的父亲，使得雷火两国结下仇怨。”提起阿万的身世，敦不禁也有些怅然与同情，“然而雷之国并没有因此得利，日向家牺牲了分家首领的性命也未曾使他们得到白眼，阿万的父亲因此被雷影迁怒，下场凄凉。阿万目睹了父亲郁郁而终的惨状，早早地便叛离云隐……抱歉，这与你和那位春野小姐没有什么直接的关系。我只是想告诉你，如果阿万掌握了驱使魔物查克拉的方法，那么便能制造出控制人心智的强效迷药，可以令一个人完全失去自我，成为一个彻彻底底的傀儡。”

佐良娜不意自己会在这样的情况下误打误撞地得知日向家的旧闻，换作平时，她或许还会生出些许感慨，然而此刻她心乱如麻，满腹惦记着母亲的安危，并没有多余的精力去思考日向一族之事，当下将其抛诸脑后，只是急切地追问道：“你是说……春野……”她突兀地停顿半秒，“春野樱很可能被他们用这种迷药制服，然后送给了那位大名少主？”

“我在镇中也打听了一下，那位真田少主确实因为五影大会之事来到了铁之国。这些天都停留在水野氏的豪宅中，那栋建筑离白川镇不远。水野氏身为铁之国数一数二的豪族，向来财力丰厚，想来应当便是慎太郎的雇主了吧。”

听到此处，佐良娜再也坐不住，霍然起身，厉声问道：“那个水野家在哪里？！”

敦正欲开口，冷不防肩膀被身边的翔一用力地一拍，紧接着对方赞叹的声音便传进耳中：“不愧是大哥，居然能够推断得如此详尽！！真是佩服！！”

敦被他毫无预兆地拍打打断了思绪，身体随着对方的力道不由向前稍稍倾斜，一个深绿色的东西便从他衣袋中滚落出来，骨碌碌地在地上打了好几个转，最后停在了佐良娜脚边。

众人定睛看去，敦更是心头一惊——那是慎太郎交给他的毒药！

此刻少女见那制式小巧的玻璃瓶滚至脚下，眉尖一挑，下意识地就要弯腰去捡，敦却眼尖地瞥见那瓶口在地上摔碰之时已稍稍松动，其中翠绿的液体将将便要流出来……不，似乎还有什么别的东西混在那绿液之中破瓶而出。

“……别碰！！”

说时迟那时快，敦未及多想，猛地朝前一扑狠狠地撞开佐良娜，自己却失去平衡，双手下意识地撑向地面，左手掌心触及那流淌而出的翠绿色液体，只觉掌中肌肤一阵猛烈地刺痛，继而便是扎心入肺的生疼，有什么东西沿着他手掌中央的皮肤冲进他的脉络，须臾间窒息的痛感遍布全身，他甚至来不及呼喊出声，便眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

……

敦再度醒来之时，已是翌日清晨。

外间刺眼的天光映入他的眼帘，他神识混沌地睁开眼，知觉浑身发麻无力，唇齿间干燥难言，像是有火在他喉头燃烧，待他稍稍反应过来之时，他猛地坐起身一阵剧烈地干咳。

迷迷糊糊间周围有身影朝自己靠了过来，紧接着便是几个熟悉的嗓音在他耳畔响起。

“大哥？！”裕介开口喊他。

“大哥，你醒啦！”这次是翔一。

敦没有听见直弥的声音，却感觉到少年正蹲在离自己最近的地方，急切地注视着自己。

敦尝试了好几次，才终于嗓音低哑地开口：“……我怎么了？”

“大哥，你不记得了吗？昨天你被那瓶子里冒出来的虫子咬伤，然后就昏过去了……”翔一急匆匆地说道。

瓶子……？什么瓶子……

敦有些迷茫，思绪有一瞬的空白，然而电光火石间，昏迷前的记忆如潮水般袭来，争先恐后地涌入他的意识，敦刹那间想起了全部。

“……我没事了？”他愣愣地开口，低头去看自己的掌心，却找不到任何受伤的痕迹。

“嗯……应该吧？”翔一咋咋呼呼地解释着，“是大姐头……呃不，我是说那个小鬼，把这个给了我们，说是能解各种毒的万能解药……我们都不是很信，最后还是她强行给你灌了药，你的脸色果然好多了……”

这乱七八糟的叙述落在敦的耳中，却立即让他明白过来。那一晚他在篝火旁见到少女手中的药剂，并不是什么制敌的毒药，而是她随身携带的强效解毒剂。敦心中登时略上惊疑复杂的情绪——阿万的毒药他也曾领教过，配方通常古怪而刁钻，非阿万本人不能解除。然而佐良娜所持有的解毒剂却能够轻松化解，即便是敦这样的普通忍者亦是明白，那一定是极其珍贵罕有的药品，通常是忍者于生死关头保命所用，敦也仅仅只是偶尔间见到少女的那一支……

是了，如果真是那样厉害的解毒剂，她应该只有那一支而已！

他们之间虽然同行数日，却决不是相互合作的存在，更不是什么朋友，她为什么要将这样重要的东西交给自己，尤其是在她还有非常强大的敌人需要面对……

想到此处，敦忽而心中一凉，猛地伸手抓住就近的直弥问道：“她人呢？”

“看你没事以后，她就走了。”直弥被敦骤然一扯，有些发懵，怔怔地应道，“应该是去那个水野家找人了吧？”

敦面色一变，喊道：“糟糕！”

身前的其余三人皆是面露不解，纷纷开口询问。

敦满面焦躁不安地说道：“……我没来得及说完，那位真田少主昨天夜间应该就离开水野家了！”

“这……夜间离开的话……她应该能赶上吧？”裕介不以为意，“那丫头这么厉害，应该不会有事的吧？”

“不！如果只是像我们这样的普通忍者，当然不是她的对手！”敦骤然看向三人，眸光中是前所未有的惊恐与畏惧，“但那是火之国的大名少主！身边跟随的护卫都是不可小觑的一流高手！据我所知，真田大名对这个儿子极为看重，加上晓组织的事，此次那位少主出行，随扈在侧的是那位传说中的渡边十兵卫！”

“渡边十兵卫？！”三人闻言，异口同声地惊叫起来，“是那位在五大国七武士中排行第二的渡边十兵卫？！名刀长船的主人？！”

“我们快追上去！”敦用力撑起身体，惶恐不安地说道，“如果对上渡边十兵卫，她必死无疑！”

……


	36. 赴爱之五

5.

铁之国西南边境，天甲川山脉。

“渡边大人，过了前面的隧道，就能到达火之国边境的橘梗山地界了。”

山崖侧的崎岖山路上，一队二十来人的人马正从白雪皑皑的连绵山脉中缓缓穿行而来，行在队伍最前方的一名武士驱马加速，先行驰入前方大雾中查探片刻，复又返回，勒马停在队首之人身侧，低声汇报着路况。

“知道了。”渡边十兵卫昂首端坐于马背之上，闻言淡淡地点头，回身望向身后的队伍。

彼时山中气温较之城镇中更为寒冷，天色阴沉灰蒙，辰光难辨，茫茫雾气聚拢环绕，即便是几步之遥的距离也难以目视。渡边十兵卫沉吟一瞬，一手牵住马缰调转马头，一手虚覆着身侧佩戴的佩刀刀鞘，策马行向身后队伍中两顶深色轿辇。

他一身红丝缀绳大铠甲此刻在这迷雾中仍是颇为显眼，队中武士纷纷躬身朝两侧让开，渡边十兵卫径直行向第一顶轿子侧旁，驱马绕着轿辇环视一圈，忽而停在轿子前方，微微俯身持刀挑开一扇轿帘，众人还来不及看清轿中之时，渡边已然飞快地收刀回鞘，关闭了轿帘，而后行至第二顶轿子旁，重复着方才的动作。

似是确认了轿辇无虞，渡边深锁的双眉微微舒展，面无表情地返回队伍最前方，沉声说道：“继续前行。”

队伍得令，渐渐迈入前方更为深重的大雾之中。

天甲川山脉西起泷之国，在铁之国境内横穿而过，又以三狼山为交汇南折，延绵至火之国边陲，最后与橘梗山山脉相接，俨然是一道天然的屏障横亘于铁火两国之间。两国气候更是以橘梗山为界，一侧终年酷寒，一侧四季分明。原本两国国民虽然比邻而居，却因山脉阻隔而鲜少有来往，最后还是二代火影时期，千手扉间向当时的两国大名提议在橘梗山中修建隧道，这才开辟出了两国的通道。

只是这提议两方首脑也是反复思考了多年才得以实施，皆因当时的人力物力远不如今，四处都有流亡的浪人匪寇，于是隧道前前后后修了七八年才畅通。然而即便如此，山脉之中悬崖耸立，峭壁崎岖，勉强修建出的这条隧道与天甲川山壁的山道相接，山路并不宽敞，一侧便是山谷万丈深渊，又长年处于雪山迷雾之中，十分危险。除了往来两国的行商之外，依然鲜少有人愿意使用这条通路，加之忍界三战之后，铁火两国立场不同，这条通路便更加难见人烟，几乎和荒废无异。

渡边十兵卫并不是初次行经这条山路，但队伍中的大部分武士却是头一回。因此他打起了十二分的警惕，一双鹰隼般的眼眸敏锐地时刻观察着周遭情形，左手始终覆于刀鞘之上，不敢有丝毫懈怠。

山谷中鸦雀无声，雾气缭绕，刺骨的冷意透过武士们坚硬的铠甲渗入体内，饶是他们体魄强劲，也禁不住有些面色发青。

一行人就这样寂静无声地前行着，也不知过了多久，渡边忽而听得身边的武士轻轻“咦”了一声：“下雪了。”

众人抬头看去，果然见上方昏昧迷蒙的天空中缓缓落下鹅毛般的雪片，纷纷扬扬，如飞琼碎玉，  
从那遮天蔽日的白雾中飘洒而下，透出几分缥缈的美丽。

渡边心头却是一沉，眉头皱紧。原本在雪山迷雾中穿行已是十分艰险，此时又忽而降雪，前行的速度只会愈加受阻，他不由握紧马缰，正欲开口嘱咐身边众人加紧防备，却骤然发觉自己身侧空无一人。

他勒马停步，回身望去，只见武士们并没有跟上来，而是留在原地，仰头呆望着飘扬而下的雪片，眼神空洞迷茫。

渡边微微疑惑，正欲返回，却忽而发觉那雾中雪片尚未落地便凭空消失，他心头猛地一跳，转瞬间反应过来——那洋洋洒洒飘落而下的“雪花”并不是真正的雪，分明是漫天飞舞的白色羽毛！

“糟了！”

渡边心中暗呼，还未来得及出声提醒众人，身后雾气中却传来一个轻而陌生的声音。

“涅槃精舍之术。”

清脆的话声在幽寂的山谷中悠悠荡开，如同一种指令，语音方落，武士们纷纷歪着脑袋从马背上跌落，昏沉沉地卧倒，连带着座下战马也齐齐失去了知觉，匍匐下去。须臾间一队人马中便只剩下渡边十兵卫孤身一人依旧保持着神识，正愕然间，忽觉胯下马匹猛地一晃，他立时飞身从马背上跃开，这才没有被昏厥的战马带得摔倒。

此刻冰山雪地之中，只余身后两顶轿子依旧寂然伫立。望着满地伏倒的武士，渡边握紧身侧的刀柄，眼中寒意毕现。

“是谁？”他微微侧身，沉声开口，声音在山壁间折返，带着威严的回响。

无人回应。

渡边心中警惕更甚，暗暗调动起周身的查克拉，原本沉睡在刀鞘中的利刃已被他推开一指长的距离，刀身寒光乍现，空气中的冷意陡然加剧。他一瞬不瞬地望向山路前方，不放过周遭一丝一毫的气息变化，果然片刻之后——混沌厚重的浓雾及纷然飘落的羽毛渐渐消散，明亮的天光霎时投在山路之上，照亮了不远处那先前被遮蔽着的漆黑隧道口……以及立在洞口外的纤细人影。

渡边此时早已探明，周遭只有一个人的气息，心中稍定，但仍旧不敢有丝毫轻敌之意，于是定睛朝着来人望去。

他虽身为武士，却因身份之便长年与各国的精英忍者打交道，对于各种忍术也是司空见惯。方才他一队人马不下二十名武士尽数被高级的催眠忍术所迷，失去知觉，除了对忍术施展的时机把握之外，对查克拉流的释放与控制也需要相当的火候。

渡边早已在发觉幻术之时就心中有数，来者起码是上忍水平，不可小觑，然而当他看清对方的容貌时，不禁有些错愕。

虽说近年来五大国中尽是后起之秀，但已达上忍水准的少年忍者，来来回回也就那么几个，渡边十兵卫将他们的长相特征烂熟于心，却怎么也想不起来其中有什么容貌出众的少女。

此刻来人额头间空空如也，没有任何表明身份的物件，渡边心中思绪如飞，猜测着对方的来历，手中动作却未曾慢下分毫，须臾间长刀出鞘，在空气中发出一声短促的诡异鸣响，如妖怪啼哭，尖厉而令人生怖。

二人遥遥对峙着，少女始终神情冷峻地立在道路尽头，并未回答渡边的质问，而渡边也再未出声。

他持刀而立，指间幽紫色的光亮如流水般汇入细长的刀身，这轻薄的兵刃霎时如同被紫色流光所包裹，在冰天雪地中闪烁着妖异的微光。

与此同时，前方少女面上忽然露出了无法掩饰的惊愕。

一股霸道强劲的气息从渡边十兵卫的方向袭来，骤然破开了她精心维持着的查克拉流，周遭气场登时溃散，少女顿觉支撑不住，本能地跃起避开，下一秒她原本站立之处便土崩石碎，像是有看不见的利刃在地面上刨开深深的裂痕，尘土并着雪片四处飞扬。

少女顾不得方才将将避过的攻击，一边在山壁上稳住身形，一边扭头看向隧道口——果然查克拉流被打乱后，最后一层幻术结界也随之消弭。

此刻洞口赫然露出了她原本的布置，细密交错的查克拉线连着苦无钉入洞口的山石，如一张巨网覆下，网中挂满密密麻麻的忍术符纸。

“你是什么人？有什么目的？”

渡边此时复又开口，声音却比先前更为沉浑洪亮，如击钟般震得女孩子耳膜发痛。

佐良娜当然不会回答，却也彻底明白这回自己遇到了前所未见的强敌。

十年忍者生涯，她虽然实力已达上忍，真正的作战经验却少得可怜，更枉论对战武士。

武士虽然与忍者一样，通晓操控查克拉之术，却因为放弃了五花八门的忍术而专修武道，使得武士极难成材，因此五大国中只有铁之国因气候苦寒不利于忍术修行之故而成为了武士之国。但相应的，五大国中举凡成名的武士，无一不是将武士道修炼至极致，非顶尖忍者不能与之对敌，因而各国大名身边皆伴有精英武士，亦是对如今遍布世界的忍者加以防范制衡。

此刻见那武士身形不动，仅凭借气场切断了自己的查克拉流，破开幻术结界，佐良娜心中倒是对这武士的身份笃定了七八分。

哪怕在未来的二十年后，渡边十兵卫的名号也因着火之国掌权者真田家的关系，为五大国所熟知。

即便是佐良娜这样鲜少离开木叶的年轻一辈，也在各种书本刊物或是师长口述中听闻过此人。传说中渡边十兵卫出身铁之国，师承名刀长船的上一任主人——原五大国七武士中排行第二的佐佐木小次郎。渡边在冰雪覆盖的故乡修成武士，二十岁便以一己之力打败火之国守卫十二忍中的五人，因此得到了真田家的青睐，被招揽为火之国大名的贴身武士，其师也因此将武士刀长船传给渡边，继而成为新一代七武士之一。

纵使佐良娜对自己向来自信，却也明白从这位武士手底下抢人无异于虎口夺食，必定艰难无比。她赶在队伍出城前追上了他们，又想方设法绕至前方，最后选择在这条铁火两国必经的隧道口动手。

此处地势狭窄，不利于落脚，因此无论是对她还是对渡边十兵卫，都不是作战的好地方。

虽说会限制彼此的发挥，但如今面对强敌，限制渡边无疑比限制她自己要来得有利。更何况对方还有二十余名武士护送轿子，佐良娜只是独自一人，女孩子哪怕再怎么一腔孤勇也明白自己独木难支，于是本着避免大动干戈的原则，她用涅槃精舍之术催眠了其余武士，渡边十兵卫也如料想中一般并未中招。

佐良娜原本想将他引至隧道口，然后用数十张忍符将其缚住，却没想到对方并未上当，远远地便破开了她的结界。

少女此刻伏在山壁上下望，只见两顶轿子安然停在原地，毫无半分动静。她心中焦急，正想施展瞬身术先抢至轿前再说，忽然眼前一花，原本立在山路上的渡边十兵卫凭空消失，佐良娜尚未来得及多想，训练有素的身体却再一次本能地作出反应，朝旁纵跃开去，身后山壁一震，果然见她方才站立之处已多出一记刀刃劈斩而下的痕迹。

“……好快！”

佐良娜心中巨震。

对方的动作比她所见过的任何人都要快，佐良娜尚且来不及结印，渡边十兵卫的攻击便如影随形地追了过来。少女在山壁上腾挪跳跃，甚至来不及看清渡边的身形，只知道对方寸步不离地追击着自己，她根本腾不出任何空隙来施展忍术。渡边的刀风像是黏在她身后一般，无论她如何试图拉开距离，下一瞬便又会被他强大的气场所笼罩，佐良娜被逼得四处躲闪，背后渐渐渗出了一身冷汗。

从一而终的极致，将速度修炼到极限的武士。

生平第一次，佐良娜惊觉自己竟然能够被压制得如此彻底，一身的忍术根本使不出来，光是躲避攻击便令她疲于奔命。

从未有过的困境令佐良娜不由地心底发凉，渡边十兵卫密集的攻击让她无暇再去察看山路上停放的轿辇，但她的心神却始终被其牵动——只因她知道，自己心心念念想要寻找的母亲，此刻正在其中一顶轿子里！

——不能再这样被动下去了。

佐良娜咬牙，心头猛地浮现出一个隐约的决意，下意识地便要开启写轮眼。电光火石间，母亲的声音却骤然从脑海中响起——

“佐良娜，不要太过依赖你的眼睛。”

……

“为什么呀？”十二岁的佐良娜回过身，看向母亲的双眼中满是疑惑。

望着满面不以为然的女儿，母亲无奈地扶额叹气。佐良娜初初开眼，血继限界所带来的实力提升自是不言而喻，眼看自家女儿沉浸其中，正是兴致最高的时候，她一时也不知道该如何开口，只是怔怔地望着女儿鼻梁上的红框眼镜，不着边际的发着呆。

“不知道开了眼之后，这副眼镜还能不能有什么作用……”母亲暗自嘀咕着，“改天还是要去拜访一下香燐。”

“妈妈？”眼见母亲喃喃自语，黑发小萝莉开口问道，“拥有写轮眼之后，我变得更强了呀……你不高兴吗？”

宇智波樱心中一跳，明白女儿自小敏感，连忙笑着应道：“看着你强大起来，我当然高兴。”

“可是……”她停顿一瞬，蹲下身子，与女儿平视，面色带上了几分肃然，“任何强大的力量都不是凭空而生的，即便是血继限界也是一样。”

停顿一瞬，她复又郑重说道：“既然你已经开了眼，妈妈也是时候告诉你一些事情了。”

“是什么？”佐良娜认真地凝视着母亲氲在柔和灯光中的面容，等待着她的下文。

宇智波樱沉吟片刻，轻声开口说道：“写轮眼，在很久以前，名为心灵写照之眼，是宇智波一族独有的天赋。但是它的由来，却是源自于宇智波族人内心强烈的情感。”

“……强烈的情感？”

“嗯，因为……宇智波家的人都是很温柔，很容易对他人付出情感与关爱的人，在他们的生命中，没有什么比自己所爱所亲之人更加重要。”母亲娓娓道来，“也正因为这样，他们才比别人更加容易受到伤害，一旦失去所珍视之人，心中原本强烈的爱意便会化为悲痛，随后悲痛又会转化为对这个世间的憎恨，这种憎恨会刺激脑中查克拉的生成，从而强化视觉神经，令双瞳成为与心灵同步的血继限界之眼。”

佐良娜费解地皱了皱鼻子，困惑不已：“我……我还是不太明白，妈妈。”

“写轮眼可以让你变强，甚至曾经让宇智波一族空前的强大，然而正因为它与你心中的情感相辅相成，它的力量越是强大，你就越来越难以控制你心中的爱恨。”母亲翠绿的眼睛如玉石般清澈，眼波温柔凝睇着女儿，“最后当你迷失于爱恨之间时，人心便早已坠入黑暗之中，成为盲目追求力量的傀儡，而忘记了自己原本的模样。”

“什么？”佐良娜吃了一惊，“怎……怎么会这样？”

女孩子转而想起那些传说中在战火中逝去的族人们，仿佛明白了什么，随即追问道：“难道说……先前的那些宇智波族人，也是因为写轮眼的缘故才……才……”

她没有说下去。

母亲的神情在灯光中似是有一瞬的怔忪：“……可以这么说吧。”

“佐良娜，你身为宇智波的血脉，写轮眼便是你这一生无法回避的存在。虽然它能令你比任何人都强大，但为此付出的代价却是妈妈不愿意让你承受的。”见她久久不语，母亲伸手抚摸着自己的脸庞，语声温柔而恳切，“身为母亲，我只希望你这一生平安快乐，永远不要迷失自己。”

……

心中一瞬间澄明如镜。

佐良娜猛然闭眼，勉力收敛查克拉，已然泛红的虹膜于刹那间褪去了血色，再度睁眼时已恢复了原本漆黑的瞳眸。

女孩子心头那股因焦躁慌乱而生出的孤注之气蓦地消散，取而代之的是另一种清明凛然的决意——是了，她不止是宇智波一族的后人，她也是春野樱的女儿！是那位不靠任何血继限界便成长起来的传奇医忍之女……那么，她也不需要依赖写轮眼……

只靠自己，她也能脱离困境！

她能做到！

一念及此，佐良娜猛然滞住脚步，回身迎向背后紧追不舍的刀风——瞬息间，那杀意凛冽的气流劈面而来，少女咬紧牙关，在这短短半秒中十指飞转，将将在刀刃触及面门之际，一枚巨大的手里剑从她掌中召唤而出，勉强格挡住迎面砍来的武士刀长船，铁器相撞之时发出一记刺耳当啷声。

佐良娜只觉手中虎口剧痛无比，抬眸间却见渡边面色森然的脸已近在咫尺，二人对视的一刹那，少女强压住心中的寒意，借着手里剑的阻挡飞快调整身形，下一秒长船将手里剑劈成两半，佐良娜虽已尽力躲开，却还是被那奇快无比的刀风扫到半个肩膀。少女身体朝后弹开，登时从山壁上跌落，掉回隧道口的山路上。

眼见佐良娜从山壁上坠下，渡边调转方向，一面从上空跃下，一面在半空中双手提刀，朝着地上的少女刺去。

佐良娜连忙朝旁翻滚，与那刀刃擦身错开，长船细长的刀刃如切开豆腐一般刺进地面，登时满地冰雪混合着土块飞溅四散，带出了白雪下被覆盖着的深色泥土。

佐良娜翻身而起，不顾肩上鲜血淋漓的伤口痛楚，将沾满血渍的掌心按向地面——

“土遁·雪沼！”

几乎是她念出忍术的同时，渡边只觉得身下一软，武士刀长船仿佛是刺入了泥沼中，登时又下陷了一大截。渡边十兵卫心中一惊，当即便要拔刀跃开，却发现脚下的地面裂缝突然冒出了汩汩流动的泥沼，如盘蛇般缠住他的刀刃与双脚，将他牢牢地缚在原地。

与此同时，四张画满符文的忍术符纸若隐若现地从雪地中露了出来。

渡边十兵卫悚然一惊，猛地抬头看向几步之遥的少女。

“难道你……在刚才坠地之时布置好了这一切？”渡边不可置信地开口。

不可能，她分明先前还被自己的攻击追得狼狈不堪……

渡边忽而心头一动，难道先前那次手里剑的阻挡，以及从山壁上被自己打落……是这个小鬼故意的？只是为了争取坠地这一秒的空隙？

“疾风武士……名不虚传。”佐良娜捂住流血的肩膀，气喘吁吁地回答，眼中却闪过一丝快意，“但是……我也在您这如风般迅疾的攻击中成长了！”

渡边十兵卫铁铸般的面目此时方才露出一丝动容。

“你到底是谁？”他皱眉问道，“为什么要袭击少主？”

“我不是为了他来的。”少女淡淡地说着，再度忽略了对方的身份询问。她心知自己好不容易设下的土遁并不能困住对方多久，当即地站起身，手指迅速缭绕结印，口中一字一句地吐出术式名称：“火遁——龙火之术！”

一道汹涌的深红色火线立时如巨龙般喷涌而出，迅疾扑向渡边所在之处。

渡边心中惊骇，握着刀柄的指间查克拉暴涨，想要加速脱开土遁，却见融融火焰堪堪从他头顶绕过，避开了他的身体，直直冲向他身后的隧道口，瞬间与他身后纵横交错悬挂着的忍术符纸相触。

符纸在燃烧中爆开，化为一阵阵浓密的灰烟，登时将渡边的身形吞没。

烟雾冲天而起，如深灰色的巨云缭绕膨胀，很快便再也听不见渡边的动静了。

佐良娜喘息着缓缓起身，汗水从额发间滑落，捂住右肩的左手指缝里仍有血珠在往外渗。

那些忍符是她从二十年后的世界带来的，符纸中封印着的是母亲所研制的催眠烟雾，效力强劲。女孩子挂了满洞口的符纸经火点燃，雾气释出，即便是渡边十兵卫这样意志强悍的武士，也该睡上很久了。

四下又恢复了先前如死一般的寂静。

周遭山壁上横七竖八尽是密布的刀痕，远远望去千疮百孔，仿佛又看不见的巨兽在这山壁上抓挠。再往上望去，只见半空中云层飘渺，云丝聚散的间歇中，隐约可见山顶白雪皑皑，静谧覆盖于山脉之间。

佐良娜等待片刻，始终未见飘雪，心中稍定，转而又惊佩于渡边十兵卫刀术之精准。

即便是佐良娜也不敢在这样的雪山之中使用樱花冲之术，只因生怕剧烈的破坏会诱发雪崩，带来无法预计的后果。而渡边劈砍而来的刀势凌厉强悍，围追堵截之中竟也没有引起山体崩塌，足见对方将武士刀的力量控制得几乎完美。

……真是难缠的对手。

佐良娜心有余悸，当下不再迟疑，回身朝着先前那顶轿子疾奔而去，几乎是在推开第一扇轿帘时便猛然扑进那四四方方的轿辇之中。

而轿中之人也在女孩子闯进来之时，若有所感地抬眸，朝佐良娜看了过来——

时光仿佛在这一瞬倏然停止。

四目相触之际，佐良娜只觉心猛地一缩，继而浑身气血翻涌，双腿骤然失力，软软地跪倒在轿中人的脚边，身子剧烈地颤抖着。

她定定望着轿中人近在咫尺的面容，忽而一撇嘴，面上露出几分孩童般的委屈，泪水霎时夺眶而出。

“妈妈……”

少女嗫嚅着轻轻开口，声如梦呓。

………


	37. 赴爱之五

6.

——倘若岁月可以重来，时光能够倒流，那么谁才会是你最想见到的昔日容颜？

即便是在多年之后，已然跻身忍界巅峰的宇智波佐良娜想起这一次的晤面，依旧觉得惶惶如在梦中，不辨真幻。

在此之前，她虽然也曾凭借着家中的旧相片或是师长先辈们的口述，于脑海中大致描摹过母亲年少时的模样，甚至在心念相牵的梦境中见到过那不甚清晰的剪影——然而当少女时期的宇智波樱真真切切地出现在她眼前之时，那些她反复告诫过自己的自持与忍耐在这一瞬统统烟消云散。

……面前的这个人，真的是她未来的母亲吗？

这个绯发绿眸，身形纤瘦，面色平静得近乎清冷的少女——真的就是那个与自己血脉相连，将她孕育而生的那个人吗？

霎时间，多日来的委屈、孤独、恐惧以及难以言说的思念像是潮水般没顶而来，压垮了佐良娜一直以来径自强撑着的意志。她几乎无法分辨眼前的人究竟是真实存在的，还是自己虚妄的幻想，这张脸如此熟悉，又如此陌生，赫然便是她心心念念许久的母亲。

是那个在她心目中强大而无所不能的女人，是她心底深处永远不会坍塌的倚仗，是她孤寂独行中永远在前方等待的身影。

……可她怎么会是这副模样呢？

这个盛妆挽髻，身着一袭深红色的加贺染窄袖便服的女子……佐良娜愕然仰面，漆黑的眼珠呆呆地顺着对方无波无澜的面容自上而下打量着——对方双手覆膝端然而坐，完全不似她想象中的忍者姿态，甚至也不似她印象中母亲俏丽随意的身形——眼前的这个人，仿佛只是一具无悲无喜的仕女躯壳，一个没有声息的美丽傀儡。

她漠然地迎上佐良娜的视线，眸光中尽是陌生的空洞。

佐良娜定定地望着这张近在咫尺的面容，泪水无声地涌上眼眶，继而汹涌滚落。

一瞬间，敦的话语在她耳畔复又响起——

“……我只是想告诉你，如果阿万掌握了驱使魔物查克拉的方法，那么便能制造出控制人心智的强效迷药，可以令一个人完全失去自我，成为一个彻彻底底的傀儡……”

仿佛有什么在脑中轰然炸开，佐良娜只觉心像是被人恶狠狠地掐住，强烈的悲痛令她颤抖不已，几欲窒息。

女孩子怆然伸手，紧紧地抱住眼前的人，像孩子一样大哭起来。

有生以来第一次，她忽而刻骨地意识到自己是有多么眷恋母亲，眷恋她温柔的笑容，眷恋她臂膀与怀抱的温度。那些因想要证明自己能够独当一面而生出的自尊抑或是厌烦，在历经了生离死别的这一刻，全部化为不值一提的微末尘埃，以及……难以言明的愧悔。

“……！！”少女呜咽着，泪水淌满她清秀的面容。她扑进对方怀中放声痛哭，撕心裂肺的哭腔在幽寂的山谷间回响。

……

我终于找到你了。

我以为我再也见不到你了。

对不起，没有留在你身边。

对不起，对不起，我再也不离开你了。

妈妈……

女孩子死死地拥住对方，不甚清晰地诉说着什么，最后混沌模糊的哭腔尽皆化为低低的呜咽。

而被少女紧紧揽住的女子却始终面色平淡，不发一言。她像是雕塑般沉默着，任由佐良娜抓着她剧烈痛哭，翠绿的眸中始终没有焦距地平视前方，像是没有生命的人偶，只是当外间天光一闪而过地投入轿中时，她眼底似有微弱水光若隐若现地亮起，转瞬即逝。

也不知是过了多久，佐良娜平静下来，稍稍放开对方，抬手抹去脸上的泪水，恢复了先前的冷静，只是眼眶鼻尖依然通红，让她看起来像是一只狼狈不堪的兔子。

“……我带你走。”女孩子咬了咬牙，抬头凝视着眼前的女子，视线既温柔又决然，“你不要怕，我会保护你的。”

春野樱恍若未闻，依旧无动于衷地坐着。

佐良娜到底没忘记自己的忍者素养，迅速地平复了呼吸，一把抓住春野樱的手就要将她带出轿子外。只是这一触之下，她忽而惊觉对方手指粗糙僵硬，当即低头去看，这才发现春野樱满手疮疤，青紫的瘀血包裹着深色的痂痕在她掌间交错密布，不堪入目。

佐良娜眉心一跳，才平息了大半的心绪此时又被提了起来，下意识地开口问道：“怎么回事？你的手……你的手怎么了？？”

无人回应。

佐良娜心中叹气，强行憋回又要涌上来的眼泪，咬牙告诫自己忍耐。先前她和渡边战斗许久，动静并不算小，母亲却始终在轿中未曾有丝毫反应，对自己的出现也视而不见，十有八九应该是如敦预料的那样，被喂下了令人心神迷失的药物。

一念及此，一股强烈的怒火骤然从她心底席卷而上，烧得她心头生疼。

女孩子不自觉收紧了十指，竭力压制住满腹翻腾的恨意，漆黑的眼底迸发出前所未有的森然怒色——所有伤害到妈妈的人，她一个也不会放过！

再度强迫自己暂且抛开杂念，佐良娜低头将春野樱的手臂抬起来圈在自己肩膀上，正准备使力将她拖出轿辇，耳多却于寂静的空气中骤然捕捉到了某种极为细微的波动，女孩子心头狂跳，几乎是下意识地将春野樱的身体按到下去，二人齐齐伏倒。

与此同时，一阵狂风般的锋利气息从她们头顶堪堪略过，二人因动作带起飘扬的发梢尚未落回便被这刀风从中斩断，连带着狭小的轿身也被这强劲的气流猛地冲撞着像向一旁疾速滑退，木板与轿帘在滑动过程中轰然裂开，将佐良娜与春野樱彻底暴露而出。

佐良娜只觉得天旋地转间一阵蓦然失重，轿辇在席卷而来的刀风中被击下悬崖，连带着她和樱一起从山路上坠下去。

千钧一发之际，少女以极快的速度伸手攀住山路边缘的岩石，另一手紧紧地拽住向下坠落的樱，两人便这样险险悬在崖边。

佐良娜吃力地抓紧樱的手腕，只觉对方毫无知觉的躯体异常沉重，饶是她向来体术强悍，此时也从心底生出一丝绝望的恐惧。

刺骨的寒风从山谷间袭来，佐良娜单手抓住山路边凸起的石块，只觉得那石头冰冷滑腻，自己的手指正一寸寸地向下松去。脚下是深不见底的万丈深渊，云雾缭绕间只见一片浑浊的漆黑，她心中焦急，隐约感到有人从隧道口的滚滚浓烟中缓慢行来，迈出的一步都震得她五指发痛。

是渡边？他怎么会……？！

佐良娜心中惊骇——母亲的催眠烟雾向来强效，她又加重了十倍的分量，对方怎么可能这么快就恢复了意识？难道他……他对药物有什么不同于常人的抵抗力？

心中一时间闪过千万个念头，佐良娜顾不得多想，将所有的查克拉聚集在掌心，肌肉发力，一点点地向上攀援，只觉得肩臂像是生生绷断一般，整个人仿佛要从中撕裂般疼痛。

耳边渡边的脚步似是越来越近，佐良娜不时低头下望——樱的手腕被她竭力握住，却没有伸手反握住自己，一旦她力有不逮，对方便会立即坠入悬崖之下。手中那块山石也不知能够支撑多久，而渡边正在逼近，困境之中，佐良娜心内渐渐滋生出一种冰冷的绝望。

她还能怎么办？如果只是她孤身一人，她或许能够放手一搏，在坠下的过程中施展忍术求生——然而现在她身边还有一个失去了神识的母亲！自己的苦无与绳索已经在先前的战斗中用尽，如若她双手结印，那么势必要放开樱——但在这样的情况下，放开她无疑就是让她去死！

怎么办？到底还能怎么办？

冷静……佐良娜……冷静！

女孩子心急如焚地思索着，突然觉得背后一凉，有个软软的东西正顺着自己的脊背爬出了她的后衣领——她忽而心头一喜，失声呼道：“菜菜！”

小蛞蝓哼哧哼哧地爬到佐良娜肩头，甜腻腻的嗓音此刻在这悬崖冷风中吹得有些模糊：“公主大人，不要担心，菜菜会帮你！”

女孩子尚未来得及答话，肩头的小蛞蝓忽然扬起自己胖乎乎的身躯，一股粘稠的液体擦着佐良娜的耳朵向山壁上喷射而去，登时就在坚硬的山石上灼烧出拳头大小的凹洞。佐良娜怔了怔，只见菜菜接连发功，转瞬间便在山壁上开出一连串的落脚点。

“菜菜！！”女孩子的声音里满是惊喜。

“公主大人！快踩住那些洞口爬上去！”小蛞蝓尖利催促的声音透着得意。

佐良娜不再多言，踏上最近的山石凹陷处，眨眼间就爬回山路上，她连忙调整身形，将身后的樱一并拖了上来，期间对方的木屐硌在山壁上滚落悬崖，女孩子不由腹诽——难怪这么重，原来还穿着两块木疙瘩。

然而就在佐良娜将将把樱拖回山路上时，菜菜忽而在她肩头大呼一声：“公主大人！当心！”

几乎是菜菜话音落下的一瞬间，渡边的刀意已然挟着排山倒海之势从二人身后劈来——电光火石之中，佐良娜毫不犹豫地背身搂住了身前的樱，将自己的整个后背留给了敌人的刀口，继而紧紧地闭上双眼。

“噗——”

耳后传来一记令人心惊的轻响，所有呼啸而至的风声于这瞬息间骤然消弥，只余下这一声短促的微弱动静。

佐良娜呆了呆，望着自己空空如也的双臂，继而近乎惊恐地转过身去——一片深红色的衣袂缓缓地映入她漆黑的瞳眸，然后随着她悚然抬起的视线慢慢放大，最后将对方整个身影投入佐良娜的视野之中。

半截幽亮如冰的刀锋从她身后贯穿而出，鲜血沿着刀刃汩汩流淌而下，滴入她身下的雪地中化成一片凄恻的艳红。

本该失去行动能力的春野樱不知何时竟然立到了佐良娜身后，以血肉之躯当在少女前方，双手死死拽住她胸前的另外半截刀刃，十指被微弱的蓝色查克拉微光包裹着，淋漓鲜血流淌而下，被深深割裂的血肉间隐隐可见白色的指骨。

渡边惊骇万分，只觉手中的力道像是被死死卡住，再也无法前进分毫。他愕然抬头，对上女子无波无澜的面容，心底蓦地升起一丝凉意。

“你……也是忍者？”他诧异地开口，“那你……你为什么会被送给少主？！”

女子不答，一双翠绿的双眼空洞无焦，如枯井般毫无生气，渡边却莫名从中感受到几分难以言说的威慑，猛地将武士刀用力抽回，对方登时如断线木偶般朝后跌了下去。

佐良娜呆呆地接住樱后仰的身躯，恍惚间觉得对方的身体比先前多了几分温度，她伸手翻开樱血肉模糊的双手，满目皆是温热的深红血迹。

“……小鬼到底是小鬼，可惜了。”渡边冷冷的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来，“铁之国的气候本就寒冷，尤其是雪山之中。你的火遁威力会减弱，你不知道吗？”

他微微侧开，露出了身后隧道尽头未被烧灼到的大半网符纸，依旧完好无损地悬挂在洞口。

佐良娜木然地抬眼看去，嘴唇动了动，却发不出任何声音。

——所以，这一切都是她的错？  
——是她算错了火遁的距离，是她没能战胜渡边，也是她……令母亲受到了伤害？

怀中之人依旧不发一言，仿佛连伤口上的疼痛都感觉不到似的，佐良娜却能感受到她的气息在逐渐微弱下去，原本已有温度的躯体也逐渐回归冰冷……少女手忙脚乱地想去捂住她的伤口，可是掌心之中只余粘腻可怖的鲜血，从母亲身体中不断涌出的鲜血……

心底仿佛有什么强烈的意念被突地点燃。

顷刻间，少女从未体会过的狂怒与仇恨在她脑中轰然炸开，胸中积聚的痛苦自责与绝望如一张无边无际的黑布兜头压下，令她生出一股万念俱灰的悲恸，女孩子忽然爆发出一阵撕心裂肺的凄厉尖叫。

饶是渡边这样身经百战的武士都在这摧心裂肺的凄号中感到一阵阵的发怵，猛地后退了一步。

女孩子搂着她怀中那个被鲜血浸透的人影，像是绝望的幼兽般哀嚎着，声音仿佛是从胸腔深处拉扯而出般凄绝刺耳。

“……你竟敢……你竟敢……！”

她忽而抬头，恶狠狠地瞪向渡边，咬牙切齿地嘶声开口。

渡边未及反应，顿觉周遭气息猛然一窒，紧接着汹涌的寒意刺破雪山深谷间的空气，仿佛是看不见的冰山从四面八方挤压而来，将他整个人困在一个逼仄森然的空间之中，动弹不得。

渡边心头大骇，登时明白过来——是眼前这个少女的查克拉发生了变化！

除却极致的刀术之外，渡边十兵卫对查克拉的感知也在武道修行中磨练到了极致。此刻对方气息剧变之下，他真切地感受到女孩子原本热烈如火的查克拉像是被冻结一般褪去了温度，转而化为一股超乎寻常的冰冷气场，在她周身蔓生出如霜雪般的寒意。

少女忽而轻轻放下了怀中的女子。

她绀色的身影缓缓站起，垂在颊边的如缎黑发微微翳住她的双眸，她低着头，似乎目光仍旧停留在那女子身上，又似乎什么也没有看。此刻那张精致的面容上没有半分表情，渡边再度稍稍退开几步，心头浮现起一丝灾难将至前的可怖预感。

果然，空气中突然传来女孩子轻而清晰的话音。

“去死吧。”

渡边正欲反应，忽见少女猛然抬头，一双漆黑的眼眸已化作妖冶的血红，直直朝着自己迫视而来。

渡边与之视线相触，只觉浑身一僵，手中长刀落地，四肢登时失去了知觉。周遭的世界尽皆退去，只有一双巨大的血瞳触目惊心地出现在他身前，虹膜上两梭黑色的勾玉飞速旋转，速度逐渐加快，忽而在迅疾的转动中割裂为三轮勾玉，最后合并为慑人的寒芒侵入他的脑海。

一片狼藉的山路上，所向披靡的武士忽而痛苦地捂住自己的脖颈，抽搐着身体倒了下去。

“你……你……不可能……宇智波一族明明……”

他挣扎着匍匐在地，扭动着肢体，喉间断断续续地发出几个意味不明的词语，很快在少女的瞳力中没了声息。

雪山一瞬间再度归于死寂。

少女僵立许久，身子忽而脱力般地晃了晃，眼底沁出一线殷红的血痕，继而顺着双颊流淌而下。

佐良娜猛地俯身，肺部一阵抽痛，她猝然呕出一大口鲜血，跪倒在春野樱身侧。

眼前一片模糊，眼眶周遭的脉络神经如同被烈火灼烧般剧痛，她用力地眨眨眼，想要将视线重新聚拢，视野中却始终只剩一团混沌的红影，她甚至有些分不清那是春野樱的衣衫还是她们两个人的血迹。

极度的疲惫漫上全身，她这才后知后觉地感到寒冷，禁不住一阵阵地战栗。

恍惚间有谁的手触及她的面颊，轻轻地抚过她眼下的肌肤。

佐良娜昏昏沉沉地抬头去看，忽而有些发怔。脑中一片混乱，少女只觉意识像是被割裂一般，身处一片昏昧之中，茫茫然不知所措。

迷蒙间视线触及面前之人的脸庞，被山风拂开的细碎刘海间露出那人额间一块难辨形状的深紫色块。

她忽然明白了什么，心头一松，一头栽进对方怀里，失去了意识。

女子默然搂住昏厥的少女，神情惘然。

……

也不知过了多久，身后忽有脚步声响起，女子恍若未闻，只是木木地拥住少女，维持着枯坐在雪地之中的姿势。

“是……樱？！”

身后之人诧异地喊出她的名字，疾奔而来，在她身边蹲下，转而辨认出她臂弯中昏迷少女的面容。

“蝶蝶？！”

他满面愕然，抬头扫视着四周七零八落伏倒的武士与不远处的渡边十兵卫，伸手扶住女子的肩膀询问道：“怎么回事？你怎么在这里？你们发生了什么？”

女子置若罔闻地沉默着，连看都没有看他一眼。

对方正疑惑不解间，后方又有一人的脚步缓声传来，飘至耳边的还有来人不急不缓的嗓音：“看来……你认识她们，日向宁次。”

宁次回身望去，对上大名少主居高临下的清冷视线，一时无言。

……


End file.
